The Fairy and The Consulting Boy
by Pantherlily
Summary: Halloween Special Fic. Part seven in a Johnlock series. Sherlock and John take the children out trick-or-treating. Probably mostly cute fluff with some drama here and there. Takes place a few months after Love, Life and Family. Reading the others is helpful but necessary.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I won't be able to update every day like I did with the last story. The updates will still be frequent though! It shouldn't be more than three days between each chapter.

* * *

It was October. Less than a week away until Halloween, a holiday that Sherlock hadn't really paid attention to until adopting Thomas. This year both children would be dressing up and going out. He hadn't used drugs at all. He hadn't decided whether or not the narcotics group was helping. He still hadn't shared, despite insistent urging. He still didn't have a sponsor either. Really, he had barely spoken two words to anyone there at any given time. He sighed at his thoughts. Think about the upcoming holiday and the children. It was better than driving himself mad. He took fewer cases from the Yard, unless something major came up like a high body count from the same killer. The private cases usually bored him but it provided income for the family. He missed having John working with him. He was sitting up in his lab at the office, a place he often escaped to help relax him when his husband was working and he wasn't. It was the weekend and the children were with his mother right now. Solitude. His mind palace. It was better than drugs. Damn it. Stop thinking about that.

The surgery had accepted him back with open arms and had accepted his hours eagerly. John had come back from quite the day and looked around his husband's office for a moment. Quiet. Sometimes it wasn't too good, other times it meant they had a case and would be getting a paycheck that was better than the meager one he took home every two weeks. "Sherlock?" He pulled his jacket off, glancing at his tie for a moment before heading up the lift and to the lab. That was where he always found his husband. "Sherlock?" He stepped out of the elevator and smiled warmly, walking forward and running a hand through Sherlock's hair. "You look so busy, love," he joked softly as he bent down and placed a soft kiss on the man's cheek.

Speaking. Someone was talking. However, Sherlock didn't break from his thoughts until he felt a hand in his hair and then a kiss. John. He smiled, his eyes finally focusing on his husband. "I don't work on the weekends anymore, remember?" He smirked a bit. "Mum took the children out for costume shopping. Apparently Thomas didn't want me to go with them, because he wants it to be a surprise." It was a little late to be going but there hadn't been time until now really. "He says he wants you to help him with it. Guess you get to know and I don't." He smirked again and gave a slight shrug.

"Oh?" John ran a hand down his husband's neck for a moment, looking around the lab. He had forgotten what day it was, apparently. Shit. Maybe work was taking a bit more out of him than he thought. "I imagine Amy still wants to be a dog, then?" He licked his lips and moved to sit on the table right in front of his husband, spreading his legs with bit of a smirk. "Must be a big surprise for his Daddy," he whispered with a wink.

Sherlock studied John in silence a moment before another smirk touched his lips. "I don't know. Maybe. She has taken quite a liking to plants since I bought her that birthday present. She can measure the plants all on her own now John. God, she just turned three. She checks for fairies every day too." He smirked again. They had made a growth chart to check the progress of the plants but lately their daughter insisted on doing it herself because she was 'a big girl now.' Shit. How much longer until she no longer needed or wanted them around period? He broke away from his thoughts in favor of staring at his husband who was sitting so invitingly in front of him.

"I doubt they have plant costumes," John muttered with a chuckle as he glanced around the lab. An organized mess, as always. Those bloody plants. One day Amy woke them up swearing up and down that she had found a fairy in her orb and demanded on showing them. Of course, that had been at four in the morning when she'd gone down to the kitchen and managed to be as loud as possible while attempting to get herself a glass of water. "So what did you do today? Just sit in your lab?"

"Mind palace," Sherlock answered simply. "How was work?" With the way John was sitting in front of him, he wanted to get up and straddle his husband. However, his mother would be back at the flat with the children soon and he was a responsible father now, or at least he tired his hardest to be one anyway. He stood slowly, resisting his initial urge and grabbed his coat. "The children will be home soon." Hopefully John would understand and didn't think he was trying to ignore his husband. He did walk back over to John and gave him slow kiss on the lips.

John watched Sherlock for a long moment, frowning a bit as he returned the kiss. "Good. Lots of sick kiddos," he whispered as he lifted a leg and curled it around his husband's waist. "Made sure they were all taken care of," he added as he turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on the side of Sherlock's neck. "No shagging, then?" There was no anger at all in his voice, just a question as he pressed his hips forward slightly.

In moments like these Sherlock was always torn between being a good father or a good husband. Did John need him right now? The opportunity to shag uninterrupted didn't happen a lot and it wasn't something he really wanted to turn down, but they probably shouldn't. They had tried 'quickies' in the past and he had never really liked them. It wasn't intimate at all and he felt like the only reason they did it was for the sake of shagging. When had he become so sentimental? He knew the answer of course, ever since dating John had progressively became more open emotionally. Some days it was amazing and other days it damn near destroyed him.

The long silence made John smile warmly, eyes bright as he slid gently from the table and looked up at his husband. "'S fine," he whispered as he stood on his toes to give his husband a gentle kiss. "I understand and I am not going to force you to do anything." He grinned and gently ran his hands across Sherlock's stomach and slowly wrapped his arms around his husband. "You are wonderful, you know that? And I think I respect you more for telling me no with your silence."

Sherlock hadn't realized he had failed to say anything until John pointed it out. He smiled, and returned the hug. He rested his chin on top of his husband's head. He kept the embrace for awhile. He would never tire of being close to John. "I love you. Thank you." He closed his eyes, wanting to enjoy this moment just a little longer before finally releasing his husband. He took John's hand and led them outside into the cool London air.

John followed his husband with ease, squeezing his husband's hand as they walked down the street. Some people looked, smiled at them knowingly. He felt so oddly popular, like everybody knew them. Well, they did because of all the media coverage around them the past few years. He looked back up at his husband. "Does that mean I at least get to sleep in the same bed as you tonight?" He moved a bit closer to his husband as they walked, their bodies gently bumping together.

Sherlock looked down at John with a smile. "Of course. I might even sleep too. It has been almost three days since I slept last." He had wanted to finish the last case before the weekend, so he had foregone sleep. He would go over notes and other case related things in bed next to his husband but with it finished he would finally be able to relax next to John.

Three days? God, he would die without three days of sleep. John bit his bottom lip and moved his legs a bit faster to keep up with Sherlock. "Good. You need some sleep and," a pause as they finally arrived at the flat and he gently pushed the door open, "I could cook you dinner, too. Nice glass of wine and the macaroni and cheese I am sure Amy will enjoy."

It had only been a day and half since he had eaten. Amy had been in one of her moods so he had made hotdogs for them to eat. He supposed if he could eat to humor little Sandi he could do it for John too. "That would be good." He walked up the stairs, removed his coat and hung it up. The children weren't back yet. He would have a bit time to relax in his chair then. He supposed relaxation wasn't something he needed, since he had pretty much done that all day in the lab.

"Go sit, I will put the kettle on," John whispered as he moved into the kitchen. It was a bit of a mess but with both of them working and struggling to find time to even sleep with both of the kids, he wasn't too surprised. "And Lestrade dropped by? Said he wanted to know if you knew where Mycroft had gone off to this time." He poked his head from the kitchen as he grabbed two mugs. "Know anything about that?"

Sherlock smirked and slumped into his chair. He raised his eyebrows at the question. Lestrade and Mycroft were still having problems then. He had thought the Detective Inspector and his brother would be able to work things out by talking. Apparently he was wrong. "No, I have no idea where Mycroft has run off too." They hadn't even fought lately. So, it must have been something else? Maybe his older sibling actually had business to attend to for once.

"That is what I told him," John muttered with a shrug as he turned and poured the water into each of their mugs, preparing them to taste as he headed toward the living room. "There you go, love," he said as he handed Sherlock's mug off and sat down in his own chair. "Bit hot, don't burn your mouth," he said with a small laugh as he took a sip himself and hummed his appreciation for the drink. "So," he paused and blushed a bit. "Thomas found the video camera yesterday. I don't think I have ever moved so fast across this living room in my life."

Sherlock smirked and shook his head. "You don't think I left that on there, do you? I copied it to my laptop and saved it to the hard dive. I change the password every week." The password change had been a precaution he had taken when he started taking on more private cases than cases the Yard had. He finally took a sip of the tea. "We still haven't watched that video yet." He had thought about watching after he had copied it but it was something he was supposed to share with John, so he had waited.

The blush that spread across John's cheeks was strong. Hell, he even felt it at the tips of his ears. "We haven't," he muttered with a genuine smile. "We could tonight while we are in bed," he suggested softly. Watching themselves having sex. God, with the media breathing down their throats he was nervous about it. Would anybody pay any attention to a sex tape made by two middle-aged men? With Sherlock in it he was certain somebody would. That thought made a small frown tug at the edges of his lips.

"After everything we have done and tried, it still amazes me that you blush." Sherlock smirked as he took another sip of tea. "We will need to keep the volume low, obviously." Another smirk.

Thomas ran up the stairs excitedly, going straight to his room so his Daddy wouldn't be able to figure out his costume just by looking at the items purchased. His Daddy was amazing like that. "Dad! Come look!"

John looked up from his tea before turning to look at the disappearing figure of Thomas. "Right. Apparently I am heading upstairs," he chuckled and stood up, setting his empty mug on the small table beside his chair before bending to give his husband a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure you will see our little princess in abo-"

"Papa! Dada!" Amy scampered up the stairs and darted into the living room holding a bag proudly. "I'mma be a fairy!" She declared with a grin as she moved toward Sherlock and slowly climbed into his lap.

John turned away with a grin as he went into the kids' bedroom. "Thomas?" He peaked in curiously. "What did you get, mate?"

A fairy. No surprise really. Sherlock smiled and held onto little Sandi as she climbed into his lap. "Do you want to try it on? I bet you will be the prettiest fairy out there Baby Girl."

Thomas grinned, pleased. "I am going to be Daddy," he whispered confidentially. "I already have the coat. I got some hair dye and a curling iron and I've been growing out my hair a bit, why I haven't let Grandma cut it yet. AND! LOOK!" He practically was jumping up and down now. "I got a purple button up shirt, black trousers and a scarf!"

Amy bit her bottom lip and opened the bag, studying the costume intently. The best that could be found, of course, because Nancy would settle for nothing less. She blushed a bit and looked up at her Papa. "Can I? Gramma says that I can'ts wear it until 'Allo-een." She nodded furiously.

John stood in the door way, mouth slightly open but grinning none-the-less. How in the world had Nancy managed all of that? He glanced over his shoulder and took a step in to the room with a soft chuckle. "Good job Thomas! I am sure Daddy is going to love it. We have got to hide this all, though! We can't let Sherlock find it."

Sherlock grinned. "Of course Baby Girl. It will be our secret okay? Only this once so it doesn't accidentally get ruined before you go out for treats!" He picked Amy up easily and took them to his bedroom and closed the door. "If you need help putting it on, let me know." He smiled as he set little Sandi down on the floor.

Thomas was beaming proudly up at his Dad. "I know! I told Daddy he can't come into the room until after Halloween! But Daddy likes to know everything, so I have to find a good hiding spot!"

Amy wiggled as she was set on her feet, eagerly pulling her shirt and skirt off in favor of sliding on the fairy costume. She glanced in the mirror on the wall for a moment before grinning. Hanging from the corner of the mirror were John's replica dog tags. Her eyes went wide as her fairy wings were forgotten in the bag in favor of turning to study Sherlock. "Those Dada's doggy tags?" She asked in awe.

"Good hiding spot?" John tugged his bottom lip into his mouth and looked around the room. Hiding spot? They were all over the flat and this _had_ been his room when he first moved in. "I know a place," he muttered as he moved to the back of the room and tapped his foot on several different floor boards. He had to move the corner of the massive rug but finally found the loose one. "How is this?"

Sherlock smiled but it faded. Oh no. Would John get mad? "Yes, Baby Girl." Maybe he could distract her with the fairy wings. He glanced in the bag. Of course, glitter as well. He grinned and took out the wings and glitter.

Thomas' eyes went wide. "Yes! Dad that is perfect!" He ran over to John and gave his Dad a big hug. He put the costume under the boards with a big grin.

Amy glanced back at Sherlock for a moment, clearly torn now. Fairy wings and glitter or the one object she had been asking for, for months. She bit her bottom lip, shifted on her feet, and pointed up at them. "Can I's have them? Please?" Her eyes, so much like John's while she begged for them, were locked intently on Sherlock. She knew if she worked him long enough then she would get whatever she wanted.

John grinned and returned the hug, slowly lowering the floor board and looking around the bedroom. "Right then. Do you have homework to be doing?" He asked softly as he ruffled the boy's hair.

That look. How could he say no to that? Except, Sherlock knew he had to. "Sweetie, those aren't mine to give away. They are Dada's and he might get mad at me if I tell you yes, when he isn't ready to part with them."

Thomas shook his head. "I already did it. Daddy said we weren't allowed to go out until I was done with all my studies."

Amy's eyes narrowed and she plopped on to the ground with a 'hmph' as she looked up at Sherlock. Her chin shook as she started to cry, sniffing and letting out a small sob. "But I _wants_ them," she demanded with a small hiccup. It wasn't fair because they were just hanging there. Dada wasn't using them.

"Right then. We could go watch some telly before dinner, then?" John moved toward the door of the bedroom and smiled. "We are having macaroni and cheese. How does that sound?" He opened the door with ease and heard the tell-tale signs of Amy starting a temper tantrum.

Right. How was he supposed to keep telling little Sandi no when his Baby Girl was sitting there crying? Appease Amy and risk making John mad at him for who knew how long? "I know you do, but they aren't mine. How would you like it if I gave your fairy plants away without asking you first? That wouldn't be very nice, would it?" Maybe he could reason with his daughter?

Thomas followed his Dad out of the room. "Amy wants something. You better go save Daddy before he caves, like usual." He flopped onto the couch, grabbed the remote and turned on the telly.

Amy let out another near-scream and kicked her little feet against the wood floor. "But I uses my fairy plants an' Dada doesn't uses the doggy tags!" She shouted as she narrowed her eyes and stood up, shoving gently at Sherlock's legs. "You's a big meanie, Papa!"

John frowned at Thomas for a moment before he heard her screaming. Not good. He moved into the bedroom and cleared his throat, studying the situation before looked at his husband. "What is wrong?" He asked softly as Amy looked up at him, red eyes narrowed as her anger was directed toward him with just a glare.

Sherlock wanted nothing more than to make little Sandi happy. Maybe he could get his daughter to take the dog tags he wore. He was about to take them off when John came in. "Baby Girl wants your dog tags." Giving their daughter something every time she wanted something probably wasn't the best parenting in the world but he just found it so hard to tell Amy no.

John glanced up at the mirror where his extra pair of dog tags were hanging and cleared his throat. "I..." He licked his lips and moved forward, grabbing them before glancing down at their daughter. These represented everything he never wanted her to see or experience. He bit his bottom lip and glanced at Sherlock. "Here, Baby Girl," he whispered as he bent down and gently handed them off to her.

Amy sniffed and studied them intently, holding the dog tags in her hand. "What's this mean?" She asked as she pointed to the 'B+' indented into the metal.

"That is my blood type, Amy," John whispered softly as he studied the dog tags in her hand, nearly too big for them.

"Why's they need that?" Amy shot back curiously as she tried to read the rest of them.

"Just so they know," John replied softly as he stood up and looked at Sherlock for a long moment before exhaling shakily and moving to stand next to him.

Sherlock watched John and little Sandi in silence. When his husband came to stand next to him, he took John's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Baby Girl, why don't you go watch telly with Thomas. Dada and I will make some dinner. I will even do the aeroplane for you." He gave their daughter a small smile.

Amy nodded, dropping the dog tags on the ground so she could change out of the costume she got on and changing back into her normal clothes. "Mkay," she muttered as she grabbed her bag, the dog tags, and left the room.

John stood still for a moment before looking at Sherlock. "Did I do the right thing there? I hate seeing her cry...I just..." He shrugged and turned back toward the bathroom, letting go of Sherlock's hand in favor of moving toward the bathroom and turning the water in, splashing some on to his face.

Sherlock watched little Sandi for a moment before following after John. "I don't Love. Maybe. I don't like seeing her cry either but…" He trailed off with a slight shrug. Who was he to say anything? He could never tell their daughter no and she knew it. He would always give in eventually. Some father he was turning out to be. "Come on, let's get dinner ready for the children."

John braced himself, both hands on either side of their bathroom sink as the cool water dripped off the tip of his nose. "I just want to make them both happy," he muttered as he blindly grabbed the small washcloth and ran it across his face. "I don't...know," he muttered as he tossed the rag on the counter and turned too look at Sherlock. His cheeks were a bit flushed as he studied his husband. "I don't think I am suited for being a parent at all."

Sherlock embraced John in a hug from behind. "Easy Love. You are a great father." He gave a gentle kiss on his husband's neck. "A wonderful husband." Another kiss. "An amazing lover." He smirked a bit as he gave John another kiss. He held onto his husband tightly now, nuzzling his nose into where he had been placing kisses.

All the loving touches, Sherlock's words...John smiled and let his eyes slip shut for a long moment. "You have to say that, we are married," he whispered as he moved his hands, leaned back against his husband, and rested his hands over Sherlock's. "But thank you." He turned his head a bit and placed a soft kiss on his husband's cheek, pressing back against Sherlock suggestively. "We're going to watch ourselves shagging tonight. I think it might lead to some intense snogging." He chuckled as he heard Amy scream something about fairies from the living room.

Sherlock smirked with a small snort. "You say things like that to me all the time and you believe them. I believe what I say too, even if you don't." He kissed John on the back of the neck one more time before finally releasing his husband before he got a hard on just thinking about the shag against the window. Tonight. Just snogging. Right.

"You _are_ a fantastic husband and father, though," John muttered as he turned the light in the bathroom off and studied his husband intently in the dark before opening the door. "But this time I will believe you," he whispered as he stood on his toes and gave Sherlock a quick kiss. "Now. Macaroni and cheese and wine," he laughed as he walked into the living room and saw Amy standing in front of the couch, hands on her hips, and glaring at Thomas.

"I wants to watch the fairies, 'Mas!" Amy muttered with a pout as she stomped her foot on the ground.

Sherlock smirked as he followed after John. His mouth twisted to the side in thought as he studied their children.

"Well, wait your turn. I was watching the telly first. When my show is over, we will watch yours." Thomas wasn't going to give in all the time just because his daddies did.

John smirked and moved into the kitchen to start cooking, moving around and trying to make as little noise as possible so Thomas could continue to watch telly. Knowing Amy's penchant for screaming when she didn't get what she want, something a co-worker had told him was completely normal for a child of her age, he was going to have to come and help Sherlock at some point.

Amy looked back at the telly and shook her head. "No, 'Mas, a'cause your shows is stupid," she muttered as she moved forward toward the couch and climbed on to it with a small sniff, looking at Sherlock and waiting for him to say something.

Sherlock arched a brow. "Baby Girl, you need to share. Thomas is right, he was watching first. If you don't want to watch his show, we can go check on your plants and see if any fairies showed up." He smiled at little Sandi hoping that would work. He was trying hard not to favor their daughter over their son. Treat them both the same. It had been tough but he was doing better.

Thomas smiled at his Daddy, happily. He wasn't sure Amy would be so easily dissuaded though.

Amy shook her head and dug her heels into the couch cushion with a whine. "No! 'Mas always gets the telly and I never do!" She muttered as she lowered her head and pressed her chin against her chest. "I wants the telly." She slid off the couch and stomped into the kitchen dramatically, looking up at John as he started boiling the water.

"Baby Girl, you know what I am going to say," John stated as he bent down and picked her up. "I think it's just nap time for you, isn't it?" He watched as she rested her head on his shoulder, sticking her thumb in her mouth as her eyes studied the counter lazily.

Sherlock frowned as he watched little Sandi stalk off. He sighed and slumped into his chair, eyes flickering to the telly. Something about ninjas or pirates, he wasn't entirely sure. Maybe both. Was Amy going to hate him now?

Thomas looked over at his Daddy. "It's okay. She is just pouting. Also, I think she may need put down for a bedtime." He ignored the telly in favor of getting off the couch and climbing up into his Daddy's lap.

John continued to cook while Amy slowly fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. She sucked easily on her thumb, not making a noise as he turned to look into the living room and smiled at Sherlock. Everything they were doing right now was so bloody domestic. Taking care of children, cooking... He never pictured his husband in this position. He shifted on his feet and finished making dinner, dishing it out easily on to four plates and setting them around their small table in the living room. "Dinner," he whispered as he sat down, balanced Amy easily, and started eating.

Sherlock smiled a bit at Thomas, as the boy snuggled against his chest. He sat there with their son until John called them to dinner. "Come on T.C. let's go eat." Thomas crawled off of him and scampered to the kitchen. He followed after the boy, Hamish hot on his heels. When he sat down at the table, the cat jumped into his lap and began purring loudly. He pet the feline idly with one hand as he fixed himself a small portion of the macaroni and cheese.

John smiled around a mouthful of food and gently shifted Amy as she started snoring. It stopped and she made a noise around her thumb before slipping back off to sleep. He took another bite and looked up at Sherlock. "Didn't get the wine out, bit of a kid on my side," he laughed softly and sat back in his chair as she started to wake up, looking at her Dada for a long moment before slowly opening her mouth. Of course. He picked up his fork and gently fed her a bite. She locked her gaze slowly on Sherlock as she chewed sleepily.

Sherlock smiled at John and then little Sandi. Their dinners always tended to be on the quiet side. It was always a nice family moment though. "I can get it Love." He set down the fork, not having taken a bite yet anyway and then put the Hamish on the ground, much to the cat's dismay. The feline growled its dissatisfaction and stalked out of the kitchen. He shook his head at it, got up and fetched the wine and two glasses. He poured the liquor into them both, set a glass and the bottle by John before returning to his seat.

John smiled warmly and took a sip, moving to feed Amy a second bite as she opened her mouth again. He took a bite himself, letting the fork knock against the plate a moment as he waited for Amy to chew her food. The sound of the telly floated softly toward the table and for the first time that day he finally relaxed, sitting back in his chair as Amy fell asleep again after only two bites of food. He rubbed his hand gently up and down her back as he lifted his glass to his lips again and studied Sherlock over the rim.

Sherlock took a sip of the wine before he finally began eating. He gave John a small smile as he continued to eat in the comfortable silence.

Thomas finished eating before his parents. "May I be excused please?"

"Of course Thomas," Sherlock replied. He didn't see why not.

"Dad, do you want me to take Amy and put her in bed?" Thomas got up from his chair, put his dishes in the sink and walked back over to the table

John glanced at their son and then at his plate. He was done eating and gently shook his head. It wasn't their son's job to take care of Amy. "It is fine, Thomas, I will do it." He smiled warmly despite the questioning glance in their son's direction as he stood up. "Be right back, love," he said as he walked past his husband and started upstairs. Amy didn't squirm as he changed her into her pajamas, just watched him with half-open eyes before turning to face the wall and yanking her covers to her chin. He moved back downstairs with a laugh and looked at Sherlock. "All tucked in. Anything you want to do with your night, Thomas?"

Sherlock finished eating and did the few dishes while John put little Sandi down. Thomas dried and put them away. They both moved to the living room. He sat back down in his chair, petting Hamish as soon as the cat hopped up onto his lap.

Thomas looked up at his Dad and shrugged. "Naw. Telly is fine." He picked up the remote and began flipping channels from the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Mostly just a sexy Johnlock chapter!

* * *

John glanced between the two of them, watching Sherlock with Hamish and studying Thomas for a moment before moving to the couch. "What are we gonna watch, little guy?" He said as he moved to sit next to their son and relax into the cushions. He watched the passing channels and sat up a little straighter when the theme song for 'Doctor Who' came on. "Up for a bit of time travel?"

Sherlock snorted. Doctor Who? Thomas and John liked it though and he continued to pet the cat instead.

Thomas eyed his Daddy before flipping back to the channel and David Tennant came on the screen. It was a repeat. Nothing new until the Christmas special. He had seen all of them of course, after begging his daddies for Netflix.

"Heard that," John muttered as he looked over at Sherlock and smirked, sitting back and resting his arm on the back of the couch so Thomas could lean against him if he wanted. "It's a great show if you would give it a chance," he added as he watched the episode unfold. It was family friendly, something even Amy would sit down and watch. How could they not let her watch it? Honestly, he was sick of fairies. "Besides, it is nearly bedtime for you anyway, Thomas. We'll finish this episode and get you ready for bed."

Sherlock smirked back at John and shrugged. He kept petting the cat, barely paying attention to what was going on, on the telly.

Thomas nodded distractedly at his Dad. He already knew what was going to happen, but at the intense parts he gripped at the couch cushions nervously.

John just laughed softly and kept his attention half on the telly and half on Sherlock. They were married, got to sleep in the same bed every night, and there were some days where he could do nothing but look at his husband like some sort of animal. Each time his hand moved across Hamish's body his fingers curled slightly, the muscles in the man's forearm tensed slightly under the sleeve of his shirt. After this they were going to watch a video of themselves shagging and...Jesus, he couldn't focus anymore.

Sherlock turned his attention to John, a knowing smirk crossing his lips. Thomas was engrossed in the telly. Perfect. He set Hamish down the floor, which resulted a bite on his fingers. He squirmed a bit in the chair, his hand running along his legs and thighs suggestively. He lifted his hands to sign at his husband. 'Wait until tonight. I will be making you squirm while we watch that video.'

John's cheeks turned a bright red and his eyes darted immediately toward the telly. That bloody video was going to be the death of him. Their first night in a bed together for several nights and his husband was determined to make him act like a horny teenager. He lifted one hand, eyes still locked on Doctor Who, and smirked as he signed. 'Fuck you.' He chanced a quick look over at Sherlock, winked, and blushed deeper as the closing credits started to roll.

'Oh we will." Sherlock signed back when John was looking back at him. When the show finally ended he stood up from the chair. "Come on Son. Let's get you to bed."

Thomas sighed dramatically. "It's the weekend," he muttered but got up off the couch and began heading toward his bedroom.

"Doesn't mean that growing boys don't need their sleep," John stated as he stood up as well. "And when you wake up tomorrow you get to watch all the cartoons you want. I will even make you breakfast." He grinned as he reached down and ruffled the boy's hair, looking up and studying Sherlock with a smirk. "Go brush your teeth and get your pajamas on," he added as he patted Thomas' back and moved to lean against the wall right next to their bedroom door.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "You always make breakfast Dad." He imitated Daddy's smirk as best he could before heading off to the bathroom.

Sherlock watched Thomas for a moment before turning his attention back to John. "Yeah, you always make breakfast."

John watched their son before glanced back at Sherlock and rolling his eyes. "Oi, hush up you," he muttered as he licked his lips and intently inspected his fingernails. "Or I won't be entertaining you at all tonight." A bit of a smirk tugged at his lips as he pushed himself off the wall and pressed his chest against his husband's. "No need to be snappy."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, the smirk returning. "Oh really? You and I both know, you can't keep your hands off of me. Besides, once that video starts I doubt either one of us will have any self control whatsoever."

Thomas finished brushing his teeth and cleaning up in the bathroom, said goodnight to his parents and then head off to bed, muttering something about not shagging too loud with sleeping children around.

John watched their son with a soft smile before looking back at Sherlock. "Maybe if you weren't so damn good looking," he muttered with a hint of playful jealously as he moved into their bedroom. The idea of seeing that video sent a shiver up his spine. He would see how desperate he had been for Sherlock, how loud they both were. He swallowed as he moved toward the dresser and slowly changed into his pajama bottoms. It would be useless to put on a shirt at this point.

Sherlock smirked some more as he followed John into the bedroom. Before the children he had just preferred sleeping naked but that wasn't really an option anymore. Not when the children could come in at any moment because of a nightmare. He stripped down and threw on his robe, tying it loosely around his waist. He grabbed the laptop and laid on his side of the bed. He booted it up, typed in his password and clicked into the buried file.

John stood at the foot of the bed for a long moment, studying Sherlock with a soft smile. So they were really going to watch the video, going see how they looked when they shagged. He took a deep breath and moved to his side of the bed, pulling the blanket back and snuggling slowly into his husband's side. "You are telling me you haven't watched it yet? Does it have me nearly collapsing at the end of it because you shagged me into oblivion?"

Sherlock smirked. "I haven't watched it yet. I thought about it but we are supposed to watch it together, so I didn't." He wrapped an arm around John after he hit play, making sure the video played on the whole screen. He was kissing John in it and they were whispering. God, he was already getting hard.

John rested his head on his husband's shoulder and shifted slightly, reaching over to turn his lamp off so the room was completely dark save for the light coming from Sherlock's laptop. He caught his own gaze in the video, his eyes locked intently on the camera. Then Sherlock whispered something and he lowered his head. More kissing and, Jesus, he swallowed hard and reached a hand across his body to rest gently on his husband's stomach. There was a soft thud picked up and he blushed because that was Sherlock thrusting him against the window.

Sherlock tried to ignore his throbbing erection. He was watching himself prep John and then his own cock. He couldn't help the small moan and snuggled into his husband automatically. He squirmed, jolting the laptop on his lap a bit. He forced himself to still, so they could watch the video without the image wobbling. Now he was ramming into John and just watching it made him whimper.

John let his hand moved down a bit, pushing the laptop slightly to the side so it rested against him slightly, as he grabbed Sherlock's erection. "God, this is amazing," he whispered as he craned his neck to nip gently at his husband's ear. It was like watching porn but...so much better because those loud moans were _them_. He could hear Sherlock's skin smacking against his own and swallowed hard as his hand started slow, soft strokes on his husband's cock.

Sherlock moaned from John's touch. He closed his eyes, preferring to concentrate on the hand on his cock than the image on the laptop. "John…" He trailed off with another moan. He whimpered, bucking up into the touch. He opened his eyes when the noise on the video stopped. It had stayed on, the image focused on the mess on the window.

John opened his mouth slightly, his body relaxing so he could suck at the side of his husband's ribs comfortably. "Shhh," he whispered with a bit of a smirk. If they woke the kids up then they would never hear the end of it and John knew from personal experience that the walls of Thomas and Amy's bedroom were not very thick. "That was amazing. You are such a bloody genius," he whispered as he admired the red mark he had made on Sherlock's side.

Sherlock bit his bottom lip, muffling the next moan. "You are amazing. Your hand, John…" He breathed out, eyes closing again. "I love you." He bucked up into his husband's hand again. He was squirming all over the place. He muffled a whimper through his compressed lips. "Yes…" John's touch always seemed to feel more amazing after it had been awhile between cases.

John grinned and tightened his grip, his hand moving faster as he found a new spot on his husband's side to mark. "I know," he muttered smugly as he lifted his head on closed his lips around one of Sherlock's nipples. He moved his tongue with expert knowledge, knowing exactly what Sherlock would want. His hand stopped near the top of his husband's cock, his thumb running gently over the slit. "You are beautiful," he whispered.

Sherlock gasped at the touch of John's thumb. "Y-yes…John…" He whimpered again, his teeth meshing into the flesh of his bottom lip roughly. It broke the skin and he could taste the blood but right now, he didn't care. His husband was doing wonderful things to his body, and his body continued to writhe in pleasure.

It amazed John how Sherlock's body could twist and buck from just the touch of his hand. He lifted his head and watched curiously, his eyes locked on the swift rise and fall of the blanket that was covering both of them. The fact that he could turn his husband in a writhing mess and make Sherlock Holmes speechless was a sense of pride for him. His hand started moving swiftly again and he moved his hips back so he could hide the fact that he wasn't hard at all. Old age...something... The video had been erotic but apparently tonight was supposed to be about his husband. "God, you are so wonderful. Look at you," he whispered as he nipped at the skin beneath his teeth.

Sherlock muffled another moan, as he bit down and sucked on the lip. He rocked his hips in time with John's hand. He had been so thoroughly distracted by his haze of arousal, he had forgotten that he should be returning the favor for husband. After a few more strokes he moaned out John's name as quietly as he could manage. Shit. He should be making his husband feeling the same thing. He swallowed in several deep breaths before disappearing under the covers, so be could give John a blow job...except his husband wasn't hard. Maybe he could change that? He took John in his mouth, sucking loudly.

"Sherlock, n- shit..." John threw his head back with a soft moan, biting down on his bottom lip as his hands twisted into the sheets. "Sherlock," he whispered as he lifted his head to study the lump under the blanket. "Love, it is fine," he whispered as he tried to focus on getting hard. If he couldn't would Sherlock think he had done something wrong? Because his husband was perfect, attractive, but John was getting older and sometimes it just wasn't going to happen. His cock twitched slightly and he gasped as he moved a hand to run through his husband's hair.

Sherlock was determined to make it happen. If he couldn't get John hard, what the hell good was he to his husband? It was just easier to blame himself than admit John was getting older. He brought a hand to the base of his husband's cock and began to massage it gently, hoping he could coax into getting hard. He moved his mouth, so his tongue could run along the very tip of John's penis. His tongue darted to the slit, languidly running over it.

When had Sherlock become so amazing at using his mouth? John hissed and forced his hips up slightly. He was going to at least try to help Sherlock out. Should he stop it now before his husband got too frustrated? It might be better to talk to him now, communicate that this wasn't Sherlock's fault at all. His cock twitched again and he let out a sigh of relief because he felt himself slowly getting hard. Now he was convinced Sherlock was some sort of a Sex God. "Sherlock," he whispered as his hips lifted up again.

Sherlock smirked, pleased with himself. He began bobbing John's cock in his mouth, his hand stroking where he couldn't reach. Once he started a steady rhythm with his mouth, his hand let go and he began taking in as much of his husband's penis as he could. He gagged some but didn't seem to mind and continued to deep throat John as far as possible.

"Sherlock, fuck." John reached am arm up and gripped the headboard so hard his knuckles turned white. Any other person would have stopped and told John they were sorry. Sherlock was so damn determined though and wouldn't give up. But now John was completely hard and, good Lord, Sherlock was deep throating him. "Jesus," he moaned and lifted one leg to gently wrap around his husband's lower torso.

To help support himself, Sherlock had gripped the sheets on the bed tightly. Wonderful. Perfect. It pleased him to no end that he was able to coax John's cock into a full erection, from nothing. He continued to take as much of his husband in as he could, moving a bit faster now. It caused him to gag more than before, but he refused to slow down.

After everything that Sherlock went through and the effort he was putting in, it didn't surprise John that he didn't last long. "Sherlock, 'M gonna..." He arched his back off the bed and yanked the headboard forward with a small shout as he came. He went limp against the bed and whimpered, biting his bottom lip and moving his hand into Sherlock's hair. "God. Oh God."

Sherlock gagged but he managed to swallow it all anyway. He pulled away, still gagging some. The back of his throat was not happy with him right now. He didn't care though, it had been worth it to him. He crawled back up and out from under the covers. He snuggled into John's side, an arm draping across his husband's stomach. "Glad you liked it, Love." He smiled, turned his head to cough a bit and then pressed his face back into John's side.

John winced as he wrapped his arm around his husband's shoulders. "Sorry," he muttered with a blush. God, he didn't mean to nearly make Sherlock throw up. That was the last thing he wanted. "It wasn't you, you know," he whispered into his husband's hair. "It never is you. It is me. I am old, remember? You are the most attractive man I have ever seen so know you aren't the reason I can't get an erection." His hand started gently massaging Sherlock's shoulder as he tried to calm his breathing down a bit.

"I'm fine and I know…I just…" Sherlock trailed off with a shrug. "I wanted to try anyway and it worked." He tilted his head to smirk up at John. "In fact, you seemed to quite enjoy it." He scooted up a bit so he could give his husband a quick kiss. He dropped his head back down, this time his head coming to rest on John's shoulder.

"Of course it worked," John whispered with a chuckle as he lifted his hand and started running it through his husband's hair. "You attractive man, you," he added with a grin. It had worried him a bit, especially after watching _that_ video, but leave it to his genius husband to help him out. "I am glad you tried but just remember that you don't always have to. I can give you pleasure and not expect it in return," he added with a small nod.

Sherlock smirked. "It is because I am so damn perfect and amazing that it worked." The smirk got bigger as he lifted his head to give John another kiss on the lips. "I tried telling you that once, on the honeymoon but you said that was how marriage works." He smirked again. "Besides, I am too stubborn to not try anyway."

"You probably would have gotten upset at my dick if I didn't get hard," John whispered with an amused laugh. He bit his bottom lip and relaxed back against the mattress, exhaling loudly as he gently pulled his husband closer. "I'm being serious, though, Sherlock. If it doesn't happen sometimes then it...it just doesn't."

Sherlock gave a slight nod. "Yeah…I guess…I just…" He trailed off with a sigh. It just didn't seem fair. Stupid really. That was life, hardly ever fair. Particularly for them, even if everything did work out eventually. He sighed again, trying to shut out his thoughts. Maybe a change of topic would work. "What does Thomas want to be for Halloween? What is the big secret?"

"Oh no. Nope. Not going to happen," John said with a smirk and a wink. He gently scratched at the back of his husband's head and looked down at him. "I think you are going to love it, thought. That is all I will say because he has put so much hard work into it." Shit...would Sherlock actually like it? Half of it scared him that Thomas wanted to do it simply because of Sherlock's reaction. "You can't get upset about it though. Promise?"

Sherlock furrowed his brows. Upset? Why would he get upset about it? "He isn't dressing up as Anderson, is he?" He snorted at that thought and managed a faint smirk. There a bit better but now he wanted to know what Thomas was going to be that might make him upset? "I'm sure whatever it is, is fine Love. I promise I won't get mad."

John laughed out loud at that as he slowly rolled to straddle his husband. "It isn't Anderson. I wouldn't let him do that," he whispered and he dropped his head and gave Sherlock a slow, gentle kiss. "Trust me, I think you'll like it," he stated softly against his husband's lips. "He has put a lot of effort into it. But I can guarantee you..." He dropped his head and placed several kisses across Sherlock's jaw. "He isn't going as a fairy."

Sherlock smirked up at John. If he hadn't just gotten off earlier, he was certain he would be getting hard right now from the kisses and God, his husband was straddling him. He tilted his head so John could access more of his jaw and even neck if his husband wanted. "Guess I will just have to wait and find out." He wrapped his arms around John, fingers scratching lightly at his husband's back.

"Mmm," John agreed softly against his husband's next. "'S very good, I promise," he stated with a soft smile, one hand moving to run gently down Sherlock's side. Irresistible. There was no way he could keep his hands off of his husband, especially after nearly a week of sleeping alone. He loved when cases ended, when Sherlock got a night off, because that meant there was warmth on the other side of the bed. It didn't bug John that Sherlock didn't really sleep much, just having him there was enough.

Sherlock smiled up at John, pulling his husband closer to him still. "I love you." He always enjoyed cuddling with John when they were in bed or anytime really. He continued to run his fingers along his husband's back. He was relaxed and happy. Who knows, he might sleep tonight after all.

"I love you too," John replied smoothly as he slowly shifted against Sherlock and relaxed against him, resting his head right above his husband's heart. "I love you so much, Sherlock. More than I think you will ever understand because sometimes I don't understand how much I love you. I can't imagine my life without you." He turned his head and placed a soft kiss above Sherlock's heart. "More than humanly possible."

Sherlock smirked. "More than humanly possible, hm? You must be one of those fairies Baby Girl is looking for this whole time then." The smirk got bigger, a hand moving to John's hair to run through it lightly. The other hand stilled and held his husband in place on top of him. He bent his head down and gave John a quick kiss on the top of his husband's.

"Obviously," John said softly, managing a bit of a smirk. "Was it the wings or constant glitter on your dick that gave it away?" He snorted a bit at his own joke and shifted his head to press his nose into the underside of Sherlock's jaw. His husband's grasp was...nice. He couldn't complain at all because being held close, held in place, by the man's long arms was one of his favorite feelings.

"It was the glitter on the dick." Sherlock smirked again, the arm around John tightening a bit in a hug. "We should snuggle more often. I feel like we don't do this enough. Our contact doesn't always have to be sexual, except it always seems to lead to that. Neither one of us can keep the hands of the other." Another smirk. "Not that I am complaining, by any means."

Everything between them was sexual because John still couldn't believe he got to do things like that to Sherlock any time he wanted. He shifted his head and propped his chin against Sherlock's sternum. "I like snuggling, too," he said softly as a lop-sided smile tugged at his lips. "I am taking full advantage of it right now. You are like a bloody furnace and I don't know how." He chuckled and let his eyes drift close. The warmth from Sherlock mixed with the cool air coming in from their cracked window was the perfect mix.

Sherlock continued to hold John close, content with the way things were right now. "I just have a naturally high core temperature compared to most people. So, for me a fever is around a hundred and two." He gave a slight shrug. "Although, I don't get sick often." Well, he didn't get sick as long as something terrible hadn't happened to him that completely obliterated his immune system.

John lifted a hand and placed it sloppily over Sherlock's mouth. "Shhh. Just shhh," he muttered as he cracked one eye open to study his husband. "Compliment. Say 'thank you, wonderful and sexy husband' and don't ruin it with all your science," he said playfully as he slowly pulled his hand away. "You are very, _very_ warm," he whispered with a soft smile. "And I could lay here snuggled against you all night."

Sherlock smirked, as he continued to become even more relaxed. This moment was perfect. He was certain sleep would him soon at this rate. It didn't take long after that thought for his eyes to slowly close. The hand in John's hair slowed down and finally stilled, falling to his side. His arm remained tightly and protectively around his husband though.

John stayed awake for a long while after that just watching Sherlock sleep, taking it in before his eyelids got too heavy and he finally fell asleep comfortably on top of Sherlock.

Amy slowly opened the door, peaking in and wincing at the sunlight that instantly flashed across her face. Nightmares. She hated them. She slowly walked toward the bed, the teddy bear from Sarah wrapped tightly in her arms, as she gently climbed on to the bed. Dada and Papa were both asleep but there was room next to Sherlock. She studied John, determined that sleeping on top of Papa must be rather uncomfortable, and gently curled into Sherlock's side.

Sherlock stirred slightly but didn't open his eyes. His free arm reflexively curled around little Sandi when he felt her snuggled against him. His body stilled once more as he settled into a deeper sleep.

John shifted slightly, opening one eye to look down at their daughter. When had she come into their room? And Sherlock was still fast asleep. He blinked several times and pressed his face against his husband's chest with a small sigh. Still warm and rather comfortable despite being nothing but skin and bones. Did he get up and start breakfast or wait until he heard movement from outside the bedroom to signal Thomas being awake.

"You's couldn't sleep either, Daddy?" Amy asked softly as she looked up at John curiously. She smiled a bit and reached a hand up to try and push a lock of hair into place.

"Nah, not tired," John whispered with a smile of his own. "I was waiting to rescue you from your nightmare." That earned another smile.

Sherlock groaned at the voices and it took him a moment to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and he became aware of two other people on the bed with him. John of course. Little Sandi must be the other, judging by the small body curled against him. "Morning," he mumbled sleepily. He was only partially awake mentally.

John winced slightly. He had whispered and Amy had been very good at using her inside voice. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up his husband. "Good morning, love," he whispered as he placed a soft kiss at the center of Sherlock's scar. Moving would be bad for either of them with their little girl in the room. His pajamas were still yanked down and Sherlock's robe was wide open. Unless they wanted to give her a very early anatomy lesson then it would be best to sit still.

"Hi's, Papa," Amy whispered softly, eyes wide as she watched Sherlock.

Sherlock was a light sleeper typically, and it didn't take much to wake him up. He was about to try and get up but then he remembered that neither of them were clothed appropriately at moment. Well, not appropriate for their daughter anyway.

Thomas came in. He had heard Amy wake up from a nightmare and he hadn't been able to fall back asleep. "Sis, why don't we let Dada and Papa get ready. I will make you some breakfast. I bet you are hungry. You hardly ate anything at dinner last night, silly girl."

John wanted to worship the ground their son walked on. He glanced at Sherlock and winked proudly. They had certainly raised their son right. He rested a bit more against his husband to keep him pinned to the mattress.

"Hungry," Amy muttered as she glanced at her parents before sliding off the bed and reaching up to take her brother's hand. "'Mas, can I has cereal?" She looked up at him, popped her thumb in her mouth, and held the teddy bear against her side tightly with her arm.

Sherlock watched their children leave before smirking up at John. "Guess we are going to stay in bed a bit longer then Love?" He had absolutely no problem with that. He quite fancied the idea actually.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Sherlock and John being parents!

* * *

Thomas had heard them last night and figured they weren't decent and he didn't think his sister should be exposed to such things at an early age. Sometimes he felt like more of parent to her than his own fathers. The island had forced him to grow up fast and even back in civilized life he wasn't really a kid. "How about Cheerios?" It was a healthy cereal. Dad wouldn't let them have sugar or chocolate cereal in the flat anyway.

John wanted to stay in bed with Sherlock, take in all the warmth he could and commit everything to memory but Saturday mornings were about the kids. They couldn't let Thomas do all the work so they could be selfish. Besides, they had that night and could certainly do more snuggling then. "We should probably get up. Thomas isn't a parent," he whispered with a bit of a smile. He slid off of Sherlock slowly, shivering at the cold air that surrounded him instantly.

Amy nodded and let go of her brother's hand as she climbed up into her chair with one arm, eyes widening when she heard the bedroom door open. Dada and Papa were getting up.

"C'mon," John whispered to his husband as he fully pulled up his boxers and pajama pants before heading into the kitchen. "Oi, sit down," he said as he ruffled their son's hair and motioned his head toward the dining table. "You don't make breakfast. I make breakfast. You are the silly one now, Thomas."

Sherlock groaned but got up. He had been having headaches lately but hadn't told John about them. No need to worry his husband. He took a couple of aspirin and threw on some clothes. They were crumpled but it was the weekend and he didn't care. He had gotten a bit lazy with his looks lately. He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Thomas grinned at his Dad and sat down at the table. "Blueberry pancakes with bacon today?" He asked hopefully.

John studied Thomas for a long moment before glancing at his husband and frowning. It was a bit difficult to miss the fact that Sherlock had been wearing clothes multiple times during the week. He had been on a case but right now... "Love, why don't you go take a shower?" He whispered as he moved forward and ran his hand gently down Sherlock's arm. "I will make breakfast. I washed your clothes yesterday, all hanging in the closet."

Amy looked at Thomas and smiled widely around her thumb as she let her feet swing back and forth as she sat on the edge of her chair.

"And while you do that I will make blueberry pancakes and bacon for breakfast," John added as he turned to look at the kids.

Sherlock blinked and glanced down at his clothes. He nodded and walked to the bathroom. He disrobed but merely stood naked in the bathroom for awhile. He hadn't even started the water yet. Both hands rested on either side of the sink, his head bent down. God, it was pounding right now. Maybe he should say something if the headaches persisted over the next few days. After Halloween. He didn't want to ruin the holiday for the children.

Thomas frowned as he watched Daddy leave. Something was wrong, wasn't it? That's why Dad sent Daddy away? He was trying to do deductions like Daddy did but it was hard and it often left him frustrated. He would never be as smart as his Daddy.

John got everything out and glanced at Thomas. They boy was smart. "Go watch your cartoons on the telly. I will call you in when breakfast is done." He smiled a bit from the corner of his mouth and motioned his head toward the living room. Without a second thought he moved into the bathroom. Sherlock generally enjoyed showers and the water should have turned on. He entered slowly and leaned against the door as it shut. "What's wrong?"

Amy slid from the chair with a nod, thumb still securely in her mouth as she stumbled into the living room. "We can watches your telly, 'Mas," she muttered as she climbed on to the couch.

Sherlock had been trying to ignore the pain in his head, he hadn't heard John enter or the door shut. His husband's voice made him jump. Jesus. When had he startled so easily? "It is nothing. Just a headache is all. I took some aspirin, so it should go away soon." He turned to give John a small reassuring smile. Except, he wasn't sure if he was trying to comfort himself of his husband at this point.

Thomas smiled and shook his head. "No, it is your turn. I got to watch what I wanted last night. My Little Pony should be on soon." He slid off his chair and followed after his sister. He turned on the telly and found the station that would have the ponies.

"It isn't little," John whispered as he moved forward and lifted both of his hands to cradle his husband's face. "How long have they been going on?" The question about when Sherlock would tell him could be avoided, it would only lead to him getting upset. It was worse than he wanted to believe if Sherlock hadn't heard anything until his voice.

Amy smiled a bit and curled her legs into her chest, shifting to lean against Thomas comfortably. "Does you likes ponies?" She asked curiously around her thumb as she glanced up at her older brother.

Damn it. John wasn't supposed to find out like this. Sherlock sighed and leaned into his husband for support. "I don't know. A little while, almost a month." God, John was going to get pissed at him for not saying something sooner. "It doesn't happen all the time, couple times a week. I…didn't want to worry you…" He trailed off as he shrugged.

Thomas frowned. He didn't really like the show but he would put it up. "I like real ponies."

John closed his eyes for a long moment in order to calm himself. Yelling would get them nowhere. "Next time you might want to tell me," he said with a bit of a smile as he ran a hand through Sherlock's hair as gently as he could manage. "Can you tell me where it hurts, exactly?" He stood on his toes and gave Sherlock a quick kiss in some sort of an attempt to comfort him.

Amy twisted slightly to look up at him. "These _are_ real ponies, 'Mas," she declared with a bit of a glare.

"I don't know. Everywhere. Mostly middle of my forehead, I guess." Sherlock sighed and slumped into his husband. "This one is worst than usual," he admitted quietly. Maybe he should go lay back down, but then the children would know something was wrong. Thomas would notice at least.

Thomas smirked. Right. Amy still believed in all the make believe things from the telly and what parents told them. He had found out from children at school that Santa wasn't real, but hadn't said anything about it to anyone else.

John moved his fingers to Sherlock's temples and moved them in soft, small circles. "I don't think being up around the kids is the best idea right now," he whispered as he leaned forward to give his husband a soft kiss. The last thing he wanted to do was make Sherlock worse off. "You could go lay down for a bit and try to sleep it off."

Amy moved to stay firmly in her brother's lap, her back resting against his chest. "We cans watch your show next, 'Mas a'cause that's sharing," she said softly.

Sherlock stayed leaned into John awhile, eyes closed while his husband rubbed his temples. "Going to shower, and if it doesn't go away by then I will lay down. Go make breakfast for the children, I will be fine Love."

Thomas smiled. "That's right. Dada and Papa would be proud of you right now."

John held on to Sherlock, suddenly not wanting to let go of Sherlock. What if he fainted in the shower? Got hurt and it was his fault? "Are you sure?" He whispered as he moved a hand to scratch gently at his husband's lower back. "Why don't we take you to my clinic later today? Saturdays are a bit slow, we could get you in." He turned his head to press their foreheads together.

Amy looked back at him and grinned, shifting slightly in her brother's lap. "Is you proud of me?" She asked curiously. Dada and Papa could he proud all they wanted but if Thomas was proud of her then it would be all worth it. "I wants you to he proud of me 'Mas."

"Love, I am fine. The headaches don't usually last longer than an hour or two." Sherlock didn't move away from John though. He could stay in his husband's arms all day and never tire of it.

Thomas grinned. "Of course I am!" He wrapped an arm around Amy, giving a hug the best he could at that angle.

Sherlock's words didn't quell John's worry at all. He bit his bottom lip and tightened his arms around his husband. "If you insist," he whispered softly. "Just...tell me next time you get one, yeah?" He studied Sherlock intently. "If they get more frequent," he paused. God, if they got more frequent something could be seriously wrong. It was probably best not to think about it.

Amy grinned and closed her eyes with a laugh. "Good. I's wants to be just like you when I grow up," she whispered as she turned her head and placed a kiss on his cheek. "'Cept without your telly shows."

Sherlock hesitated. "I had them before. When I started using cocaine. I thought it was just stress related. They went away when I took the drugs. Now they are back..." He hadn't used but he thought about it at times. "I have wanted to use again but I haven't," he admitted. Better to be open about it.

Thomas grinned again. "Well, what if I want to be you?"

John looked up at Sherlock, holding his gaze for a long moment. "Do you think it is drug related or..." He swallowed hard and ran a hand through his husband's hair. "You are making me nervous," he admitted with a shaky sigh. "I don't like this. Headaches, they generally aren't good," he muttered before closing his eyes.

Amy shook her head with an embarrassed giggle. "Silly 'Mas," she said with a grin. "You's older sos you can't be like me a'cause I'm smaller." She bit her bottom lip and blushed softly. "I's nothing special."

"I don't know." Those were three words Sherlock didn't say together very often. "Maybe. I didn't want to pick up smoking again, but I am going to see if that helps at all. I know that probably sounds stupid but I hate going to see the doctor." A faint smirk. "No offense Love."

"Bullocks." Thomas snorted. Oops. He wasn't supposed to say that and certainly not around Amy. "You are special to me. And Dada and Papa."

John's initial reaction was stroke. It had happened to Nancy so naturally Sherlock was a bit inclined to them, apparently. "Have you lost any feeling in either side of your body," he asked softly, slowly transitioning into doctor mode despite the fact that his husband clearly didn't want to see one. "You know, at the same time or after the headache."

Amy giggled and rotated in her brother's lap. "'Mas, you saided bullocks," she whispered with another giggle as she buried her face in Thomas' chest. "You's special."

Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows, a frown forming on his lips. "No. Just the headaches, nothing else. It is probably just stress related. I am sure it is nothing to worry about Love." He gave John a reassuring smile and a quick kiss on the lips.

Thomas smiled, tightening his hold on his sister in another hug. "We both are Sis."

"How stressful was your last case?" John asked the moment Sherlock's lips were off of his own. Now he was worried. How could he not be? This man was his husband and if anything happened to him...God, what would he do? "I still want you to go into the clinic at some point. It would just make me feel a lot better," he whispered as he stood on his toes and gave Sherlock a kiss of his own.

Amy closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. "I think you're the bestest, though. Nobody else has a 'Mas like me."

Sherlock shrugged. "Not really. Just some bloke's wife cheating on him and he wanted proof. Some rich guy and he paid good money. The wife wasn't exactly a genius." He smirked. "At least, not compared to me." The smirk got bigger. At least the headache was finally going away.

Thomas grinned. "Nobody has an Amy like me, either."

John snorted at that because, really, nobody was a genius compared to Sherlock. "Then you aren't stressed?" He muttered as his eyebrows were brought together in thought. "Or...is it the family?" He stated as an afterthought, clearly a bit nervous about the answer. Would the family be the sole reason for Sherlock's stress? He bit his bottom lip and ran a hand down the center of his husband's chest.

The telly went to commercial and Amy gently pulled away from the hug to study Thomas. "Why's you look like Papa and I doesn't?" She tilted her head to the side and brought her eyebrows together.

"I don't know. I am still adjusting to life with a family, I guess. I worry about everything John, because I know everything and all the things that could happen." Sherlock sighed and shrugged. He moved his head to rest on his husband's shoulder, arms wrapping around John. Just talking and being close to his husband to make him feel better and relax.

Thomas raised his eyebrows. He didn't think he looked like Daddy at all. Amy had asked this question already, maybe his last answer didn't satisfy. "Because you look like Dada and I don't." That was a really terrible answer but maybe his sister wouldn't notice.

So it was...everything? That made sense, John figured. Sherlock only had to worry about himself for so many years and now there were three people in his life that he constantly had to worry about. He bit his bottom lip and held his husband close. "All right. Now, as lovely as you are, I have got two kids to feed," he whispered as he turned his head and placed a soft kiss on Sherlock's temple. "So, do you want to let me do that?" He grinned.

Amy shook her head. "You's saided that last time, 'Mas," she whispered as she glanced at the teddy bear still in her arm. Sarah's teddy bear. "Is you Sarah's kid, too?"

Right. John still had to make breakfast for the children. Now wasn't the time to be selfish. Sherlock released his husband. "Go feed the kids. I am going to shower. Headache seems to be going away now, so I should be fine for the rest of the day."

Sarah? Was that the name of Amy's Mum? It must be. Thomas slowly shook his head. "No. I am adopted. I don't have any parents anymore so Dada and Papa took me in."

John studied Sherlock for a moment, admiring his naked husband for a long moment before reaching out to gently grab his hip. "Good, we have got snuggling to do tonight," he whispered before he slowly opened the door and left the bathroom. He moved into the kitchen quietly so he wouldn't disrupt the cartoons on the telly and started warming the stove up for pancakes and bacon when he heard Thomas and Amy talking.

"Nu-uh," Amy declared with a shake of her head. "You's has parents and that's Dada and Papa. They's your daddies," she stated calmly. How could Thomas not have any parents? That's what Dada and Papa were.

Sherlock stared at himself in the mirror for awhile after John left and then finally started the shower. He turned it as hot as the water would go, not caring that it burned at first. His body gradually got used to it and he didn't really clean up at first, rather content with the hot spray all over his body.

"That is what adopted means. When a kid doesn't have parents they get taken in by new parents. Dada and Papa are my daddies now, but they weren't always." Thomas didn't know how else to explain it to Amy.

Oh. If any conversation between two children could be considered heart breaking, it was certainly this one. John started making the pancake mix and yanked the fresh blueberries from the fridge as he started cooking. How did he step in? There was no way he could without having to be rude.

Amy scrunched her nose slightly, her eyes bright as she tried to understand everything. "Well, is you glad they are your daddies now?" She muttered as she reached up and pushed a lock of hair away from her brother's forehead. "Does you remember your Mummy? I don't."

Thomas bit his lip for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Yeah, she died when I was five." Did he tell Amy he had been there and watched it happen? "Of course I am glad they are my daddies. They are the best daddies in the whole wide world." That was something he could be positive about at least.

"Oh," Amy whispered as she dropped her head, suddenly realizing that it wasn't a nice question to ask if Thomas was going to look like that. "Well, I'm glad that Dada and Papa found you," she said with a determined glint in her eyes. "A'cause now you's here and I gets you as a brother." She shakily stood in his lap, feet on either side of his waist, and kissed his cheek.

Crisis averted, it would seem. John sighed and finished making food for everybody before making the plates. He spent extra time on Amy's to make sure the food was in small bites and she could easily eat it. "Breakfast!"

Thomas managed a small smile. "Come on Sis, Dada's got the food ready." He helped Amy off the couch and then led his sister to the kitchen. "Dad, Amy wants Cheerios." He gave John a slight grin and shrugged. "I will eat hers if she doesn't want it." He grinned bigger as he sat down in his chair. His pancakes had extra syrup, just like Daddy did.

John glanced at their little girl and she grinned, gently picking at her plate with a giggle. "Is this true, Miss Amy?" He asked softly as she put a small piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Um," Amy glanced at Thomas and cleared her throat. "Um...maybe." She muttered as she moved on to a piece of bacon.

"Right," John stated with a laugh as he sat down across from the children and slowly started eating. "If you do then just say something, all right Baby Girl?" He took a large bite and watched her nod as she put another piece of pancake in her mouth.

Thomas laughed and began eating. "Or not." Amy had wanted cereal earlier but maybe she wanted to feel like a big girl by eating the same food as everyone else.

Sherlock was clean, in a fresh set of clothes and back to looking like his usual self. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a plate and a few pancakes. He used what was left of the syrup on his food and sat down next to John. He hadn't eaten during the case and was hungry for once. Best to eat now.

Amy looked up from her plate with bright eyes, chewing slowly and studying her Papa as she let her feet swing back and forth from the chair. "Papa," she swallowed and tilted her head to the side. "Was you and Dada fighting last night?" John went still almost instantly next to his husband. "I hearded you guys making noises and that always happens when you fight."

Thomas jumped in before Sherlock could answer. "They were just wrestling Amy. They do that a lot." He stared at both of his parents for a moment before he resumed eating.

Sherlock couldn't help but smirk. "Thomas is right. Dada and I were just wrestling. Adults do that Baby Girl, but we weren't fighting Sweetie."

Thomas looked over at John. "Dad…can we talk after breakfast?" His cheeks got red and he quickly averted his attention back to his plate.

John looked around for several moments as a bright blush occupied his cheeks. Jesus, had they upset Thomas? He was convinced they had stayed quiet but apparently they both heard he and Sherlock. He glanced at Thomas and nodded, feeling like he was in trouble as he took a bite from dinner. "Of course."

"Wrestling? That's weird to do at bedtime," Amy muttered to herself before eating a small bite of pancake as she looked around the breakfast table. "Well next time you's wrestle you should not shout." She nodded her head and ate several pieces of bacon.

"It is what adults do before they go to sleep at night. We will be quiet next time Baby Girl." Sherlock grinned, seemingly unperturbed by having this conversation with their daughter.

Thomas ate in silence and staring at his plate. He was nervous about his question and worried it might get him in trouble.

"Right, c'mon mate." John stood up, clearly done eating until he and Thomas could talk. "Let's go to Daddy and I's bedroom." He stood next to his son's chair, offering a hand and wiggling his fingers. "Let's talk."

Amy, clearly entertained by talking with Sherlock, sat forward and looked at him. "Why does you guys wrestle? Do all the adults does it?" She studied him curiously, her head tilted to the side as she shakily grabbed her cup of milk and sucked at the lid several times.

Thomas nodded, took his Dad's hand wand went to his parents room. He made sure the door was closed before speaking. "Um…what's wanking? This boy a few grades ahead of me asked if I wanked to my sister, since we aren't related. I think I know what it means but…it sounds…wrong…?" The blush returned, his eyes firmly fixed on the floor.

"A lot of adults do, Baby Girl but not all of them. It is something married couples do together before going to sleep." Sherlock glanced to the closed door and then back to little Sandi. He picked up a forkful of pancakes and resumed eating.

John wasn't sure if he should blush or hunt down the bloody boys who spoke to Thomas like that. _Especially_ about Amy. He studied his son intently and looked around for a place to sit. Their bed wasn't clean yet and they hadn't actually shagged so everything was a mess. He moved to sit against the door and motioned for Thomas to sit in his lap. "First of all, wanking isn't bad," he stated with a small nod. "But wanking to Amy definitely is. So...let's never do that." He licked his lips and took several deep breaths. Why him? Sherlock was much better at these things. "Wanking is..." Shit. This was going to be difficult.

"Oh. So's I can't wrestle?" Amy asked with a small sigh. It had sounded a bit fun to her, really. All the noises and sometimes she heard Dada giggle. "Um...when can I's wrestle? Does I have to wait for a long time?"

Thomas frowned as he watched his Dad curiously but finally sat down on the floor next to John. "Do you and Daddy wank? Isn't that…when you touch your…" He trailed off, his cheeks turning an even brighter red. "…your…penis?" He had never done it before. "But what does it mean to wank off to someone? I guess that's the part I don't get…" He sighed as he trailed off again.

Okay. This conversation was no longer amusing to him. Sherlock nearly choked on his food at the questions. He cleared his throat. "You will have to wait until you are _much_ older." He wanted to forbid her until she was thirty but that probably wasn't realistic at all.

Jesus, this was just...John had expected it because Thomas was a child and children always asked those questions. Right. "That's what it is, yeah," he said with a bit of a laugh. Something to break the tension. "When you wank to someone," he shifted slightly. Would it be appropriate to use he and Sherlock as an example? "I find Sherlock very attractive so sometimes...when I look at him-" This blush was never going to go away, "I touch myself."

Amy looked up at Sherlock with wide eyes as she choked on his food. "Okay," she muttered with a bit of a nod. "So's, um," she pushed her plate back slightly. "Can Jeremy come over today? We helded hands and my birthday party and he wants to play."

Thomas furrowed his brows, still not understanding entirely. "Oh…" He chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully. "So guys only wank when they thinks someone is good looking?" That seemed kind of silly to him, but maybe it was one of those weird adult things that never made sense.

Jeremy? Oh, that boy that his husband about had a stroke over. That made Sherlock smirk. "You will have to ask Dada." Probably shouldn't tell their daughter that John didn't approve of the attention that little boy had been giving Amy.

Was Thomas even old enough for this talk? John twisted his mouth to the side and shrugged. "Sometimes. Or when you like the idea of something. You know, like kissing and..._wrestling_." He glanced at their son with a bit of a smirk. "It's normal, Thomas. Wanking...there is nothing wrong with it." He paused and took several deep breaths. "Just...not about your sister."

Amy frowned. "Dada never lets me do anything," she muttered with a small 'hmph' as she crossed her arms over his chest. "You doesn't like him." She stated with a sure nod. That was the only explanation.

Thomas nodded, still not completely sure. Maybe he could look it up on the Internet later. "Okay…" He stood up slowly. "I am going to go back and finish my breakfast."

If little Sandi wanted to think that, then all right. At least Amy wouldn't be mad at John. He could be the bad guy here he supposed. Even if it broke his heart to think their daughter would ever be mad or disappointed with him. Sherlock sighed, finished off his food and began doing the dishes of empty pans and plates.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Get to find out more about Sherlock's headaches in this new chapter!

* * *

"No, you still have questions." John took a deep breath. He would have to suck it up and be a good Dad for a bit. "Ask me what is going on, will you? I will answer it the best I can." He looked up at Thomas and patted the spot the boy had just stood up from.

Amy slid off of her chair, grabbed her plate, and took it to the sink. "I help," she stated as she grabbed the rag used to dry dishes and held a hand up for a wet dish. "Did you has to ask Daddy to go to his house and play?"

Thomas shrugged and sat back down. "I don't know. I guess I just don't understand. I'm not smart like Daddy." He dropped his head. "No one is…"

Sherlock smirked and gave little Sandi a dish. "Careful. If you drop it, it might break Baby Girl." The question confused him, mainly because he wasn't entirely sure what Amy was asking. Was she talking about John? "What do you mean Sweetie? I didn't know your Dada until I was much older. We were adults when we met."

"You are very smart, Thomas," John whispered as he wrapped an arm around their son's shoulders and pulled him close. "But somethings in life are just a bit difficult to figure out, yeah? Even Sherlock had trouble learning some things. Do you want to know a secret?"

Amy nodded and started drying the dish with a happy smile, looking way up at Sherlock. "Adults? You guys hasn't known each other since you was little?" She looked a tad disappointed at that and bit her bottom lip as she handed her Papa the completely dry dish. "So you guys just met each other at a playground and decided to play then?"

"Not smart like Daddy," Thomas muttered. How was he ever supposed to be like Daddy when he wasn't that smart? He glanced up at his Dad. He had a hard time believing Daddy didn't know everything about everything. "What?"

Sherlock managed a smile and handed Amy another dish. "We met when I was working on a case. We ended up living together and then we got married when we realized that we love each other very much."

"Your Daddy didn't even know about wanking until we started dating," John whispered softly as a bit of a blush spread across his cheeks. God, he hoped Sherlock never found out he had told Thomas that. "So, look at that." He grinned and placed a kiss on their son's temple. "You're smarter than him," he stated proudly.

Amy started drying her second dish and looked at the ground as she tried to piece everything together. "Dada moved in with you? And then you realized how much you loved him?" She looked up at her Papa for a moment and shrugged. "Is it a'cause he's good at the wrestling?"

Thomas' eye went wide. "R-really?" That seemed hard to believe. Daddy knew _everything_. He smiled up at his Dad.

Sherlock couldn't help but smirk as he handed little Sandi another dish to dry. "Dada is _very_ good at wrestling, but I love him because of who he is. He is brave and smart." God, John was amazing. Why did his husband put up with him?

"Really," John replied back with a wide smile. "I had to teach him so many things, Thomas. About relationships and all those little domestic things he does." He chuckled at the thought. "So look at that, my favorite little boy, you are smarter than Sherlock Holmes."

Amy coughed slightly and continued drying the dish, looking up at her. "Gramma tolded me that Dada was a soldier," she stated softly before handing the dry dish to her Papa. "And that maded him brave and smart. She told me that he fought for me and you."

Thomas grinned and stood up. "I am still hungry Dad." He offered to help John up because that was what Daddy always did.

"That is exactly right." Sherlock had also talked to her a bit about it the day after little Sandi's birthday. Then John found out and he thought for sure it would start a fight, but luckily it hadn't.

"Well the rest of the family is doing dishes." John gently took the boy's hand but stood up mostly on his own. If he pulled at all on their son's hand Thomas would certainly fall over. "But I think I saved an extra blueberry pancake just for you, made it special." He bent down with a grin. "I cooked it _in_ syrup. Don't even make those for Daddy."

Amy nodded and pushed her rag up on to the counter, clearly deep in thought. "So...does that mean Dada is a hero? That's what they say on the telly all the time when you watches the news. That soldiers, they is heroes."

Thomas grinned and rushed out of the room to find this special pancake his Dad spoke of. Oh good. His plate was still on the table. Daddy had only done the dishes that were empty. That was why Daddy was so smart. The man thought of everything.

"Yep, that is exactly right." Sherlock glanced behind him at their son and then over to John, his eyebrows raising slightly. He was curious what his husband had talked about with Thomas. Maybe they could talk about it later. He finished the last dish, giving it to little Sandi.

John glanced at Sherlock and smiled slightly, lifting his hand and quickly signing 'later.' He moved to the plate still on the counter and placed the special pancake on Thomas' plate. "There you go, mate," he said with a smile before turning to his husband. "Thanks for picking up," he whispered as he stood on his toes and gave Sherlock a quick kiss. "You are wonderful."

Amy studied her daddies for a long moment before clearing her throat to draw attention to herself. "Dada, dids you know that you is a hero?" She looked at John with a smile. "And Papa saided you is brave and smart."

Sherlock nodded and then grinned at John. "I know. It is because I am amazing and perfect Love." He turned to see Thomas happily eating the pancake his husband had given the boy. "I said it Baby Girl, because it is true." He gave John a smile, hoping his husband wouldn't be upset by what little Sandi said.

"Hmm..." John forced a quick smile and cleared his throat, glancing down at their daughter. "Go on and watch telly, Amy." He watched her scamper out of the kitchen and on to the couch. He turned his attention to Thomas and watched him with a warm smile. "Would you eat those? Pancakes cooked with syrup? You could carry them to the office."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Seems a bit messy to carry to the office." He smirked at John. He turned his attention to their son. Thomas had finished eating and the boy went to the living room with Amy. "So, Baby Girl wants to know how soon she can 'wrestle' with someone like the adults do. I was vague and said a long time."

John nearly choked on the air in his lungs. Sure, she didn't actually know what 'wrestling' was but still... He cleared his throat and leaned against Sherlock as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Thomas asked me what wanking was and," he paused and looked at Amy protectively. "And apparently some boys in school asked him if he wanked to Amy since they weren't related." He tensed and narrowed his eyes.

Sherlock smirked a bit and then his eyes narrowed dangerously. "They said _what?_" He growled, his hands curling into fists and fingernails dug into his skin. "What in the hell is wrong with the other children at his school?" He sighed. "Amy wants to know if Jeremy, that boy you don't like touching our daughter can come over to play since they held hands at her party. She thinks I don't like him, so she is mad at me for it not you." He managed a smirk at that.

For a small moment John really disliked their children for simply putting him through such mood swings. The selfishness of the thought made him blush. "He is _not_ coming over here," he said softly as he reached down and grabbed Sherlock's hand. "No. I refuse to let that happen. He'll kiss her or something." He squeezed his husband's hand and licked his lips. Why did both of their children need to be difficult at the same time? "This parenting thing is tough."

Sherlock returned the squeeze. "I knew you wouldn't like it so I told her no. Now she thinks I hate that boy and she is mad at me." He shrugged a bit. He hadn't particularly enjoyed playing the bad guy but hopefully it would blow over. "It is. I thought it would be easy, but it isn't...at all..." He leaned his head down so it could rest on his husband's shoulder.

"I never thought it was going to be easy," John replied with a lop-sided smile, fading fast as he tried keep his thoughts positive. He didn't want his little boy and girl to grow up anymore, to think about kids of the opposite sex...or same sex, for that matter. "I am glad I have got you at my side doing this, too," he whispered with a bit of a chuckle. "I couldn't do this without you at all."

Sherlock smirked a bit. "Yeah. I couldn't do this without you either Love." He squeezed John's hand against, to help reassure both of them. "They are growing up fast it seems." Of course time was relative and constant, but it didn't change the fact that he felt like they had just brought home little Sandi from the hospital.

"Can you use your massive brain to stop them from growing? That possible?" John smirked and turned to placed several soft kisses across the side of his husband's jaw. "You are a genius, I know you can do it." He laughed softly and watched as Amy shifted on the couch, clearly a bit unhappy about whatever show was on the telly. Despite the twisted up look on her face, she didn't say a word. That made John grin. "You have taught them so well."

Sherlock snorted. "Right, I'll get right on that Love." He smirked down at John. "You have too." He turned his head to give John a kiss on the cheek and squeezed his husband's hand again. "Think I am going to do some research online about the headaches, see if I can find what is wrong with me...if anything..."

John's head shot up at that, clearly worried. He could go without actually knowing. "Okay," he whispered with his eyes still a bit wide. "Just, you know, don't believe everything you read." There. Of course this was Sherlock, the man was a genius and would know not to believe everything. "You will be fine, I promise." He stood on his toes and gave his husband a slow kiss before moving into the living room. "Oi, don't pout like that Miss Amy." He chuckled as he sat down and lifted her into his lap. "What are we watching, Thomas?"

"I just want to see if I can figure it out on my own," Sherlock muttered before John left the kitchen. He sighed and followed after his husband. He grabbed his laptop and slumped into his chair.

Thomas looked over at his Dad. "Lego Ninjas. I think its an American cartoon originally."

"Lego ninjas?" John glanced at the telly for a long moment. If Thomas liked it than there was no reason to find it odd. "As long as isn't that American sponge show," he muttered. Sherlock had commented more than once on how horrid that show was for children. He agreed, it was rather annoying. "No violence, right?" He studied Thomas and glanced momentarily at Amy.

The little girl had effectively distracted herself with John, turning in his lap to play with the buttons of his pajama shirt. She glanced up at him for a moment, smiled, and returned her attention to his buttons.

Thomas shrugged. "Not really. No more than those stupid Bugs Bunny cartoons." The only other cartoon he really liked from America was Adventure Time. He didn't get to watch It a lot though, because of Amy. His parents thought it was too violent for her to watch. Which he supposed it was. "Besides I hate Spongebob, it is a stupid baby show."

Right. John nodded slightly and watched Amy with a small bit of a smile. He was proud of Thomas and after a long moment he moved his arm out and tugged their son closer to his side. "You're such a fantastic son," he whispered as he turned his head and placed a kiss on the crown of the boy's head. "You are amazing."

Amy watched Thomas for a long moment with a toothy grin, her eyes bright before she rested her head against John's chest. "Yeah 'Mas," she whispered. "You's amazing."

"Dad, I sm almost nine." Thomas pulled away. Apparently he was in one of those where he felt too old for hugs. "And I'm not amazing," he grumbled. The only amazing person in the room was his Daddy and he wasn't near as cool as that.

Sherlock glanced up over his laptop and over to the couch. Their son seemed to lack self confidence like John. He frowned at the thought and went back to reading the screen in front of him.

John bit his bottom lip and sighed as Amy moved off of his lap and situated herself next to Thomas with a small smile. Apparently today was not his day to be Dad because...Jesus, he was just trying to compliment their son. He shifted slightly on the couch and glanced up at his husband. Probably his fault, he was just as negative about himself. Wonderful. He stood up slowly and decided it would be best to finish some paper work from the clinic. He grabbed all of his folders from the table next to the couch and started working his way through them.

Sherlock sighed and put the laptop down off his lap. "Thomas, apologize to John."

Thomas muttered an apology, gave the remote to Amy and stalked off to his room.

Sherlock frowned and sighed again. He could do Internet research later. He got up and walked over to John. Sherlock placed his hands on his husband's shoulders and began a gentle massage.

John let his head fall for a moment, his grip on the pen in his left hand loosening slightly. "I have upset him," he whispered as Amy glanced between her parents and the direction Thomas went. "I don't know what I did...but, God, sometimes he's just so..." He cut himself off before he said something he might regret, clearing his throat. "I don't know, I just am trying to be positive with him." He let his head fall back to rest gently against his husband's stomach. "What else can I do, really?"He slowly opened his eyes and studied his husband.

Sherlock bent down and kissed the top of John's head. "You didn't do anything wrong Love. He is just at that age where kids are moody. It will probably get worse when he is a teenager." He continued to massage his husband's shoulders. Should he go talk to Thomas or just let the boy brood for a bit?

John sighed. God, he hated moments where he had no idea how to handle Thomas. It made him feel like a horrible father. "Right. I understand that but...I feel like, I dunno. It's stupid and childish but it hurts me, Sherlock. I feel like I can't do anything right for him. Some days he runs to me and hugs me, wants to sleep on my chest and the next he pushes me away. It's...it's bloody annoying."

Sherlock rested his chin on John's head, his arms coming to rest on his husband's chest in a slight hug. "Try not to let it get to you Love." Should he tell John about what he had found so far? Would it make things better or worse? He wasn't completely sure he had it all figured out yet, but he had already found a couple of things.

John cleared his throat and glanced down at the open file on the table in front of him. A woman who had been using cocaine, came in with stomach cramps. She had told him multiple times there was no way she was pregnant. It didn't take Sherlock's amazing deductions to know she actually was. He needed to get his mind off of his patients. "What did you find?" He muttered as he pushed his paperwork away.

Sherlock smirked, a bit surprised that John had just asked exactly what he had been thinking about. Was it coincident or had they just lived together long enough to know what the other is thinking? "Well, I don't have any other problems besides the headache. Apparently there is something called CDH, chronic daily headaches, but it only occurs in about four to five percent of the general population. No cure but there are treatments available. None of which I am keen on. Things like yoga and acupuncture, it basically helps relieve the tension in your body. There are also behavioral or psychological treatments." He rolled his eyes at the last suggestions.

John narrowed his eyes for a moment and studied his husband. "Oi, don't roll your eyes like that," he stated softly as he chuckled. "Sounds a bit ridiculous but I imagine it will help. You have got a job, yeah? Can't have you getting distracted in the slightest." He lifted up an arm and rested his hand the best he could on his husband's cheek. "We could try yoga. It might be a wonderful way to start our mornings."

Sherlock sighed in resignation. "Well, if I had to pick one I guess it would be yoga." It still seemed ridiculous to him. "If we did it together, it might not be so bad. Would you be up for that?" He suddenly smirked and leaned down to whisper in John's ear. "It might limber us both up and maybe we could try something new in the bedroom. Maybe one of those ridiculous poses they have people do." His tongue briefly trailed over his husband's ear after he finished speaking.

"Twat," John whispered as his eyes slipped closed, his bottom lip tugged into his mouth. He was certain that would be one of the many benefits to doing yoga and he swallowed hard. "Stop turning me on. It is a cuddle day," he added as he turned his head and captured Sherlock's lips in a slow kiss. With Thomas upset he couldln't risk their son overhearing them doing anything at all. "I feel like we have tried every bloody pose."

Sherlock smirked again. "You like it." The smirk got bigger. "We haven't tried _every_ pose of that I can assure you. I am constantly finding new things in my…books." He had refrained from calling them 'sex books' because little Sandi was in the next room and she might hear since he wasn't whispering in John's ear like before. "What about family outing? We don't do those often and I just got paid a pretty good amount. We could go out to lunch and catch a late afternoon movie. How does that sound Love?"

John blushed slightly and cleared his throat, licking his lips as he glanced toward the living room. "I like the sound of that. We might have a member of the family that isn't so excited, though," he whispered as he looked up at his husband. "Maybe you should go talk to Thomas? I don't want to drag him anywhere if he is going to be negative about it." There was a pause as he heard the tell-tale song for the opening of 'My Little Pony' and he groaned. "We are going to have to see an Amy and Thomas movie, you know that right?"

"I was hoping going to see a movie would improve his mood and of course I know that. I have sat through them before, Love." Sherlock smirked a bit and kissed John on the kiss, before he straightened. "I am sure there is some children's movie out that is in 3-D that they will like. I will go check in on Thomas and then we can get ready." He walked to the children's room and knocked on the door before entering. "T.C. do you want to have a family day out? We can go see a movie, it has to be appropriate for Amy of course."

Thomas was playing a handheld game. He looked up at his Daddy, clearly excited. "Yeah! Please? I promise I'll be good…I'll even apologize to Dad better…" He darted past Sherlock and into the kitchen. "Dad, I'm sorry about earlier."

John turned and looked at Thomas. Jesus, how could Sherlock turn the boy's mood around like that? Was it just him that upset Thomas? He smiled the best he could and stood up, ruffling their son's hair. "It's fine, sometimes big boys like you get a tad upset." He looked over at Amy, intently tugging on her toes with one hand while the other was near her mouth as she sucked on her thumb. "Do you know of any good movies out that we could see as a family?"

"I think there is a new Wallace and Gromit movie out right now. There is something called Animal Farm that is cartoon but I don't understand what it is about." Thomas shrugged a bit. "I'm going to get Amy and I ready!" He scampered into the living room. "Sis! Do you want to go see a movie?"

Sherlock came back out to where the family was and gave John a smirk. "Looks like a family outing." He gave his husband a hug before going back to his chair. He had showered before breakfast and dressed, so he was already set to go.

Amy's head shot up and she grinned, sliding eagerly from the couch and lifting her arms up. "'Iggy back ride to the room, 'Mas?" She grinned up at him as she shifted on her feet, still dressed in her bright pink pajamas.

John watched Sherlock for a long moment before moving into their bedroom and getting dressed. "We aren't taking them to Animal Farm," he muttered as he fixed his buttons in the mirror above the fireplace the best he could. "Wallace and Gromit, though...kids like that rubbish, don't they?" He glanced at Sherlock for a long moment.

Thomas grinned back and then moved over so Amy could climb up behind him and he could hold onto her safely before moving toward the bedroom, making horse noises.

Sherlock watched the children disappear before turning his attention to John. "Animal Farm? The book by George Orwell? That wasn't even a good allegory story and definitely not suitable for children. They made that into a cartoon?" His eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "I don't even know what Wallace and Gromit is John. Is that the latest craze for children's movies?"

"I dunno," John muttered as he sighed and sat slowly into his chair. "Besides, I liked Animal Farm. Good book," he added as he sank slowly into his chair, legs spread as he focused intently on Sherlock's feet. "Does he hate me?" He finally asked, eyes lifting. That had to be the only explanation. Using him when it was needed, to hide his costume or to make breakfast but.. God, the kid practically ignored him when it wasn't necessary anymore. "He hates me."

Sherlock snorted at John's statement about Animal Farm being a good book but didn't comment on it. "I don't think he hates you Love." He shut down his laptop, put it away and moved over to his husband, kneeling in front of John. It wouldn't be appropriate to straddle his husband when the children could walk back into the living room at any moment. He took John's hands in his, giving them a squeeze. "Maybe you two should go out and do something tomorrow. Have a day to bond with him."

John looked down at their hands, leaning forward slightly to inspect Sherlock's a bit better. "He won't go with me," he said softly as he ran his thumbs over his husband's knuckles. "Sherlock, he doesn't like me. I'm not _you_. I am normal, boring. I work at a clinic and I'm not a genius. He will never like me." He squeezed Sherlock's hands and closed his eyes. What if Amy was the same way?

"Have you ever asked to him to go out with you? You are the one he always runs to for 'important' talks. He never talks to me about those kinds of things John. Maybe he could shadow you at work one day, if that would be okay with you of course." Sherlock lifted his husband's hands to his lips and he kissed the knuckles.

"He doesn't want to be some washed up doctor," John muttered as he watched Sherlock's lips, licking his own without a thought. "I try to hug him and he gets upset but the moment you go into his room he lights up, agrees to everything." He shrugged and leaned forward, pressing his forehead into his husband's hair. "I can try, I guess. He might want to." After a moment he let his eyes slip shut and he relaxed a bit. "Can't wait to snuggle with you tonight."

"Thomas isn't even nine yet. He has all kinds of time to figure out what he wants to do. I am sure wanting to be me is just phase. Who knows, maybe the singing lessons with Lestrade will put him on a different path. The reason he looks up to me so much is because I saved him on that plane John. Not because I am a good father. He's just a bit moody sometimes, I am sure that is perfectly normal for boys his age." Sherlock gave his husband a smile. "It will be nice. We should probably just stick to snuggling this time around." The smile twisted into a smirk.

John smiled a bit and lowered his head, giving his husband and quick kiss and letting his tongue run across his husband's bottom lip. "Yeah, you are right," he whispered as he slowly pulled away. "I will talk to him tonight when they are getting ready for bed," he said as he smirked a bit himself. Snuggling. Getting all tangled in the blankets, not knowing where he ended and Sherlock started...it was amazing. "Snuggling," he whispered as he pressed his nose against Sherlock's ear.

Good. Better. Much better. Sherlock smiled and stood back up, ignoring his creaking joints. Thomas had come back in the living room. Lunch and a movie. Little Sandi would probably be cranky after the movie, without a nap after lunch. Maybe they could just tuck her in early, instead of having her nap today.

John watched Sherlock stand up, biting his bottom lip as he stood up and rested his hand on his husband's lower back. "So, Wallace and Gromit?" He glanced at their son with a lop-sided smile, an eyebrow raised questionably. "I guess if Amy likes it," he muttered with a bit of a chuckle.

"'Mas dresseded me," Amy declared as she came to her brother's side. A white skirt and bright green shirt, little black Converse that John had bought for her. "'Mas is good at that," she muttered as she walked up to John and held her arms up.

"Oi, I am almost too old for this," John stated as he bent down and picked their daughter up, resting her against his hip and glancing at Thomas. "Are you ready to go then?"

Sherlock was certain he wouldn't care about the movie at all, but then again he wasn't a fan of film watching or watching shows on the telly. He dealt with both on a pretty regular basis now, but it was mostly just background noise to him. He took Thomas' hand and led his family down the stairs. "Where do you want to go for lunch?"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

A family outing with Watson-Holmes family this chapter!

* * *

"McDonald's!" Thomas wasn't sure if that would be okay. They didn't get to eat their often. Dad said it wasn't healthy food for them. The fries there were delicious though. He had eaten quite a bit at breakfast but there was always room for more food.

John winced at his son's reply. McDonald's. He cleared his throat and tried to look happy that at least Thomas was talking. "Only if you get apple slices and milk," he stated softly as he moved to stand beside his husband before looking each way down the street. The theater was two blocks to the left, McDonald's was four. Not much of a walk if he kept holding Amy.

Amy shifted slightly and looked over at Sherlock. "'Donald's!" She declared with a laugh.

Sherlock remained quiet. John liked to make sure the children ate right and slept enough. Something he didn't care a lot about that, but his husband was a doctor and just better at being a father really.

Thomas stared at the pavement sullenly, the excitement gone almost immediately. "Yes Sir."

Sir? John winced and looked at Thomas. He didn't ever want to be called Sir again. Was he being that strict? He didn't think he was. He just wanted make sure they didn't eat too much unhealthy food. He cleared his throat and dropped his head with a sigh. "Sorry," he muttered, not bothering to look up.

Sherlock glanced from John to Thomas with a frown. Saying their son could have fries would undermine his husband's authority. They couldn't keep giving the children what they wanted every time they got upset. That included little Sandi too he supposed, even if it was hard for him to say no to their daughter. This was supposed to be fun family outing but nothing was going well already.

After several long moments wrapped up in his own thoughts, John shrugged and looked at Thomas. "Have whatever you want," he stated as calmly as he could manage. Why was it so damn difficult to tell their son to eat healthy? There was nothing wrong with it at all. But every time he tried to help his kids out, tried to help them make positive decisions, Thomas got upset. "I don't really care."

Sherlock raised his eyebrows. "No. Your Dad is right. If you behave until the movie is over we will go get ice cream afterward." There positive reinforcement, maybe that would be best. Not folding but still rewarding good behavior.

Thomas bit his bottom lip and then nodded slowly. "Okay Daddy."

Of course Thomas was going to listen to Sherlock. John couldn't do anything right at all. He was getting tired of their son not respecting him. He glanced at Sherlock and cleared his throat. What did he say now? He was agitated and wanted to yell but knew it would lead to more of a disaster.

Amy rested her head against John's shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth. She whimpered slightly and curled tighter against her Dada to get warm.

Damn it. John was upset, he could tell by looking at his husband's posture while walking. Had he over stepped? Sherlock sighed. He had just been trying to make things better and all he had ended up doing was make things worse instead. He didn't want to go out anymore now and he could feel the tension in his head coming back. Stupid headaches.

John glanced at Sherlock for a long moment and slowed his walking. Calm. This was supposed to be a fun day for the family. He took a deep breath and reached out to grab his husband's hand. "Shhh," he squeezed Sherlock's hand and flashed a lop-sided smile in his direction. "C'mon, it's family day. Why can't we all smile?"

Amy lifted her head slightly and smiled around her thumb as she studied Thomas intently. "Smile, 'Mas," she said as she pulled her thumb from her mouth.

What? Oh. Right. He was with the family. Sherlock was concentrating on trying to stop the oncoming headache. He gave John's hand a tight squeeze and a slight smile. Once they reached McDonald's he opened the door for his family.

Thomas grinned at Amy and then darted inside. "Happy Meal!" He squealed excited. "I wonder what toy we will get this time!"

"You know the rules, no toy until after you eat." Sherlock rubbed at his head as he followed his family inside the building.

John slowly set Amy down and let her run after Thomas, a smile on his face before he turned and saw Sherlock. Headache. He winced and squeezed his husband's hand back, moving forward to give him a quick kiss. "I can get you something. I am sure there's a shop somewhere close." He saw Thomas and Amy trying to decide what to get and took a shaky breath. "Order for them and I will go to a shop."

Sherlock shook his head. "Family outing Love. I am fine. If it doesn't go away before we get ready for the movie, we can stop at a shop on the way together." He gave John a reassuring smile. "Come on. The kids probably want chicken nuggets like usual."

John forced his feet to move, worry evident on his face until they reached the kids.

"'Icken!" Amy declared as she tugged at John's jeans. "An'...an' apples. Please." She smiled up at both of them, twisting at her hips slightly.

"Right, of course." John smiled and looked at Thomas. Did he even ask? The boy hated him, he knew that. At least assumed it. Would Thomas get upset again. "What about you, Thomas? What would you like?"

Sherlock followed in after his family. He wasn't hungry but maybe he could get something anyway. For fast-food they didn't have terrible salads and they weren't filling. It would do.

"Same. Dad, may I please have chocolate milk instead of white?" Thomas looked up at John pleadingly.

John looked down at Thomas and nodded a bit, smiling as he walked up to the counter and order the happy meals for Amy and Thomas. He ordered a salad for he and Sherlock, taking the ticket number the young man behind the register gave him after he paid. "Right, off to a table, then." He looked at both the children and watched as Amy darted immediately for one near the play-place, sliding into one of the benches with an eagerness he hadn't seen for a while.

"Papa," Amy looked at Sherlock and smiled a bit. "Cans we go in there an' play? Please?"

Sherlock smiled. "Okay, stay with Thomas and when we call you back to eat you need to come right away." He slumped onto the bench, leaning his head against it and closing his eyes when he was certain the children wouldn't see him.

Thomas grinned at John. "Thanks Dad!" He took Amy's hand. "Come on Sis! Let's go to the top of the tunnels and take the longest slide down!"

John watched both of them run into the play place, watching them carefully before they both disappeared. That was when he looked immediately at his husband. "Sherlock?" He leaned forward and put a hand on the man's leg, taking a shaky breath. This wasn't normal. Daily headaches? God, this was the second one today. They were out in public and things might be loud, make it worse. What did he do? "Do you want to go back to the flat?"

Sherlock opened his eyes to look at John. "I am fine Love, really. Not the first time I have had a headache outside of the flat. No, I don't want to ruin the day for the children. It was my suggestion and I am going to follow through with it. If it doesn't go away before we leave here, I will just buy some aspirin." He gave his husband another reassuring smile.

John studied Sherlock for a long moment before dropping his head. God, he was so worried. Headaches didn't just pop out of nowhere like this. "All right," he muttered as he reached over and grabbed his husband's hand. "But we are buying Aspirin the moment we can. I don't want you having to deal with it all day."

Sherlock managed a faint smirk. He closed his eyes again, giving John's hand a squeeze. He took a deep breath and let it slowly. "Meditative breathing is supposed to help too, but I don't think I have the patience for that." Another small smirk. "Think I heard our number called. Would you mind getting the food and then the kids? I just…need a few minutes…"

John glanced back at the counter and bit his bottom lip, slowly standing up. "I love you," he said softly before turning and moving to get their food. It was hard to focus on everything when he was so worried about his husband and making sure that he was doing all right. He grabbed their order with a quick 'thank you' and set it gently on the table before going into the play-place. He gave Thomas and Amy a few long moments, making sure that Sherlock had enough time to himself. "Oi, kids." He smiled and looked through the maze of tubes and ropes. "Your happy meals are here!"

Sherlock composed himself as best as he could with the pounding in his head and opened his eyes again when he heard the food being set on the table. He looked at his salad but wasn't looking forward to eating really. He had started to eat more though, since having the family. When little Sandi went through the not eating stage because he didn't, he tried to make sure to eat _something_ anytime there was a family meal.

Thomas grinned and waved at John from one of the glass bubbles near the top. He had Amy with him and when they got to the slide, he had her sit in front of him before sliding down, his arms wrapped around his sisters waist gently.

John waved back and watched them come down the slide, smiling warmly. Thomas may dislike him more than he would prefer but the boy was a fantastic son and an even better brother. He could hardly imagine Amy's life without Thomas being in it. He took a small step forward. "Look at you two." He reached into his pocket to grab his mobile, pulling it out and taking a quick picture.

Amy grinned widely, her eyes shut as she leaned back against Thomas. It was clear she probably wouldn't make it through the movie. "Food is here?" She asked with a tired smile. She didn't bother to move, instead staying with her brother. Moving would mean leaving Thomas.

Thomas grinned from ear to ear, his chin resting lightly on Amy's shoulder for the picture. He then lifted her gently with a slight grunt because of how much she was growing. He walked them to their table, set her in the booster seat and then slid in next to her. He peeked into his Happy Meal. "Daddy did you take the toys again?"

"I told you, no toy until you eat." Sherlock gave Thomas a firm look, letting their son know there was no room for argument.

John followed after them, sliding into the booth next to his husband with a chuckle. "Of course he took them," he said softly as he opened his salad and poured the dressing over it. "But you will get it when you eat." He smiled around the bite in his mouth, holding his plastic fork in his hand lightly.

Amy opened her box with an eager giggle, taking a chicken nugget and taking a fast bite. "'S good!" She said with the food in her mouth, chewing eagerly as she held her chocolate milk out for Thomas to hopefully open.

"I know! I always check to see if maybe he will forget!" Thomas grinned at his parents and then took the chocolate milk from Amy. He shook it up real good before opening and then opened her packaged of apples as well. He dipped a nugget into barbeque sauce and then popped it into his mouth.

Sherlock removed the lid from his salad, added the dressing and took a bite. It didn't really matter to him what kind of salad, since he wasn't a picky eater by any means. Maybe if concentrated on eating, the headache would gradually ebb away.

"Your Daddy forget something?" John snorted and took another bite, smiling warmly at his entire family. Everything was looking up now. He cleared his throat and picked at his salad for a long moment before looking up at their son. "Thomas, would you want," he shrugged, now a bit nervous, "I dunno, would you want to go out tomorrow? I talked to your Uncle Mycroft and there is a singer in a coffee place down in London. We could go listen to him or something."

Amy glanced at Thomas and drank some of her milk, clearly focused on what he would say. Thomas loved singing. She smiled and finished her first chicken nugget with a smile, swinging her feet before reaching out and poking Sherlock's hand with a chicken nugget. "Papa, here's," she whispered. "It is gonna make you feels better."

Thomas dunked another chicken nugget into the sauce and nodded at his Dad while he chewed. After he swallowed, since talking with a full mouth was rude, he spoke. "Yeah! That would be fun." He nodded again, opened his package of apples and ate one.

Sherlock looked over to little Sandi, a smile tugging at his lips. "Why thank you Baby Girl." He took the nugget and ate it. His other hand reached under the table and took John's free hand, squeezing it. He gave his husband a sideways glance as if to say, 'I told you so' with a slight smirk.

John smiled softly, looking over at his husband and returning the squeeze. Of course Sherlock was going to be right. It _was_ natural to be a bit hesitant, though. "Right. Good. That's...fantastic." He smiled and nodded a bit, a giddy smile on his lips. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, Thomas. I just...you know, good idea and all that." He should probably shut up.

Amy grinned and took a small bite of her chicken nugget. Everybody seemed very happy and it was certainly rubbing off on her. "Papa, can I's have a bite of your food? Aeroplane?" She bit her bottom lip and raised an eyebrow curiously.

Thomas knitted his brows in confusion. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I want to go?" He had said so, hadn't he? Did his Dad think he was lying? He frowned slightly at the thought as he ate another apple slice.

Sherlock returned his attention back little Sandi. "Sure Baby Girl." It was a small forkful, since the last time she asked to eat a salad of his, she hadn't liked the lettuce. "Here comes the aeroplane. Vrooooom…" He zigzagged the fork and he had to lean forward a bit to get the food all the way to Amy's mouth.

John was happy for the distraction Amy was providing Sherlock. "Because you would have to go with me and I know that sometimes..." He shrugged before finishing the sentence, taking a small bite of his salad. "Sometimes you would rather go with Daddy."

Amy opened her mouth and took the bite of food, chewing it slowly and making quite the face. "Uh..." She swallowed and stuck her tongue out, reaching out and taking a large, noisy drink from her chocolate milk. "'Ickin is better."

Thomas was even more confused than before. If only he was smart like Daddy, he would understand. Daddy knew everything. "You're my Daddy too…" He trailed off uncertainly. Was Dad mad at him now? Hadn't John wanted him to go? Why ask otherwise though?

Sherlock smirked a bit, having expected about that reaction from little Sandi. He resumed eating his salad but after only a few more bites he pushed it to the side. He took a sip of whatever soda was in John's cup. He never got his own drink because it was just a waste of money.

John cringed and dropped his head, closing his eyes as he sighed. He had definitely messed up now. "Yeah, I know. Thomas, I just..." He lifted his gaze and smiled. "I meant that sometimes I know you prefer Daddy over me so I wanted to make sure it was all right that I asked you...I...that's all." He chuckled a bit at how ridiculous the conversation had gotten. "Let me ask again, yeah? I'm being an idiot." He laughed and reached across the table to ruffle the boy's hair. "Want to go hang out with your Old Man for a bit tomorrow?"

Amy finished her last chicken nugget before pushing her food away, too. If Papa didn't eat then she wasn't going to, either. She sat back in her booster seat with a hiccup, wiggling slightly with a small whimper.

Thomas was still lost and confused. "I already said I would." Why was his Dad acting so weird right now? It was strange to hear Dad ramble like that. Why couldn't he be like Daddy so he could understand what was happening?

Sherlock frowned as he studied little Sandi. He reached over and took one of Amy's apples and ate it. He picked up another one and 'vroomed' it toward her so she would eat more.

John was, literally, a bloody idiot. He nodded a bit and shifted slightly. "Right. Okay. So, up and ready by ten in the morning? We will go out for breakfast to that place down the street that makes your favorite eggs." He smiled a bit, lop-sided but eager. "How does that sound?"

Amy turned her head with a small grunt, eyes narrowed. "No," he declared stubbornly. "Gotsa go pee," she whined and pushed slightly at the table as her booster seat slid nosily against the bench.

Thomas nodded, deciding it was too difficult to understand what had happened. At least Dad wasn't acting weird anymore. He ate his last chicken nugget and glanced over to Amy. "I'll take her." He helped his sister out of the booster, took her hand and led her to the restrooms. "I can't go in, but I will be right outside the door."

Sherlock kept his gaze on the children, since the bathroom was in his line of sight. Without turning to look at John he spoke. "Real smooth Dad." He smirked and gave his husband's hand another squeeze.

John blushed furiously and cleared his throat, looking over at Sherlock with a sigh. "Oi, hush up you. Thomas doesn't like me, he is probably pitying me by going," he muttered with a small frown. "I just...I wish it wasn't like this at all."

Amy looked up at Thomas and slowly went into the bathroom, a frown etched on her face. "Okay. Don't leave, though."

"Of course I won't leave you. Silly Girl." Thomas grinned at Amy and waited outside the door patiently.

Sherlock continued to watch the short hallway with the doors to the restroom. "John, he is going because he wants to. Can't you tell how excited he was when you asked? You both think the other hates them and it is ridiculous."

"Yeah, he _does not_ like me, Sherlock. I am not you." John dropped his head for a moment. "I'm not a genius. I fight with you all the time...He hates me." Which was so true. Thomas didn't like him at all, was always running straight to his husband instead of to John. He looked up at Sherlock and sighed. "What did I ever do?"

Amy left the bathroom slowly, looking up at her brother with a bit of a smile. "There. 'S good," she grabbed his hand, hers still a bit wet from the sink and then paused. "Does you think we'll ever get a Mum? A'cause I doesn't like using the restroom by myself."

"Don't worry Sis. Me, Papa or Dada will always be outside the door to protect you." Thomas gave Amy a smile, took her hand and led them back to their table.

Sherlock snorted at what John said. "That isn't true and if you believe it then you have obviously been hanging out with Anderson too much." When the children were safely back to the table he turned to smirk at his husband. At least his headache seemed to be gone for now.

John smirked in reply and leaned forward, giving Sherlock a slow kiss before pulling away at Amy's noise of disgust. He smiled softly and blushed simply at the thought of snuggling close to Sherlock at the end of the night. The cold air of London had made curling under the blankets with his husband that much more enjoyable.

Amy looked at Thomas and stuck her tongue out, pointing at their daddies. "Kissing is gross," she muttered as her lips pursed to the side and her blue eyes lit up at the idea that their meals were completely eaten. "Papa! Toy! I wanna toy!"

Thomas mimicked his Daddy's smirk as best he could when Amy said 'kissing is gross' and slid on the bench when his sister got situated in her seat with his help.

Sherlock didn't care about kissing in public and he returned it readily, except the children were there. Right. He cleared his throat and looked to little Sandi. "Baby Girl, you need to finish your apples if you want the toy." Was she going to start pouting or would finish eating without a fuss?

John watched Amy and Sherlock for a long moment. She frowned and whined, pushing her box away with a shake of her head. Typical three year old antics already, just growing out of what many of their books had called the 'terrible twos.' He raised an eyebrow and nodded toward her apples before she roughly picked one up and threw it across the table.

"No. Toy." Amy declared as John dropped his head. She was clearly tired and now they were going to have to death with a tantrum.

Thomas cringed. Great. Amy was going to start crying and screaming any moment now. Would Daddy give in like usual?

Sherlock sighed. He hated saying 'no' to little Sandi but throwing things at John or anyone for that matter was _not_ okay behavior. "Baby Girl, acting like that will not get you want you want. It is rude to throws things at people. Apologize to Dada right now, please." Would trying to reason with a three year old even work? Their daughter was clearly tired and in need of a nap.

John looked over at Sherlock and licked his lips. This nearly never worked, especially when the little girl was tired but it was always worth trying. Who knew, maybe this time would work. He cleared his throat and glanced across the table as he picked up the apple, winked at Amy, and took a bite.

Amy smiled a bit at that, wiping away the tears that were already on her face, and took a shaky breath with a hiccups. "I's sorry Dada," she whispered as she picked up an apple and took a bite, looking at Sherlock for a moment. "And Papa."

Thomas braced himself for the screaming he thought for sure would be coming and practically be in his ear. It never came though. Oh. Wow. Well, that was a nice change.

Sherlock couldn't help but beam proudly at little Sandi. "Thank you. Apology accepted Baby Girl. For being such a good girl and big girl right now, I will let you have your toy." He reached into his coat pocket. The girl toys were the 'My Little Pony' ones and the one he pulled out was pink. He opened it, gave it to their daughter and then gave Thomas his toy. The bag said it was 'Transformers' whatever that was. Some sort of robot, if he had to guess.

John reached a hand out to rest on Sherlock's upper thigh, his thumb massaging the muscle through the pants. He smiled warmly and watched both of the kids, watching Amy shove the rest of her apple slice in her mouth to grab her toy. "Good job, love," he whispered as he turned his head and placed a warm, slightly open-mouth kiss against Sherlock's jawline. "Very good job."

Amy looked at Thomas with a proud smile, holding her hand out for a quick high five. Her eyes were still slightly red and she sniffed but clearly looked very happy with herself for not pouting and crying like everybody expected.

Thomas opened his toy eagerly and almost missed the chance to give Amy a high five in his earnest. "Cool!" He had the Transformer 'shoot' the milk jug, complete with sound effects, and then knocked it over. It was empty so no mess was made.

With considerable self control, Sherlock managed not to moan from the touch and kiss. God, he wanted to take John to the bathroom and shag his husband there now. He managed to force his thoughts aside. "I'm surprised it worked," he muttered to John.

"You and me both," John replied with a lop-sided smirk. "She is growing up a bit. That's...certainly good." He licked his lips and glanced at both of their kids. They were clearly entertained with their toys and had managed to eat a decently healthy meal so he wouldn't complain too much. "You said no to her, Sherlock. You are moving up in the world." He chuckled.

Amy moved the horse against the table loudly, blowing air through her lips to make the best horse sound she could manage. "Is you guys gonna wrestle again t'night? You guys always touch and kiss like that a'fore you wrestle at night."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "They wrestle every night," he muttered more to himself than to anyone else. He went back to playing with his toy, having it fly around the air as he continued to make sound effects appropriate for the actions.

Sherlock couldn't help but smirk. "Maybe, if Dada gets lucky." God, he shouldn't be saying that kind of thing in front of the children. "Come on, let's go to the cinema and see a movie." There. Maybe changing the subject would work.

Every night? Perhaps a few years ago but now John was older. But Thomas...he seemed so upset by it. Did their shagging upset him or something? John nodded his head toward Amy and studied Sherlock before standing up and offering his hand to their son. "Can we talk for a second?" He asked softly.

Amy giggled and held her pony close to her chest, grinning at Sherlock and kicking her feet up and down. "Does you want to pet my pony, Papa?" She slowly held it out, her eyes locked intently on the toy like it was the most precious thing in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Just another chapter with the Holmes-Watson family.

* * *

Thomas bit his bottom lip. Was he in trouble for muttering under his breath? He nodded hesitantly and took his Dad's hand.

Sherlock glanced to John and Thomas briefly before little Sandi's question drew his attention to their daughter. "I would love to Baby Girl." He used one finger to pet the top of the toy's head. Oh the things he did for his children sometimes.

John squeezed the boy's hand and took a deep breath. This was nearly as awkward as the wanking conversation. "Does...does Dad and I having sex bother you, Thomas?" He asked it softly, kept his gaze locked intently on their son. "Because you just...seem so upset by it."

Amy's eyes lit up and she smiled, letting the pony stay out above the table for a long moment before she giggled. "Papa, you looks funny petting a pony." She blushed and giggled again, kicking her feet up and down. "Does you like ponies?"

Oh. Thomas chewed on his bottom lip. Should he say something? Dad had asked. "Sometimes you guys are really loud and I can't sleep, even if I put a pillow over my head. Sometimes you wake up Amy and she crawls into bed with me and I try to rock her back to sleep." He shrugged, the toy gripped tightly in his hand as he stared at the floor.

"I do, don't I Baby Girl?" Sherlock smiled at little Sandi. Their daughter was so amazing to him. He honestly didn't care one way or the other about ponies, but what should he tell Amy? Before his days of drug use, he had gone riding into the woods on the horse 'that couldn't be tamed.' He had never had any trouble with it though. What had the horse's name been? Neustoychivyy. His father had named it. It meant 'unsteady' in Russian. Oh right. The question. "Yes, I used to ride when I was about Thomas' age." He paused. "In woods that are supposed to be haunted," he whispered. It was close to Halloween, ghost stories were normal right? Or was she too young still?

John blushed furiously, clearing his throat and dropping his gaze. "Oh," he whispered softly as he squeezed Thomas' hand. "We...aren't doing it on purpose, you know?" He moved slowly to squat in front of their son. "Daddy and I, we love each other very much, but we don't do that on purpose." God, they woke them both up? He closed his eyes for a long moment. "We will stop, all right? The last thing I want to do is upset you."

Amy's eyes went wide, her breath catching slightly as she clutched the pony to her chest. "H-Haunted?" She gulped and let out a small whimper. "You mean ghosts?" She asked dramatically, biting her bottom lip. Her legs stopped moving almost instantly.

Thomas shrugged again. "Its…um…no big deal…it is usually on the weekends anyway, and I can just sleep in." This conversation was making him uncomfortable, his cheeks turning a bright red as he still refused to look at his Dad.

"Yep. It has ghosts, goblins and…" Sherlock paused for affect. "…and a headless horseman." He waited another few moments. "Boo!" He whispered, his hands popping out in front of him towards little Sandi. Hopefully it wouldn't scare her too much?

John noticed the blush and smiled a bit. Both of the kids had definitely taken after him in that department. He looked around the restaurant for a moment before looking back at him. "It's fine, really. I don't want to wake you two up, Thomas. We'll stop." He moved his free hand and placed it under the boy's chin, gently lifting his head. "You can tell us things like this, mate."

Amy jumped, screaming slightly and holding the new toy up to her mouth. "No woods," she said in a slight whimper as her feet pressed against the table in front of her. "Scary. I dun like scary," she whispered.

Thomas shrugged for a third time and when he heard Amy scream his attention went to the table immediately, his eyes wide and body tense. Except, nothing seemed to be wrong and he let himself relax. Daddy was there with his sister so that meant she was safe, there was no reason for him to run over and save her.

Right. A little too much then. Sherlock moved around to sit next little Sandi. "It is okay Baby Girl, I was just being silly. There will be hay ride in the woods before trick-or-treating, will you want to go with Thomas and the other children?"

John's head glanced toward the table, too...but Thomas. Jesus, the little boy was so damn protective her, wasn't he? "Hey, shhh, she is okay." He reached out and gently ran a hand through the boy's hair. "Look at you, the protective older brother. You really love her, don't you?"

Amy wiggled from her booster seat and straight into Sherlock's lap, burying her face into his chest with a small whimper. "Nu-uh, no," she said with a sniff. "No woods. No ghosts." She moved a hand to clutch as the fabric of his shirt the best she could.

Thomas nodded surely. "She's my Sissy-Poo. Of course I do," he murmured. He hadn't been able to protect his Mum, but maybe he could protect Amy. He was older now. Stronger. Smarter. But it wasn't' enough yet. "When I grow up, I want to be smart like Daddy and strong like you," he whispered, still staring at towards the table.

So, he had gone too far hadn't he? Sherlock frowned as he held onto little Sandi, a hand running up and down her back soothingly. "You are safe Baby Girl. Papa's got you. I won't let anything happen to you."

That tugged at John's heart and he regretted thinking Thomas hated him at all. The boy looked up to both of them in different ways. "You are doing a wonderful job at it," he whispered as he pulled the boy forward and pulled him into a loose hug, just in case Thomas wanted to pull away. "You are already very smart and very strong," he said softly before smiling and looking their son right in the eye. "And you are already stronger than me."

Amy looked up at him and smiled, nodding with a small giggle. "I know you's got me. You's and Dada always got me." She shifted slightly and then brought her eyebrows together. "But the ghosts...they never gotted you?"

Thomas dropped his gaze again, embarrassed by the compliment but he returned the hug. "No I'm not. Not yet. I have to get smarter and stronger, so Amy won't die like Mummy did." He bit on his bottom lip and he began crying into his Dad's shoulder. "I still miss her," he said in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm still here, aren't a Baby Girl?" Sherlock smirked as he paused dramatically again. "Or maybe I am really just a ghost!" He laughed and began tickling little Sandi on the either side of her stomach.

John closed his eyes for a long moment, breath catching in his throat, and wrapping both of his arms around Thomas. Breakdown in the middle of McDonald's certainly hadn't been on his schedule for the day but Thomas...God, Thomas was his life. "Shhh, mate." He lifted a hand into the boy's hair to try and soothe him. "That's fine. It is all right to still miss her."

Amy started giggling, pressing her feet gently against Sherlock's stomach as she wiggled and twisted dramatically, her pony held the best she could manage in her right hand. "Ah, ghost! Papa is a ghost!" She took a deep breath and laughed again.

Thomas held onto his Dad tightly for awhile, sniffling loudly. They were in public and he was acting like a baby. How was he supposed to take care of Amy if he cried in front of strangers like this? "Sorry," he muttered as he began to pull away from the hug.

Sherlock continued to tickle little Sandi. "A ghost that tickles little girls!" He laughed some more and then began making some 'ghost noises,' "OoooOoooo….Ahhhhhh! OoooooOoooo."

"Oi, you don't say sorry about that at all," John said instantly as he tilted his head and studied Thomas. "My Dad, he died when I was little and I cried a lot. Especially in McDonald's," he whispered as he smiled slightly. "Crying is fine, Thomas. Strong people cry."

Amy slammed her eyes shut and moved to press herself tightly against Sherlock's chest in an attempt to avoid his hands the best she could. "Tickle Ghost! No!" She lifted her legs and tried to wrap them around Sherlock's midsection the best she could, her chest heaving against his own.

Thomas sniffled some more and nodded. He looked back over to the table. "Daddy is being silly." He managed a small smile. "Should we go save Amy?" He grabbed his Dad's hand as he looked up at John.

Sherlock continued his merciless tickling. "Do you surrender to the Tickle Ghost, Princess? Or do I have to keep tickling you?"

"Of course we should, Prince Thomas," John stated seriously as he moved swiftly to the table with Thomas at his side. "Oh no! A beautiful Princess in danger! Prince Thomas, we must rescue her!" He lifted the little boy up so his feet would be on the bench.

"Oh noes!" Amy took in a sharp breath and looked over at Thomas. "Prince 'Mas! Helps me! There's a Tickle Ghost in the kingsdom!"

Thomas grinned and wrapped his arms around his Daddy's neck. "Let the Princess go you mean ghost or I'll send you to a dungeon that is magical and keep you forever!"

"Oh no! Foiled again. You win your royal highness." Sherlock stopped tickling little Sandi, one hand dropping to his side and the other stayed in place to help keep Amy supported against his chest.

John smiled at Sherlock from behind Thomas, warm and so bloody happy. "Yet another evil attempt foiled by the amazing Prince Thomas!" He declared with a chuckle as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Oi, we've got to get to the cinema soon, don't we? We're going to miss our movie," he said with a bit of a laugh.

Amy mumbled something but slowly turned her head into Sherlock's chest, enjoying the warmth and constant, steady movement of him breath. Nap time, it seemed. Her legs were splayed across his lower torso, one hand holding weakly to the fabric of his shirt while the other cradled the pony in the joint of her elbow while she slipped her thumb in her mouth.

Thomas grinned, let go of his Daddy and climbed down from the bench. He bit his bottom lip as he looked at Amy. "We should take her home, so she can lay down. Maybe watch a movie on Netflix?" Maybe his parents would let him play the Wii since it was the weekend! He wasn't allowed to play during the school week. "Can I play a video game instead? Maybe? Please?" He glanced from his Daddy to his Dad hopefully.

Sherlock smiled and wrapped his arms around little Sandi to help keep her in place as he stood up. He glanced over to John. "You did all your homework before shopping right? I don't see why not. No more than two hours though." He didn't approve of video games personally. He felt like it was a waste of time and brain space, but Thomas seemed to like them.

John nodded in agreement, offering his hand to their son so they could start their walk back to the flat. Not going to the cinema would be better for Sherlock, too. With that headache he was hesitant. "I have paperwork to finish anyway," he muttered as he glanced back at their husband and smiled warmly. Their little family. How had he and Sherlock been so lucky to get two wonderful children and each other?

Amy shifted slightly against Sherlock's chest, eyebrows knitted together momentarily before she relaxed completely, clearing asleep.

"Yes!" Thomas jumped into the air excitedly before taking his Dad's hand. He was trying to decide which game he should play. They didn't own many games but it was still hard for him to choose, since he only got a play once maybe twice a week for a couple hours at a time.

Oh good. Sherlock had lost interest in the movie idea the moment the headache started and things weren't ruined by going back to the flat. He followed after John and Thomas. Maybe he would just take little Sandi to the their bedroom, lay down and nap with their daughter.

John walked with Thomas back to the flat, holding the door open for Sherlock. "Right, go set up your game Thomas. I will get my paperwork," he stated as he slowly started removing his jacket. "Go to our bedroom," he whispered with a bit a smile. "Sleep in there, you need the rest." He stood on his toes and placed a soft kiss on his husband's cheek. "I'll come and get you two for dinner."

Amy twisted slightly to try and get away from John's voice despite the fact that he was whispering. She mumbled something around her thumb and pressed herself closer to Sherlock.

Thomas ran up the stairs, turned on the telly and switched over to screen that the Wii was hooked up to. He turned the censor up top on and then console. Super Mario Bros. He had beaten it but now he was trying to collect all the Star Coins from all the stages. Some were easier than others and some were really hard.

Sherlock gave John a quick kiss on the cheek. "That is exactly what I was thinking of Love. Careful or we might wake Baby Girl." He smirked at his husband, gave John another kiss and then headed towards their room. He set little Sandi down gently and then laid next to her, an arm wrapping around her and making sure her back pressed into his chest. He wasn't tired but the dull throb of the headache was still there. Maybe just some rest would do the trick.

John watched Sherlock disappear into their bedroom and sighed. Thomas was already playing video games and he sat down with several files, watching the animated game for a moment before opening the top one and reading all of the information. God, sometimes he hated the fact that he started working again. He could be bonding with Thomas, playing video games, but the bloody paperwork needed to get done.

Amy squirmed slightly, pressed back against Sherlock, and then rolled under his arm to press her face back into his chest. "Stop movings," she muttered, her words slurred together as she fell back asleep almost instantly.

Thomas was captivated by the game almost immediately, completely oblivious to everything else going on around him. Every once in awhile he would talk to the video game, telling Mario to jump or getting upset over dying.

Sherlock smirked a bit and whispered, "Well excuse me Princess." He kissed her forehead and then let his eyes close. Maybe he would just take a quick nap after all.

John went through several files before finishing, letting out a soft sigh of relief as he looked up at the clock. Still half an hour for Thomas to play and the rest of the family was still asleep. He stretched his entire body and moved to lay on the touch with a yawn, watching the video game with interest. It had been a Christmas present to Thomas, much to Sherlock's chagrin, but John knew they could use it to get homework done. "You winning?" He asked through a yawn as he folded his arms behind his head.

Thomas didn't reply to John's question at first. "Huh? Oh. Well, I've actually already beat the game. I'm just going through and getting all the big Star Coins from every level and trying to find secret exits so I can take alternate paths and play new levels I haven't been to yet. So, yeah I guess so." He gave a slight shrug, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Right," John muttered as he stretched again and arched his back off of the couch. Probably not best to talk to Thomas while he was playing video games. He shifted slightly, looked up at the ceiling, and smirked for a moment. This must be how Sherlock felt when trying to solve a case. He moved his hands under his chin and closed his eyes.

Amy mumbled and slowly opened her eyes, yawning as she stretched and pressed as close as she could to Sherlock's chest. Nap time had been wonderful and she was definitely ready to get up. She lifted her head, studied Papa, and let out a soft whimper.

Thomas continued to play the game, his gaze intently upon the telly.

Sherlock woke up slowly as he felt little Sandi stirring next to him. The headache seemed to be gone at least, for now anyway. "Hey Baby Girl. Want to go see what Thomas and Dada are up to?"

That amount of distraction in Thomas was a bit odd. Those video games were managing to make him nearly catatonic. John shifted on the couch and sighed, sitting up and glancing into the kitchen. Maybe he could make some tea for Sherlock. It might help wake his husband up a bit, maybe keep a headache away.

Amy shook her head and let out another small whimper. She was content to lay next to Papa, nice and warm and on a bed far more comfortable than her own. "Stay here," she whispered as she lifted her head and pressed the tip of her nose against Sherlock's.

Sherlock smiled and nodded. How could he say no to that? He rubbed their noses together with a grin. "What do you want to do? Just lay here with me?" His voice was a low whisper.

Amy nodded slightly, keeping their noses pressed together as her eyes went wide slightly. "Can we? Is dat okay?" It was clear she was still sleepy, trying to keep herself awake. "A'cause you's is warm and 'Mas is just playing his games."

"Of course we can. Thomas should be done playing games soon and then it will be time for dinner after that." Sherlock smiled at little Sandi again. "What do you want to eat tonight Baby Girl?" He wrapped an arm around Amy, drawing her into a hug.

Amy bit her bottom lip in thought, eyes dropping as she tried to figure out what she wanted. "Um...pasta? Dada makes it with those shrimps and it's tasty," she said with a bit of a giggle. She went a bit cross-eyed to keep her gaze intently on Sherlock, smiling as she reached a hand up to rest in his hair. "You's needs a brush."

"Dada is a good cook, isn't he?" Sherlock seemed to have a permanent smile when little Sandi was with him. "What do you want to do while we wait?" John was brewing tea, he could smell it. The telly was still on. Thomas was still playing some video game.

Amy nodded and finally let her head drop, curling tightly into herself so her knees pressed against Sherlock's chest. "I dunno," she said with a sigh. Did that mean Papa wanted to move? She liked laying with him in the bed. "We can go makes 'Mas stop playing his games," she suggested with a small cough.

"We don't have to do anything, if you don't want to Baby Girl." Sherlock didn't mind the idea of just laying in bed really. With headaches lately, it was hard to focus and he had been a bit restless. Maybe relaxation would help. Even that ridiculous yoga class. If John did it with him it wouldn't be so had maybe.

"Dada is making you's tea," Amy whispered with another small cough, sniffing at the end as she looked up at Sherlock. "I can smells it. Can I has some?" She gave him her classic puppy-dog face, wide eyes with her bottom lip stuck out in a slight pout. She had taken quite the liking to tea after Sherlock had let her take several sips of her own. She liked it with just cream, something that made John sigh in defeat.

Sherlock grinned some more. "Of course. Not too much though and you will have to wait for it to be cool to drink it. Do you want to go the kitchen now or wait here a bit longer Baby Girl?" He shifted on the bed a bit when he felt Hamish jump up next to him. "Someone came to say hello." The cat came around to Amy and began purring loudly, its head rubbing all along her body.

"'Mish!" Amy reached her arm out and pet the cat on the head with a large grin, clearly excited the cat had joined their hushed conversation. "Does I have to walk to the kitchen? I wants you get carry me," she muttered without looking at Sherlock, instead keeping her focus intently on the cat. "Can we gives 'Mish some tea, too? I bet he likes tea." She finally glanced at her Papa with a lop-sided smile.

"Of course I will carry you." Sherlock shook his head. "Tea isn't for kitties Baby Girl." Hamish continued to purr loudly and rub all over Amy. At least little Sandi wasn't coughing like before, it had worried him a bit. Hopefully she wasn't getting sick. Maybe he should say something to John when they went out to the kitchen. Or was he just worrying needlessly?

Amy giggled at Hamish and used an arm to pull him a bit closer. Another cough, short as her stomach contracted with the movement. She ignored it, though and continued petting the cat. "Why can't kitties has tea? What if kitties like tea?" She looked back at Sherlock with a serious questioning gaze. "What can's Hamish have?"

Sherlock frowned a bit at another cough, worse this time. Well, he had never thought about why the cat couldn't have tea. He couldn't say because it was for people, since they fed Hamish ham and jam. Maybe a question would distract little Sandi. "Baby Girl, are you feeling okay? I don't like that cough Sweetie."

"Hmm?" Amy turned her head back, eyebrows brought together as she looked at Sherlock. "Yeahs." She nodded and, despite her words, coughed again. It clearly wasn't of any worry to her in the slightest. "Is just a cough," she added with a smile before pulling Hamish closer and placed a quick kiss on the top of the cat's head. "'Mish, you's silly," she whispered to him with a small laugh.

"You stay here with Hamish, I am going to go get Dada for you. He is a great doctor and he will check on you, okay Baby Girl?" Sherlock got up off the bed and moved to the kitchen fairly quickly. "Love, I think Amy might be getting sick. She has a cough I don't like. Could you make sure everything is all right?" He was worrying and thinking of all the different things it could be and hoped he was just panicking for no real reason..

Amy watched Sherlock for a long moment, frowning at the instant loss of warmth. She rolled completely to face Hamish and kept petting him, smiling and giggling. "'Mish," she whispered as she pressed her nose against the side of his head.

John looked up, clearly a bit startled before he frowned. Coughing? That was almost never good for kids. He glanced at the kettle before nodding and smiling. "Yeah, of course. Want to watch the kettle for me?" He stood on his toes and placed a quick kiss on his husband's cheek before moving into the bedroom. Another cough. He winced at that and slowly climbed on to the bed. "Hello there Princess!" He moved to lay down next to her, pressing his ear against the side of her chest. "Here to give you some heat since Papa left," he whispered as he listened to her breathing. A bit rough. Congestion. Bit of a cold, then. He stood up and smiled at their little girl before returning to the kitchen. "Bit of a cold," he replied with a bit of a shrug. "I can get her some medicine when I go into work Monday if she has gotten worse."

Sherlock nodded and when the water started boiling he poured two cups. He was about to prepare the tea when John came back. He relaxed visibly. "Okay. Thank you." Just a cold. Noting to worry about. People got colds all the time. "Baby Girl wants you to make shrimp Alfredo for dinner tonight." He gave his husband a smile.

"Mmm, of course she does," John said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist. "She likes 'shrimps' a lot, doesn't she?" He stood on his toes and gave his husband a slow kiss. "Not a problem, though. How much should I make?" It was a little way to get around actually asking if his husband would want to eat that night or not.

Sherlock returned the kiss, arms wrapping around John as well. "Just make a little extra for me, just in case Baby Girl won't if I'm not." It was nice to be holding his husband like this. They hadn't gotten to do much of it today. Tea could wait. This was much better than any cup of tea, any day.

Warmth. It was like snuggling and standing up at the same time. John smiled a bit and reached around Sherlock, picking up his mug of tea despite the fact that nothing was in it. He took a loud sip, his eyes still locked intently on his husband. "I missed you during your nap. I sat on the couch and worked like a normal person." He reached around Sherlock and set his mug down before resting his head on his husband's chest. "Heard you two whispering in there."

Sherlock smirked a bit. "Baby Girl wants to know why tea is for people and not cats. I couldn't think of an answer, so I changed the subject." He shrugged, the smirk returning. "She wants a sip of my tea too." He glanced out to the living room. Thomas was still playing that video game. "Thomas, time is up. Hurry up and finish what you are doing."

John snorted and finally pulled away from his husband. "There is enough water left for a small cup," he muttered as he grabbed the smallest mug they had, poured the rest of the water, and added the cream for their daughter. He made he and Sherlock's to taste before sliding up to sit on the counter. "Amy, Baby Girl, time to come out of the room! I'm going to start dinner!"

"Oi, Papa!" Amy shouted with a bit of a whine. She was promised that she would not have to walk to the kitchen and she was holding Sherlock to that.

Sherlock smirked. "Right. I forgot I promised the Princess I would carry her. She doesn't want to have to walk." He gave John another smirk before he walked back to the bedroom. "Come on Baby Girl." He picked little Sandi up with ease. "Dada made you, your own special cup of tea." He walked them into the kitchen.

Thomas finally got to point where he could save his game and then turned it off. He had argued about it once and that had resulted in the game being turned off mid play and grounded from using the Wii for a month. He walked into the kitchen with the rest of the family. He was certain he was the only British person who didn't like tea. He poured himself some apple juice instead.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! I appreciate all of them!

* * *

John looked over at Thomas and smiled, looking down at him with a raised brow. "It is a bit chilly outside, want me to make you some hot chocolate?" He took a sip from his mug and reached over to smooth down some of the boy's hair. "And how do you feel about Shrimp Alfredo for dinner?"

Amy squealed and bounced slightly in Sherlock's arms, reaching out toward her mug and eagerly accepting it as John handed it off. She took a long, noisy sip and smiled at Sherlock. "'S good," she declared with a nod. "I likes tea. Can I has tea all the time?"

Sherlock finally grabbed his own mug and sipped on it slowly. "You may have some when Dada or I make some." He took another sip, the arm around little Sandi tightening slightly to help keep her in place.

Thomas shook his head. "No thank you." He put the juice away before sitting down at the table to drink. "I like when you cook Dad." He gave John a smile.

John smiled a bit, biting his bottom lip and looking at Thomas. "Do you want to help me cook tonight? I could always use a bit of help in the kitchen," he stated with a shrug as he set his mug down and turned to start grabbing some of things he would need. "Simple stuff, really. What do you think?"

Amy wrapped both of her hands around her little mug, looking into the living room curiously. "Papa," she whispered as she looked up at Sherlock and bit her bottom lip. "Papa, where does shrimps come from?"

Sherlock took a contemplative sip of tea first. "Well, shrimp live in water. People catch them and then sell them at the markets where we shop." There. That should be a simple enough answer for little Sandi to understand and accept.

Thomas nodded. He finished his apple juice, got up from the table and moved over to his Dad to help prepare dinner.

Amy looked clearly confused, studying Sherlock like he was crazy. "Um, no." She shook her head, clearly deciding that was not an acceptable answer. "Shrimps come from that bag in the freezer so's...how could they come from water?" She finished her small mug of tea and handed it off to John, who put it in the sink.

"Right, I am going to put this water on the stove top, yeah? And when it starts bubbling can you tell me?" John set the pot on the already hot stove, smiling at Thomas as he got the shrimp out and put it in a pan of its own. He started cooking it, flipping the shrimp occasionally as he added garlic and butter.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows a bit. Right. "They are in the water first, then people catch them, pack them in bag and when we buy it, and we stick it in the freezer so it will stay fresh." Was that better or was he just making things more confusing?

Thomas nodded and watched the pot. It took a few moments before it boiled and when it did he called his Dad over to the stove.

Amy glanced between Sherlock and the shrimp John was cooking. "No." She shook her head slightly and coughed, her stomach contracting tightly as she did. "A'cause shrimps isn't fishes." She shifted slightly in Sherlock's arm and rested her head on his shoulder with another cough.

"Good." John ruffled Thomas' hair and dumped the pasta into the water, giving the plastic spoon to the boy. "Now just stir it a bit, make sure it doesn't stick to the bottom," he stated with a smile. After a moment of watching the pot he moved and grabbed the stepping stool he used to get into higher cabinets, putting it in front of the stove to give Thomas a bit of a boost.

"Not just fish live in the water Sweetie." Was he just wasting his time trying to explain this little Sandi? Sherlock turned his attention to Thomas when he heard an excited giggle.

Thomas grinned and got up on the stool. "Daddy look! I am tall like you are!" He grinned again and began stirring the pasta like instructed.

Amy twisted her mouth slightly to the side and sighed. This was all a bit too confusing for her and she instead focused on staying close to Sherlock, thumb stuck in her mouth as she watched the cooking going on in front of her. "Sos...was thems shrimps alive?"

John laughed softly and finished cooking the shrimp, dumping the Alfredo sauce in the pan and stirring it slightly. "At the rate you are growing, you might actually be as tall as Sherlock," he said to Thomas with a chuckle.

Right. He should have expected that question really. "Yes, they were alive when they were in the water." Would this upset little Sandi? Would she refuse to eat the shrimp? Sherlock found it difficult to follow the mindset of a three year old sometimes…well…most of the time.

Thomas' eyes lit up excitedly. "Really Dad? You think so? I want to be taller than Daddy!" He continued to stir the pasta, as he turned to look at his parents.

Amy watched John cook curiously, swallowing a bit before she slowly pulled her thumb from her mouth. "Okay," she said softly as she shifted slightly in Sherlock's grasp. "They tastes good so that's...good." She nodded and leaned forward to press her nose against his cheek.

John watched Amy and Sherlock for a long moment before the timer on the stove went off. Simple, quick dinner that everybody enjoyed. "Right then, here we go!" He grabbed four plates and easily prepared all of them, moving to set them on the dining table. "What do you two want to drink?" He studied Amy and Thomas.

Okay. Good. "That's right. They do taste good." Sherlock smiled, gave little Sandi a quick hug and then set Amy down in her chair. He wasn't hungry, not after eating twice today already. Hopefully their daughter would eat even if he didn't. It was best to have a little on his plate just in case.

Thomas set the silverware before settling into his chair next to Amy. "Can I have another glass of apple juice, please?" It was easily his favorite drink to have. Something that had stuck with him since he was little.

"Apple juice!" Amy declared as well, glancing at her plate and waiting patiently for John to come and cut her pasta a bit so she could eat it better. She happily accepted her cup, sucking eagerly on the lid as her Dada handed Thomas his cup and started cutting up her noodles.

Once Amy's meal was ready to eat he sat down next to Sherlock, smiling a bit at his husband and eagerly digging into his meal. After the day they'd had, and the salad for lunch him, he was more than ready for a big meal. He took a large bite, smiling around it as he chewed. "'S good," he declared with a grin at his husband.

Sherlock glanced around at his family. From time to time it was still strange to him that he had one, but amazing. He smirked at John. "It is always good Love. I am still the better cook though." The smirk got bigger. He hadn't really cooked since their honeymoon.

Thomas' eyes went wide. "Daddy, you cook? You should cook all the meals tomorrow!" He nodded after his words, and took a bite of his pasta and washed it down with some apple juice.

Amy took a small bite, chewing slowly and grinning a bit as she glanced around. It was clear she was more content to eat than talk and took another bite, purposely making sure she got a shrimp on her fork.

John shook his head, pointed his fork at his food, and swallowed his bite. "Oh, it is on," he muttered with a smirk as he glanced at Thomas. "Yeah, _Daddy_, why don't you cook all the meals tomorrow?" He leaned forward and place a quick kiss on his husband's cheek.

He really should have seen that coming. Sherlock smirked at John anyway. "Fine, I will." Since little Sandi was eating, he hadn't touched the food yet. If it didn't get eaten tonight, it could be put in the fridge later for leftovers.

Thomas bobbed in his seat excitedly. "Oh this will be great! I can't wait for tomorrow!" He was certain he was going to be too excited to sleep tonight. It was almost as exciting as the day before Christmas.

John shifted slightly in his chair, glancing at their son for a moment. Right. There was no reason to feel jealous, no reason to get upset simply because Thomas wanted to eat Sherlock's food, too. The boy practically worshiped Sherlock so it really wasn't too big of a surprise. He shifted in his seat and took a bite of his dinner, keeping to himself a bit.

Amy speared another shrimp, flying it around and popping it into her mouth proudly.

Sherlock frowned as he watched John. His husband was upset about something, that much was obvious. Was John upset he was cooking tomorrow? Maybe that Thomas had mentioned it? He rubbed absently at the side of his head as he felt another headache coming on. Third one today. He usually only had a few a week, not all day.

Had he said something wrong? Now Dad and Daddy weren't talking to each other. Thomas dropped his head and ate in silence like everyone else was.

John looked up mid-bite, some pasta hanging from his mouth, and watched Sherlock rub the side of his head. Not good. He shifted in his seat and dropped his free hand to Sherlock's thigh, rubbing his thumb into the fabric of his husband's pants. That was the third one today. Was it being around the family. "You all right, love?"

Amy looked over at Thomas as she kicked her feet, hitting them against her chair with a laugh. "'Mas," she held out a shrimp for him, leaning forward so it would be close to his mouth.

Sherlock nodded. "Yeah, everything is fine." He gave John a small reassuring smile. "Guess I will have to start looking into those yoga classes sooner rather than later." He smirked at his husband, a hand coming to rest on John's.

Was he missing something? What was going on? Thomas glanced between his parents before looking over at Amy. He managed a faint smile, moved forward the rest of the way and took an unnecessarily large bite from the fork with an over dramatized 'nom.'

"Possibly Monday?" John suggested with a smile of his own. It was only Saturday and Sherlock wasn't doing as well as he would have liked. "I am going to get you some Aspirin," he muttered as he set his fork down and stood up, moving into the bathroom with ease.

Amy giggled, biting her bottom lip as she took her fork back and studied it. "'Mas, you's silly," she declared with a wide grin. After several moments she pushed her plate away, only having taken three bites. "No eating."

Of course. Just suck it up and eat. Except suddenly he wasn't feeling well. Sherlock stood up with a slight stagger and moved to the bathroom. He opened the lid to the loo and threw up. Headaches. Vomiting. Hint of an oncoming fever. The flu? He hadn't had that since he was about Thomas' age.

Thomas watched both parents leave the kitchen and then looked over to Amy. What should he do? Make sure his sister kept eating? Take them to their room? Go check on Dad and Daddy to make sure everything was okay? He gnawed on his bottom lip indecisively.

John jumped back slightly, looking at Sherlock for a long moment before sighing. "You are sick," he said softly as he knelt down beside his husband. "You need to go lay down." He rubbed Sherlock's back with a small frown as he studied his husband intently. "Oi, c'mon." He turned toward their bedroom, pulling out a pair of his boxers for Sherlock to sleep in and pulling down the blankets on his side of the bed.

Amy frowned a bit, shrugged, and pulled her plate back, taking a small bite and smiling. "'Mas, does you likes shrimps?" She asked around the food in her mouth.

"Obviously," Sherlock muttered as he followed after John. "Think I might be getting a fever too. Should keep the kids away from me for a day or two." He made sure the door was closed before taking off his clothes and slid on his husband's boxers. They always felt wonderful to him for some reason. "This is stupid. I don't get _sick_." He crawled into bed. "I am supposed to take the children out with you for Halloween." Now he was just complaining like a child, but he didn't care right now.

Thomas watched his daddies disappear into their bedroom and once more returned his attention to Amy. "Yeah, it is good!" He smiled at his sister and finally continued to eating. Better to stay with Amy right now, he figured.

John watched his husband for a long moment and smiled a bit. "I can go to the clinic tomorrow, get you some medicine. You will be right as rain by Halloween." After a pause he bent down and placed a kiss on his husband's forehead. "Promise. We'll get you better. But I think Baby Girl might have it. Should prepare a bit for some vomiting from her."

Amy took several more bites, mostly all of her shrimp, and looked at Thomas. "Wants to play toys?" She wiggled in her chair in an attempt to get up, looking desperately at Thomas.

"That would be good. Thank you." It had been so long since Sherlock had fallen ill, he wasn't really sure what to do with himself. Bed rest, he supposed. Stay away from the kids as much as possible. No work. God, he was going to be bored. "Looks like I am not cooking tomorrow." Would that make John happy? His husband had seemed upset by the idea.

Thomas grinned and nodded. He helped Amy out of her chair. "You go get the toys you want to play with and I will be along after I clean up in here a bit." He put the dirty dishes in the sink, found the plastic containers for leftovers and put those in the fridge. There. Good enough. He should probably do the dishes too but he would rather play with toys instead, so he left the kitchen and went to their bedroom.

John chuckled a bit and shrugged. "Thomas will be disappointed but I think he will understand," he whispered as he ran his hands through his husband's hair slowly. "Just lay here a bit. I will bring you some tea," he paused and bit his bottom lip. "And later tonight I'll make you some of Mummy Watson's chicken noodle soup." He hesitated before gently meeting his husband's lips.

Amy scurried up into their room and tossed several toys on to the floor, grabbing one of Thomas' action figures and flying it around the room with a giggle. "Fssssshhhh." She jumped up on to her bed and waved the toy through the air.

Sherlock gave a slight smirk and returned the brief kiss. "Thank you Love." He hated to have John take care of him like this.

Thomas grinned as he came into their room. He picked up one of his toys as well.

From the sound of it the kids were upstairs playing. John smiled a bit and washed the dishes, wiping down the table before starting the kettle. Some tea would do Sherlock good. He listened to the pitter-patter of feet from the upstairs room before making Sherlock's cuppa and heading into their bedroom. "All right." He set the mug down on the bedside table and moved on to the bed. "Up real fast." He pushed Sherlock up, relaxed against the headboard, and let his husband rest against him. "Sip," he whispered as he grabbed the cup and held it against Sherlock's lips.

Amy looked up at Thomas, eyes bright and lip tugged between her teeth. "Sos," she twisted slightly at her hip, dug her toes into the ground. "Um, has you ever, uh, likeded somebody?"

Sherlock snuggled against John and then took a sip as instructed. "Sounds like the children are having fun." He snuggled into his husband further. "More tea please?"

Thomas frowned a bit and then slowly shook his head. He had decided he didn't want to like anyone. Relationships seemed too hard and weird. "No, why? Do you like someone Sis?"

John smiled a bit and glanced up. "Of course they are. Those two have some rather active imaginations," he muttered as he held the mug up to Sherlock's lips again. It was odd, really, taking care of Sherlock. Usually it was John who ended up sick and Sherlock who dropped everything. The turn of events was nice, though. An opportunity to care for his husband in a way that Sherlock usually hated. "This tea is supposed to relax you, apparently," he said with a shrug.

Amy moved her gaze instantly to the ground. "Wells when I goes to Gramma's an' she has people over I gets to see other kids and..." she paused. "Is it okay to likeded somebody?"

"Just being in your arms is enough to make me relax. I don't need tea for that, but it tastes good. I think I might be getting a bit of a fever too." Sherlock took another sip of the tea. "I think the headaches are more frequent because I am getting sick, but I doubt they will go away afterwards since they were there before." It wouldn't be that easy, he had a feeling. It never was.

Thomas shook his head again. "No, it is okay to like someone. Dada and Papa may not like it though," he muttered the last part more to himself than to Amy.

John smirked, clearly a bit proud that he was able to make the great consulting detective relax. "We can get those figured out, too. We've got things to try when you get better." He lifted his free hand to run it through his husband's hair. Definitely a fever. The man was warmer than usual, which was saying a lot for Sherlock. "I do have some medicine in the bathroom that will drop your fever. It is going to make you very tired, though. Do you want some?"

Amy nodded slightly and bit her bottom lip. "I knows they won't like it," she whispered, clearly understanding what her brother had muttered to himself. "Dada will not likes it at all."

"Yeah, probably should take something for the fever." Sherlock tilted his head to look up at John with a smirk. "You just want me to go to sleep." He shifted a bit, getting comfortable closer to his side of the bed so his husband could get up. He took another sip of the tea and then set on the nightstand next to him.

This was a weird conversation to be having. Dad didn't think he was old enough to be liking anyone, so his Dad probably wouldn't think Amy was old enough either. Should he tell his parents or not? He bit his lip indecisively.

"Mmm, you mind reader." John chuckled and slid from the bed, shivering slightly from the loss of heat that Sherlock had been providing. "I want you to get better, there is a difference." He moved into the bathroom and grabbed the medicine, filling up their cup on the sink with water and taking it back to the room. He offered them both to his husband and shifted on his feet. "I imagine you will be awake again when I am heading to bed. I'll stay up with you."

Amy sighed and plopped on to the floor dramatically, her bottom lip quivering. It was clear she was about to cry. "I's just wants to be n-normal."

Sherlock took the medicine and washed it down with the water. "No need to do that. You need to sleep too if you want to keep up with two young children tomorrow." He shivered, probably from the fever and not because he was actually cold. He wrapped the blanket around him a little tighter.

Thomas frowned. Normal? He wasn't sure he understood. Did she think it wasn't normal to like another girl? "Sis, its fine." He knelt down on the floor next to her and gave Amy a hug.

John watched Sherlock with a tilted head, reaching a hand out to rub up and down his husband's hand roughly. "If you are still sick then I'm staying up with you. I've done it multiple times with Thomas and Amy, so have you." He smiled and placed a kiss on Sherlock's forehead. Still so very warm. "I will be out in the living room, all right? Text me." He tossed his husband's phone on the bed beside him and left, shutting the door completely so the children wouldn't wander in.

Amy let out a quiet sob, clutching to Thomas as she slammed her eyes shut. "The other kids, they says th-that I can't be normal a'cause of Dada and Papa." She hiccuped, coughed, and pressed her face against her brother's chest. "A'cause I doesn't has a Mummy."

Oh. John was leaving? Right. His husband probably had things to do. It didn't take long for the medicine to kick in and before Sherlock knew it he was asleep, still clutching at the sheet around him tightly.

Thomas narrowed his eye. "You can do anything you want to. Don't let anyone tell you different. Especially not other kids who are being mean, Sis." He clung tightly to Amy, knowing exactly how she was feeling. He got teased like that all the time at school. His sister was still young. She shouldn't have to go through this already.

John paused for a moment in the kitchen, glancing up to Thomas and Amy's bedroom. Crying. He started up the stairs but then heard Thomas talking, calming her down. Kids being mean to their Amy? He tensed, his hand hovering over the door knob. Did he walk in or let Thomas figure it out?

Amy nodded and grasped tightly at her brother's shirt. "Okay," she whispered with a loud hiccup as she pressed her wet face against his neck. "I believes you, 'Mas. You can always make things better."

Thomas didn't hold on as tightly anymore but still kept Amy in a hug. "You can like anyone you want. It doesn't matter. Dada and Papa won't care who you like, they just might not be ready for you to like anyone. Daddies don't want their little girls to grow up to fast, I don't think." He gave her a small smile and quick kiss on the cheek.

Amy looked up at Thomas, smiling and eyes wide, before nodding. "Yeahs," she whispered as she sniffed. It was clear she was probably done crying and her eyes were too red to do much else. "Thanks you, 'Mas," she added as she stood and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. "Cans we go watch telly now? I heared Dada in the living room."

Thomas smiled, nodded and stood up. He took Amy's hand and led them down to the living room. "We can watch what you want tonight Sis." He gave his sister the remote and then sat on the couch. He was worried about Daddy. The door to his parent's room was closed.

John moved from the kitchen and smiled at both of them, not missing Amy's red eyes or that knowing smile on Thomas' face. "You want to watch ponies?" He said with a laugh and a smile, ruffling his son's hair and sitting down next to Thomas. "Quite the brave boy you are."

"Oi!" Amy smiled as she moved to sit in Thomas' lap, turning the telly on and moving through several channels before settling on an old Scooby-Doo cartoon. She smiled eagerly, wiggled a bit in her brother's lap, and put the remote down.

Thomas gave his best smirk, hoping to imitate his Daddy as much as possible. He figured by letting Amy watch what she wanted, it would help his sister feel better. He wrapped an arm around Amy to help hold her in place.

John watched the kids, studying them intently before wrapping his arm around Thomas' shoulders. Minus Sherlock it was still a bit of an odd family evening but they would manage. His husband just needed some rest. For a moment he wanted to tell Thomas he was proud of him, place a kiss on his temple, but he stopped himself. Earlier in the day it had resulted in Thomas acting out, in him getting hurt. He cleared his throat and turned toward the television.

Amy relaxed back against Thomas, tilting her head back to smile up at her brother. "Loves you," she whispered as she craned her neck to place a kiss on the underside of the boy's jaw.

Thomas moved back a bit, so he was leaning slightly into his Dad's chest. He grinned at the kiss. "Love you too Sis." He didn't watch Scooby-Doo often but it was better than fairies or ponies. He glanced over at his Dad. "Is Daddy okay?" He had debated whether or not to ask in front of his sister and finally curiosity got the best of him.

John bit his bottom lip. Right. Not much got past Thomas. He nodded a bit and smiled. "Of course he is. Just a little under the weather but he is married to a doctor, remember? We are going to get him all fixed up," he stated proudly as he tightened his arm around their son. "He will be just fine by Halloween, he promises." He leaned down, placed a soft kiss on Thomas' temple, and paused. "I am proud of you."

Amy paid no mind at all, yawning as she relaxed further against her brother. Something funny happened on the telly and she giggled, bending slightly to grab one of her feet as her thumb on her free hand popped into her mouth. She giggled again around her thumb and tugged at her foot.

Weird. Thomas had never known his Daddy to get sick before. He nodded anyway and then grinned. He wasn't sure what he had done to make his Dad proud but hearing it made him happy. "What did I do to make you proud?" The arm around Amy curled a bi tighter to keep his sister in place.

"Everything," John replied as he grinned as well. "You are a wonderful son and fantastic brother. We are so lucky to have you." And they were because, honestly, he could not imagine their family without Thomas. "And you should know that." He ruffled the boy's hair and pulled him close to rest on his side.

Amy coughed slightly around her thumb, pausing and coughing several more times before her head fell back. Her gaze jumped between Thomas and John with another cough.

Oh. Thomas dropped his gaze as a blush spread across his cheeks. He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Thanks." Grandma had said it was rude not to accept compliments. He looked at Amy with a frown as his sister coughed. Was she sick like Daddy? He wrapped his other arm around Amy to give her a hug.

John looked down at Amy and cleared his throat slightly. Another family member sick. At this rate, he and Thomas were well on their way to catch the little Holmes-Watson cold. He kept their son close to his side as the telly went to commercial, snorting slightly as the advertisement talked about Amy's ridiculous fairy globe. He looked down at her and she smiled around her thumb. Bloody bad habit.

Another cough. Amy closed her eyes and turned in her brother's arms. In no time at all her legs were wrapped tightly around Thomas' torso, one arm clutching to him tightly as she coughed several times. "Tired," she muttered as she sucked at her thumb, closed her eyes, and rested her head on his chest.

Thomas held Amy to his chest as he stood up slowly from the couch. "Let's get you to bed then Sis." He carried his sister to their room. He put her down in the bed, unsure if he should get her changed in pajamas or not.

John watched the kids for a moment before following slowly after Thomas. He stopped by the bathroom to grab the children's medicine for cough and fever. "Right," he muttered as he entered the room. "Here we go, kiddo," he patted Thomas' back and grabbed Amy's pajamas. "C'mere, princess," he whispered as he changed her. She squirmed and whimpered the whole time but relaxed the moment John gave her the small, chewable tablet. She swallowed it, smiled, and turned into her blankets tightly. "Night, little girl," he whispered as he stood up and looked at Thomas. "Video games? I think we could squeeze in a round."

Usually Thomas would agree to that. He rarely got to play twice a day. He bit his bottom lip, took his Dad's hand and led them out to the living room. He continued to chew on his lip, indecisively. "Dad…I am worried about Amy. Kids are teasing her too and I don't like it!" The kids picking on her were younger than he was, so it wasn't like he could just go beat them up for his sister. His parents probably wouldn't be happy with that either.

John followed Thomas with a confused look on his face, tensing the moment his son spoke. What? Amy was three, just barely, and kids were teasing her? It suddenly dawned on him that the teasing wasn't the kids' fault... it was theirs. He and Sherlock. He swallowed hard, wishing he didn't look so pale all of a sudden, and nodded. "Right. Do you know what about?" It wad stupid question, really. He knew. "Right," he whispered softly to himself.

"They told Amy she couldn't be normal because she has two dads instead of a Mummy and a Daddy. She likes a boy a think, because she says she wants to be normal but she is worried you and Daddy will get upset about it." Thomas frowned, his brows knitted tightly together in thought. "Dad, why do people care we have two Dads? It is normal to me…to us…" He trailed off with a shrug. He didn't understand why some people were so mean or even why their personal lives were anyone else's business. It shouldn't matter Daddy was famous, should it?

Of course. John closed his eyes for a long moment, moving to sit on the couch. Two daddies. Wasn't that always the case with their children now? He could ignore the boy thing for now and focus instead on the question posed by Thomas. Why _did_ people care? "Because they have nothing better to do," he finally said, looking up at their son with a shrug. "Some people think that two daddies shouldn't raise kids, they think it isn't normal."

Thomas glared at the floor because there wasn't anyone around he could be angry at. "People are stupid," he muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest. Maybe video games will help vent some of his confusion and frustration. "Can we still play a video game? Mario Brawl maybe?" Playing against or with other people in that game was more fun than playing alone, in his opinion. He didn't play it much though, because his daddies thought it was little too violent for Amy to watch since it was a fighting game.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

Late night update! Sorry for the slight delay between chapters.

* * *

"Of course we can." John smiled and grabbed both of the controllers, changing the game before sitting on the floor. He rested his back on the couch and spread his legs. "Get ready to go down, squirt." He moved so Thomas could sit between his legs and relax against his chest. "I have been practicing." He smirked proudly despite the fact that he knew he would definitely lose.

Thomas grinned and sat down in front of his Dad, leaning back a bit. He picked Ike, like usual. He liked playing the characters that used swords typically. "Dad, do you think I can take fencing lessons sometime?" He started the match once his Dad picked someone to play.

John tilted slightly to the side, tongue out and caught between his teeth as Mario moved forward. "Of course," he stated with a nod. "I am fairly sure Daddy knows- Ah, no! I said left!- somebody. We can do that." He playfully reached a hand down and covered Thomas's eyes with a chuckle. "Take that!" He pulled his hand back slightly as he struggled to use the controller with one hand.

Thomas grinned even though John couldn't see it. He laughed at that hand in front of his face. "Dad! That's cheating!" He giggled some more and did a combo move with his character. "Daddy knows everyone or if he doesn't then Uncle Mycroft does. Is it because they are rich and famous they know everyone Dad?"

John frowned. Even with his bloody eyes covered Thomas could beat him at this video game. He pulled his hand away and grabbed his controller with both hands, eyes narrowed. "You are cheating. You have to be," he muttered, focusing intently on the game. "Yeah, probably," he replied with a bit of a shrug, grinning a bit when his character landed it's first hit on his son's. "It is all because of your Grandma."

Thomas began the next round of the game. "Daddy doesn't talk about Grandpa really. Did you know him? Why doesn't Daddy talk about him? Will you tell me about him?" He couldn't help all the questions. He was naturally curious about everything. He was distracted by the questions and wasn't paying attention to the game.

It felt like John's throat had closed up. He shifted slightly on the floor and paused the game, looking down at Thomas with a lop-sided smile. "Your Grandpa's name was Siger Holmes," he said with a bit of a chuckle. "Same name as your cousin. He was a very...proud man and he loved your Daddy and Uncle Mycroft a lot. He died saving my life." There. Simple enough, right?

Thomas tilted his head up to look at his Dad. "So, he is a war hero like you? What happened? Were you hurt?" His eyes went wide in thought. "Were you a prisoner of war? How come you don't talk about being in the military?" He had a lot of questions still.

Right. John and Sherlock hardly talked about his days of him being a soldier. "I...was shot," he said softly, swallowing hard. "But he rescued me from some bad men. So...yeah, I guess I was a prisoner of war." He nodded and shrugged a bit, biting his bottom lip. "He was a very brave man. Much braver than me."

Thomas frowned. "Does it hurt? Getting shot? Did you like being in the Army?" He dropped the controller on the floor, the game completely forgotten about now. He turned slightly so he could look up at his Dad better. "Why didn't Daddy save you from the bad men? Was Daddy hurt too?"

So many questions. John chuckled a bit and studied his son. "It does hurt a bit. I have been shot three times," he said softly as he sat back. His right shoulder was the worst, close range and a completely redone shoulder. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt to show it to his son. "And the Army was good. I got to travel the world a bit." He relaxed, deciding to keep his shirt open. "And Daddy was here in London when I got shot in this shoulder. I was in Afghanistan. I was very far away."

Thomas frowned in thought, nodding slowly. "Why didn't Daddy go to save you? Was he busy with a case? Why didn't Daddy help you?" The frown deepened. It didn't seem like something his Daddy would do. It wasn't often he got to hear about his dads before he knew them, so he was taking advantage of the opportunity.

"He wanted to," John said with a bit of a chuckle. "God he wanted to but Amy was already here and Daddy had to take care of her so he had to stay here in London." A pause because, Jesus, that had been so long ago. "And Afghanistan is far away...and certainly not for your Daddy."

"Oh. So Daddy stayed to take care of Amy?" Thomas nodded at that. That made sense. He could tell Daddy loved Amy a lot. "How did Daddy get all his scars on his chest? Was he shot too? They are different than yours thought. Stabbed maybe?" That was scary to think about. Did his Daddies have a really dangerous life before him and Amy? Would they go back to it?

John paused at that, tensing slightly. That was a loaded question. Was it really smart to tell Thomas that Sherlock had been poisoned? "No, not stabbed. Just surgery," he said softly. They had been so damn reckless before the kids. "Some bad people were after us way before you and Amy were even here."

"Did you and Daddy get them? Are they still after you? Are they dead? Did Uncle Gregory put them in jail? Did Uncle Mycroft have the Government kill them?" Thomas wasn't really sure what Uncle Mycroft did, but it was a secret. Something with government. "Did you kill a lot people when you were in the Army? Is it hard…? To kill someone? Was it scary?"

Right. Now the questions were just tough to answer. "I think it is time for bed," John said with a chuckle. "But rest assured that Daddy and I got the bad guys." He grinned and ruffled their son's hair. Killing people...that was a subject to avoid completely because he had. Face to face with a man, murdered him. He shook his head and pulled Thomas into a hug.

Thomas frowned but nodded, as he stood up slowly. "Okay, Dad." Most of the questions hadn't been answered but that happened a lot. Was it because he was so young? He returned the hug, before standing up and turning off the Wii and the sensor on the telly.

"I could carry you," John said before moving forward and grab Thomas with a growl. He blew air against the boy's neck and held him close, spinning around in a circle. "Grrr, I am going to eat you!" He laughed and held Thomas close to him, moving to slowly carry him up the stairs.

Thomas' questions were forgotten as his Dad picked him up. He giggled and tried not to scream and squeal too much because Amy was sleeping and he didn't want to wake up his sister. He continued to giggle though, mockingly pushing away from his Dad.

"Grrr," John whispered into his neck as he gently opened the bedroom door. So maybe Thomas didn't actually hate him. He plopped the boy on the bed and moved toward his dresser, pulling out his favorite pair of pajamas. "By the way..." He squatted down in front of Thomas and smiled, running a hand gently through his son's hair. "Killing people," he whispered with a shake of his head. "It is scary." His face was serious, lacking the usual smile he had around his son. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on their boy's head. "Don't ever do it."

Thomas looked up at his Dad with wide eyes and then nodded solemnly. He grabbed his pajamas and changed into them. He gave his Dad a hug, crawled into bed and pulled his blanket over him. "I love you Dad." He didn't realize how tired he was until now and his eyes slipped closed as sleep found him quickly.

John just stared at Thomas, asleep and so innocent. The boy really was wonderful. "I love you, too," he whispered as he leaned down and placed a kiss on their son's forehead. "More than you know." He stood slowly and left the room, closing the door quietly. He went straight to the bathroom, getting into the shower and making the water as hot as he could. Killer. Jesus, he was a killer. He closed his eyes, finished washing up, and grabbed his towel. It wasn't going to do any good to focus on the past in the slightest. He moved into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to his husband as he absently dried his hair.

Sherlock groaned as he felt a shift in the weight of the bed. He coughed, that was new but not surprising. He was getting sick, well was sick but the symptoms were developing oddly he thought. He coughed again as he turned toward John. "Everything okay Love?" His voice was rougher than usual.

John turned sharply, eyes wide before he noticed Sherlock. "Yeah, fine." He smiled a bit and wrapped the towel around his hips the best he could. Sherlock didn't sound good at all. "You...fuck, Sherlock, you are getting worse," he muttered as he turned to face his husband completely. "How do you feel?"

Sherlock coughed a bit more before answering. "Fever is gone, I think. Got this cough now, obviously. Once you get me the medicine from your clinic I am sure I will be fine again." He coughed some more. "If you want to sleep on the couch or me to so you don't get sick I will understand Love."

"I have got something right now," John muttered as he stood up, shedding his towel and grabbing a pair of boxers from his dresser before moving back into the bathroom. The last thing he wanted was Sherlock getting worse because that meant Amy was going to head down the same track. He returned with a bottle of medicine. "Nasty tasting stuff but it is going to make you stop coughing," he said softly as he moved on to the bed, sat beside his husband, and poured the vile medicine into the small plastic cup it provided. "Down it goes, dear."

Sherlock sat up slowly before taking the medicine. He downed it in one gulp and made a face afterwards. He grabbed the cup of cold tea from the nightstand and took a drink. It wasn't as good not hot but he wanted to get the taste from the medicine out of his mouth.

John snorted slightly and twisted to place the medicine on his nightstand. "There. That should help," he whispered as he reached down and slowly ran a hand through Sherlock's hair. Definitely feeling a bit cooler. That was very good. "How is your head doing? Hurting at all?" He whispered with a soft smile down at his husband.

"No headache for now, so that is that is good I guess. Better except for the cough." As if to prove his point, Sherlock fell into a fit of coughing. He finished off the cold tea and put the empty cup on the nightstand. "Thanks for taking care of me." He gave John a smile, even though he didn't like that he needed his husband to take care of him.

"That is what husband's are for," John whispered as he moved to lean against the headboard and gently tugged at Sherlock's hand so he would move to rest against him. Once his husband moved he grinned and moved a hand to scratch gently at Sherlock's bare chest. "I love you," he whispered as his head fell back lightly against the headboard. "We will get you all ready to go trick-or-treating," he whispered with a smirk.

Sherlock smirked. "Love you too." He hadn't gone out before, having stayed behind to watch little Sandi at home. "What is it like?" He had never been, even as a child. "Dad wouldn't let us go out on Halloween and of course I didn't go out after I moved out."

"It is...mental, really. Kids everywhere and all going after the same piece of candy you want." John smirked a bit. "One year I ended up just taking my pillowcase to get all of my candy. I mean, those stupid plastic pumpkins, they didn't do a thing. Always broke." He chuckled and looked down at Sherlock. "And then you eat all your candy and get sick to your stomach, even though Mum said she would ground you."

Sherlock snuggled into John a bit but turned his head away to cough. "Is it fun for the children at least? I almost went one year, when I was six I think. Mycroft was going to take me. I dressed up as pirate." That made him smirk a little. "I think Mum has a picture of it still somewhere. Anyway, we were about to leave and our father walked through the door. He yelled at Mycroft and then took me to my room..." He trailed off with a shrug. There was no need to elaborate in his opinion. He had never gone into detail about the beatings with his husband. John had never asked him to and he wondered if his husband realized just how much he appreciated that.

That made John tense, his hand freezing on Sherlock's chest. He knew exactly where that story was heading. He cleared his throat and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his husband's forehead. "They will love it, I promise. Free candy and their very wonderful costumes...they'll have the time of their life." He resumed scratching Sherlock's chest gently, relaxing further against the headboard. "Wouldn't mind seeing that picture," he added with a small smirk. "I am sure you were an adorable pirate."

Sherlock smirked back. "You can ask her about it next time we visit the manor. Are Mycroft and Lestrade taking Siger out this year too?" He was sure that he had been told that already but with the headaches lately it had been difficult to focus during conversations sometimes. "You don't have to stay up Love, you can go to sleep." He tilted his head up to give John a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Last I talked to Greg they were," John replied with a small shrug. He shifted slightly with a yawn and looked down at Sherlock. How could he sleep while his husband was awake and sick? "No, it is fine. Going to stay up with you," he whispered with a smile. There was no way he could just sleep now. "Not letting you suffer while I sleep. Not going to happen."

"I think I might sleep some more." Being sick was taking a lot out of him. That was normal right? Sherlock shifted a bit, so his face was partially buried into his husband's side. "Love you," he muttered before his eyes slipped closed and sleep found him once more.

John smiled down at his husband and ran a hand through his hair soothingly. "I love you," he whispered softly as he shifted marginally to grab a pillow and prop it under his head. He stayed awake for a while just watching Sherlock sleep, finally giving in as the sun started to rise.

Sherlock slept several hours. Almost to midday. He rolled to be closer to John, not wanting to wake up yet. He coughed some, but he was feeling a bit better than yesterday.

Thomas had gotten up before his parents and when Amy woke up he fixed them cereal and toast for breakfast. He heard his Daddy coughing a lot. It was almost noon now and his parents didn't seem to be up. Was everything okay?

John groaned and rolled toward Sherlock. Less coughing, less in the chest. He smiled sleepily and opened one eye. "Listen to you. Doing much better," he whispered with a smile. He sat up slowly and rubbed at his eyes. Few hours of sleep. He had promised to take Thomas to a singer. Could he still do that with Sherlock sick?

Amy grinned at Thomas as some milk ran down her chin. "'Mas, what's you thinkings 'bout?"

"Sleeping too much," Sherlock muttered. He supposed he needed it though. He was feeling a bit better. "You don't have to stay in bed with me. From the sounds of it the children are already up. Eating, I believe."

Thomas blinked and looked to Amy. "Nothing really, just how much fun Halloween will be!" He gave his best grin, even though he had just lied to his sister. He didn't want her to worry. Was this why parents lied to kids sometimes?

Getting up meant being tired. John hadn't slept much at all...but the kids would need some adult around and Sherlock still needed to rest. "Yeah," he muttered as he stretched and groaned. One day. Just a few hours. He sat up slowly and ran a hand through his hair. "Text if you need anything," he muttered as he bent at his waist and placed a kiss on his husband's forehead.

Amy nodded but studied Thomas for a long moment. "Ums...I can tell when you lies," she said with a sure nod as she took another bite of her cereal. "You always smiles like that."

Sherlock grabbed John's hand, giving it a small squeeze and studied his husband intently. "Did you get enough sleep last night, Love? Or any sleep at all?" He didn't need sleep like John did and he was worried his husband would be too exhausted to watch two kids. He was feeling a bit better, he could get up and help too. John probably wouldn't like it though.

Thomas frowned. How had...? He fled the kitchen with tears in his eyes, ran to their room and shut the door behind him. He would never be good like Daddy, would he? Even his younger sister was smarter than him.

It was generally no use lying to Sherlock, he could read it a mile away. John cleared his throat and smiled tightly. "Probably not but you need to get some sleep," he said with a smile. "I will be all right. I have done it more than I care to admit and that was during a war. How hard can two kids be?" He returned the squeeze to his husband's hand and smiled softly.

Amy sat at the table for a moment before sliding out of the chair and nearly sprinting up the stairs and opening the door. "'Mas, I's sorry," she whispered as her bottom lip quivered. It was clear she was trying not to cry. "Sorry," she whispered and moved forward and wrapped her arms around her brother.

Sherlock gave John a faint smirk. "Just take it easy today. Watch some telly with them. Maybe take a nap when little Sandi does. Thomas is a smart kid. He will be fine on his own a couple hours." He didn't want his husband to get over exhausted, easy to do with two children and lack of sleep.

Oh. Amy followed him. He should have expected that, hadn't he? Thomas sniffled and turned to hug his sister.

"Mmm, we will see. I will have to tell Thomas the downtown adventure will have to wait," John replied with a smile. He leaned down again and gently met his husband's lips, lingering for a long moment. "I love you." He slid out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants, smiling at Sherlock as he left the room. No kids. Where could they have run off to?

Amy looked up at Thomas and sniffed, tears running down her cheeks. "I doesn't mean to hurts you. I is sorry." She swallowed hard and tightened her arms around him. "I loves you, 'Mas."

Sherlock wasn't sure he would be able to stay in bed and do nothing all day. He didn't want to get the kids sick though. He sighed, got up, went to the living room and got his laptop. He retreated back to the bedroom to use it there.

Thomas hugged Amy closely and tightly. "I know. You are fine, okay? I love you too Sissy-Poo." He pulled away from her after awhile and used his sleeve of his pajama top to wipe away his sister's tears.

John watched Sherlock with a bit of a smirk before glancing toward the bedroom. Upstairs. There was definitely some crying going on. He moved upstairs and pressed his ear against the door. Most certainly crying, from both parties it sounded like.

"Sorry." Amy sniffed and closed her eyes as Thomas dried her cheeks. "I's really sorry," she whimpered and moved closer to him again.

Thomas held Amy in another tight hug. "It is okay." He wasn't sure what else to say to his sister to make her feel better. "I am not mad at you or upset, I promise." Everything she had said was true. Why had he gotten upset at first? Jealousy? He sniffled, still holding Amy in a tight hug.

John bit his bottom lip and gently opened the door, looking at both of his kids with a wide smile. "Oi, no more crying!" He moved and embraced both of them with a laugh. "Sunday means fun! I have got some hot chocolate ready to go and I was thinking of reading a story to you both?" He placed a kiss on the top of each of their heads, holding them close as he moved a thumb to wipe the tears from Thomas' face.

Amy smiled a bit, her head still pressed steadily against her brother as she got her breathing under control. "I likes stories."

Thomas frowned. Weren't they supposed to go out tonight? Was it because Daddy was sick, so they had to stay home? He sighed, finally releasing Amy from the hug. He shook his head slowly, as he climbed into his bed. "I will just stay here all day." He just wanted to be alone right now.

"Go downstairs and pick out a movie," John said softly to Amy, smiling down at her and watching her closely as she walked from the room. He turned his attention to Thomas and frowned a bit. "Is this because we are not going downtown tonight?" He bit his bottom lip and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, running a hand gently through the boy's hair.

Thomas sighed again. Why couldn't his Dad just leave him alone sometimes? Didn't adults want to be by themselves at times? He slowly shook his head. "Amy is smarter than me, and she is just a baby," he muttered miserably. Was Dad going to get mad at him now?

John's eyebrows shot up at that and he looked around the room. "She...is not smarter than you," he muttered with a bit of a shift on the bed. Something had certainly happened but what would make Thomas think like that? "Thomas, you are the brightest boy I have ever met at your age. I can say this with all confidence because boys your age are walking into the clinic with all sorts of things wrong, things they did because they were dim-witted. You're so bright." He bit his bottom lip and dropped his head for a moment. "What happened?"

Thomas shrugged and gnawed on his bottom lip for awhile before finally answering. "I was worrying about Daddy being sick and she wanted know what I was thinking about...and...I know you aren't supposed to...but I lied so she wouldn't get sad. You said adults lie to kids sometimes to protect them...and its all I wanted to do but she knew I didn't tell the truth..." Another sigh and shrug of his shoulders.

John nodded a bit. Well, nothing _horrible_, per say, but definitely something that would rattle Thomas. The boy wanted to be able to lie with the suave that Sherlock had and apparently Amy had picked up on something. He looked down at his son and smiled a bit. "Well, it isn't horrible, nor is it the end of the world." He gently tilted Thomas' head back so he could meet the boy's eye. "You did it to make sure Amy stayed happy, which is good. I respect that." He leaned down and placed a kiss on their son's temple. "You are fine."

Thomas was quiet for a long while before looking up at his Dad. "Do you think..." A brief hesitation "...do you think Daddy will teach me how to lie better?" Lying was wrong but adults did it, so why couldn't kids? He glanced away, staring at his Spider-Man bed sheets instead.

John tensed for a moment, studying Thomas intently. Lie better? God, the last thing they needed was their son lying about everything, especially once he got older. "I...probably," he said with a bit of a nervous nod. "Daddy will teach you anything you want because you are his little boy." He grinned and moved his finger to hook it under the boy's chin, turning his head. "But don't ask me for advice, I am horrible at lying."

Thomas nodded and was once more quite a long while. "We can go next weekend? Maybe? Please?" He looked up at his Dad again, hopefully. He had never gone to see anyone to sing before and he still wanted to. "If Daddy is better by then anyway."

"Next weekend." John nodded and moved a hand to gently tickle Thomas. "I promise. We will go and you will see a wonderful singer." He bent at the waist and pressed the tips of their noses together before picking their son up with a laugh. "Now if I am suffering through one of Amy's movies then so are you, mate!" He held the boy close and spun around once in the bedroom.

Thomas giggled. "You think she picked out 101 Dalmatians again?" He pulled away slightly, serious again. "Is Daddy doing any better?" He had been worrying about Daddy since he woke up this morning. Amy had the same cough. Were he and Dad going to get sick too?

"Daddy is doing much better today. Not coughing as much and has some color back in his cheeks. You know, color for him at least," John replied with a sure nod. It was all true, as well. Sherlock was definitely doing a lot better. "In fact, I think he might join us for dinner tonight if I end up making some yummy chicken noodle soup!" He pulled Thomas closer with a playful growl. "C'mon, let's go watch 101 Dalmatians!"

Thomas nodded and then grinned. "All right, even though I know all the lines already!" He laughed, pulled at his Dad's hand so he could drag John downstairs and into the living room. Maybe they would get lucky and a different movie would be, because he was honestly sick of that movie.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

Just another late night update!

* * *

Amy looked up and held her new copy of 'Tangled' in her hands. "This one!" She declared with a nod as she held it out to John.

John looked down at Thomas, surprise clearly written across his face, and gently took the movie from their daughter. "All right then, Baby Girl," he said as he put the movie in and sat on the couch. Amy moved instantly to his right side and curled against him. "Up we go, Thomas," he stated as the movie started and he lifted his left arm.

Oh good. Something different. Another American movie, at least it wasn't one he had seen. Thomas grinned, climbed up on the couch and leaned into his Dad on the other side. Even though he just got situated he looked up to his Dad. "Can we have popcorn please?"

Sherlock came out of the bedroom. He was bored with the laptop already. "I will make it." He gave his family a smile and moved into the kitchen with a small cough.

Amy kept her gaze locked intently on the telly, watching the opening credits with an eager smile. She hardly noticed Sherlock going into the kitchen and let out a small cough of her own.

John tensed and watched his husband with slightly narrowed eyes. Getting up and rooting about the kitchen wasn't rest. He shifted slightly on the couch and looked at the movie as it officially started. No use arguing, that was the last thing the kids needed.

Thomas was busy watching the movie as well, excited about watching something new and getting to eat popcorn. He snuggled into his Dad a bit to get more comfortable.

Good. John hadn't argued but he was certain his husband wouldn't be happy about him being out of bed. Sherlock started the popcorn and got a big bowl to put it in while he waited for it to pop.

John listened intently for anything to happen in the kitchen. No more coughing, just the sound of the popcorn in the microwave. He let out a sigh of relief and managed to relax a bit. He could talk to Sherlock later about not staying in bed which, really, was rather impossible for his husband in the first place.

Sherlock dumped the popcorn into the bowl, walked out to the living room and set the popcorn on the coffee table. He gave John a slight smirk before disappearing back into the bedroom. God, he was bored. He laid back down on the bed, picked up his mobile and sent a text to his husband.

_Sorry of I upset you by getting out of bed. It is so boring being sick. -SH_

John felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his pajama pants. He read the text and glanced at the popcorn, watching Amy as she wiggled forward and grabbed a handful or popcorn. Did he reply truthfully or just act like everything was fine? Mix of both would probably be best.

_Not upset just...worried. Want you to get better. You could watch your video again, get off with a nice wank. -JW_

He couldn't help but chuckle as he hit send.

Sherlock smirked a bit and shook his head, even though John couldn't see him.

_The children ask enough questions already, no need to incite more so soon. -SH_

He smirked again as he hit send. Shit. Just thinking about the video made him squirm though.

John bit his bottom lip so he wouldn't laugh. Both of the kids were focused so intently on the movie and he didn't want them snooping into he and Sherlock's conversation.

_Don't shout while you are tossing off. That simple, really. You are probably already squirming in bed. -JW_

He hit send and watched a bit of the movie.

Another smirk crossed his lips, as Sherlock typed out another message.

_I am but I'm not going to do that with the children pretty much right there. -SH_

It just seemed wrong somehow to him. What if one of the children got bored of the movie and came into the bedroom?

Of course Sherlock made a good point. John glanced between his phone and the movie before slowly typing out a reply.

_I will make it up to you tonight. You will just have to be quiet. -JW_

It was the least he could do, right? He had forced his husband to bed rest so something for Sherlock was polite.

That perpetual smirk stayed on his lips. His own thoughts made him squirm even more. It took a moment for Sherlock to finally reply to the text.

_Careful, might make you go into detail. Or describe my own ideas. -SH_

Time between the texts. John smirked and stared at the text for a long moment. No squirming or wiggling, the kids would notice. Amy was practically in his lap now, face pressed against his bare chest because the evil woman in the movie scared her. Right. Text.

_Thinking of just sucking you off. Nice and slow. -JW_

Damn it. Sherlock wanted John in the bedroom _now_, but that was just selfish. Sometimes having children was annoying but it was mostly amazing. He sighed and sent another text to his husband.

_Can't wait for tonight. –SH_

John read the text and smiled softly, moving one hand to run gently through Amy's hair as she whimpered into his chest. Scary again, apparently. It sounded like they were in for another month of 101 Dalmatians. He managed to reply with one hand.

_Obviously. I am amazing. Are you feeling any better? -JW_

Sherlock had managed to stop himself from squirming and replied to the message in a timely fashion.

_You are almost as amazing as I am, Love. Yes, no headaches and I am not coughing like I did last night. -SH_

At least he had something to do while in bed now. The laptop hadn't held his interest for very long.

John nodded to himself with a smile. Much better. With Sherlock feeling a bit better the week would go smoothly, especially Halloween. He studied his phone for a moment, held Amy a bit closer, and slowly tapped out a reply.

_Good. Looks like listening to your doctor did you some good. Think about your reward. -JW_

If Sherlock was going to declare himself better than Join then he could tease his husband just a bit.

Sherlock smirked to himself once more as he typed another text to John

_Oh trust me, I'm thinking about it. –SH_

The smirk stayed in place as he sent a second message.

_Wish you were here snuggled with me, or me out there with you and snuggled up with you on the couch. -SH_

Two texts. They hadn't done that in a while. John grinned and glanced at Thomas before replying. Anything sexual around their son made him nervous. Thomas had seemed so upset about it.

_What? Fucking my mouth until I can't breathe? -JW_

He smirked at his phone, not being able help himself.

_Sorry. Amy has taken your spot. -JW_

Sending two texts always made Sherlock grin. It reminded him of the days John and he were dating and things weren't too crazy.

_Something like that. I will leave you in suspense for my plans for you. –SH_

Okay, so as of yet he didn't have any plans for his husband but he was certain he could come up with something by the time the children went to bed.

_I know. Tonight I will get you all to myself though and I plan on taking full advantage of it. -SH_

Each time his phone went off he bit his bottom lip. Think about horrid things. Mycroft in a thong. Jesus. He slowly replied to the texts.

_Oh, do you now? I think you might be lying. If you had plans I knew you couldn't keep them to yourself. -JW_

The second text, they were simpler, making him smile more than making him squirm. Imagining himself curled against his husband after being shagged was perfect.

_I am always all yours, my wonderful husband. -JW_

At one time, it would have bothered Sherlock that John could see right through him. Now he was used it to and it made him smirk.

_Oh just you wait. I don't want to tease you too much since you have children in your lap. –SH_

He was going to need to come up with something now. God, he was all talk at this point. Maybe he could read through one of his sex books while the rest of the family ate lunch.

_Damn straight I am. And you are always all mine, Love. –SH_

John couldn't help but chuckle, earning a small hit on his chest from Amy. He couldn't help himself.

_Very smart. That is why I married you. That's why you get to shag me on regular basis. -JW_

He held on to Amy tighter as she yawned. Nearly nap time for her, it seemed. She needed the rest if she was getting sick.

_If I have a plan, is that all right? -JW_

Sherlock smirked to himself yet again as he decided to give John a hard time for the choice of words in the first message.

_Oh, married me only because I am a genius? I see how you are, just using me for my intellect. –SH_

His husband had plans. That made him squirm all over again.

_Of course that is fine. Do I get to know what to expect? –SH_

John held his phone for a long moment, just staring at the phone screen. That had been a slip up but he assumed Sherlock was joking.

_Exactly. That and your wonderful cooking. -JW_

Joking. He could do joking. More of a distraction from the thoughts racing through his head. They were so damn sexual.

_Of course you don't. You might turn me down if you hear it now. Don't want to risk it. -JW_

Sherlock continued to smirk.

_I knew it. - SH_

God. Now he really wanted to know. When had he ever turned down any idea, especially sexual related?

_You certainly have my interest now. I love trying new things, you know that.  
_

All he could think about now was all the different things his husband would want to possibly try.

John felt a rush of pride through his body. That last text lacked the usual signature. Distracted. He bit his bottom lip and slowly typed out a reply. Amy was asleep on his chest, snoring softly.

_You will love it. The best part is that you have to stay quiet. God, I can't wait. I am so excited. -JW_

One text, that was all he could manage. If he sent another one their discussion would become more than obvious, Thomas would notice and certainly get upset.

Damn it. Lunch hadn't even started yet and he was going to have to wait until after the children had gone to bed for the night. Sherlock sighed, being patient was something he had never been good at.

_I am excited too. Wish I didn't have to wait for tonight. – SH_

John let his head fall back, sighing softly as he tried to keep himself calm. After dinner. Bedtime. He held the phone tightly for a moment before replying.

_It won't be long. Would you be willing to eat dinner? Making chicken noodle soup! -JW_

Sherlock wasn't very hungry. The thought of food made him nausea. Maybe he wasn't as well as he thought. He sighed and finally typed back a message.

_Not really hungry but I will eat if it means I can leave this damn room. -SH_

It amazed him how much they really depended on each other. Sherlock was in their bloody bedroom and John missed him. Missed his touch, his little bit of a smile...everything. The thought made him smile. His reply was slowly as Amy shifted against him and coughed slightly in her sleep. Once she was still he started his reply.

_Won't be hard on your stomach. Can have some broth. Would love to see you. -JW_

Food. Well, broth. That should be okay, especially if John said so. At least he wouldn't have to wait until the children went to bed to see John. He would get to see the family at dinner time.

_Yes, that would be nice. Let me know when it is ready. Think I might take another nap. –SH_

Sherlock stretched out with yawn. He was not enjoying being sick at all. Too much sleeping and it was just plain boring. Well, texting with his husband had provided some entertainment.

Nap? Dammit. That meant no more texting. John shifted slightly as Amy groaned. "Oi, sorry," he muttered with a bit of a grin. Sleeping Amy was quite possibly the most adorable thing he had ever seen. He set his mobile on the opposite arm rest and used his arm to pull Thomas closer. "Nap time for you too, mate?"

Thomas shook his head distractedly. "Dad...ssshhhh...movie..." He grabbed a handful of popcorn, shoved it in his mouth and turned his attention back to the telly. It looked like it was almost over. Maybe Dad would let him play the Wii after lunchtime was over with.

Right. John shifted slightly and held Thomas close. Apparently he really liked this movie. Amy clearly hadn't. She was still fast asleep against his chest, her little legs wrapped around his waist. He turned his attention to the movie and watched it with a yawn. He had missed the entire story and none of it really made any sense.

Once the movie was over, Thomas turned and looked at his Dad. "The kitchen needs cleaned up from breakfast. Since I made it and Amy is still sleeping, I will go clean it up." Dad and Daddy were always saying how important it was to make sure things were picked up when not being used anymore. Sometimes he hated it and then there were times like now he didn't mind. He gave his Dad a grin before scampering off to the kitchen.

John watched Thomas for a moment before looking down at their daughter. When had Thomas turned into such an angel of a child? Amy would whine and whimper when they asked her to do something simple like pick up her toys. Thomas, though...he was cleaning the bloody dishes. "Thank you," he said toward the kitchen as he gently scratched Amy's back to try and keep her asleep.

Maybe since they weren't going to see the singer today, he would get to play some more video games and maybe he would get to play longer by being good and cleaning up the mess he had made in the kitchen. Bring it up? No. It might seem planned. He washed the dishes in thought quietly and then put away the cereal and tied off the bag of bread.

John turned the telly over to the local news, watching it curiously before moving to stand up. At this rate Amy was going to think she could sleep whereever she wanted. Her bad habit of sucking her thumb was quite enough, really. He laid her down on the couch and she curled into herself immediately, thumb shooting to her mouth as he covered her up. "Look at you," he whispered as he walked into the kitchen with a proud smile. "Cleaning up like a real grown up boy!"

Thomas had just finished cleaning everything up when his Dad walked in. He turned and grinned at John proudly, before a blush spread across his cheeks and looked away with a shrug. "I'm the one who made it." Ask to play video games now or after lunch? Probably should wait. "What's for lunch today Dad?" He looked back up to John.

So responsible. At Thomas' age John was fairly sure he was immature and cared more about his toys and not getting beat up by Harry. He smiled down at Thomas and glanced around the kitchen. Without Sherlock around then Amy probably wouldn't eat a full meal and she was asleep. He would have to wait for her to wake up to give her a small snack. "What are you in the mood for?" He looked down at their son with a grin.

"Oh. Um…I don't know." Thomas shrugged. "Just some sandwiches are fine. Maybe some pretzels?" They didn't have salt on them but still tasted okay once he got used to them. "Apple slices with caramel dip for dessert?" He looked up at his Dad hopefully. It was a simple meal really, but it would still be good.

"I think I can manage that," John said with a small nod. "Grilled cheese? I could put a bit of ham on it." He nodded and grabbed the things he would need. "Want anything to drink, then? We could manage that, I think." He held the bread in his hand as he looked down at Thomas and smiled. "And then we could have manly adult conversation at the lunch table, couldn't we? You know, since you are acting so responsible."

Oh. Thomas was thinking a cold sandwich but hot was okay too. Now he was feeling kind of bad. He bit his bottom lip and stared at the floor. "Dad…" He slowly looked back up to John. "…I was um…hoping…I could play video games after lunch? Since we aren't going to see the singer and I cleaned up after myself…."

John placed his pan on the stove and buttered several slices of bread. "I don't see a problem with that at all. I imagine about an hour will be good," he stated with a small nod. "Is that all right with you? An hour?" He glanced back at Thomas as he placed the bread in the pan and put a slice of cheese and ham on top. "I'll just move Amy up to her room to finish her nap."

Only an hour? Thomas sighed and nodded. "I'll be in my room until the food is ready," he muttered and then left the kitchen before his Dad could say anything. He shut the door and took out some of his toys and began throwing them at his bed. It was how he vented frustration without making any real noise in the process.

Had he said something wrong? Thomas had played for two hours straight yesterday and again later that night with him. John finished making lunch and set out both of the plates, sandwiches, pretzels, and two glasses of milk. He figured he could make dessert later. After glancing back at Amy to make sure she was still asleep, he headed upstairs and opened the door, watching Thomas throw his toys. "You are upset, I take it? A lot of people don't normally throw their toys."

Thomas sighed with another shrug. Why couldn't his Dad just leave him alone to brood? Didn't Dad ever want to be alone when upset? He was only pouting because he hadn't got what he wanted and his Dad had been so proud of him moments before that he didn't want to say anything because he was worried his Dad would get upset with him, so he just kept throwing toys at his bed.

"Okay then," John muttered as he turned to glance over his shoulder. It was hard to tell what he had done wrong, really. He'd been a good parent by rewarding Thomas for cleaning up. He'd made lunch. "Well, lunch is ready whenever you are done," he said with a shrug. "I'll...be downstairs." He nodded and gently shut the door before turning toward the kitchen again. So perhaps he would just eat alone, then. He sat down slowly and popped a pretzel in his mouth, chewing it slowly.

Thomas continued to throw his toys, making screaming noises as he tossed and flipped them in the air. Some landed on his bed and others skidded underneath it. Eventually he ran out of things to throw. He grumbled to himself as he stood up and went down to the kitchen quietly. He sat down in his chair and began eating the ham and cheese sandwich. He finally looked to his Dad. "Why do I only get an hour today?"

John looked up and swallowed the food in his mouth. Oh. Well, that certainly explained a lot, didn't it? "Well, you played for about two and a half hours total yesterday, didn't you?" He shrugged and took another drink of his milk. "You know that if Daddy weren't asleep he would have said no period, right? I am giving you an hour because you asked so nicely and because you cleaned up after yourself. I think two hours is too much for today."

Thomas nodded slowly and ate in silence for a bit longer, before looking back to his Dad. "Why does Daddy hate video games so much?" They were fun to play and he had good grades. It was stupid he only got to play on the weekends for a few hours. It was weird that his parents were strict about different things. Dad was worried about food and exercise and Daddy worried about homework and video games. He rarely got to eat sugar food and have fun. It wasn't fair. All the other kids at school got to do whatever they wanted.

John looked up at that question, his mouth slowing mid-chew. That was a fantastic question. He figured it was because most other parents were, too. Video games were nothing but distractions, they didn't do much for the kids' educations. "It was a decision both of us made," he finally stated. It wouldn't be fair to land all of the blame on Sherlock. "We want you to focus on other things like going outside, being with family and friends. Your entire life shouldn't be able video games."

Thomas frowned but nodded anyway. It didn't really make sense to him but arguing with either parent never ended well, so he went back to eating in silence for awhile. "Dad, thank you for letting me play again today." There. Maybe it would make things less weird at the table while they ate lunch.

John smiled softly and took a bite of his sandwich. It made him so proud that Thomas was polite and respectful. He had a feeling Amy wouldn't be like that at all. "Of course," he said after he swallowed his food. "You are being a very wonderful child and you deserve a reward of some sort. I am sorry I couldn't take you downtown today. Maybe when Daddy is feeling better."

Thomas shrugged modestly. He tried to be a good son because he was worried John and Sherlock wouldn't want him anymore if he was a difficult child. He was surprised they still wanted him after the island because he hadn't been a very good boy then. He looked up at his Dad with a small smile. "Its okay, we can go another time."

"Oh, we are going another time, I promise." John smiled warmly and finished his lunch as he sat back in his chair. "You are thinking." A pause as he titled his head. "You look a lot like Daddy when you think." There, that would certainly brighten up their son's day. He practically worshiped the ground his husband walked on. "He really likes that."

Thomas grinned and then looked down at his food as a blush spread across his cheeks. "I can't wait to show Daddy my costume for Halloween. I hope he likes it..." He trailed off as he finished the food on his plate. "Time for dessert?" He looked up to his Dad with a hopeful grin.

The costume. John got up slowly and picked up their plates. "He already is and he hasn't even figured it out. You have outsmarted a genius!" He grabbed two apples from the fridge and started slicing them. "But he asks me about it all the time. We will be laying in bed and he will ask for hints or clues." He paused and got the caramel out, pouring some into a bowl. "I haven't cracked yet."

Thomas brightened at that. "Really?" He grinned happily, got his small plate of apples and ate a slice without dipping it. Apples were good either way but the caramel did make them taste better. The thought of his Daddy trying to figure out what he would be for Halloween pleased him to no end, the grin was still on his face.

John laughed softly and dipped a slice of apple in the caramel, shrugging a bit. "Really. He's in suspense. He is afraid your going to dress up as Anderson from Uncle Lestrade's work," he whispered with a snort. He leaned casually against the counter, pushing the caramel dip closer to the edge so Thomas could reach it. It didn't matter, though. The boy was getting tall, would probably end up being taller than him when he was completely grown up. "Have you put in any thought on what you want to be when you grow up?" He asked curiously.

Thomas scrunched up his nose. "Yuck. Why would I want to be _that_ guy?" He dipped an apple slice into caramel, ate it, and then the grin returned. "I am going to be smart and amazing like Daddy and work for the Yard like Uncle Lestrade and run the place so people like Anderson can't work there and mess things up." He nodded at that and ate another caramel dipped slice.

Exactly the question he was expecting. John chuckled and dipped another apple into the caramel, eating it all in one bite. "That is quite the plan. Looks like I will be paying for some Uni." He nodded and set his plate down. God, he was full. How was Thomas putting all of this food away? "Head of the Yard, then? Genius head of the Yard, I imagine. Best police force in the whole world."

Thomas continued to eat happily, the grin never leaving his face but it faded as he narrowed his in thought. "Will that be okay? You and Daddy will have enough money?" He had heard Dad and Daddy fight about finances before. Not lately, since Dad got a job too but before when he first came to live with them. He didn't want to cause problems with his parents.

It was probably a bit too soon to be discussing the entire cost of higher education but John nodded, reached over with his free hand and ruffled Thomas' hair. "Of course we can. With two jobs and your Grandma I think we will be set." He took a bite of an apple without caramel, glancing over to the couch as Amy shifted and coughed in her sleep. She was exhausted, it seemed. Definitely sleeping off a bit of a cold.

Thomas nodded and finished off his apple slices. "I am done, may I go play the Wii now please?" Amy was still asleep on the couch so he would probably have to wait for his Dad to take her to bed before he actually got to play. He put his plate in the sink for it to be washed and glanced down at Hamish when the cat came in the kitchen. The cat didn't seem to like him at all and barely Dad, but he watched as Hamish went around his Dad's ankles with a meow. "I think it is hungry. Daddy isn't awake to feed him."

John winced as the cat rubbed against him. "I...yeah. I'll feed him," he muttered. It was clear the cat didn't like anybody but Sherlock and Amy. Hell, sometimes they couldn't get the cat to leave her alone when she was trying to sleep. "Right then, Hamish." He moved slowly to the fridge so he didn't step on him and opened the door. "We've got turkey. I think that is the best it's going to get, mate." He pulled the plastic container out and popped the lid open, ripping a slice in half and bending down to hold it near the cat.

Hamish sniffed the turkey but didn't eat it. The cat let out a yowl of disapproval and stared up at John expectantly.

Thomas watched the cat with a frown. "Try jam? Daddy feeds Hamish that when there isn't any ham. Why doesn't he like me?" He frowned at the thought. "He doesn't like Uncle Lestrade or Uncle Mycroft at all either."

John narrowed his eyes dangerously at the cat. Bloody thing was more picky than Amy when it came to eating. "We have got ham but I am saving it," he muttered as he dropped the turkey back in the container and grabbed the ham with a bit more force than necessary. "And he's not getting any of my jam," he added as he pulled a piece of ham in half and held it out. He glanced at Thomas with a small grin. "Thomas, this cat doesn't like anybody. Just Daddy and Amy. Your Daddy got him while I was in Afghanistan a long time ago," he said with a bit of a chuckle.

Hamish gobbled the ham greedily, and then looked back up at John with another meow. The cat head butted John's shins roughly, meowing rather loudly.

Thomas had never heard the story about getting the cat. "Why did Daddy choose such an...a-aloof kitty?" That was a new word for him and he grinned after using it.

John snorted and looked up at Thomas before holding out the other half of the slice of ham. "I'm not entirely sure, really. Your Daddy just told me the first time I called him that he had gotten a cat." He shrugged a bit. It must have been odd for his husband to have his lover in the flat one day, able to shag his brains out whenever it tickled his fancy, and then have it empty the next. "I think he just walked into the house and your Daddy decided to keep him, really. Bit like me, I think." He grinned at the thought.

Thomas frowned in thought. "How come you and Daddy don't talk about what it was like before Amy and me much?" He watched Hamish run out of the kitchen and into the living room. The cat was sitting on the floor, watching his sister. Its tail was flickering back and forth quickly.

John looked up at Thomas and cleared his throat. There wasn't much to talk about, really. They shagged a lot, didn't think about kids. He stood and put the ham back in the fridge. "I don't know. You two never really ask. What do you want to know?" He shrugged a bit and leaned against the counter. Might as well see what the boy was curious about.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:

Oh, poor Holmes-Watson family with every getting so sickly.

* * *

Thomas looked back to his Dad. Really? Wow. He had so many questions. "How did you and Daddy meet? Was it love at first sight? How long have you known each other? Was Daddy always a consulting detective? How long were you in the military? Why did you join?" The questions tumbled out so quickly he didn't have a chance to stop himself. All thoughts of playing video games were forgotten.

John expected the mass of questions and tried to sort through them before answering them. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. Did he answer all of them honestly? There were certain things he would rather his kids didn't know but... "I...um, well. I was looking for somebody to live with so I could pay rent and a friend introduced me to Daddy." A nod. Honest enough. "And it definitely wasn't love at first sight. But...we have known each other for...six years? I think?" He shrugged and licked his lips. What in the world were the other ones? "Oh. Yes, right. I think Daddy has been a detective his whole life." And now he paused. The other questions about the military and why he enlisted... "How am I doing so far? Good?"

Thomas listened with wide eyes and he had to bite his bottom lip to prevent himself from asking a whole slew of other questions that popped into his head. He nodded vigorously at the question, completely captivated by everything said. He waited patiently for his Dad to keep talking and continue to answer the rest of the questions.

There was no distracting Thomas now. Lying would just be rude and...he figured Thomas was old enough to know, really. "I was in the military for ten years or so, I think. Hard to remember." He took a deep breath and looked around the kitchen for a long moment. "And I enlisted because...I had a fiancé at the time a-and she was pregnant with our first kid. I had to help support her so I got the first job I could." There. It was out now. No stopping it. He turned to look at Thomas with a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

Thomas' eyes went wider. "You were engaged to someone before Daddy? Did you love her? What happened to the first kid? Why didn't you get married? Did something bad happen to her and the baby? Did she take the kid away from you?" Once more he couldn't stop the torrent of questions he had for his Dad.

Jesus. John shifted slightly on his feet and dropped his gaze down to his feet. More questions and so damn personal. "Um...yeah, I did love her for a bit. She left me, though, after I got back from my first war. She said I had changed so we broke up. She ended up having a miscarriage." A pause. Thomas was young and still not a bloody genius like Sherlock. "The baby died before we got to meet it. It died inside of her." His voice cracked at the memory and he shrugged. Everything before Sherlock had been a blur. It was all horrid and it made him sick to his stomach. He didn't even feel like himself thinking back on it.

Thomas frowned and nodded slowly. Oh. What should he say now? He shifted nervously on his feet. "Sorry," he muttered lamely. He didn't know what to say or do now. He began gnawing on his bottom lip uncertainly and continued to shift on his feet. Video games sounded like a really good idea again, but he didn't move from his spot.

John smiled warmly down at Thomas. "You are fine," he whispered as he crouched down and pulled him into a hug. "You were curious and it is all fine. I promise." He turned his head and placed a soft kiss on the boy's temple. "I have got you and Amy now, don't I? You are both so wonderful." Maybe if he kept talking they would both feel better and he wouldn't hate himself quite so much.

Thomas gave a hesitant nod and then returned the hug. After a long moment of silence he finally spoke. "May I go play the Wii now please?" He glanced to the living room. Amy was still sleeping and Hamish had curled up next to his sister's stomach.

John nodded a bit, smiling and clearing his throat. "Yeah, of course. You will probably just need to keep the volume down low, yeah?" He glanced over Thomas' head to Amy. She was just getting better. She needed the sleep so much. "And then I will start dinner, how about that?" He ruffled the boy's hair and moved his other hand to gently tickle his stomach.

Thomas nodded again and then giggled. "Dad. Shhh. Amy is still sleeping." He giggled as quietly as he could some more and then moved into the living room. He turned on the telly and then turned down the volume. He put in Mario Bros again and decided to try and get more Star Coins since he didn't have much time to play today.

John grinned and watched Thomas for a long moment before glancing at the clock. He had an hour before he needed to start cooking, really, and he hadn't seen Sherlock in a while. He walked slowly through the kitchen, pulling his pajama pants up a bit, and gently opening the door to their bedroom. He moved forward and climbed on to the bed, pressing himself against his husband's back and placed several kisses on his neck.

"Mmmm," Sherlock murmured in his sleep when he felt John against him. He snuggled into his husband reflexively as he slowly began to wake up. "Hi Love," he whispered. He gave a short cough and turned over so he could face John. He pressed his face into his husband's chest, because he hadn't had a chance to cuddle with John lately and he wanted to take advantage of the opportunity.

"Hi," John whispered in reply as he wrapped his arms around Sherlock with a smile. "You sound like you are feeling a lot better," he added with a small kiss to the top of his husband's head. One little cough...definitely doing better. He bit his bottom lip and slowly tangled their legs together. "I love you," he muttered into his husband's hair.

"On the rare occasions I do get sick, I don't usually stay sick for long," Sherlock mumbled into John's chest. His husband was warm and comfortable. He had also missed just being pressed into John like this and all tangled up. "Love you too." Being bed ridden was fine by him when he had his husband next to him.

"That's good," John replied with a smile. Sherlock being sick had been odd, to say the least. In the span of their marriage it had mostly been Sherlock caring for John while he'd been sick. It had been weird to see his husband so...weak, really. "Think you will still be up for some soup tonight?"

"Yeah. Soup will be fine Love. Might get some bread and dip it in the broth." Sherlock remained curled into John. Earlier he hadn't wanted to stay in bed and now he didn't want to leave it. Only because his husband was there with him now. "Can't wait for tonight." He was certainly curious and interested in what John had planned.

John smirked at that. There were so many plans that he had rushing through his head and now he had to decide on just one. "I imagine," he replied with a small laugh. Would it be better to tell his husband that he was feeling sick now? Waiting until they were about to shag wouldn't end very well. He shifted slightly and held his husband closer. "I...uh," he cleared his throat.

Sherlock frowned and finally lifted his head to look up at John. "What is wrong Love?" He gave his husband a quick kiss on the lips. Mmmm. It had felt like a long time since they had last kissed. It hadn't really but he had still missed doing it. Something was clearly on John's mind, and it didn't seem good based of the hesitation.

Only natural that he couldn't hide anything from Sherlock. John had managed to keep his cough under control in front of Amy and Thomas, and so far in front of his husband. Now, though, he couldn't help it. A sharp, deep cough pushed from his chest and he blushed. "I...think I am sick," he said softly. It was clear he was embarrassed about it because he had worked his husband up and now he didn't think he could do anything.

Right. Of course. "I should have slept on the couch last night. Sorry. Thomas sick as well?" Sherlock frowned in thought. "Your cough is worse than mine. I will make the soup tonight and you stay here in bed Love." He tilted his head back up to give John another quick kiss on the lips, before burying his head back into his husband's chest. Dinner could wait a bit. He wanted to snuggle with John awhile longer.

John frowned and looked down at Sherlock. "This isn't your fault," he whispered with a bit of a smile. "I promise. And I can still cook, I am not staying in bed," he added with determination. In no way was he going to stay in bed when he committed to making dinner. "Thomas is fine so far, I think he might be safe. If he were to get sick he would have already, especially with the amount of time he has spent around Amy and me." He tangled their legs further, shivering at the sudden warmth his husband provided.

"John, if I had to be on bed rest while being sick then so do you. Besides I was supposed to cook today anyway." Sherlock lifted his head once more, this time to smirk at his husband. "I make good soup. Remember our honeymoon when I cooked for you? It was one of the best things you'd ever had, you said."

"Not too sick," John replied with a slight glare. "I...wanted to..." God, this was embarrassing. It wouldn't do any good to do what he wanted if he was coughing, though. "I w-wanted to." He swallowed nervously. God, he could hardly talk about such explicit sexual acts, even after being married to Sherlock for this long. "G-Give each other blow jobs..." Another pause as a blush spread rapidly across his cheeks. "At the same time."

Sherlock smirked. "I find it amusing and endearing that you still get embarrassed after all this time Love." He had read about it awhile ago but had never gotten around to asking John if he would be interested in that position because they were always trying other things and sometimes it was hard to keep track of all things he wanted to try. Also, with two children it was difficult to explore their sexual exploits as much as he would like.

No conformation on if Sherlock would really want it. Right. John blushed even more and glanced between them nervously. "I...God, it is just so bloody awkward. I mean, yeah, I have seen your dick a lot and you've seen mine but..." He shrugged slightly. "But I was g-going to do it." He closed his eyes and let out a small groan of embarrassment. "I was going to do it in the push-up position above you but if I am sick I'm going to be weaker." He cleared his throat and lifted his gaze to his husband.

Sherlock had gotten distracted by his thoughts but John talking brought him back to reality. "It sounds amazing. I look forward to this. In the meantime Love, you need your rest." He tilted his head up again to kiss John's lips before slowly disentangling himself from his husband. "I am going to start dinner. You lay here and take a nap. You didn't sleep much last night."

The instant cold against the skin where Sherlock had been previously made John shiver, eyes narrowed slightly. Cooking? That was his job, he'd had plans since the morning. "I can cook," he muttered stubbornly as he started to sit up. "You are still recovering, Sherlock. Let me cook." It took him several moment before he started cough, curling to press his face into his elbow for several moments as his body heaved with each cough. Jesus, his throat was already raw. It seemed he might have gotten the worst of it. "I am cooking," he stated once he could talk, turning to slide of the mattress and stand up.

Sherlock sighed and sat back down on their bed. There was no point in arguing. It would only start a fight. "Let me know when it's ready. I will be in here," he muttered into his pillow. He was sulking now and at this rate it was possible a fight would break out anyway. He sighed again, his back to John.

Damn it. John shifted on his feet and bit his bottom lip. Arguing. No arguing. It wasn't smart. "Sorry," he muttered softly as he moved to lay back down on the bed. He moved close to Sherlock and placed several kisses on his back. "I will listen to you. You listened to me and...I am getting sick so I'll take a nap and you can cook. I won't argue with you."

The kisses felt wonderful on his body. They always did. Soft and slow. At this rate, Sherlock was certain he was going to want to shag John. Their children were in the next room over though. "I am pouting because I want to cook. It is...a...guilty pleasure." He had enjoyed as child but the dream was short lived, much like most of the things he tried when growing up. He sighed at his thoughts. "Ever since I cooked for you on the honeymoon, I realized how much I like doing it." He felt stupid for admitting that he liked cooking.

John smiled against his husband's skin, pulling Sherlock back slightly so he could be closer. "Then cook," he whispered with a chuckle. It was clear Sherlock felt a bit flustered about the admission. Maybe he could fix that? "Cook and then I will let you shag me before bed tonight," he mumbled with a confident, slow thrust of his hips against Sherlock's lower back.

Sherlock bit his bottom lip so he wouldn't moan. John wasn't doing anything to help the desire to shag _now_. Damn it. Self control. He rolled over so he was face to face with his husband, a smirk on his lips. "Soft." A kiss on the lips. "Slow." Another kiss. "Love you." A third kiss. He really wasn't doing anything to help make the need to shag now go away either, but he couldn't help himself.

John smiled and returned each soft kiss, running a hand gently through his husband's hair. "I like that idea," he whispered as he pressed their foreheads together. It didn't take long for John to hear the knowing whimpers of Amy waking up despite the fact that Hamish was with her. "I think you have some kids to cook for." After a moment of studying Sherlock he turned his head and coughed several times, frowning as he turned back to Sherlock. "I am going to take that nap. If I'm not awake by dinner just...let me sleep."

Right. The children. Don't get too distracted. "All right Love." John needed the sleep, in his opinion. Sherlock gave his husband one more quick kiss before climbing out of the bed. He walked into the living room and found Thomas playing one of those stupid video games and little Sandi on the couch. "Thomas, turn that off please. It will be time for dinner soon." He walked over to Amy. "Hey Baby Girl, are you feeling any better?"

Amy whimpered and looked up at Sherlock. Her face was flushed and she let out a string of harsh coughs. It was clear she was near tears. "Sick," she whispered with a small sniff as she wrapped her arms around Hamish and held him close. "Papa, make it stop."

"I can see that Baby Girl. Has Dada given you anything to help make you feel better today?" Sherlock knelt down in front of the couch.

Thomas sighed but saved his game and turned the Wii off. Daddy must be feeling better. Was Dad sick now? Would he get sick next? He sat on the floor quietly, lost in his own thoughts.

Amy shook her head with a small whine, her feet thrashing about under her blanket. After several moments tears started moving down her cheeks. "I doesn't wants to be sick," she said in a near screech. She pressed her face into Hamish's side as she started to cry more.

"Ssshhh, Baby Girl. Papa is right here and I am going to help make you feel better." Sherlock picked up little Sandi and took her the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and found the children's cold medicine. He opened it and then offered her the chewable tablet. "Here, this will help make you feel better Sweetie."

Amy turned away from the offered medicine with a small scream, pressing herself against the cool wall next to her bed. "No," she said with a whimper. "'S gross," she muttered. Now that she was sick it was obvious she was going to be as stubborn as possible. "Makes it better, Papa." Her red eyes moved up at look at Sherlock as her cheeks flushed a deeper red.

Sherlock sighed with a frown. "Baby Girl, I can't make it better if you don't take the medicine. If you don't want to be sick anymore you need to take it." He tried to giver her the tablet once more. He had already come up with a way to trick her into taking it, if she wouldn't chew it.

Amy shook her head with a whimper and lifted a foot, pushing Sherlock's hand away with it. "'S nasty," she whimpered and bit her bottom lip, looking at Sherlock with wide eyes. It was clear she was very much John's child in the genetic sense. She studied Sherlock curiously and pressed herself against the wall tighter. "Make it stop." She repeated, followed by several coughs.

So, it was going to be the hard way then. Sherlock sighed and walked back to the living room. "Thomas, can you watch your sister for a bit? I need to start dinner for the family, your Dad is sleeping."

Thomas was still sitting on the living room and he glanced up to his Daddy. "Okay. Come on Amy. We can play with your dolls today if you want." Better to try and do something his sister would want when she was in a fussy mood.

Amy nodded hesitantly, swallowing as she glanced at the medicine. Why would she take it if it was so nasty, though? It didn't make any sense to her at all. "Why's is I sick and you isn't? 'S not fair," she said with another cough as she slid closer to the edge of the bed so her knees were bent over the end of the mattress. ""Mas...I doesn't feel good." She looked up at him before dropped her head and getting sick, managing to miss her mattress and get it all on the floor.

"I don't know Sissy-Poo." Ewww. Gross. Thomas bit his bottom lip and then moved to the bathroom to get a towel. He began cleaning it up, not enjoying the smell but not gagging on it either. If he wanted to be the best detective ever, he couldn't let things like throw up bother him because he would see a lot worse, right? He had already seen worse after the plane crashed. He sniffled at his thoughts and continued to scrub at the floor.

Amy started crying again, curling into herself as she moved to lay down on her bed. "S-Sorry," she whispered as she started to shiver slightly, coughing and wincing at the taste in her mouth. "Papa," she whimpered, her voice weak. Had she ruined her chance at having Papa take care of her?

"It's okay. You are sick, it happens." Thomas went back to the bathroom to clean out the towel and his hands. "Daddy!"

Cooking and taking children at the same time was not any easy feat, especially with one of them sick. Sherlock sighed, turned down the stove setting and then left the kitchen. He passed Thomas in the bathroom and moved to the children's room. The smell of vomit was in here. Right. "Oh Baby Girl, come here." He picked up little Sandi and held her close to him and gave her a hug. Should he take her the hospital? Vomiting and a fever wasn't good. John was sleeping. Mrs. Hudson could watch Thomas and let his husband know what was going on. He went downstairs to find her, holding Amy close to his chest.

Amy watched Thomas for a long moment the best she could from her position in Sherlock's arms, eyes wide as she tried to watch Thomas the entire time. Her brother was her source of strength, it was obvious.

"Sherlock, dear." Mrs. Hudson met him at the bottom of the stairs and frowned the moment she saw Amy. "Oh goodness, my poor Miss Amy. I will watch Thomas. I assume John has this bug as well?" She lifted a hand up to feel Sherlock's forehead, making a small 'tsk' noise. "You are just getting over it, mister. What's been going on up there?"

Sherlock smiled down at Mrs. Hudson. "Yes and yes. I got a bit of the flu I think but Baby Girl here got it worse than I did. John is taking a nap. Thomas seems to be fine. There is soup cooking on the stove. It is on low, so it won't boil over. She has a fever and threw up, so I am going to take her to the hospital. John isn't awake and I don't want to bother him."

Mrs. Hudson frowned and nodded a bit. "Well, here." She moved to grab her purse, giving Sherlock a couple of pounds. "For the taxi ride down there. Feel better, Miss Amy." She smiled warmly at the little girl. "I will go and take care of Thomas and check on John for you, dear. Go take care of her." She smiled and head upstairs, going straight to the kids' room and instantly helping Thomas clean up.

Amy squirmed in Sherlock's arms with a cough, clutching at his shirt as she moved to throw up again.

Sherlock was about to protest against taking the money but it was already in his hand and Mrs. Hudson was upstairs. He boosted little Sandi up, so his daughter could vomit over his shoulder. He sighed, he would have to clean it up later. He walked outside, got them a taxi and told the cabbie to take them to the hospital.

Amy curled into Sherlock's chest instantly, frowning as she coughed and clutched at his shirt. "Doesn't wanna go," she whimpered and looked up at him, biting her bottom lip. "Please no. I's scared." She curled tighter against her Papa and let out a shaky cry.

"It will be okay Baby Girl. I'm going to be right there with you. There is no reason to be scared. I'll have Miss Hooper look at you, okay? You like her don't you?" Besides John, Molly was the only doctor he would trust to look at his daughter. There was no way he was going to let some stranger look at and treat Amy.

Amy buried her head into Sherlock's chest again. "Doesn't like hockspitals," she stated with a sniff, more tears starting to run down her face. "Why couldn't Daddy looks at me? A'cause he's a doctor, too." She shivered and curled her toes, digging them into the pants on Sherlock's thigh.

"I know, I don't either." Sherlock stroked the back of little Sandi's head gently. "Dada is sick too and he is sleeping right now. He needs his rest so he can get better and be ready to take you and Thomas out on Halloween." The taxi stopped, he paid the cabbie and got out. He entered St. Bart's and easily navigated his way to where Molly Hooper would be. Technically she was a coroner and not a pediatrician, but she was still a doctor.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note:

Sorry for the delay. I screwed up on my fingers really bad. I thought it was broken but just smashed cartilage. Typing this and editing was a pain with one hand. Won't update again until finger is fully healed. Not sure how long that will take.

* * *

"Right. Well, sorry... That's no-" Molly froze as she turned away from Lestrade to look at Sherlock and Amy. It was clear something was wrong.

"Oi, no. You have got John. She is helping me with a case," Lestrade said as he stepped forward and narrowed his eyes for a moment. "We are busy."

Amy shifted in Sherlock's arms and held her arms out, wiggling her fingers as she coughed and studied Molly.

"Greg," Molly chastised with a frown as she gently picked Amy up. "Oh, little Baby Girl," she whispered as she started stroking Amy's hair. "What's wrong?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Lestrade. "John is sick too. Sleeping it off at the flat. Mrs. Hudson is watching Thomas. I don't trust anyone else to look at my daughter." He kept his eyes gaze on the Detective Inspector, as if daring his brother-in-law to argue before looking to Molly and handing off Amy to the woman.

Lestrade shifted on his feet and put his hands on his hips. For a moment it looked like he was about to open his mouth and speak but he simply sighed and glanced over at Molly and Amy.

"Right then. Come here, little Amy Watson," Molly whispered as she moved to a room off to the side, setting the little girl on the padded bench. "I am going to make sure we can make you feel better, okay?" Amy nodded and Molly smiled warmly at her, checking everything over before glancing at Sherlock. "I can't write her a script or anything for medicine but John could. I think she might have a really bad flu that's not agree with a lot of her."

Amy whimpered from the table and held her arms out, smiling a bit when Molly picked her back up.

That was it? It felt like a wasted trip at this point. Sherlock didn't want to be one of those parents that panicked over every little cough, but Amy was his Baby Girl. Daughter. Practically his whole fucking world and he would rather be safe than sorry, when it came to little Sandi's health. He nodded slowly. "Can't give her anything then? To help her stomach?" God, he felt helpless right now.

Molly bit her bottom lip as Amy rested her head on her shoulder. "We could do an I-V and get her in a room for a bit. She will need to be rehydrated." She started swaying slightly on her feet. "I could give her something for her fever but...Sherlock, an I-V. It is the best way to help but she is going to hate it."

Sherlock hesitated but then nodded slowly. Amy was going to hate him now. He hated hospitals and pulling out I-V's was something he did when first available. He walked over to Molly and little Sandi. "Baby Girl, Miss Hooper is going to give you something for your tummy. You won't have to eat it, but it might hurt a little. I need you to be brave for us, okay? And then when we leave I will take you to the toy store and you can pick out one thing. Anything you want, for being a big girl all right?"

Molly just winced at the thought as she heard Sherlock talking. She cried at the thought of needles and now they were going to poke Amy with one? She frowned and held the little girl closer.

Amy studied Sherlock with a tired gaze. "Why's it gonna hurt?" She asked softly as she looked up at Molly. "I doesn't like things that hurt." She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "Papa, I doesn't want to hurt." She coughed and then turned in Molly's arms, getting sick for a third time.

The vomiting was worrying him and soon Amy would probably just be throwing up bile. A treacherous taste in the mouth. Sherlock tried to think of a good way to explain it. Either way, little Sandi wasn't going to like what he had to say. "They are going to put a needle in your arm. It will only hurt for a moment Baby Girl and then it will be a bit itchy, but it will make you feel so much better. I will be right here next to you and you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want and close your eyes real tight and it will be over before you know it."

Molly moved slowly past Sherlock, carrying her up a short flight of stairs and smiling warmly at a young man in a white coat. He seemed to know what was going on and moved into a free room with ease, getting everything prepared. Molly set her down on the small bed and handed her a large stuffed cat. "Okay little Amy," she whispered as she ran a hand through the girls hair and smiled warmly. "It will be over before you know it and your Papa is going to be right here for you." She took a step back.

Amy held the giant stuffed kitten tightly in one arm and reached out for Sherlock with her other one. "P-Papa," she whimpered and bit her bottom lip shook as the doctor in the room prepared everything. "I's scared. I doesn't want this." She let out a small sob and dug her feet into the wax paper on top of the padded bench.

The best Sherlock could do at this point was try and distract little Sandi from seeing or knowing about the I-V being put in. "I am right here Baby Girl." He took Amy's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Just think, when we get home you can tell Thomas about how brave you were and he will be so proud of you."

Amy whimpered again and kept her eyes locked intently on Sherlock. The slight rumble of the doctor's voice didn't register to her but the pain did. The needle was already in the top of her arm when she screamed as loud as she could. If the vomiting hadn't made her throat raw, the screaming certainly would. She kicked her feet and twisted her legs as she continued to shout, tears running down her face as she pulled her other hand away from Sherlock. "No! Papa, no!" The doctor winced as he taped the IV down on her skin and started the medication drip.

Seeing his daughter like this made him feel like the worst father in the world. John would have known what to do. Done it right, so little Sandi wouldn't be crying and in pain. "I know Baby Girl. Its over now. You are going to feel so much better by the time we go home and you will get a new toy too. Won't that be nice? Maybe another fairy plant farm?" Sherlock was trying his best to calm Amy down. It broke his heart to see her like this.

Amy whined and twisted for several moments before she simply relaxed, tears still running down her cheeks as she studied the needle in her arm. Her little chest heaved as she tried to breathe and calm herself down. Her eyes moved slowly to look at Sherlock. It was very clear she had suddenly hit a wall. Everything had caught up to her and now she looked more tired than terrified. "Papa," she whispered as she lifted her free hand and clinched her fingers several times for him to hold her hand.

"There we go. Look at you being a big girl." Sherlock gave little Sandi his best reassuring smile as he squeezed her hand gently again. "Everything is going to be just fine Baby Girl, I am right here with you." At least she wasn't screaming anymore. It was obvious Amy had worn herself out. He wouldn't be surprised if she ended up taking a nap. He felt like he needed one, even though he had slept away a majority of the day. This trip the hospital had been taxing on him emotionally and he was utterly drained at this point. He really needed John right now.

Amy coughed slightly and relaxed further, the hand with the I-V on it shifting slightly. "'S itches," she mumbled as her eyes started to close. "I's gonna sleep, Papa." She opened her eyes slightly to get a look at him before she slowly fell asleep.

It hadn't been hard to figure out what had happened and despite the fact that Mrs. Hudson and Thomas had begged to come with him, he had managed to get out on his own. If Thomas saw Amy in the hospital he was afraid of what the little boy would do. When he finally managed to find the room he walked in quickly. "Amy?" He looked around, saw the I-V, and went pale almost immediately.

Oh good. Little Sandi fell asleep. Sherlock pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down, still holding Amy's hand. He was about to fall asleep when heard John's voice and turned his attention to the door. "She is fine Love, just some fluid for her fever I think is what Molly said. You were asleep and Baby Girl got worse. I didn't want to wake you up, so I brought her here." He looked tired and defeated. Unsure if he had done the right thing or overreacted.

John looked at Sherlock and the slight anger that had been rushing through his body disappeared. He was scared and Amy was so sick. So was he. "It's for dehydration. She's thrown up a lot," he muttered weakly. "I just...Thomas was so scared. You know how protective he is about her." After finally managing to move his legs he walked forward and studied Amy. Expertly placed child I-V, no bruising. Very good doctor. "You are fine. I understand. C'mere." He tightly embraced his husband with a shaky sigh.

Sherlock gave John a tight, needy hug. "I didn't know what to do. I am a bloody genius but I was so scared and Jesus...I didn't know what else to do for her. Did I do the right thing? Or am I just one of those stupid parents that panic over every little cough?" Fuck. Was he crying? His daughter was in the hospital and was in pain because of him. He pressed his face into his husband's chest, hoping John wouldn't notice the tears.

John held Sherlock closer. Those were definitely tears on the front of his shirt. Sherlock had been honestly scared. "It's fine," he whispered soothingly as he ran his hand up and down his husband's back. "You are fine. She has vomited a lot, okay? This was probably a better why to get her hydrated again, yeah?" The most painful way, certainly, and Amy would hate them for a bit. She might start feeling better by the time they needed to go back home. "I can get her some medicine to take with us, too. We will be fine."

Sherlock finally calmed down after a few moments. "Sorry," he muttered. He was acting like an idiot. "She isn't going to like me for awhile, I guess. Molly said you could write a script for Amy." He released John from the hug, his head dipped so his husband wouldn't see the red in his eyes. Crying in front of others, even John, still made him uncomfortable.

"You're fine," John replied with a weak, lop-sided smile. "I am going to get her medicine, I know what she needs. Probably two different types. One for her stomach and one for her fever. We will need to make sure she keeps drinking but don't worry." He paused and nodded. "I have already got her favorite cups set out and colorful swirly straws. I think we will have to set up a nice little camp for her in the living room so she can watch telly."

Sherlock nodded and looked over at their daughter sleeping. "How long do you think she will have to stay here?" Even though he hated hospitals he couldn't imagine leaving little Sandi's side for a single minute. He sighed at his thoughts and slumped into the chair further. Amy was going to be fine. John was here. There was no need to worry anymore.

"An hour, probably. At most." John nodded a bit and studied her. Face red, blonde hair in a mess. She was definitely having a rough go of it. "That I-V is small, for a child, so she will be set. She might not like either of us very much and her arm is going to hurt a bit but she should be set." He grinned at her and moved forward, gently running a hand through her hair, fixing it the best he could without waking her up. "You did what you need to so don't stress out."

"Good. That's real good." How could John be so calm? His husband was handling this much better than he was. Sherlock watched John with Amy, opting to stay in the chair for now even though he was feeling rather restless at the moment. He steepled his fingers under his chin, trying to ignore the oncoming headache. "Are you feeling any better Love?"

John didn't reply for a long moment, keeping his eyes locked intently on Amy. It hurt to see his daughter in the aftermath of pain but he was more thankful he hadn't been there to witness it. "Not really. Got sick in the bathroom before I got over here." He turned and looked at Sherlock. That was a body stance he hadn't seen in a while. Steepled hands. "Headache?"

A faint smirk managed to touch his lips. Sherlock nodded, as he closed his eyes and brought his feet up on the chair. It was comfortable to him, even if it looked awkward to most people. "I will be fine. Practically used to them by now anyway." He gave a slight shrug, eyes remaining closed.

To Sherlock the fact they he was used to the headaches was probably normal. It made John wince. "We _are_ in a hospital, you know. We could get you looked at right now." His voice was low as he intently studied his husband. That awkward sitting position made him smile. "I am worried about you. Probably the last thing you want to hear...but I am."

Sherlock shook his head as he opened his eyes to look at John. "I am _not _leaving our daughter." His voice held no room for argument. He couldn't just leave to have himself checked on while little Sandi was in this hospital room. That absolutely wasn't an option in his opinion. He closed his eyes again, once more trying to concentrate on something else other than the oncoming throbbing in his head.

Well, that apparently wasn't going to happen at all. John moved to crouch down in front of his husband, both of his fingers rubbing gentle circles on Sherlock's temples. The least he could do was help. "Shhh," he whispered as he placed a kiss on his husband's forehead. "Just stop stressing out for a bit. I know it's tough but you can do it." He smiled a bit as he watched Molly check in on them from the outside of the room.

Sherlock relaxed from John's touch. His husband always had that effect on him when he was stressed out. "Thank you Love." He smiled at John but kept his eyes closed. God, he could sleep just like this right now. His husband close to him, talking to him, and overall was keeping him relaxed and calm. "I may not believe in God, but I am certain you are my God given solace."

Things like that rarely came from Sherlock's mouth. John smiled warmly and gently pulled his husband's head forward, resting it against his chest. He now knew how Sherlock always felt when he didn't know what to say in reply to his words. "I think we have saved each other." He said softly as he glanced back at the door. Alone again, not even Amy's doctor. Maybe that was good news.

Sherlock nuzzled his head deeper into John's chest. "I love you." Despite being in a hospital he could always enjoy being close to his husband. It was the best thing in the world being in John's arms, especially when he was having a tough go of things like now. Everything would be fine and work out, they always did. He just hoped Amy would get better soon, since this was supposed to be her first year to go out on Halloween.

"I love you, too," John replied, moving down to place a soft kiss on the top of his husband's head. He opened his mouth to talk again when Amy stirred behind them.

"Dada?" Amy asked with a small cough. It wasn't as bad as it was before and some color was returning to her cheeks. "Dada, when can's this be gone?" She lifted her arm with a frown.

Sherlock smiled when he heard little Sandi speak. He relaxed even further now that she was awake. Should he say anything or keep quiet? Would Amy be mad at him and hate him forever because of the I-V placed in her arm? He decided to stay silent for now, a thoughtful frown on his lips.

John looked at her over his shoulder and smiled. "Just a bit longer, princess. You feel a lot better now, don't you?" He watched her as she inspected the needle, her bottom lip tugged between her teeth.

"Yeahs," Amy muttered, swallowing softly as she shifted on the small bench and held the stuffed animal Molly had given her. "'S okay," she whispered as she continued to curiously study the I-V.

Sherlock wanted to go to little Sandi's side but he wasn't sure if their daughter would want to see or talk to him. "Hey Baby Girl." His voice was a broken whisper and he wasn't sure if Amy would hear him or not. He was worried she wouldn't want anything to do with him after letting her be in pain and making her cry.

Amy smiled eagerly at the sight of Sherlock. She hadn't been able to see him around John and had been afraid he had left. "Papa!" She wiggled on the bench slightly, her feet digging into the wax paper. "Hi's Papa!"

John looked down at Sherlock with a knowing smile, moving a hand to run gently through his husband's hair. He had been so nervous about Amy being upset but there she was, just as eager as ever.

Sherlock was able to completely relax and he smiled at little Sandi. "Hi Baby Girl, you are doing a lot better now." He got up from the chair and walked over to their daughter. "You will get to go home soon and see Thomas. Watch some telly on the couch." He smiled again, running a hand through Amy's hair.

John moved to sit in the chair and watch Amy and Sherlock, smiling at how relieved his husband was.

Amy smiled up at Sherlock, her eyes still tired as she studied him. "Miss 'Mas," she declared with a small, short cough. "I wants to watch the puppies. Can I watch them please?" There was a small chuckle behind Sherlock as John tried to keep himself quiet.

"Of course you can. We will watch whatever you want when we get home." Sherlock still owed her a toy of little Sandi's choice but it was probably best to wait until their daughter was better before taking Amy to the store. "I bet Thomas misses you too Baby Girl." He was so happy Amy wasn't mad at him.

Amy wiggled a little on the table, biting her bottom lip as she tried to thing of anything she might want. Sleeping on the couch? What else could she get? "Can's I have some tea? A-And a puppy?" She grinned up at him hopefully. That would make her the happiest kid in the world, clearly.

"I will make you your very own special pot tea Baby Girl." Sherlock did not want to get a puppy, and he was certain John wouldn't want to either. They had talked about getting her pony from the mansion. "How about pony? Grandma has some at the manor. You can pick out one out. We can go see it on the weekends and when you are old enough I will teach you how to ride. How does that sound?" Probably should have discussed this with his husband first...

Amy grinned at Sherlock's words. A whole pot of tea to herself? She wiggled on the bench some more and licked her lips, completely ignoring the fact that John was suddenly at Sherlock's side. "But a pony doesn't stay at the house an' a puppy will. A-An' 'Mish will probablies like it a'cause they can be friends." She nodded and looked over at John.

"Right, well, when you get better we can still get you a pony. It will still be yours but it will just stay at Grandma's," John said with a soft smile, his hand curling tightly into the shirt at his husband's lower back.

Sherlock couldn't imagine Hamish liking another animal in the flat. "Sweetie, there wouldn't be enough room for a puppy to grow up and play. Doggies need a lot of space to run around and play in. A puppy wouldn't be happy in our small home." He reached behind him, took John's hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

Amy frowned and narrowed her eyes, studying Sherlock for a long moment before shifting and clearing her throat. "Why cant's we move, then? A'cause 'Mas wants his own room and thens we can get a puppy." She nodded with a grin, clearly proud that she'd made such a wonderful argument.

John looked over at Sherlock in near panic. Leave 221B? It was clear Amy didn't know the significance of the flat and had no idea what she was actually saying but...she had a point, didn't she? What about when they both were older and each needed their own room? He cleared his throat and smiled down at her. "You are so silly, Amy."

"Well, we have a room we are going to make for Thomas in the basement soon." Sherlock and John had talked about that a little when on the island and had agreed to adopt the boy to begin. The thought of leaving Baker Street was inconceivable to him. It was his home. He had changed almost everything for his family but leaving the flat?

Amy pouted right away at that, narrowing her eyes with an impatient huff. It was clear that was not the answer she wanted at all. She looked over at John and he simply shook his head. There was no way he would go against his husband in that at all. Amy whined and impatiently lifted her arm to show Sherlock the I-V. "Out."

John smiled warmly and looked at the bag of medicine. Still a little left and every little bit would count for her.

That made him smile. At that moment, little Sandi reminded Sherlock of himself when at a hospital. "That is up to the doctor Baby Girl. I am sure they will be along soon to remove it." Well, John could probably do it safely. He had a bad habit of just ripping them out and making himself bleed from the process. He would never do that to their daughter though.

"Now," Amy declared with a small growl, twisting a bit and pointing at John. "Dada, out. You's a doctor. Out." She held her arm out and looked up at him expectantly. Definitely taking parts of Sherlock with her, that much was for certain.

John smirked at his husband before grabbing a cotton ball and a bandage. "Righto Baby Girl." He pinched off the I-V cord before gently pulling it from her arm, moving quickly to put the cotton ball over the small mark and bandaging it. "Look at that. Way to go Baby Girl."

Sherlock couldn't help but smirk as well. Their daughter definitely took after him in some ways. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not though. "Are you ready to go home now Baby Girl?" He certainly was. He hated hospitals, even if this place was familiar and close to home. Too many bad memories in them. Although, some were amazing. Another smirk etched his lips at his train of thought. At least they hadn't shagged while in the hospital this time.

Amy grinned sleepily at that, looking up at John like it was the best thing in the world. Being sick had definitely paid off for her. She wrapped her legs around John's torso the best she could, resting her head back on his chest. At this point it looked like she probably wouldn't even be awake by the time they got to the flat.

"I imagine Thomas already ate and Mrs. Hudson let him start playing more video games," John whispered to his husband as they moved out of the hospital room and outside to the black car that was almost always there for them now. He slowly slid in, supporting Amy as she started snoring softly into his shirt. "Would you want anything for dinner?"

Sherlock narrowed his eyes as he got into the car after John. "He has been playing video games all weekend," he muttered. He hadn't wanted to get the damn thing in the first place, but John had somehow talked him into it. "No, I am fine Love. You should eat though and get some more rest. Worrying about Baby Girl while at the hospital certainly didn't help you any."

John looked over at his husband with a shrug, coughing slightly and wincing when Amy shifted on his chest. Still asleep, though. He let his head tilted slightly to the side to rest on Sherlock's shoulder. "I am going to get her all set up on the couch, get her cuppa ready and then take a nap or something," he whispered. "We can shag, if you want. Just come and wake me up."

While that idea certainly appealed to Sherlock, he should let John rest instead of waking his husband up to shag. He wanted to but with little Sandi sleeping on the couch and John being sick, it probably wasn't a good idea. "No, you are going to eat some soup and go to bed. I will snuggle in next to you and keep you warm though."

"Right," John replied with a small smirk, lazily turning his head to look up at his husband. "What if I said I wanted you to shag me? Slow and lazy, me on my stomach." He was careful to keep his voice low so Amy wouldn't hear anything and wake up. "I can sleep after that, rest for the night." A knowing, playful smirk tugged at his lips. If Sherlock turned him down again, which John assumed he would, then snuggling with his husband would be just as good. The man _did_ know how to snuggle.

Damn it, John was seriously tempting him right now. After thoughtful contemplation he slowly shook his head. "We probably shouldn't. Not with Amy sleeping in the next room." He was certain at the beginning of their relationship he would have lacked the self control he had right now. He tilted his head, so it rested on his husband's.

John couldn't help but smile a bit simply because that was Sherlock being respectful, being...so wonderfully amazing. "I love you," he whispered as his eyes closed for a long moment. "And I can't wait to snuggle with you. I love listening to your heartbeat when I fall asleep." He moved a hand slowly from Amy to rest on his husband's knee, giving a small squeeze. "You are amazing."

"Love you too." Sherlock closed his eyes. This was nice. "Amazing _and _perfect." He smirked as his eyes opened again and the black car came to a stop. He got out, opened the door for John and then followed his husband into the flat. While John got things situated for their daughter, he heated up some soup for his husband.

Thomas ran to his Dad immediately, since John was carrying Amy. "Is everything okay?" His eyes were wide and he was breathing a little faster than normal. The telly had been on but he hadn't been watching it really.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note:

All right! My finger is doing a lot better and I can type again without it hurting or getting agitated. Really sorry for the delay guys!

* * *

John smiled warmly down at their son as he pulled the spare pillows and blankets out and situated them comfortably before laying Amy down. "Everything is fine," he whispered as he grabbed Thomas' hand and gently pulled him forward. "Everything is just fine now. Here she is." He crouched down and wrapped his around around their son's waist, pulling him close. "Sissy-poo was just a bit sick and we had to make sure she was going to get better."

Amy curled into the blankets, clutching one of the several stuffed dogs she had left thrown about the living room of the flat. Still asleep, not caring about puppies or tea.

Sherlock walked into the living room once the soup was ready, a bowl in hand. Once John was ready he handed his husband the bowl. He sat down in his chair and wasn't surprised at all when Hamish jumped into his lap. He began petting the cat automatically.

Thomas returned the hug briefly before he pulled away, climbed up on the couch carefully and snuggled up gently to Amy. Safe. His sister was safe. She wasn't going to die like Mum did. Daddy and Dad took care of her at the hospital. Everything was going to be fine.

John moved slowly to his chair, looking at Sherlock as he took a spoonful of soup into his mouth a smiled. Just like Mum's. It had been a while. He relaxed into his chair, glancing occasionally back at both of their kids. "Protective," he said so quietly it was nearly mouthed. Honestly it shocked him how protective Thomas was of Amy simply because he had never had that.

Amy twisted slightly and opened an eye blearily, smiling warmly up at her brother. "'Mas," she whispered with a tired smile. "Hi, 'Mas."

Sherlock smiled at John with a nod. It was amazing to him really. It had been a good idea to adopt Thomas that much he was certain. The boy had been a bit difficult at first but had just needed a little direction. The children were distracted so he signed to John. 'What about setting up the basement for Thomas as a birthday present this year?' Easy enough to answer without his husband having to sign back, since John was eating.

Thomas grinned at Amy. "Hi Sis. Didn't mean to wake you. You should go back to sleep and get some more rest." Halloween was only two days away after tonight. Would his sister be well enough to go this year? He had been looking forward to taking Amy with them this time around, now that she was old enough.

The question was definitely a valid one, John would give that to his husband, but it made him nervous. The basement would mean that even Mrs. Hudson's flat would separate Thomas from them. What would Thomas think of that? With he, Sherlock and Amy all upstairs it might make Thomas feel left out and forgotten. He shrugged and glanced down at his bowl, slowly taking another spoonful of soup. "We should talk tonight," he whispered.

Sleep? How could Amy sleep if she had Thomas right here with her? She bit her bottom lip and studied him intently. "I's all right, 'Mas," she said with a small nod as she offered him a bit of the blanket the best she could. "Does you wants to nap with me?"

Sherlock nodded and resumed petting Hamish. The cat was rumbling out a steady purr. He glanced over to the children and couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. They were lucky to have well behaved kids. Well, either one could be difficult at times but nothing he or John couldn't handle.

After having pretty much a panic attack right after Daddy left and finally calming down, Thomas realized it had taken a lot out of him. "Yeah." He smiled at Amy again, letting his eyes close.

John stood up slowly and glanced at Thomas and Amy, smirking with a small shake of his head as he turned to the kitchen. He wasn't hungry in the slightest and the several small bites of chicken he had taken had upset his stomach. He set the bowl down in the sink and didn't bother to look back at Sherlock as he moved into their bedroom. He changed in silence, sliding in between the sheets with nothing but boxers on. Jesus, he was exhausted.

Sherlock followed John into the bedroom, much to the dismay of Hamish. The cat followed after them though, jumped on the bed and laid down directly on his pillow. He shook his head at the feline while he disrobed and then climbed in next his husband, still wearing John's boxers from yesterday. Since his pillow was now occupied, he used his husband's chest to place his head and pulled the covers around both of them tightly.

"I understand that at some point they can't share a room anymore," John whispered as one hand moved up to Sherlock's hair instinctively. A small shiver ran up his body as the sudden warmth. His fever was certainly acting up just a bit. "But putting Thomas in the basement...God, he would hate us. That is an entire flat separating him from us and from Amy. He would go crazy, I am sure of it."

"Maybe. We should talk to him about it then. See what he thinks. If he doesn't like it then…I guess…we could…move…" Sherlock didn't like that idea at all. It was all he really had left of his old life. The one thing that had stayed the same since meeting John. Well, the flat had certainly undergone some changes but it was still their home. He didn't want to leave. He was probably just being a selfish child again.

John's entire body tensed at that and he shook his head. "No. _No_." He coughed at the sudden movement of his body as he looked at his husband. "We are not moving at all. If anybody thinks we are they can enjoy my fist in their bloody face," he muttered with another cough. Ouch. His throat was raw. "We can talk to him. If he doesn't like it than...doesn't Mrs. Hudson have an extra room in her flat? Right under our room, I think? I mean, Amy would be upstairs and he would be right below us."

Sherlock smiled. Good. John didn't want to move either. He hugged his husband tightly for a moment, the smile turning into a frown as John coughed. "Maybe. Let's see how things work out. For now, you should be sleeping Love." He reached up a hand to begin running it through his husband's hair lightly.

Sleep. How in the world could he sleep when he wanted to talk to Sherlock? John smiled a bit and let his eyes shut, his body relaxing a bit. "Not tired," he whispered with a small yawn, knowing he defeated the purpose of his previous sentence but not caring much at all. "Want to stay up and talk to you instead," he mumbled as he turned slightly on his side and pulled his husband closer.

Sherlock snorted but smirked at John, his fingers still trailing through his husband's hair. "All right then Love, what do you want to talk about?" He loved laying here and snuggling with John. He turned his head so he could nuzzle his nose into his husband's neck. "Love you," he murmured into John's skin and couldn't help but give it a small nip.

"Mmm." John let his head fall back a bit to expose more of his neck. Sherlock couldn't just do that and not expect him to want more. "How lucky I am to have you," he said in a hushed tone, one hand moving to rest gently on his husband's lower back. He almost mentioned that they could discuss the fact that they weren't shagged despite the fact that Sherlock had just bloody nipped at his neck but it would only work them both up.

Sherlock smirked and resisted the urge to bite John's neck again. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. We are supposed to behave tonight. We have two sleeping children in the next room, but as usual I am having trouble keeping my hands and lips to myself. You are just so adorable and irresistible." He smirked and tilted his head up to give his husband a quick kiss on the lips.

Behave. They had to behave now because they had kids and were trying to raise a respectable family. It wouldn't do any good to wake both of the kids up because he was a bit loud in bed. John mumbled something, clearly on the path to sleep, before forcing himself to speak as clearly as possible. "'M not 'dorable," he mumbled as his eyebrows were brought together and he yawned again. His mouth clicked shut and he wiggled his nose from side to side.

"Quit fighting sleep Love," Sherlock whispered as he nuzzled his head back into John's neck. He continued run his fingers through his husband's hair, quite enjoying the feeling of the soft bristles against his fingers. His other arm draped across John's stomach and his chest was pressed into his husband's side. "I love being close to you like this." He did. It was always so comforting and nice.

John didn't even bother opening his mouth, several soft hums coming from his chest as he slowly started taking his husband's advice. Sleep. He knew that Sherlock wouldn't but maybe he would wake up feeling a lot better. His breathing finally evened out as he fell asleep.

Even though John was asleep now, Sherlock decided to keep talking to his husband. "That's right Love. Sleep well. Long. No nightmares. You need to get better." He had slept a lot already so he wasn't tired at all, but he was going to stay snuggled next to his husband all night. He didn't mind staying up and watching John sleep.

John managed to sleep for several hours, his eyes slowly opening while it was still dark outside. He coughed several times, cleared his throat, and sighed. Still a bit sick, that much was for certain. The warmth next to him, though, was enough to put a smile on his lips. "You tricked me into sleep," he muttered with a yawn as he lifted a hand and ran it gently through his husband's hair.

Damn. John hadn't slept as long as Sherlock would have liked. He smirked as he looked up at his husband. "Well, it is almost Halloween. I trick you now, and then we both get a treat later." He raised his eyebrows suggestively as a smirk came upon his lips. He wasn't sure how long it would be until they would be able to shag again really, but it didn't stop him from thinking about it or making plans to do so.

John flashed Sherlock a lazy smile at the statement. It was clear he was still exhausted but he felt like he couldn't sleep anymore. Lay around for a bit, definitely, but his body was refusing to pull him back asleep. He closed his eyes and relaxed for several minutes before he slowly opened his eyes to study his husband. "I always picture you as a bloke that would wake me up at one in the morning just to shag. You'd be wide awake and horny and I would just roll on to my stomach...all tired..." He smirked and placed a kiss on Sherlock's forehead.

"Really?" Sherlock creased his eyebrows together in thought. He had never even considered waking up John just to shag. Just because he didn't need to sleep a lot didn't mean his husband didn't need to sleep. "It has honestly never even occurred to me to do that." He nuzzled his face back into John's neck.

"I get really bored at work," John replied simply with a lopsided smile, pulling Sherlock a bit closer. "Just something I think about to distract myself, really," he whispered as he studied the ceiling for several long moments before his eyes closed again. Just a bit of rest, really. Right now they didn't need to be awake and he could just relax for a moment, holding his husband. "You are far too polite and respectful to wake me up simply because you have a hard on."

"Me? Sherlock Holmes, polite and respectable?" He snorted at that. "Pretty sure you are the only person who thinks that of me," Sherlock muttered into John's neck. His hand was still in his husband's hair and scratching at it lightly. "For you, I guess I am Love," he finally relented.

"Well, when you are married you always see the best of your partner. You have yet to wake me up at one in the morning to shag. Very polite." John grinned for a moment even though Sherlock couldn't see it. Snuggling like this, having Sherlock close to him, was fantastic. It was even better because he was sick and just being near his husband made him feel a little better. "Amy will be doing much better today. I will probably have to make her that cuppa!"

Sherlock gave John a one handed, sideways hug. "I am sure she hasn't forgotten. I hope you didn't mind me offering a pony to her. Did you know I used to ride, when I was about Thomas' age? Lost interest in it before I was twelve though." He avoided mentioning it was because of his Dad. Really, he had been 'talked' out of a lot of things because of his father.

John looked over at his husband with a simple shrug, biting his bottom lip. "Not much I could do about it, yeah? I mean, it's not going to be here so I can't worry too much at all. As long as she does not bring that pony to our house." He laughed a bit and turned on his side. They were talking and he wanted to face his husband, press their noses together. It was one of those things he always saw in movies. People in love talking in hushed tones before the sun came up. It made him smile. "Did you do all that fancy shit? Jump over things? Probably could have been in the Olympics or something."

Sherlock smiled at John but faded slightly at his husband's question. "No, I used to ride it into the woods behind the manor. To...get away usually, for a little while anyway." He cleared his throat. "The manor does breed horses. Usually for fox hunting or polo." He fell quiet a moment. "Do you...think we would have met if I'd had a brother like Thomas and not Mycroft?"

John's eyes narrowed at the question and he almost instantly nodded his head. "Of course. Mycroft, he is nearly identical to Thomas. You don't see it, probably never will." He paused and smiled a bit, reaching out to run a hand through his husband's unruly hair. "He is so protective of you, Sherlock. You refuse to acknowledge it because you think you can do everything on your own but he's always there for you." He paused, giving his husband a slow, gentle kiss, and pulled away with a lick of his lips. "If you would have had a different Dad, though, then I don't think we would have ever met."

Sherlock frowned at John's words but returned the kiss. "He wasn't there for me when I was scared, weak and alone. When I needed him...when it mattered..." He trailed off with a small sigh. "It doesn't matter anymore," he muttered more to himself at this point. Damn it. Now he needed a cigarette or hard shagging, neither of which would probably happen anytime soon.

"He was though, wasn't he?" John whispered with a small frown of his own. "Sherlock, he does everything now and helps you. He loves you so much." Except now he'd ruined everything, hadn't he? "It does matter. Look..." He put a finger under his husband's chin and tilted his head up. "Everything happens for a reason. The past is the past, though. We are here now. If you can't stop thinking about the past then you can't move forward and focus every positive thing you have now." There was a long pause before he spoke again, no ounce of questioning in his voice. He didn't hesitate once. "I can stay quiet and I know you can, too. Shag me."

"That son of bitch didn't do anything." Sherlock didn't bother to hide the vehemence in his voice. He matched John's silence for a moment, and then slowly shook his head. "The kind of shagging I want right now is not of the silent variety." He managed to give his husband a small smirk.

John chuckled a bit at that, pressing the tips of their noses together. "Don't want a challenge? I can stuff some clothes behind the headboard. You could bite my shoulder," he whispered as his hand slid slowly down his husband's side. The kids were definitely asleep and if they didn't make too much noise then it would stay that way. All he wanted to do was distract Sherlock.

Sherlock laid in quiet contemplation for a few moments. "What about sneaking down to the basement with a blanket and some pillows? We could be as loud as we want down there." He smirked at John again. The trick would be to get downstairs without waking the children, assuming his husband agreed to it.

John grinned at the thought, glancing around the bed for a moment. They would need to bring a lot of blankets, really. He wanted Sherlock to take him while he was on his stomach. His husband could be more rough that way and that's what he needed right now. "Yeah, all right," he whispered with a giddy laugh, moving to slowly pin Sherlock to the mattress as he started a languid kiss.

Sherlock smirked at John, returned the kiss, and pressed up into his husband almost immediately. He was already getting hard. Perfect. "Love you," he murmured behind the kiss. John was amazing, always agreeing to his ideas so readily. He wrapped his arms around his husband, so he could draw John closer to him. Might as well make out for a bit, they hadn't in awhile.

Snogging. It was wonderful because they weren't in a hurry, they had several hours before either of the kids would be awake. John opened his mouth as he relaxed against Sherlock's chest, his tongue running across his husband's bottom lip as he exhaled slowly. At this point he wanted nothing more than to snog Sherlock for the rest of the morning but he could feel his husband's growing erection and knew without question that turning back was no longer an option. He wanted to make his partner happy.

Sherlock was more than happy to just snog for awhile but he wasn't sure how long he would be able to ignore the growing hard on in his boxers. He began scratching lightly at John's back, and pressed up into his husband again with a small moan. It was muffled since he was still kissing John and eventually he had to begin breathing through his nose so their lips wouldn't have to part yet.

John could tell that his husband was getting a bit excited and, despite the fact that he had started breathing through his nose, he gently pulled away from the kiss. "C'mon," he whispered as he struggled to catch his breath, keeping his gaze locked with Sherlock. They would need to be quiet, avoid the older floorboards, and hope that Thomas didn't catch them. Christ, he could picture their son's gaze already. Knowing, disappointed. He slowly moved off of Sherlock, grabbing as many blankets as he could in his arms from the foot of their bed. "You get pillows," he whispered with a small grin.

Sherlock smirked as he watched John for a bit. He finally grabbed the pillows and rolled off the bed. He crept over to their door and peeked outside into the living room. The children were both still sleeping. Good. He moved into the next room quietly and began descending the stairs. He easily avoided any creaking stairs by memory.

John followed after his husband slowly, clutching the blankets to his bare chest as they slowly made it to the bottom of the stairs. That was when his face paled slightly and looked up at his husband. "It's probably locked," he whispered with a small blush. That meant they would have to ask Mrs. Hudson for the key while standing in nothing but boxers. Of course she would know what was going on.

Sherlock tried the door. Locked. Of course John was right. "Give me a second Love." He smirked at his husband, dropped the pillows and went back up the stairs as stealthily as possible. Sneaking around in his own home, it was actually kind of fun. A new challenge. His coat was hanging on the door to the flat and he reached into the pocket and pulled out his lock picking set. He returned back downstairs and easily unlocked the door with practiced ease.

John looked at Sherlock for a long moment before clearing his throat. They were so bloody excited to go that they had forgotten several things, apparently. "I'm going to assume you didn't grab any lube while you were up there," he whispered as he stood on his toes and kissed his husband, not able to help himself in the slightly. God, he just wanted to have his husband right now but there was no way he was going to let Sherlock shag him without anything at all.

Shit. He had forgotten. "Right. Guess I am just so eager, I forgot in the excitement. You go ahead down to the basement and set up. I will go back upstairs." Sherlock gave John another kiss before disappearing back upstairs. Just be quiet. He didn't want to let the excitement make him hurry. He grabbed a bottle of lubricant and went back down the stairs. He hadn't been back to the basement since the first time ever being in it. It was a bit weird to think about.

John moved easily to the basement, setting everything up so he would at least be comfortable. He closed his eyes for a long moment and stuck a hand down his boxers. All he needed to do was get an erection. It was worrying him just a bit that he wasn't getting hard. The bast few times he'd been with Sherlock he felt like he'd let his husband down. He let his head fall back, gently stroking himself and willing his cock to get hard.

Sherlock came down the stairs and realized it was more than just a basement, it had been converted into flat as well. It was a small place, something he hadn't really noticed the first and only other time he had been down here. He ignored his thoughts and looked over to watch John. Shit. Should they shag if his husband couldn't get hard? It didn't seem right.

John was so focused on himself, on willing himself to get ready to make Sherlock happy, that he had missed the sound of footsteps and his husband's slightly harder breathing. The fact that he was now half hard was taking more of his attention. He took a short breath, smiled, and opened his eyes. That's when he saw his husband and blushed furiously. "Oh, I-" He dropped his head instantly, clearing his throat. "Just thinking about you a-and..." God, this was awkward. How could he tell his husband that he hadn't been able to get hard?

Sherlock managed a faint smirk and shrugged. Looked like no shagging then. It wouldn't be fair to John, would it? Now what were they supposed to? Awkward moments usually didn't bother him or register but this one certainly did. Should he say something? Continue standing there like an idiot? "It's fine Love." Great. That was all he could come up with. So much for being a genius.

If there was ever an awkward moment between them than this was definitely it. John shifted on his feet and glanced down at his boxers. Half hard, still going. "'M good now," he mumbled as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "We can now," he added hopefully. All the work, sneaking downstairs and picking the lock, there was no way in Hell he was going to throw that all away. He moved toward his husband and met his lips forcefully, backing up to pull Sherlock toward the mass of blankets and pillows.

Sherlock was about to respond but then John was kissing him, gloriously so in fact. He moaned into the kiss and returned it readily. He wrapped his arms around his husband, moving with the other man toward the pillows and blankets. He started kissing John aggressively and sloppily, with a growl of excitement. One hand dropped to his husband's cock, where he began to stroke it in short, tight stokes.

Jesus. John pressed into Sherlock with a loud moan, opening his mouth for his husband. The aggression in his husband's kiss was absolutely amazing and he couldn't stop himself from bucking into the man's hand. He was completely hard now, whimpering like an idiot as he desperately clawed at Sherlock's back. More. Now he wanted more. More aggression, more desperation from his partner. "God, yes," he whispered as he moved slowly to lay down, spreading his legs and tugging Sherlock between him to rest easily against his body.

"Yes," Sherlock moaned. He pressed his erection into John's stomach. "God, I want you so bad now." He continued the aggressive kiss, the hand on his husband's cock tightened slightly in his haze of arousal. He bit down on John's bottom lip, gnawing on it gently. The hand on his husband's back began scratching roughly.

John arched up into Sherlock, one hand moving to grasp at the blankets beneath him with a loud moan. "Please," he whispered frantically the best he could without his bottom lip. Now it didn't matter if he sounded desperate because Sherlock was doing everything he could to make him twist and turn. Rough and wonderful. He missed this. "W-Want you," he mumbled as he arched several times up into his husband.

Sherlock finally broke the kiss and began marking John's neck immediately. He growled into the neck, sucking and biting roughly. He pressed into his husband again, moaning loudly. Lubricant. He had dropped the bottle at some point. He reached around blindly for it until he found lube. He stopped marking John and took off the boxers. He began to prep himself hurriedly in his excitement.

John whimpered and moaned, clutching at Sherlock without any shame at all. Nobody could hear them from here and the last several months had to be quiet, hushed. Right now he didn't want to control himself, didn't want to stay quiet. He wanted Sherlock to know how bloody amazing everything felt. "Want you inside of me," he muttered as he ran his hand down his husband's back, leaving red marks in its wake. "Rough. God, Sherlock," he rotated beneath his husband, moving on to his stomach and pressed up against Sherlock's erection with a grin and a gasp. "Please."

Sherlock smirked down at John and then began preparing his husband. He let his fingers enter roughly a few times, before sliding into his husband with a loud moan. He placed his palms in either side of John's shoulders on the blankets for support. He bit down into his husband's shoulder with an excited growl as he began a rough and fast pace.

John dropped his head, biting down roughly on to a pillow as he let out a shout. God, there was still a bit of a burn, he hadn't been prepped completely, but that didn't matter because Sherlock was pounding into him. The pleasure was so much stronger than any sort of pain he felt. The teeth digging into his shoulder were forgotten in favor of moving his hips back to meet his husband's thrusts. Each grunt that came out of his mouth was pressed into the pillow.

Sherlock growled into John's shoulder with each rough thrust. His fingers digging into the sheets below tightly. He stopped biting to take a moment to breathe, and then began sinking his teeth into his husband's other shoulder as he moaned out John's name. He wasn't going to last much longer at this rate.

John opened his mouth and released his pillow, shouting into the empty room as he balanced easily on one elbow. "Sh-Sherlock, fuck," he nearly screamed before grabbing his cock with his free hand and stroking it in time with his husband's thrusts. "Love you," he said as he dropped his head and slid forward slightly on the blankets from one of the thrusts.

Sherlock smirked as he grunted from the force of his thrusts. As he suspected he didn't last too much longer. He came with a loud moan, but it was partially muffled from his teeth in John's shoulder. "...'sgood..." He managed to slur out between rapid breaths. He rolled slightly to the side and then allowed himself to collapse into the blankets and pillows.

John didn't bother to finish himself off and instead collapsed on to his stomach with a grunt. "Jesus," he gasped and buried his face into a pillow. He was going to feel all of that in a few hours. Sherlock was the very definition of rough when he wanted to be. He slowly turned his head to study his husband, his back still heaving as he tried to calm down. A small smile tugged at his lips and he chuckled. "Better now?"

Sherlock smirked back and gave a slight nod. John hadn't gotten off yet. He reached under his husband and grabbed his partner's cock. He began the fastest pace he could manage right now. Rough sex was always physically exhausting and he didn't really feel like doing anything else at the moment except lay on the floor with his husband. Except, the children would be up at some point. Not for at least a few hours from now though, so that should be enough time to recuperate.

John whimpered and lifted his hips off the blanket to give Sherlock's hand a bit more room. "Ah, yes," he whispered as his hands dug into the blankets. It didn't take too much longer for him and he came with a weak, muffled shout. He gently shoved his husband's hand away so he could lay down completely on his stomach. "You're wonderful," he whispered with a small smile. "Very wonderful."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note:

I think this chapter is rather cute all around!

* * *

Sherlock smirked again, as he wiped his hand on the sheets below them. He shifted slightly. "You okay Love?" He had been a little rougher than intended but there were times he got so excited, he just kept going faster and harder without realizing it.

John exhaled shakily into the pillow beneath his head, managing a bit of a smile. "Should be," he replied in a whisper. Moving any of his limbs seemed like too much of a task but he forced himself to lift an arm up and lazily drape it across Sherlock. It was the most he could do because moving off of his stomach seemed like too much of a task. "You have got a strong jaw," he commented with a small snort.

Another smirk crossed his lips, even though John couldn't see it now. "You didn't seem to mind," he murmured into his husband's side. He pressed into John a bit closer, always enjoying being close to his husband like this. Whether it was before, after or even during sex. "Love you." He was content with just laying on the floor with John, with minimum movement.

"I don't mind a lot of things when your dick is inside me," John stated calmly, a bit of laughter in his voice. He sighed and let his eyes close for a long moment. Having Sherlock pressed into his side was rather nice and he would be perfectly content to lay here all day with his husband. "Love you too," he whispered with a small smile. He groaned and lifted a leg, wincing at the pain he was already feeling, and wrapped it around Sherlock the best he could.

Sherlock gave a small laugh at that and then shook his head. "I can't help myself. You are just so _adorable_ I can't keep myself from wanting to do things to you." He lifted an arm to begin running his fingers over John's chest and stomach lightly. "I wish we could just stay down here all day but Thomas has school this morning, so the children will probably be up a little early."

John shivered from the touch, hissing slightly as he squeezed his eyes shut. Any sort of touch from his husband was over-sensitized and it felt like Sherlock's hand was on fire. "'M not adorable," he muttered with a small cough. Still getting over whatever had been going around the family, apparently. "But I like that you can't keep your hands to yourself. Makes me feel good about myself, really." He smiled sheepishly, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Damn. John still had a cough. "When it comes time to get up, you just go to the bedroom and I will take care of the kids Love." Sherlock dropped his hand to from his husband's chest in favor of holding hands. He gave John's a gentle squeeze. He moved his head slightly so he could give little kisses along his husband's side.

Back to the bedroom? John narrowed his eyes for a long moment, biting his bottom lip. They usually both got the kids ready for the day, helped Thomas with breakfast before school. He didn't want to lay down and make Sherlock do all of it. "You sure?" He whispered with a small frown. Despite his clear dislike of the plan it was clear he knew that he needed the rest. After that rough shagging he didn't really have much of another option except laying down and relaxing.

Sherlock paused mid kiss to look up at John. "Of course I am sure. You are still getting over being sick Love _and_ I just shagged you into next week." A proud smirk played upon his lips for a moment before he resumed placing light kisses up and down his husband's side. It had been awhile since he had lavished John with small kisses like this. He figured his husband deserved it.

John snorted slightly and closed his eyes, not being able to help the fact that his breath hitched slightly at the feeling of Sherlock's mouth on his side. They were light, sweet. God, they were so amazing and the attention was so amazingly welcomed. "I like that," he whispered as goose bumps raced across his skin at the kisses. "Also, I don't think I will need to be shagged until next week. You did such a thorough job," he muttered with a smirk.

"Good," Sherlock murmured as he continued the kisses. He smirked again even though John couldn't see it. Moments like this were the ones he enjoyed with his husband the most. Just being close. Snuggling. Light touches and kisses. He never thought he would enjoy such things out of life, but now he cherished every single time things like this happened. "I love you," he whispered softly against John's skin.

John tensed slightly and let out a small sigh, the hand on Sherlock's back curling slightly as he twisted and pressed his skin against his husband's lips. "I love you too," he replied in a hushed tone. Every bit of this was perfect. How in the world had this man been so bloody cold and distant to people his entire life? That meant that his entire life nobody had experienced the love of Sherlock, the immense amount of emotion the man actually had. "I can't believe I am lucky enough to be married to you."

"I am the lucky one." Sherlock really believed that. Without John he would have been alone the rest of his life. No husband. No children. No family. His husband had brought about changes he didn't think himself possible of. He supposed the potential had been there all along but John had been the reason he had even tried at all. There wasn't anyone else worth it, in his opinion.

John found that statement entirely too hard to believe but in lieu of an argument he relaxed and let Sherlock continue everything he had been doing with his mouth. Soft kisses on his side, hushed conversation. It was all nearly too perfect. Who knew they would find that in a bloody basement that had once been part of a horrid plot before they had even got it through their thick skulls that they loved each other? "I am clearly getting the better end of the deal," he muttered playfully.

Sherlock smirked and looked back up to John, mischief in his eyes. "I could always even the playing field." The smirk got bigger, and he moved them both so he could straddle his husband and snog the hell out of the man below him. The kiss was slow but passionate. There wasn't anything sexual about his kiss or movements, he simply desired to make out with John for a bit before the children were awake. Who knew the next time he would have time to do so?

John responded eagerly, opening his mouth without any sort of fight to give his husband more room. He exhaled through his nose against Sherlock's cheek, biting gently on his bottom lip as they continued to kiss. Certainly evening the playing field. Sherlock was one bloody good kisser and it sometimes shocked him that his husband hadn't kissed anybody before him. Both of his hands moved to frame his husband's face, sliding down his neck slowly.

Sherlock continued the kiss for awhile, breathing through his nose until he finally had to break for normal air intake. He smiled down at John, a hand moving to comb through his husband's hair lightly. He leaned down again, kissing along John's jaw line gently.

John smirked a bit as he tilted his head back to give his husband more access to his neck. "I love the attention," he whispered with a soft groan. God, Sherlock's mouth should be illegal. "But why me? Why can't I do this to you?" He ran a hand through his husband's hair slowly and exhaled. "I love you. I love you so much, Sherlock."

Sherlock raised his eyebrows and gave a slight shrug, but continued to kiss John. "You can if you want," he finally murmured into his husband's neck. He stopped the kisses, rolled, and pulled his husband with him gently so that John would be on top. "There. Now you have me where you want me." He smirked up at his husband.

John smiled down at Sherlock, a small blush spreading across his cheeks. Control. He had a bit of control. He exhaled slowly and lowered his mouth to his husband's throat, placing several slow kisses down to Sherlock's collarbones. "Love your body," he mumbled. "So fucking beautiful. Look at you." He spread his hand wide and gently ran it down his husband's stomach.

Sherlock shivered in pleasure from the touches and kisses. He closed his eyes in contentment, with a small hum of appreciation. "You are a wonderful husband Love." He opened his and smiled up at John. One hand reached up to run through his husband's hair lightly.

John snorted because he wasn't, really. He was constantly jealous, a bit selfish when it came to making love...but he figured Sherlock had yet to notice. "You are better," he whispered with a smirk as his lips moved down to his husband's collarbones and placed slow kissed across them. "Always pay attention to me and the kids. Sherlock, you're so bloody amazing. How did I get you?" He titled his head and started to place kisses down Sherlock's side, stopping near the top to his rib to start marking his skin.

Sherlock smirked up at John. "Naturally. I am amazing and perfect." He closed his eyes again with a soft moan. At this rate he was going to get another erection. Well, maybe. Everything was feeling so amazing. His hand continued to run through his husband's hair, scratching lightly here and there.

John continued to suck at his husband's skin, pulling away for a breath and admiring the deep red mark over the top if his husband's ribs. "And you settled for me," he whispered with a smile, moving to place a quick kiss in Sherlock's lips. "I'm the luckiest man alive. I get to talk to you whenever I want, fall asleep with you. I love you," he whispered with a smile before starting a slower, more passionate kiss with his husband.

Sherlock returned the kiss, both arms moving to wrap around John's waist. This was indeed a good way to start the day. Hopefully nothing would come along and disrupt it. His fingers trailed along his husband's back lightly, his body arching up into John automatically.

"Boys?" John tensed at that voice, pulling away from Sherlock's lips and quickly covering both of them the best he could with one of the blankets. Mrs. Hudson appeared around the corner with a knowing smile, seemingly calm despite their position. "We have one very awake little princess in my flat asking where Dada and Papa are." There was a long pause before she raised an eyebrow. "John, have been working out, haven't you? Sherlock, you lucky boy."

John blushed furiously and dropped his head. "Thanks, Mrs. Hudson, we'll be right up." He cleared his throat and refused to look up at his husband because the man would probably just laugh at how red he was.

Damn it. Sherlock knew something was going to happen to disrupt this wonderful moment. He would have grumbled about it but the look his husband's face made him smirk. "Oh John my Love." He shook his head a bit still smirking. "Guess its back upstairs for us."

"Embarrassing," John muttered with a bit of a smile, glancing at Sherlock as the tips of his ears gradually turned red. "The last thing I need is Mrs. Hudson commenting on my body." He coughed slightly and bit his bottom lip. Everything was slowly starting to hit him. The soreness was creeping up his lower back. "I have been working out, though. Can you tell?" It was unspoken that he had done it mostly for Sherlock. The pudge he'd developed on his stomach had even been brought up by Amy at one point.

"Well, I find it amusing." The smirk on Sherlock's face never faltered. "And of course I noticed." The smirk finally turned into a warm smile. "You look very dashing and adorable. I am indeed 'a lucky boy' as Mrs. Hudson so aptly put it." Once more the smirk returned as he slowly got up. "You should go lay down Love. If I had to be on bed rest while sick, then so do you."

John chuckled slightly and slowly stood up. Definitely feeling it all. He coughed into his arm and grabbed his boxers, slipping them on. "Been running a lot," he muttered with another cough. Maybe he wasn't feeling as good as he thought. "Want to help get Thomas ready for school." He always helped the boy, made him breakfast. He swayed slightly on his feet and managed to catch himself before looking at his husband. "Okay. Bed," he managed a shaky smile.

With a bit of searching Sherlock found the boxers he had worn, even though they were John's. He watched his husband with worried eyes, eyebrows knitted together. "Come on Love. I will clean up down here when Amy goes down for her afternoon nap." He took John's hand and guided his husband up to the bedroom gently.

John followed his husband without question, crawling into their bed and immediately embracing Sherlock's pillow. "Sorry," he muttered with a small cough, studying Sherlock from the mattress. "Love you."

Amy crawled up the stairs, looking up at Sherlock as she stood in nothing but her underwear. "Papa," she sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. "I wetted the bed and puts all the blankies by the wash with my 'jamas and changed into new 'wears."

Sherlock gave John a smile before walking into the living room and smiling down at little Sandi. "What a big girl you are Sweetie." Thomas must have moved them upstairs to their bedroom at some point since the children had fallen asleep on the couch. "Are you hungry? Or do you want to watch cartoons until Thomas is ready to eat?"

Amy sniffed again and took a deep breath, shifting on her feet before walking slowly into Sherlock and John's room. Without hesitation she pulled the bottom drawer of their dresser open and grabbed one of John's jumpers, eagerly slipping it on despite the fact that it was far bigger than anything she would ever wear. She smiled warmly up at Sherlock and lifted her arms up, dwarfed extremely by the sleeves on the jumper. "Telly," she stated softly as John groaned from the bed and turned slowly. "An then we can eats with 'Mas."

Sherlock smirked as he watched little Sandi put on John's jumper. He picked her up immediately, went to the couch and sat down with her in his lap. He gave Amy the remote, so she could pick whatever cartoons were on. It didn't really matter to him either way since there were few shows he watched anyway, let alone kids shows.

Amy struggled slightly with the remote, looking back at Sherlock with her eyebrows drawn together before she dropped the remote down the front of her jumper and then grabbed it easily with her hands. She pulled her head down into the jumper as well, easily turning the telly on and going straight to her favorite channel. It was on commercial but it hardly bothered her and she watched with rapt attention, only her eyes over the collar of the jumper, as several 'My Little Pony' toys were featured.

Sherlock couldn't help but smirk as he watched Amy fiddle with the remote. He probably should have helped her with it since she was wearing John's jumper but little Sandi seemed to have it now. "Baby Girl, can I take your picture? I bet Dada would feel a lot better if he got to see you smiling in his jumper." The picture was too cute to pass up and he was certain John would like it.

Amy turned slowly in Sherlock's lap, not bothering to move her head any farther from the jumper. "Course!" She declared with a bit of a nod, curling her entire body into the gray and navy striped jumper. Only her eyes were over the collar, bright and expectant as she looked up at Sherlock. "Is Dada sicks a'cause of me?"

Sherlock smiled as he pulled out his mobile and made sure she was ready before taking the picture. "No Baby Girl. Dada is sick because of me." It was probably true because John had insisted on sleeping in the same bed as him when he had been sick. He sent the photo to his husband's mobile with the caption: 'Thought maybe this might make you feel better.'

Amy mumbled something into the jumper before dropping her head completely into it, leaning forward to rest against Sherlock's chest. She mumbled something again before huffing and popping her head out of the jumper. "What does it feels like to be in love?" She tilted her head back curiously, bottom lip tugged between her teeth. "A'cause 'Mas was watchings a show yesterday and they falled in love an' you and Dada, you's in love, so's...what's it like?"

Wasn't Amy supposed to be watching cartoons? "Well, it is a bit hard to explain Baby Girl. It is a wonderful feeling though." Sherlock really wasn't sure it was possible to say what it was like, or maybe he was just the wrong person to ask. "It is one of those things you just know." He heard the shower going. Thomas must be up and getting ready for school then. "Want to help me cook breakfast?" There. Maybe he could distract little Sandi with something else.

Amy glared up at him for a long moment before breaking into giggles. "Papa, I doesn't think I can cook with Dada's jumper on. He's big and I's small. Probably won't work," she whispered with another wave of giggles. She snuggled right back into Sherlock's chest, curling into the jumper with a small sigh. "So you loves Dada a lot, right? You won't ever leave him?"

Sherlock couldn't help but laugh. "I suppose you are right Baby Girl." Her question made him furrow his brows as he slowly shook his head. "Of course I love Dada. I am never going to leave him, I promise." He gave little Sandi a reassuring smile. He couldn't imagine ever leaving John.

Amy seemed content with that answer, studying Sherlock for a long moment before looking at the telly over her shoulder. "You is nice to snuggle with," she said softly into the jumper, still not looking at her Papa. "Warm," she added with a small nod. The show had captured her attention as fairies flew across the screen in bright colors. "I wants to be a fairy," she said softly.

Sherlock smirked at that. "Your Dada thinks I make for good snuggling too." Right. Why wouldn't little Sandi want to be a fairy? Too early in her childhood to tell her fairies weren't real, right?

Thomas came in the living room and went straight to the kitchen. Probably easier just to make something on his own.

Amy opened her mouth to speak again and paused. Footsteps. That meant Thomas was awake. She looked up at Sherlock for a long moment, biting her bottom lip before sliding from his lap. "Papa! 'Mas is awake!" She tripped slightly over the end of the jumper but managed to catch herself and continued into the kitchen. "'Mas! Can I's make you breaksfast?"

Sherlock picked Amy up and carried her to the kitchen. "I can make breakfast for you two." He sat Amy down in her chair and after moment of hesitation Thomas nodded and sat down too. Good. Now...what did John usually cook? Eggs and toast? He went to the fridge and got out the food and started to cook.

Amy shifted in her chair and looked at Thomas, studying his school uniform curiously. "'Mas, those isn't your clothes," she stated simply. A small smile tugged at her lips and she giggled. "You's look handsome, though." The jumper slipped slightly on her shoulders and she hiccuped. "Eggs?" She asked Sherlock softly.

"Scrambled eggs with cheese and raisin toast. " Sherlock smiled even though his back was to the kids.

"These are the clothes I wear to school every day Sis." Thomas said with a smirk. "Besides, you are the one wearing Dada's jumper."

Amy giggled and buried her face into John's jumper. "'S warm." She declared with a small hiccup. She kept her eyes locked intently on her brother. "That's weird. Does I has to go to school that has 'forms?" She raised a brow curiously before glancing at Sherlock's back. "You looks like Papa when you smirk."

Thomas beamed proudly at Amy. He had been trying to look like Daddy smirking for awhile. "I don't know Sis, maybe. If you go to a private school like I do then probably." He didn't really like the school he went to. He didn't really have any friends there and he usually kept to himself. Other people were stupid anyways.

"I really wants to go to school," Amy mumbled as she kicked her feet back and forth and sighed. She opened her mouth and bit down gently on the neck line of the jumper, tugging it up with a small growl. "Does I gets to go to school soon, 'Mas? Can I goes to school with you?"

Sherlock put the plates in front of the kids and then a fork. He had cut little Sandi's slice of toast into fourths instead of just in half, so it would be easier to eat. He had made an egg and piece of toast for himself as well. Once he gave Thomas a glass of apple juice, he gave a sippy cup of juice to Amy. After the children were taken care of, he finally sat down to eat with them.

"I go to an all boys school Sis. So, you can't come with me. Sorry." Thomas gave a small shrug and began eating. "I didn't start school until I was five but maybe Papa and Dada will put you into preschool before primary school." Another shrug followed by a forkful of eggs.

Amy accepted her sippy cup without question, drinking from it eagerly. She had to hold it with both hands, still completely covered by the long sleeves of John's jumper. She watched Sherlock over her lid as she sucked loudly at the juice, swallowing it in greedy gulps. Her attention was averted slightly when a laugh came from the bedroom. Dada. She wiggled her feet slightly, burping slightly around the lid.

John shifted on the bed, holding the mobile above his face as he replied to the most adorable picture of Amy he was fairly sure he'd ever seen.

_She clearly got the idea of being adorable from you. Look at her hiding from the camera. -JW_

He coughed several times, groaning at the pain that shot through his body. He slowly started another text.

_Don't think we can shag for a while. -JW_

Sherlock was about to take his first bite when he felt his mobile go off shortly after hearing John's laugh from the bedroom. He pulled it out and sent a text back, after a small wince from reading the second one.

_You are the adorable one, remember? My Mum thinks so, you calling her a liar? -SH_

He managed a faint smirk as he gave his husband a hard time. He then took a moment before he finally replied to the second message. He was such a stupid, selfish lover sometimes.

_I'm sorry Love. -SH_

John read the second text and frowned slightly. He could imagine Sherlock feeling horrid right now, sitting at the table and wishing he hadn't shagged his husband in the slightest. That was definitely not what John wanted.

_I loved it. Don't be sorry. This soreness? My favorite thing in the world. Bit of proof that my husband loves me so much that he can't bloody control himself. People should be jealous. -JW_

As much fun as it was to joke around with Sherlock he knew that he needed to make sure his husband didn't think anything negative had happened. John needed to take care of his husband emotionally first. Joking could come later.

_Your Mum thinks anything is adorable, though. I'm on a rather long list, probably near the bottom. -JW_

Sherlock read the messages and was quiet a thoughtful while, eating the food in front of him without really realizing it. He could feel Thomas staring at him and he turned to give the boy a reassuring smile.

_Thomas is onto us I think, you should see the look he is giving me. -SH_

John brought his eyebrows together for a moment, reading the text several times. On to them? They had gone all the way to the bloody basement to shag, how in the world could the boy know anything? He shifted, winced, and typed out a reply.

_You mean you think he knows about this morning? I blame you. Bloody genius runs in the family apparently. -JW_

Sherlock glanced back to Thomas after reading John's text, before replying.

_Yeah, I think snuck back upstairs too many times. Children didn't stay on the couch last night. Thomas moved them upstairs and Baby Girl wet the bed. Guess it is better it wasn't the couch. - SH_

"Daddy, do you have my lunch packed?" Thomas was done eating and he put his dirty dishes into the sink.

John let his head plop against his pillow dramatically. Sometimes he did feel a hit horrible that Thomas would know they were shagging. Hell, the kid was young and probably shouldn't have known about any of it. But he and Sherlock were adults. Married. They couldn't just _not_ shag.

_Does he look upset? I always feel...I dunno, guilty. -JW_

Amy shifted, glanced at Thomas, and grinned. "'Mas saided thats you and Dada wrestled this morning a'cause you is happy and maded breaksfast." She nodded proudly and took a large bite of toast.

Lunch. Right. Thomas needed to get to school.

_Talk later. Got to get Thomas' lunch and to school. -SH_

Sherlock got up and fixed a sandwich, added some crisps, a juice box and a small snack cake in a brown paper bag. "Uncle Mycroft's car is probably here. Be good and..."

"I know, I know. Don't talk to strangers." Thomas rolled his eyes with a sigh. He didn't understand why he had to be told that everyday. He gave his Daddy a hug, gave Amy a smile and wave before darting off downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note:

Sherlock and Amy go out shopping. This is a cute chapter!

* * *

Amy waved the best she could at Thomas and looked up at Sherlock, her plate half empty. "Papa, I...can I asks a question?" Her eyes were averted and a very John-like blush spread across her cheeks. It was clear she already knew what embarrassed was and it reflected much like the Watson side of her heritage.

Sherlock watched Thomas leave with a small sigh and then turned his attention to little Sandi with a smile. "Of course you can Baby Girl." The smile widened to encourage Amy to ask the question, since she was obviously a bit shy about doing so. So much like her father. It made him beam proudly.

Amy took a deep breath, her little shoulders rising under John's jumper. "So's this morning I woked up a'cause I wetted my bed." A pause. She bit her bottom lip and twisted her nose slightly to the right. "And 'Mas...his blankie was movings and he was making those weird noises that you and Dada make when you wrestles." The blush got deeper on her cheeks. "What was he doing?"

That made Sherlock freeze, his body rigid. Thomas was doing _what_ while Amy was in the same room? His eyes narrowed dangerously for a moment in thought. He forced himself to relax and then shrugged. "I don't know Baby Girl." Christ. Lying to his daughter. What the hell else was he supposed to do though?

Amy sighed and wiggled in her chair, looking a bit disappointed at the lack of answer. "Cans you not tell him I telled you? I doesn't want to get him in trouble a'cause he's my favorite brother." More wiggling and an impatient whimper. "What's we gonna do today, Papa? Can we look for fairies?"

Oh he was going to say something all right and throttle the boy in the process. Calm down. His thoughts scared him a bit. Was this what his father had thought of before beating him? An unpleasant shiver went through his body. Focus. "Do you want to check your plants Baby Girl?"

Amy nodded eagerly, clearly entirely focused on the fact that today she might find a fairy today. "Does you thinks there's a fairy there today?" She finally managed to slide from her chair, tripping slightly over the jumper as she moved to the corner of the living room by the window. "Papa, ruler!" She pointed up to the bookcase without looking at Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled at little Sandi and grabbed the ruler. "Maybe Baby Girl. Let's go check." He picked her up since she wouldn't be able to walk that well in John's jumper. He went into the children's room and put Amy down next to the plant orb. He couldn't stop thinking about what his daughter said. He was going to need to tell his husband. Would John be as upset as he was?

Amy wiggled in Sherlock's arms before finally being put on the ground. She snagged the notebook from under her bed and approached the orb slowly. No need to scare the fairies off. She looked into it curiously before her shoulders slumped forward in slight disappointment. No fairies today. She pulled the pink top off and set about measuring each of the plans, writing down barely legible numbers under specific columns. "They is growing," she reported with a grin at Sherlock. The ruler was set down as she put the top back on, all while her hands were concealed by the sleeves of the jumper. "No fairies, though. Must not be fairy season."

Sherlock smiled at little Sandi. "Of course they are growing Baby Girl. You take very good care of your plants." It made him happy that Amy enjoyed it, even if she didn't get to see fairies. Their daughter definitely had quite the imagination, but that was supposed to be a good thing, wasn't it?

Amy stretched slightly on the floor, arms lifting above her head as she let out several small whimpers. Once she finished she put the notebook back and looked up at Sherlock expectantly. "What is we going to do today? Is Dada sleeping?" She twisted several times at her hips, the jumper swishing around her as she bit her bottom lip. "A'cause I doesn't want to watch telly."

"Dada is sick right now, so he is laying down. I bet seeing you would make him feel better." Sherlock smiled and picked little Sandi back up. Hopefully John wouldn't be sleeping. "If he is sleeping we will have to be quiet, okay? Then we will go out and I will get you that toy I promised you." Amy seemed to being doing a lot better today, so it should be all right.

Amy grinned and rested her head against Sherlock's shoulder. "Should I tells him about 'Mas?" She asked curiously, clearing not caring what her Papa said either way. She wiggled in Sherlock's arms as they entered the room the moment she saw John roll over slightly. "Dada!" She nearly yelled, wiggling more and more.

John smiled tiredly, glancing at Sherlock for a moment before stretching and wincing. "Amy!" He replied with a small laugh. After several more moments of stretching he relaxed against the mattress and looked up at both of them. No coughing right now which was something he was rather enjoying.

Well, so much for being quiet. Sherlock placed little Sandi on the bed so she could go to John. He gave his husband a small smile. Hopefully Amy wouldn't say anything about Thomas. It was something he wanted to discuss with John alone. When their daughter went down for her afternoon nap. He sat down on the bed, once they were both situated and wasn't at all surprised when Hamish jumped into his lap.

Amy jumped carelessly on to John's chest, ignoring the instant groan of pain and instead bouncing slightly up and down. "Papa, look it! I is wearing your jumper!" She held both of her arms up, the sleeves dangling at the end of her hands, and giggled. "'Cept it doesn't fit very well. You's is bigger."

John managed to chuckle, lifting a hand to hold her side so she would stop moving. Jesus, he could hardly breathe. When had she gotten so big? He looked over at Sherlock for a moment, and eyed Hamish before he closed his eyes. "Very nice, Baby Girl," he finally replied. His voice was soft. He couldn't help it, really, but he was so near sleep.

Sherlock watched John and little Sandi for a moment, absently petting the cat. "Baby Girl, Dada is still sick and needs to sleep. How about we go get you ready for the day and we'll go out shopping. We need things from the market and I owe you a toy. How does that sound? That way Dada can get better and you can play with him all day tomorrow, all right?" He gave his husband a slight smirk.

Amy studied Sherlock for a long moment before nodding a bit. New toy. That was definitely interesting. She leaned over a place a quick kiss on John's cheek before easily sliding off the bed. "Fifteen minutes, Papa! I has to get dressed!" She smiled and walked slowly from the room so she wouldn't trip over the jumper.

John chuckled a bit from bed. "She is determined to get ready herself," he whispered as he reached a hand out and gently scratched at his husband's lower back. "Taking her out? Quite the risk for you. She'll ask for bloody everything." There was a pause before a confused look came over his face. "What do we need from the market?"

Sherlock was going to give Amy a bath first, but he supposed that could wait until tonight. He watched little Sandi leave the room and then turned his attention back to John. "Just trying to let you get some sleep, so taking her out." A pause. "We need to talk about Thomas later." A flash of anger in his eyes, the petting on Hamish's head becoming rougher. The cat didn't seem to mind though and began purring loudly.

John sat up slowly at that, biting his bottom lip as he looked at his husband. Something had clearly happened since the boy had left for school. "Later? We have got some time," he muttered. He hesitantly reached out and grabbed his husband's hand. Hamish may have liked the petting but the sudden flash of anger was...different, really. Not something John had seen in a while. "Sherlock, what happened?"

Sherlock glanced out into the living room to make sure little Sandi wasn't around. His body was rigid. "Amy heard Thomas wanking off under the covers last night and asked me what he was doing. I lied and said I didn't know. I swear to God John, I'm going to…" He cut himself off with a sigh. "My first thought was to strangle him," he muttered miserably and dropped his head. "I am no better than my father."

John blushed furiously at that, looking down. He didn't know what to respond to first because Sherlock's thoughts were, admittedly, a bit alarming. "Shhh, Sherlock," he muttered as he moved toward his husband. "You are so much better than your father," he stated softly. Better to start there. Calming his husband down would lead to a better conversation overall. "I have thoughts like that sometimes, too. It isn't just you. Kids can be so bloody frustrating. What makes you better than your father is that you don't act on it. You never have." There. That had to work. He smiled a bit and pulled Sherlock close to him. "Now, we should probably talk to Thomas. We need to remember that we can't tell him wanking is bad. It isn't, Sherlock. Exploring sexuality is a very normal thing for kids, especially at his age. If we punish him for simply doing that then we will probably ruin his entire life."

"I don't care that he wanked John, I care that he did it with our daughter in the same room." Sherlock's eyes narrowed and he had the sudden urge to throw the cat against the wall. The petting turned into harsh scratches on Hamish's fur but the feline still didn't seem to be bothered by it as it continued to rumble out a deep, throaty purrs.

"Where else was he supposed to do it, Sherlock?" John asked instantly. Hell, he had shared a room with Harry until he left the house and was fairly sure he'd had sex multiple times with his sister in the room. Wanking wasn't that bad, was it? "He thought she was asleep. He's probably done it more than once." There was a pause, it was heavy between them and he knew that what he was about to say would probably start a fight. It needed to be said, though. He reached out, grabbed Sherlock's hand and took it away from Hamish. The cat didn't deserve that treatment, even if he liked it. "You can't be favoring her like this, Sherlock. He's a boy. He's growing. Amy is going to be exposed to this whether we like it or not and you can't punish him for being a boy struggling to find himself."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and tensed. Except John was right. He was just like his parents, wasn't he? Favoring one child over another. He sighed, dropping his head again. "He could have used the bathroom," he muttered but his words lacked the conviction he'd had just moments before. "We should still talk to him though. Maybe bring up the idea of having his own room while we are at it." He finally lifted his head to look up at John.

No fight. God, John was the most thankful man alive right now. "Use the bathroom? Sherlock, that would mean that we probably would have heard him. Bit safer for him to just, y'know, sit up there and toss off." It did bug him just a bit that Amy was in the room. She was young, after all. But...he could see this entire situation from Thomas' point of view. It wasn't difficult really. "I shagged all the time with Harry in our room," he blurted out as he looked at his husband. A cocky smirk tugged at his lips. "So...keep that in mind, I guess. It could be worse."

Sherlock cocked an eyebrow. "You? Mister Shy _Adorable_ Watson was able to perform with his sister in the same room?" He couldn't help but smirk and moved to lay down next to John. He pressed his nose into his husband's side. "I love you," he murmured into John. He probably shouldn't have gotten comfortable since he was going to have to get up again any moment now.

"I was mostly drunk," John replied with a quick laugh. "It is honestly a wonder that I didn't get some poor girl pregnant before Jenny. I was so...fucking irresponsible," he whispered as he wrapped an arm around his husband's side. He snorted and glanced down at his husband. "No pun intended," he added with a sideways smirk. "We will talk to him, Sherlock. We are going to be very...polite about it, I guess. I refuse to attack him or belittle him in the slightest." Another pause as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes and just taking their short moment in. "I love you, too."

Sherlock smirked again, even though John couldn't see it. "I love them both...just differently..." Did that even make sense? "I don't mean to favor Amy more...she's...just younger and innocent..." He sighed as her trailed off, burying his face further into his husband.

"Thomas is innocent too, Sherlock. Just in a different way," John whispered as his hand started scratching up and down his husband's back. "He doesn't know what the world is really like out there aside from school. Doesn't know the gravity of the situation his life might be really in." God, it even scared him. Was it going to come back to them soon? The thought of everything catching up with Thomas and the family made him wake up some nights in a cold sweat. "She still doesn't know what he was doing. She probably won't for a few years."

"Yeah, I guess so." Sherlock supposed John was right. "I don't know why I got so angry really. I want to protect her forever, from everything even though I know I can't." He sighed again, shifting so his head would come to rest on his husband's shoulder. "She is growing up so fast. I don't know what I will do when she doesn't need me anymore."

John pulled Sherlock closer and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Don't think about it. Just keep your mind in the present, take it all in. If you keep thinking about how she's going to grow up then you will miss everything now." He pulled back a bit to meet his husband's gaze, a soft smile on his lips. When had he gotten so good at the comforting thing? "I mean, Jesus Sherlock, she saw me naked last month and asked why she didn't have one. Ruined for life."

Sherlock nodded, deciding snuggling with John was a wonderful idea. It was a hell of a lot better than worrying about everything out of his control, something he did more than he would like. He rolled slightly, so his side pressed into his husband's and their legs tangled together. It probably wouldn't last long, but right now he would take what he could get.

John sighed a bit as he heard Amy's footsteps clambering down the stairs. Just as he had managed to relax Sherlock was going to have to leave. He hated that. Perhaps he should stop being so bloody selfish. "Now take our wonderful daughter to the market. We are out of milk," he joked with a small laugh.

"Looks!" Amy darted into the room, dressed...in the most perfect manner she had ever done herself, really. Jeans and a blue and gray striped sweater. Little shoes to match. "I'm Dada!" She declared with a giggle as she climbed up on to the bed and lay on John's stomach and press the tip of her nose against Sherlock's.

Sherlock lifted his head to smirk at John. Who would have thought he would end up so domesticated? Certainly not him. He wanted to just lay in bed and be with his husband and daughter but he had already promised little Sandi a day out. Besides, John needed to get some more rest. He sat up on the bed. "Are you ready to go Baby Girl?"

John gently lifted his head to look at Amy, chuckling at her outfit. "We raised you right, didn't we?" He lifted his right hand and ran it gently through her hair. "Now behave at the market just like you do for me. No asking for things because you are already getting a new toy." There was a pause where he looked at his husband, biting his bottom lip with sighing a bit. "And grab a new one for Thomas, too."

Amy nodded enthusiastically, grinning at Sherlock as she sat up on John's chest. "Okay, Dada," she mumbled as she easily shifted into Sherlock's lap. "Is we going to Tecso first?"

"Tesco," John corrected softly from the mattress.

"Tesco," Amy said with a smile as she stood on her Papa's thighs to fix his hair.

Sherlock smiled up at their daughter and then over to John. "Maybe Transformers? I have seen him watch that show." When it came to buying toys for the children, he never really felt like he knew what to get them. He held Amy close to his chest as he stood up from the bed. It wouldn't be long until they wouldn't be able to carry little Sandi everywhere.

Amy looked up at Sherlock as he stood, snuggling closer to his chest and wrapping her legs around his torso the best she could. "He likes Lego's, Papa," she explained with a smile and a giggle. "A'cause the ninja ones, he watches thems on the telly and he doesn't have any." It was stated like common knowledge and she looked down at John. "Feels better, Da! We will bring you back somethings, too! Promise!"

Lego's. Right. Sherlock smiled at John before leaving. "What do you think we should get Dada, Baby Girl?" He walked them downstairs and hailed a taxi. He paid the cabbie and got out. He got a shopping cart and placed little Sandi in the front carefully. Okay. Shopping. He could do this, right? He had never really gone, John usually did it all.

Amy sat in the front of the cart and looked up at Sherlock, a knowing smile on her face. "Firsts we need to go and gets all the foods in a box. Y'know, the cereals and snacks. Then the fruits and vegibles a'cause they are in the fresh section. Then we gets milk and ice creams." She paused with a nod and then sat up a little bit straighter like she had suddenly remembered something. "But we can only gets ice creams if I am good. But I'll be good. Promise. So then we can the ice creams." After another furious set of nods so pointed in the direction of the first aisle. "That a'way."

Sherlock arched a brow at little Sandi but couldn't help but grin. At least one of them knew what to do while at the store. He steered the cart to the first aisle. Maybe it was just his imagination but the aisle seemed really long. He began to walk down it slowly, picking out items he remembered seeing or using from the kitchen.

Amy watched Sherlock curiously, a smile on her lips as she giggled. "Papa, lemme out," she said as she lifted her arms up. "I can helps you. I know whats we need." She looked at him expectantly, one eyebrow raised a bit higher. "But this is me being good, yeah? A'cause I still wants ice creams but I wants to help, too."

Was he doing that badly at shopping, that his three year old daughter had to help him? Sherlock smiled at little Sandi as he helped her out of the cart. "You are being a very good girl, Sweetie." He placed her on the ground but held onto her hand. "Don't let go of me Baby Girl." He glanced around the store, just in case. Safe. Everything was fine.

Amy looked up at Sherlock curiously, biting her bottom lip. "How can I helps shop if I can'ts let go a'you?" She tugged him forward impatiently, keeping her hand firmly wrapped in his own before grabbing a box of cereal. "Cheerios. That's all Dada let's us eats," she declared as she put her feet on the bottom of the cart, hoisted herself up, and placed the box in with the things Sherlock grabbed. "We is done here now. Next aisle is all the pickles. We needs pickles."

There was no way Sherlock would let go of Amy's hand. Was he just being over protective and paranoid? To hell with it, this was his only daughter and he'd rather be overly cautious than not. "Baby Girl, I can get them if you point it out. Please don't let go." He gave her a smile and then led them to the next aisle. Pickles. Apparently they kept those at the flat. He had no idea.

Amy giggled and followed after him. "You and Dada is so silly," she commented with a grin. "He does he same thing! Says I can't go an' wanders off." The thought was shrugged off as she pointed to a row of pickles to the right of Sherlock. "Them's ones!" She looked up at her Papa expectantly.

Sherlock grinned at what was said. Good. Knowing John did the same thing, made him feel better. He grabbed the jar of pickles and put it in the cart. "What else do we get Baby Girl?" He glanced up and down the aisle with a critical eye before returning his attention back to little Sandi.

Amy pulled her lower lip into her mouth as she thought. "Can we gets some shrimps? They's over that way. That means more pasta, too. And the sauce." Her expectant gaze locked intently on him, eyes bright as she shifted her hand to simple hold on to his index finger. "An' thens we should gets milk a'cause Dada always says we's out. Oh! And snacks. Granola bars. They is healthy to eat."

Sherlock nodded and followed little Sandi's instructions to shrimp, pasta and sauce. They got milk next and then some granola bars. "What about fruits and vegetables? Apple juice?" John always kept fruits and vegetables around and the children loved juice. Shopping for things was a lot harder than he ever imagined or maybe he was making it overly complicated.

"Yeahs. 'Mas likes apple juice. An' Dada likes the greens beans from the fresh part. And then we can gets oranges and um...a pineapple? I likes those. Can we gets the apple ciders from over there, too?" Amy looked up at him with wide eyes. It was clear she constantly went to the market with John and was more than likely reciting everything what John said to himself while they went through the aisles. "A'cause it's cold outside and sos we need it."

Sherlock went to the area with produce and began getting the things little Sandi asked for and few other things like apples and carrots. "Of course we can Baby Girl." He smiled down at her and then walked them over to where the apple cider was, got a small jug and then a bottle of apple juice. "What about hot chocolate?" Jesus. The cart was full already. He really hadn't been paying attention to the prices either.

Amy bit her bottom lip. "Dada usually says no a'cause the sugars," she stated softly. "We prolly shouldn't buys hot chocolate." She looked up at Sherlock and flashed a very Watson-like smile. Wise beyond her years. There was a long pause where she just studied him, glancing between his face and the cart ."And you is going to be fine. That's all that Dada usually buys 'cept the apple ciders. It will cost the same like it always does." She squeezed his index finger and nodded her head toward the check-out lanes. "Ready?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at little Sandi, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Well, I happen to enjoy hot chocolate so I am going to get some." Hopefully John wouldn't get upset about it. He glanced at the signs overhead and located the aisle with the hot chocolate that way. He walked them over to it and made sure to get the box that had marshmallows inside. "And you were a very good girl, so we will get ice cream too. Vanilla should do." There. Now, it was time to check out. He led the over to one of the lines. How did his husband do this every week? It was mind numbingly boring. Amy had made a bit more entertaining though.

Amy followed him with a giggle. If Papa broke the rules than she supposed it was all right. As long as she didn't get in trouble. She stood in line with him, holding on to his finger before her eyes lit up. "Cooper!" She waved eagerly at a young man standing at the check out line.

"Well hello there Miss Amy! Such a lovely day out for a shop!" The man smiled warmly down at her as he started scanning Sherlock's items, looking up at him and grinning. "And you must be John's husband. He talks about you a lot. The usual married stuff, y'know. Your job and all that. Nice to finally meet you."

Amy blushed furiously before pointing at the apple cider. "Cooper, looks! Papa boughted me apple ciders!" She squeezed Sherlock's finger and gave it a small tug as she stood on her toes to watch the rest of the items.

Sherlock tensed, eyes narrowed at the person checking out their items. He didn't like some strange, grown man talking to his daughter. He relaxed marginally when the man mentioned John. Talking to strangers for no real reason, especially 'small talk', wasn't something he enjoyed doing. He gave a slight nod in greeting and then picked up little Sandi so she could see better.

Amy squealed eagerly when Sherlock picked her up, waving at Cooper and grinning in delight when he waved back. By the time he finished scanning all of the items Amy was blushing furiously and clutching Sherlock's suit jacket. "I hopes you have a good day, Cooper."

"Well thank you Miss Amy. I hope you and your father have a fantastic day yourself." The man smiled and reached behind his register, pulling out a small flower and handing it to her. "Until next week."

Amy held on to the flower tightly and looked at Sherlock. "Papa, look it! I gots a flower!" She pressed it against his cheek and then watched as a second person from the store put all of their bags in the cart and pushed them out toward the black car waiting.

The man was lucky little Sandi was in his arms, or some very unpleasant things would have been said. He glared at the cashier before looking down at Amy and forcing a small smile. "I see that Baby Girl." Sherlock wasn't keen on the idea of a grown man giving his little girl _any_ kind of gift, no matter how innocent the gesture. He secured Amy in the back seat and then put the bags in the trunk. He put the cart away, got in and told the driver to take them to the nearest toy store.

Amy wiggled slightly in her safety seat, constantly sticking the flower to her nose and sniffing it. "Dada and Cooper talk all the times at the market," she explained with a small nod. She bit her bottom lip as she looked out the window, watching every building as it passed. "What if...I am getting a new toy but I has lots a'toys back home. Could we get a toy for another kid? A'cause other kids doesn't has a lot of toys likes me."

Sherlock arched a brow. Where had little Sandi heard about that? His mother probably. His Mum was always doing something for charity and less fortunate. He turned to look at Amy and smiled. "Sure Baby Girl. Dada will be very proud of you, like I am." When the black car finally came to a stop, he got out and then moved around to get Amy out. He picked his daughter up, put her in cart and pushed it inside.

Amy smiled and looked up at Sherlock, kicking her feet in the cart. "You's is proud of me?" She looked shocked at the statement and let a small blush spread across her cheeks. "I likes hearing that. A lot." After a small cough and an extremely sheepish smile she looked around the store. "I wants to buy thems a good toy. And get 'Mas one. He's a good brother so he should get a good toy too." That's when she looked up at Sherlock expectantly with both her eyebrows raised. "What's should I gets?"

Sherlock smirked at little Sandi. "Of course I am Baby Girl." Spending more money than anticipated this trip. Would John get upset? "Well, you have a lot of doggies and fairies...do you want something different today? A teddy bear as big as you are that you can snuggle with at night? A new doll maybe?" The doll house was coming for Christmas. A big one from the sounds of it. His mother was having it made, despite his insistence that he could have done it. Amy was certainly spoiled by everyone.

Amy shook her head almost instantly and giggles. "Papa, you's is silly. I isn't getting a new toy today. I wants to buy one for another kid that doesn't haves one." Her eyes were wide as she studied Sherlock, a smile on her face. "Let's gets them a teddy bear a'cause that way a boy it a girl could haves it." After a long pause she reached both of her arms up, clearly uncomfortable in the cart and much preferring Sherlock's arms.

Sherlock smiled. "All right Baby Girl." He stopped for a moment, picked up little Sandi and situated her under one arm and resumed pushing the cart with his free hand. He found the Lego's first and found a set with Ninja's on the box. He had picked out one of the medium ones. Not too expensive but it would give Thomas something to do for a little while at least.

Amy nodded in agreement at Sherlock's choice. It didn't take long for her to rest her head on her Papa's shoulder, one hand clutching at the back of hos suit jacket. "'Mas will likes that a lot." She whispered with a yawn. It ended with a small squeak. "Yeah. Teddy bear an' thens home? Can I haves a cuppa?" She lifted her head and smiled warmly, clearly trying to work Sherlock the best she could.

Sherlock found the teddy bears and picked out the largest one the store had to offer, like one of those toys found at a carnival. It pretty much took up the entire cart. "Maybe after lunch Baby Girl." He checked them out and headed back to the black car. He put little Sandi back in the toddler seat, set the toys in the trunk too and slid into the car.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note:

Some cute Johnlock stuff this chapter!

* * *

Amy shifted impatiently in her chair and looked at Sherlock. Eyes wide, much like John when asking for something. "Why can'ts I has a cuppa during lunch? A'cause it will goes with lunch." She whined. Clearly it was almost time for a nap. Her feet wiggled and kicked as her hands tugged at the belts on her safety seat. "Jus' wanna cuppa."

"Because it is almost nap time for you, Baby Girl. No tea before sleeping, you know that." Sherlock wasn't sure if little Sandi was going to start throwing a temper tantrum or not. It was hard to tell sometimes. The car came to stop and he took Amy out and up to the flat while the driver started getting the bags out of the trunk.

Amy pushed gently at Sherlock's chest once as she pouted, her bottom lip stuck out before she whimpered. "Doesn't want a nap," she mumbled as she pushed at Sherlock again and let out a small, soft sob. Some tears were starting to move down her cheeks. "Wants to nap with you an' Papa," she whimpered before pressing her wet face against the side of Sherlock's neck.

Lunch was usually first but a nap was clearly in order right now. "You can lay down with Dada and I will be in later, okay? I need to put the groceries away." While the last of the bags were brought in, he walked into the bedroom. Would John still be asleep? Hopefully his husband would be feeling better. Tomorrow was the night to take the kids out.

John shifted slightly on the bed and smiled at both of them. It was clear he was feeling a bit better. More color in his face and his eyes were brighter than they had been earlier that day. "Oh, it is nap time. Amy, sweetheart." He shifted on the bed and sat up a bit, smiling at Sherlock. "Love you," he whispered as he made a small nest of blankets for Amy on their bed.

Amy didn't pull away from Sherlock, squeezing her arms tighter around his neck. "Tea," she mumbled weakly.

Sherlock smiled down at John as he put little Sandi down on their bed. "I love you too." He sat down next to her and then gave his husband a quick kiss on the lips. "Baby Girl was very good for me. She even gave up her toy for a less fortunate kid. I am going to give it to one my contacts through the homeless network. Single mother, living out her car." He got up off the bed. "I need to put the groceries away. Also, I got Thomas some Ninja Lego's."

John smiled warmly down at Amy as Sherlock spoke. Moments like that made him think that they were definitely raising their children right. He ran a hand gently up and down her back as she fell asleep. "I'm glad," he whispered as he leaned over Amy to give his husband another kiss. It was stupid and needy but he couldn't stop kissing Sherlock when they were so damn close to each other. "How are you?"

Sherlock smirked at John. "Shopping was harder I thought it would be." He motioned for his husband to follow and went into the kitchen. He began putting the food away into the fridge and cupboards. "I bought Thomas a box of Ninja Lego's." Hopefully their son would like it. Little Sandi seemed to think so.

John moved slowly off the bed and followed Sherlock, helping put all of the groceries away. "He will love it, I am sure he'll love it." He moved to stand behind his husband and wrapped his arms gently around Sherlock's waist. "I'm proud of you," he whispered into Sherlock's back. God, the man was literally perfect. "So you met Cooper?"

Usually Sherlock relaxed into his husband but instead he tensed. "Yes," he growled out. "Apparently you two talk all the time. He gave Baby Girl a flower." He forced himself to relax and leaned into John a bit. "I don't like him at all." He didn't care if it was stupid or irrational. "If I ever go shopping again, I am going somewhere else."

Oh. Apparently something had rather upset Sherlock. "He's a nice boy," John whispered as his hand flattened against his husband's stomach and pulled him closer. "He always gives Amy a flower because she hates shopping. That flower makes her whole bloody day." At first it had bugged John but after a while he had gotten used to it, accepted it and even grown to look forward to talking the college kid while he rung up the groceries. "You are so protective of her."

"I still don't like him," Sherlock growled out. "I don't want her around that cashier anymore John." He managed to relax further into his husband. He tilted his head up and gave John a kiss on the chin, it was the only part of his husband he could reach at that angle. "I love you." He didn't want to think about that man at the store anymore.

John huffed a bit, looking at Sherlock with a raised brow and managing to not roll his eyes. "Sherlock, he's not going to hurt her," he whispered as the hand on his husband's stomach curled slightly to scratch at the skin beneath his shirt. "She's a normal kid and we can't stop her from talking to everybody who isn't me, you or Thomas." There was a long pause as he tightened his arms around Sherlock's waist so he wouldn't pull away. "I love you, too."

"We could try," Sherlock mumbled. He sighed at himself, knowing it was ridiculous. "I know I can't but I want to protect her forever." He turned around and wrapped his arms around John. "Are you feeling any better Love?" He pressed the foreheads together and gave his husband a slow, long kiss on the lips.

How did Sherlock expect him to answer when he would much rather have his brains snogged out? John returned the kiss just as slow, his tongue moving across the roof of his husband's mouth. Right. He had a question to answer. After a shaky exhale he pulled away and smiled sheepishly up at Sherlock. "Decent. Took some meds. Bit sore from this morning." The blush on his cheeks spread quickly but he didn't care. "Think I am getting over this though."

Sherlock smirked a bit. "Good. Not sure I could handle taking the kids out on my own again." He pressed into John a bit and began kissing his husband again. One hand moved up to run through John's hair and the other stayed on his husband's back to scratch lightly. If their daughter wasn't asleep in their bedroom, he would have started moving them to it.

More kissing. This was literally going to drive John mad, he was sure of it. He let his hands rest gently on Sherlock's lower back, scratching gently through his husband's shirt. His lips moved slowly, the kiss turning a bit lazy as he backed up toward a counter and easily slid to sit on it. When had slow, sloppy snogging gotten so amazing between them? It was better than shagging, really. He slowly wrapped his legs around his husband's waist, continuing the kiss as he playfully sucked at Sherlock's tongue.

Sherlock moved easily with his husband and moaned softly into John's mouth. He continued the kiss and began breathing heavily through his nose. His fingers scratched lightly at his husband's head and back. He couldn't help but press into John again with another moan. He finally pulled away with a smirk. "I know what will make you feel even better." He disentangled himself from John, and got on his knees as he began undoing his husband's pants.

John bit his bottom lip, swallowing hard as he struggled to catch his breath. For the first time in several months he was actually hard after some simple snogging. "Glad I wore just the pajama pants with the tie," he whispered as he watched Sherlock's hand. A blow job on the kitchen counter. He assumed that at some point this had been a fantasy of his. "You sure?" He mumbled, one of his hands running through his husband's hair. It was rare to have Sherlock get on his knees and he was going to take it all in.

Sherlock looked up at John with a smirk. "Of course I am Love." Once the pants were pulled down far enough, he pulled his husband's cock through the slit in the boxers and took John's penis in his mouth. His husband was already hard even, brilliant. He began a slow but steady pace with his mouth.

Slow. Jesus, Sherlock was talented. "Ah." John let his head fall back against the cabinets behind him, his hips lifting slightly. What had gotten into Sherlock? He was usually so careful when the children were in the flat. With Amy right down the hall he hadn't expected more than a snog. "Sherlock, f-fuck," he whimpered and tightened the hand in his husband's hair. "Mmph." His free hand clutched the edge of the counter so hard his knuckles turned white.

Damn it. Their daughter wasn't that far away but ever since little Sandi had told him about John talking to Cooper a lot, he had felt a little jealous. It didn't help that the man showered Amy with attention either. What if his daughter and husband ended up liking the cashier better? He had to prove John was special, to try and keep his family. He reached up and grabbed a dish towel and handed it to his husband. John would need to muffle the noise, it was why he was going slow, hoping it wouldn't make his husband squirm too much.

Dish towel? John gasped and looked down at Sherlock, his cheeks flushed a deep red as he studied it curiously. What the Hell was he supposed to do with it? He let out a soft moan before catching on and shoving it in his mouth. That was his best guess for it, really. His hips lifted again and he whimpered around the towel.

Sherlock continued the slow pace with his mouth, even though John moving was tempting him to go faster. He was worried a fast past might make too much noise and wake up little Sandi. Maybe he could still tease his husband a bit. He stopped at John's tip, and ran his tongue along the slit.

That made John hiss into the dish towel, his hand pulling a bit harder at Sherlock's hair. Bloody Hell that man must have been practicing on something or reading more books. He couldn't handle any of it. The fact that the entire act was rather out of the blue didn't seem to register with him at all. It was more the fact that, Jesus, Sherlock was on his knees in their kitchen and he was on the counter getting a blow job with the full opportunity to get caught by their daughter. His hips lifted again and he moaned.

Sherlock smirked at John's reaction and then continued the slow pace with his mouth. Good. It was obvious his husband was enjoying it. He brought up a hand to run along the inside of John's thigh, knowing full well it was a sensitive area. He smirked some more, rather pleased with himself right now.

John jumped slightly from the touch on the inside of his thigh, his head knocking slightly against the cabinet behind him. He moaned into the dish towel and lifted his hips as he came suddenly. It had been so unexpected that he collapsed against the counter almost instantly, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Another moan pressed into the dish towel as his hand ran through Sherlock's hair. "Mmph." He closed his eyes and tugged at his husband's hair. Might as well try to return the favor.

Sherlock swallowed easily, despite how sudden the eruption was in his mouth. He smirked as he pulled away and lifted his head to look up at John. He licked his lips to get any excess come off his face. "Seems to me you enjoyed that Love." He was still smirking, obviously pleased with himself. He got up off his knees and leaned his head into his husband's shoulder slightly.

John wanted to lift his legs and wrap them around Sherlock's waist but he couldn't. All he could do was sit in the counter and take deep breaths around the dish still. Why was that still in his mouth? He mumbled and then yanked it from his mouth. "Good. Fuck, where did the come from?" He didn't bother to hide his intentions as he started to undo Sherlock's pants and easily slid his hand in to grab his husband's cock.

Sherlock smirked at John's question and then bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from moaning. He hadn't expected anything in return but he should have known his husband would do it anyway. He leaned into the touch, arms resting on either side of John on the counter to help keep himself steady.

John smirked proudly, moving to shove the dish towel into Sherlock's mouth with his free hand. "Like that?" He whispered as he started to gently suck at his husband's neck. "God, you are so wonderful." He sucked a bit harder at a section of skin and started a tight fast pace with his hand. All he could think about, though, was the fact that Sherlock hadn't answered his question.

Sherlock mumbled an incoherent response into the towel. He tilted his head slightly to one side so John would have more access to his neck. He moaned into the dish towel, his body pressing into his husband's wonderful hand. His grip on the edge of the counter got tighter, turning his knuckles white.

John responded eagerly to the exposure of Sherlock's neck, sucking at it rougher than before. The mark would be far above any shirt his husband had. It was right below the man's jaw line. Proof that Sherlock was his and always would be. He pressed his face closer to Sherlock's neck and started to nip at the skin as the hand on his husband's erection moved faster. Once he was satisfied with the deep red mark and yanked Sherlock's head to the side and sloppily met his lips

Sherlock moaned into the towel some more, but when John turned his head he opened his mouth to drop it and return the sloppy kiss. He was having a little trouble concentrating since his husband was wanking him off in a rather wonderful fashion. Kissing. Right. He continued the sloppy kiss as best he could manage.

Bloody dish towel. John blindly tossed it to the floor with a growl. They hadn't been this forward or adventurous sexually since they'd had children and now he couldn't get enough of it. Now he realized how much he really kissed it. His hand stopped near the top of Sherlock's cock and he bent his thumb, gently pressing his fingernail into the slit. He kept his mouth firmly on his husband's to swallow any moan that might escape.

The kiss was nice but what was John doing with the fingernail? It was weird feeling but not unpleasant. Sherlock moaned softly into his husband's mouth. He wanted to wrap his arms around his husband but there wouldn't be any support for him at this angle, so he kept his hands on the counter.

The reaction from Sherlock was lackluster compared to what John had expected. He slowly pulled his thumb away, pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, and glanced between them. His eyes locked intently on his hand and the head of his husband's cock. "Thought you would like that," he whispered breathlessly. Trying new things was usually good, especially when he found things he knew he wouldn't try again. "Could try," he mumbled as his other hand slid effortlessly into Sherlock's pants and cupped his balls, giving them a small tug as he started kissing his husband again and worked his hand slowly down his erection.

Sherlock moaned into John's mouth and leaned into his husband's touch. He lifted his hands off the counter, and wrapped his arms around John. He had to lean into his husband even more to keep himself upright. He continued the kiss, breathing heavily through his nose and began scratching lightly on John's back.

John grinned into the kiss and started moving his hand faster, cupping and tugging at his husband's balls in rhythm with the strokes. All he wanted to do was make Sherlock happy, spoil him and make him feel like the only man John ever deserved. If that meant the most spectacular hand job in their kitchen, then so be it. He supported his husband the best he could, arching against the man and pressing them chest to chest as he felt the light scratches.

Sherlock whimpered in John's mouth and once the faster pace started it didn't take long for him to get off. He moaned into the kiss as he came and then broke it to try and breath. He collapsed further into his husband, hands falling back to the counter for support. "...'sgood..." He managed to murmur as he tried to catch his breath, his head leaning against John's shoulder.

John smiled softly as he wiped his hand off on his pajama pants, slowly wrapping his arms around Sherlock. While he wanted to ask where it had all came from, why the sudden need to get each other off in the kitchen, he decided to wait. They had tonight while they were in bed, not while one of them was still coming down and trying to remember how to talk. "I love you," he whispered as he turned and pressed his nose against his husband's ear.

Sherlock smiled, eyes closing as he kept his head rested on John's shoulder. "Love you too." He moved one hand up to run through his husband's hair lightly. He was quiet a long while. "Do you..." A pause, "...do you ever think about leaving me for someone else?" It was probably stupid of him to think so. Was this going to start a fight with his husband? It certainly hadn't been his intent. He sighed at his thoughts and buried his face deeper into John's shoulder.

Oh. Now it all made sense. Everything was suddenly clicking into place. Cooper. Amy. The flower. "You think I would leave you for somebody?" He whispered. His voice was soft, not upset in the slightest. Simply curious. "Sherlock, I have never thought about leaving you. Ever. I never will." He placed several kisses against his husband's ear and held on to him a bit tighter. "I am never going to leave you. You are my husband and we have got such a wonderful family." So that was why they'd probably done all that in the kitchen. "So that's why..." He didn't even finish the sentence.

"Wanted to give you a reason to stay," Sherlock mumbled. He lifted his head to give John a smirk. "Let you know what you would be missing out on." He leaned in and gave his husband a slow kiss. "Love you so much," he murmured behind it. His hand in John's hair continued to run through it lightly, scratching a bit from time to time.

John returned the kiss until he needed to breathe, pulling away with a small frown. "Well I am glad you showed me," he whispered with a small laugh. "But your sexual prowess isn't the only reason I'm with you." He let his eyes shut as he felt the occasional scratches, pressing back into his husband's hand. "I love you more than you'll ever know. Don't you ever forget that"

"I know it isn't, Love." Sherlock gave another small smirk. "Male ego and all that. Admittedly, mine is bigger than most." Another smirk and a slight shrug of his shoulders. Lucky for them little Sandi hadn't woke up and caught them. "Oh, I bought hot chocolate. Even though Baby Girl said it was against the rules." His smirk got bigger. "Need it to keep me warm at night when my _adorable_ husband isn't available during the winter nights."

Right. Nights at the surgery. John shifted slightly on the counter and chuckled a bit. "Snuggle with my pillow. That's what I always do. Your pillow smells like you," he whispered with a smile. Slightly forced but he wasn't feeling too happy about spending nights away from his husband. At this point he could let the adorable comment slide because all he could think about was snogging Sherlock after he'd drank the stuff on their honeymoon. "Anything else you bought that's against the rules?"

"I don't think so. The only thing we got we usually don't buy is some apple cider." Sherlock gave a slight shrug. "Baby Girl was very good and helpful. Much better at shopping than her old man." He smirked at John. "Not something I want to have to do on a regular basis. So no more getting sick Love." He smirked again and gave his husband a quick kiss on the lips.

"Right. I'll try to stop it next time," John whispered with a laugh as he returned the kiss. "And apple cider is good. Thomas will like it especially." After a long moment he shifted and studied his husband intently. "The fingernail thing? Didn't like that?" He asked curiously as he scratched at Sherlock's lower back gently. Best to figure out what he didn't like so he wouldn't do it again.

Sherlock gave a slight shrug. "Just felt weird is all. It wasn't unpleasant really, just...different." Another shrug. He didn't know what else to say about it. Nothing else to say he supposed. He rested his face back into John's shoulder, facing towards his husband's neck. "Love you." He had said a couple times already but he needed John to know it.

"Probably won't do it again," John whispered as he rubbed gently a the muscles of Sherlock's back. The last thing he wanted to do was something that his husband wouldn't enjoy. "I love you too," he whispered with a smile. Who knew they could have a quiet, romantic moment in their bloody kitchen? "And I am so glad I married you."

Sherlock stayed leaned into John quietly for awhile, eyes closed in utter contentment. Finally he stood up straight and gave John a quick kiss on the lips. "Probably should start making lunch for Baby Girl. She should be up from her nap soon." A thoughtful pause. "Do you think we should wait to give Thomas the Lego's? Give the boy something to do over the weekend besides play bloody video games."

John missed the contact the moment Sherlock stood up. He returned the kiss and pulled his pajama pants up with a small smile. "As much as I like the idea of not giving him the gift until later, we both know Amy is going to tell him." A knowing smile tugged at his lips. "I think he'll like it today after a long day at school. Good present before they go trick-or-treating tomorrow." He grinned as he slowly slid off of the counter and looked around. "What are we having for lunch, anyway?"

He shrugged a bit. "Thought I would just make Baby Girl a peanut butter and jam sandwich and give her some baby carrots. Some juice. I was going to make myself a ham and cheese and warm up a bowl of left over soup." At the mention of ham, Hamish trotted into the room and looked up at him with a loud meow. Sherlock smirked down at the cat, before heading to the fridge and began feeding the feline. Hamish gobbled the pieces with rumbling purrs of approval.

John rolled his eyes at the cat as he moved around his husband and got everything out that they would need. At the rate that his stomach was going he was fairly sure that he would only be eating some soup. He prepared two bowls and put them both in the microwave, leaning against the counter as he studied Sherlock with his bottom lip between his teeth. "Sometimes I would prefer to just bloody stare at you than do anything else with my day," he said with a smirk.

Sherlock finished feeding the cat and he smirked back at John. "It is because I am so amazing and perfect. Not just in personality but looks." He smirked bigger at his husband. "Actually kind of hungry today." Probably because he had thrown up most of what he had eaten a couple of days ago. He turned back to the fridge to get what would be needed for the sandwiches and began preparing them.

John chuckled and pulled the soup from the microwave before preparing three mugs, one a bit smaller than the other two. "Must be something," he muttered playfully as he got the kettle ready and moved the bowls to the table. "Possibly the fact that you are the most amazing person to snuggle with. I love curling against your side," he muttered as he prepared all three mugs and set them on the table as well. "Should I go and get her, then?"

Sherlock thought for a moment before nodding. "Probably should. If she naps too long then she won't want to go bed later tonight." He put the sandwiches on a plate and then placed them on the table at their place settings. "I will finish the tea if you want to go wake her. " A smirk. "Baby Girl can be grumpy with you and not me."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note:

Just some more time with Holmes-Watson family!

* * *

John narrowed his eyes with a laugh. "Oi, hush up," he muttered before moving out of the kitchen. It didn't take long for him to reenter the kitchen with a yawning Amy on his hip, her blonde hair sticking up in every possible direction. "See, promised," he whispered with a grin.

Amy smiled at her Dada and nodded a bit, resting her head on John's shoulder. "Good. I's likes peanut butter and jam," she whispered as she was set down in her seat and John sat across from her. "Cuppa?" She asked softly.

"Hey Baby Girl. Did you have a nice nap?" Sherlock smiled at their daughter as he filled the mugs with tea. He placed them on the table and then took his place next to John. He dipped part of his sandwich into the soup before taking a bite of it. The soup still tasted good, even if though it had just been reheated.

Amy clapped her hands eagerly and picked up her small mug, blowing on it before taking a slow sip. She studied both of her Dads over the rim and nodded as she set her drink down. "Yeahs. Yous has a comfy bed and I falled asleep real fast," she muttered as she took a bite of her sandwich. It was clear she was thinking intently about something and she opened her mouth and started talking. "So...yous isn't gonna talks to 'Mas 'bouts what I told you?" She knew he would be home soon and she was clearly nervous.

John took several spoonfuls of soup before he spoke, licking his lips nervously. "We don't know Baby Girl." It hurt to lie to her and he knew they would end up talking to him about it, especially with how upset Sherlock had been.

Sherlock decided not to answer since John already had. Well, sort of anyway. They would have to talk to Thomas once Amy was asleep. "Tomorrow you get to go out and get lots of candy." He grinned at their daughter, hoping he could distract little Sandi by mentioning Halloween to her. Sometimes it was easy to distract her and other times not so much.

Amy bit into her sandwich and raised a brow at Sherlock. It was clear she wasn't too keen on the subject being changed but she went with it anyway. "Yeahs. I is excited to be a fairy all night," she stated as she took another sip of her warm tea. "What's is you both goings as?"

John nearly choked on the soup in his mouth, swallowing forcefully and looking at their daughter. "We are just taking you, Amy. Adults don't really dress up during Halloween." He looked at his husband with a small blush. "Although your Papa really loves bees. Maybe we could dress him up as one?" That caused Amy to giggle.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at John, obviously not amused by the suggestion proposed by his husband. He decided to just be silent, he didn't want to fight with little Sandi right there. He continued to eat his soup and sandwich, gaze now staring fixedly on the table on the food in front of him. He was trying to think of something to say to little Sandi but he was having trouble thinking of something to preoccupy him.

Oh. Well, that certainly hadn't gone over well his his husband, had it? John had merely meant to make a joke and instead clearly mucked something up. He swallowed nervously and moved his free hand to rest on Sherlock's knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. They couldn't shout and yell here because it would surely upset their daughter but he could try and make a silent apology. He returned to his soup and took several mouthfuls before glancing up at their daughter. "I could dress up as a fairy, yeah? Be your fairy Daddy?"

Amy giggled excitedly at the thought and nodded a bit. "Ors you could be honey," she declared with a nod. "A'cause if Papa is a bee and thens you is honey then you would go together. Gets it? A'cause you loves each other and-and..." She bit her bottom lip eagerly as she glanced between them.

What? No. He _wasn't_ dressing up. He was an adult for God's sake. However, Sherlock couldn't just yell at Amy for the suggestion. He forced himself to relax, reaching down to place his hand gently on top of John's. "Baby Girl, Papa doesn't want to dress up. I would look really silly, don't you think?" He gave their daughter a grin.

John turned his hand to squeeze Sherlock's. He'd just messed up, hadn't he? Now Sherlock was upset, he could _feel _it. He shifted slightly and bit his bottom lip. If his husband didn't want to dress up, though, he was fairly sure Amy would throw quite the tantrum. He dropped his head a bit and sighed. Maybe this Halloween wouldn't be as wonderful as they all thought it would be.

"B-But..." Amy shifted in her seat and stubbornly pushed her plate away, whimpering as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Wants you to dress up," she muttered with a small hiccup."A'cause it's Hall'ween ands everybody dresses up!"

Sherlock could feel his temper rising. Don't yell. Don't be like the Old Man. He didn't trust himself to speak. He hadn't realized it but the hand in John's had gotten considerably tighter. He let go when he did, got up from the table and went to their room. Don't slam the door, no matter how much he wanted to. He groaned, plopped onto the bed and then buried his face into the pillow.

John sighed, shifted slightly in his chair and studied Amy. She was near tears now, watching their bedroom door with a shaking bottom lip. He stood up, ignoring the remainder of their meal, and picked her up. "Shhh, Amy, it's all right," he whispered as he swayed on his feet. She sobbed into his chest and clutched at his shirt, soaking it with her tears. He moved them to the couch, laying down and keeping her on his chest. She would eventually cry herself to sleep and he could go for a nap after that. It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep, her face buried against his chest.

Sherlock raged silently into the pillow for a long time. It was stupid and maybe he was just being a stubborn git about all of this, like usual. He sighed and finally sat up. He looked out into the living room and saw his husband and daughter asleep on the couch. Right. He had made little Sandi cry. How was he supposed to explain to her why he didn't want to do it? It would remind him too much of the last time he'd tried. He sighed at his thoughts as Hamish jumped into his lap. He began to pet the cat in thoughtful silence.

John shifted on the couch, groaning as he woke up. What in the...right. They'd had a bit of a row. Silent, granted, so Amy wouldn't get upset, but a row nonetheless. He kept his hand resting on her back, studying her intently before looking around. Lunch was still on the table and Amy had hardly eaten. By the time Thomas came back he was fairly sure his husband was going to toss the bloody cat out of the window. What had gotten him so damn worked up? "Sherlock?" He whispered as he held Amy a bit closer. It would probably be best to try and talk to his husband now.

Sherlock lifted his head and looked back into the living room at John. He forced a smile, got up with Hamish in his arms and walked slowly to the couch. "Hi," he whispered so he wouldn't wake up their daughter. "Sorry...I didn't want to yell or..." A long pause. "...do anything else..." He dropped his gaze down to the cat in his arms.

"It's fine," John whispered as he studied Hamish for a moment before meeting his husband's gaze. "What happened? I just...I mean, I don't get it. She just wanted you to dress up." He paused instantly and licked his lips. "Don't get mad at me for asking, please." His voice was low and his eyes were locked intently on Sherlock. He was merely curious. "Did something happen?"

Sherlock lifted his head again to look at John. "Well, I told you I what happened the one time I did dress up. I guess...it left lasting impression." He shrugged and began scratching at Hamish's head. "Besides, I am an adult. There is no point to it now. And I am certainly not going to dress up as a bloody bee."

John bit his bottom lip and laughed softly, lifting his foot to press it gently against his husband's hip. "I could be the bee," he whispered playfully. "We could have hot bee sex when we get back," he said with another soft huff of laughter. After a long moment of silence he glanced at Amy. Her nose was still red at the end and it was clear she had been crying before she'd fallen asleep. "You don't have to, Sherlock. I won't make you. I do demand a Halloween shag, though."

"I'm not dressing up," Sherlock mumbled. He looked back down at Hamish, as he continued to pet the cat. Once more his gaze went to John as he thought of something suddenly. "Shit. I almost forgot. The hay ride and the autumn party at the Manor is tonight. Mum will be expecting us all."

John chuckled a bit. "We'll make it. We need to wait for Thomas to get back," he muttered as he ran his hand gently up and down Amy's back. "Won't be able to talk to Thomas until later. Do they need to dress up?" He grinned foolishly at his husband. "You will get to see our son's costume." That might fix the feelings Sherlock had been experiencing toward Thomas. The last thing he wanted was a family fight.

Sherlock nodded and then shrugged. "I don't know. Probably. I can text Mycroft and find out." He smirked at John. "Yes, I will finally get to see what all the secrecy is about over his costume." He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to his older brother.

_Do the children need to wear their costumes to the party and hay ride? - SH_

John watched Sherlock for a long moment before dropped his head on to the armrest. "I think I will probably dress up. Wear my old uniform. Thomas is bloody enamored by all my Army stuff as it is." He chuckled and stuck his foot out, curling his toes against Sherlock's hip. "I love you," he whispered.

The text came back quickly as Mycroft tossed his phone toward Greg and struggled with Siger to get him into his costume.

_Your brother says yes. Nancy demands we all be in costume. -GL_

Sherlock smirked at John. "I like a man in uniform." He glanced down at his mobile and sent another text.

_I am not dressing up. John is going to wear his uniform. -SH_

"Mum wants us all to dress up," he muttered. "I won't go if they are going to try and make me wear a costume." He clearly wasn't thrilled with the idea.

"You could dress up as my husband," John suggested softly. "London's most amazing consulting detective." A smile tugged at the end of his lips and he slowly sat up. With some maneuvering he managed to set Amy on the couch without waking her up. "I wouldn't mind that at all," he mumbled as he moved toward Sherlock, ignored Hamish, and gave his husband a slow kiss.

Sherlock smirked and returned the kiss. His mobile went off again. He put Hamish down and pulled away from John. He narrowed his eyes, thinking for sure it was his brother. Only it was from his mother. He sighed and opened the message. He groaned as he put the phone back in his pants. "The person who was supposed to be the headless horseman during the hay ride has fallen ill. Mum wants me to do it now," he muttered. How was he supposed to say no to his mother? He told her he would, much to his chagrin. "And that was me agreeing...great..."

John took a step forward and gently pressed their bodies together, slowly wrapping his arms around Sherlock's waist. "I hear men in uniform fancy headless horsemen," he whispered and a smirk, biting his bottom lip. "You know we could always have your Mum watch Amy and Thomas tonight." A pause as he tilted his head and placed a soft kiss on the underside of his husband's jaw. "Have a quick roll in the hay," he muttered with a small pressed forward with his hips.

Sherlock arched a brow at his husband. "Love, our daughter is right behind us." He did chance a quick kiss on John's lips though. At least no one would really see him dressed up, since it wouldn't be necessary to put on the costume until it was almost time for the hay ride. "Not sure why Mummy wants to have a party. Never had one before," he muttered.

John snorted a bit and looked up at Sherlock. "I am aware of that but she's asleep and I have hardly done anything inappropriate," he replied. After several moments he relaxed and rested his head against his husband's chest. "She probably just wants a lot of people around," he suggested with a small shrug. One hand moved to rub gently at Sherlock's lower back. "Big house. She's got three grandchildren who are old enough to really celebrate."

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and held his husband close. "I know, but you are tempting me and when it comes to you I have poor self control." He smirked down at John and then gave his husband a quick kiss on the forehead. "I can't believe I'm really going to do this." It would be different that was for sure. He was certain he would look and feel ridiculous dressed up. He was an adult for God's sake.

"I am sure you'll end up loving it," John said with a smile. "You'll get to tell ghost stories and the like. Scare all the folks who are there." His hand dropped slightly to rest on his husband's arse, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I assure you that you will be heavily rewarded." A knowing smirk tugged at his lips, his eyes bright.

Sherlock snorted. "It better be one hell of a reward." He smirked at John and then rested his chin on his husband's head. "It's not like the woods are actually haunted. Ghosts and the like don't exist," he muttered. Believing in anything other than science and facts was inconceivable to him.

Right. No ghosts or haunted places for Sherlock. There was no way he could possibly prove it. "And if you ever meet a ghost?" John asked into his husband's chest with a smirk. "What happens then? Science and all that, they become rubbish?" He pulled his husband a bit closer, enjoying the moment before Amy woke up. His eyes shut slowly and he hummed before leaning heavily against Sherlock. "'S going to be good."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Ghosts don't exist John. You have been watching to much telly with the children." He supported his husband easily, arms still wrapped around John. He kept his chin on top of his husband's head, as he watched little Sandi sleep. "How mad do you think Baby Girl is going to be at me when she finally wakes up?" He couldn't tell her he would be dressing up after all, since the headless horsemen was supposed to be a surprise during the hay ride.

John couldn't help but chuckle into his husband's chest, his hands clutching at the back of Sherlock's shirt. "Oi, no," he whispered as he pulled his head back to look up at Sherlock. "Don't even talk like that. We both know she can't stay mad at you. Ever." The knowing smirk on his lips grew, his eyes warm. "She's not going to be mad at all. She'll see you, grin, stretch, and demand that you pick her up. Not a mad bone in her body when it comes to you," he whispered with a laugh.

"I worry someday that will stop happening," Sherlock muttered, the arms around John tightening without him realizing. He really wasn't sure he would know what to do if Amy ever really got mad at him. Most people it didn't matter to him, but with little Sandi it was different. He moved and shifted them gently, so they could sit in his chair and he could bury his face into his husband's chest.

John moved with Sherlock, easily straddling his husband's lap to support him. "She's your little girl, Sherlock," he whispered as he lifted a hand to run through his partner's hair. "God, she is your little girl. More than you know." The smile on his lips was real and it wouldn't go away now. "She's always going to love you."

A small whimper came from the couch as Amy stretched, her sweater hiking up her stomach before she turned and pressed her face into the back of the couch. A small mumble came from the couch followed by a dramatic rise and fall of Amy's chest. She rolled over, rubbed one of her eyes, and glared at John. "You's moved," she declared. "Now I's cold."

Sherlock was about to reply but he heard their little girl from the couch. He lifted his head to look over John's shoulder. "Hey Baby Girl. Dada came to keep me warm. I stole him from you. You still have some lunch leftover. Are you hungry?" He smirked as he turned to whisper in his husband's ear. "Looks like she isn't happy with you though," he murmured teasingly.

John closed his eyes and chuckled, placing a quick kiss on his husband's cheek. "How dare I share my warmth," he responded quietly before slowly sliding off of Sherlock's lap. He moved slowly toward the couch, easily picking Amy up and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Good morning sleepy head," he said with a grin.

"Dat's better," Amy mumbled with a sleepy grin, turning into the warmth of John's chest. "Papa!" She squealed and waved at him as John moved toward Sherlock's chair. "Papa, you stoled Dada!" She giggled before popping her thumb in her mouth, eyes locked intently on Sherlock. "Not hungry," she finally mumbled as she smiled at him and sucked intently on her thumb.

Sherlock smirked as he watched John and Amy, however, it turned into a slight frown. "Not hungry? Well, I am so I am going to finish lunch. Thomas will be home from school soon and then you two are going to get ready for the party at the manor. There will be all kinds of fun things to do there." He smiled at little Sandi as he stood up and then walked to the kitchen. The soup wasn't hot anymore by this point but he didn't care. He sat down and began to finish off his almost forgotten meal.

John watched his husband with a warm smile, following him into the kitchen as Amy watched her Papa curiously. "You know what? I think I am a bit hungry, too," he stated as he sat down next to his husband and slowly started eating his cold soup. It tasted horrid without heat but maybe they could convince Amy to finish her sandwich and carrots.

After several moments Amy started squirming in John's arms, reaching out toward her plate with a small whimper. She smiled when John grabbed it for her and eagerly took a bite from her sandwich, chewing with a smile as she watched Sherlock.

Well, that had been easier than expected. Sherlock gave John a slight smirk as he continued to eat. Was it wrong they had just manipulated their daughter into eating? She was obviously still hungry if she was eating right now. Of course, sometimes he ate when not hungry so little Sandi would. He sighed at his thoughts and shoved another bite of sandwich in his mouth.

John pushed the bowl away. It was nearly empty and hadn't been too full to start with. His stomach was twisting uncomfortably and he knew he was still fighting whatever bug had been going around the family. He sat back and lifted up a carrot for Amy but kept his eyes locked intently on his husband. Something was clearly wrong, he was thinking intently. He smiled a bit when he heard Amy crunching on the carrot he'd handed to her.

"So's I gets to dress like a fairy t'night?" Amy asked as she swallowed her carrot and grinned at both if them. "I is excited! A'cause that means that 'Mas is dressing up, too! And that-" She cut herself off, eyes wide as she looked at Sherlock. "'Cept that's is a secret."

Sherlock was still lost in thought when little Sandi had started talking and it took a moment for the words to actually register. He glanced up to her with a smile. "Yes, everyone seems to know except for me." He wasn't really sure why it was a secret everyone else was in on, except for him. He still hadn't figured out what Thomas was going to be yet.

Thomas came bounding up the stairs two at a time. "Hi Daddy and Dad!" He popped in briefly before sprinting up the stairs. "I'm going to get ready for the party at the manor!" He yelled down the stairs before closing the door to their room.

John smiled softly and reached his free hand out, resting it on his husband's knee. "Soon enough, love," he said as Amy finished her sandwich.

"Dada, lemme down! I wants ta go an' change!" Amy declared as she wiggled from his arms and darted upstairs after Thomas.

John turned in his chair the moment he could, placing a quick kiss on his husband's cheek. "You all right?" He asked with a small frown. "Something is bugging you. You are usually very attentive to what Amy says."

Sherlock watched as little Sandi ran off before he turned his attention to John. "I don't know. Just sitting here thinking about how we tricked Amy into eating. Manipulating others is usually easy for me, but..." He trailed off with a shrug. He pushed away the plate, dropping his spoon into the bowl.

John shifted in his chair and lifted a hand to run it through his husband's hair. "Sherlock, it's fine. She needs to eat, she is growing up. Parents do this all the time," he explained as he leaned forward and gave Sherlock a slow kiss. "Don't worry. Really, she doesn't know any better. I am just glad you are worried about her eating habits."

Sherlock returned the kiss but pulled away when he heard Thomas yelling from the children's room.

"Dad! Can you please come help me?" Thomas was having a hard time trying to curl his longer hair. Maybe he could get help dying it black too.

John looked at his husband and chuckled a bit. "I imagine our little fairy will be down momentarily." He leaned forward and gave Sherlock a quick kiss before standing up. "We'll finish that tonight," he whispered with a weak before leaving the kitchen. He entered the bedroom right as Amy was running out. "What do you need, mate?"

Amy darted into the kitchen, barefoot but in purple leggings, a purple sparkly dress and her wings. "Look it Papa!" She grinned and climbed into Sherlock's lap.

Sherlock smiled down at little Sandi and wrapped an arm around her. "You look very beautiful Baby Girl." He leaned down and gave Amy a small kiss on the forehead.

"Need help with the hair," Thomas muttered. He was already dressed in the suit, coat and scarf. "I want my bangs to curl like Daddy's."

John smiled a bit at their son before moving forward. "Right," he stated as he squatted in front of Thomas and gently pulled off the scarf and coat. "Let's take those off first, curl your hair, and then we will be set." He placed a quick kiss on the boy's forehead before grabbing the curling iron Mrs. Hudson had eagerly let them borrow and plugging it into the wall. After it warmed up he started to slowly start curling Thomas' hair.

Amy nodded and wiggled a bit so her wings would move. "Yeahs," she whispered in awe before looking back up at her Papa. "Can's I just wears this all day a'morrow? A'cause it's my favoritest thing to wear."

Sherlock smiled again. "I don't see why not. Just don't sleep in it Baby Girl. We don't want it to accidentally get ruined."

Thomas stayed still while Dad curled his hair. Irons were hot and he didn't want to get burned. "Will it stayed curled when we dye it? I want it to look perfect!"

"Should," John muttered, tongue trapped between his teeth as he focused intently. "We'll hairspray it. Your Daddy has got some downstairs." He grinned a bit as he finished, unplugging the curling iron and grabbing the spray dye that Nancy had bought. "Yeah. Should be good, I think." He looked at Thomas and shook the bottle before popping the cap off. "And it will come off in the shower. Perfect, yeah?" He placed his hand over his son's forehead and started spraying the nearly-black concoction into Thomas' hair.

Amy nodded and pressed her face into his chest before pulling back and tilting her head a bit. "What's is that?" She asked curiously, moving a small hand to poke that the bite mark and forming bruise on the side of Sherlock's neck. "Did you gets bitted by a bug, Papa?"

Damn it. Luckily for Sherlock lying came rather easy to him. Although, he did hate telling lies to little Sandi. "Yes Baby Girl. A big spider got me but I got him back, so no worries Sweetie."

Thomas inspected his Dad's work in the mirror. He grinned, ran over to John and gave him a big hug. "Do you think Daddy will like it? What if...he hates it?" His lower lip started quivering.

John returned the hug with a smile and shook his head. "He'll love it," he whispered confidentiality as he slowly put Thomas' coat and scarf. "He has been asking me about it for so long, Thomas. He is going to love it." He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his son's forehead.

Amy nodded a bit as she continued to study the bruise. "Mean spider," she mumbled to herself. That's when she looked up at him and giggled. "'S a big spider." She wrapped her hand in tightly into her Papa's shirt. "Glad you gots him back, though. Maybes I could be a spider for next Hall'weens?"

"A very big spider indeed Baby Girl." Sherlock couldn't help but smirk. "If you want to be a spider next year, then that won't be a problem. You will be the prettiest spider anyone will have ever seen." He smiled and gave her a hug.

Thomas took a deep breath and nodded at his Dad. Now or never, right? "Daddy! I'm ready!" He shot out the door past John and down the stairs.

John followed after Thomas. He was a bit slower down the stairs but he jogged to the kitchen. There was no way he could miss the look on his husband's face when he saw their son. It was a shock, really. He looked a lot like Sherlock.

Amy twisted in Sherlock's lap and studied Thomas with a grin. "'Mas! You looks really good! Jus' like Papa!" She bounced in his lap and giggled, clapping her hands eagerly.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note:

The update is today since there won't be one tomorrow! I will be busy cooking and eating on Thanksgiving! Hope everyone has a good turkey day, if you celebrate!

* * *

Sherlock looked over Thomas quietly. What...? Why would...? Right. Don't say anything. Just...smile... He smiled at their son. "Look at you two. The Fairy and the Consulting Boy."

Thomas studied his Daddy curiously, waiting for some kind of response. He grinned at the words, clearly proud as his chest puffed out.

John grimaced slightly behind their children. Sherlock hated it. Or was rather confused. It was difficult to tell. He moved to stand behind his husband, rubbing both of his shoulders. "Right. Both of you go brush your teeth before we leave. No use in going to Grandma's with bad breath. Off you go!" He watched Amy scamper after Thomas with a giggle before looking down at his husband. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock watched the children leave before looking up at John. "I wasn't expecting that," he muttered. "Why do the children want to be like me?" It wasn't something he understood at all. Most parents would probably would be proud but it confounded him.

John frowned a bit and ran his thumb across Sherlock's forehead. "Because you are the on who runs about London. You're the genius." He managed a soft smile and shrugged. How could Sherlock not understand how truly amazing he was? "Don't you like it?" He finally asked.

"It isn't that...just...surprised, I guess..." Sherlock shrugged with a sigh. "It's a nice gesture." He gave John a small smile and gentle squeeze of his husband's hand. He stood up from the chair. "Mum will have photos of me when I was Thomas' age, I'm sure she'd love to show them off to show us all."

John grinned at his husband and stood on his toes. "Never seen any naked baby pictures of you," he whispered with a chuckle. They were alone for a bit and he couldn't help himself in the slightest. He stood on his toes and gave his husband a slow kiss. "He was very excited. I'm glad you like it." He pulled away slowly and moved their bedroom. "Going to change. Be back soon." He winked before turning his back to Sherlock and going into their bedroom.

Amy bounded out of the bathroom, a smile on her face. "I's a fairy!" She twirled in a circle and grabbed Sherlock's leg. "And yous is gonna go as Papa."

Sherlock returned the kiss and watched John leave. He smiled and picked up little Sandi. "Yes, I am Baby Girl."

Thomas went to his parents room and knocked on the door before popping his head in. "Does Daddy hate me? He didn't look happy at first..." He began chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

John looked up as he finished fastening the belt to his pants. "I talked to him," he replied with a small smile. "He loves it, Thomas. I promise. He was just a bit shocked, you know?" He paused and pull the tan shirt over his head, tucking it in with practiced ease. "Wouldn't you be shocked if somebody just walked into the flat dressed as you?" He moved forward, his combat boots clunking heavily against the floor, and squatted down in front of their son. "It's fine. I promise. He really does like it, mate."

Thomas nodded and gradually stopped biting his lip. "Why are you dressed up in your Army uniform? Are you dressing up too?" He started gnawing on his lip again. "Are you going back? Are you going to leave us? I don't want you to die Dad. Please don't die like my Mum." He was near on the verge of tears.

Right. John pulled Thomas into a tight hug, closing his eyes for a long moment. Don't cry. God. Every time that Thomas was near tears he wanted to cry himself. "No. I'm not leaving. I am not going anywhere," he whispered into the boy's hair. "I have got to be here for you, don't I? I'm just dressing up for Grandma's party." He took several deep breaths in order to calm himself down, unconsciously holding Thomas a bit tighter. "I could never leave you, Thomas."

Thomas sniffled but didn't cry as he hugged his Dad back just as tightly. "Okay. Is Daddy going to dress up to? I think that would be weird." He managed a small laugh as he tried to think of his Daddy in anything but the usual clothes. He released his Dad from the hug but took John's hand, clinging to it, as if to reassure himself that his Dad wasn't going anywhere.

"Bit of a surprise, that," John replied with a wink. He didn't let go of Thomas' hand as he stood up, grabbing his heavy jacket from the bed and leading to the kitchen. "But right now he's just going as Daddy," he assured their son with a grin. The moment they turned the corner he gave his husband a quick wink.

"Look it! Dada, you is all in your Armys stuffs!" Amy said in awe, her eyes wide as she studied the uniform he was wearing. "It looks so cool," she declared as she looked up at Sherlock. "Doesn't it, Papa? Doesn't it looks cool?"

Sherlock smiled at Amy and then John. "Yes, he looks very cool." There was a word he never thought he would use in his life time. It felt ridiculous to say. He grabbed his coat and scarf on the way out but didn't put them on since he was holding little Sandi. It came as no surprise that a black car was waiting for them outside. He put their daughter in the car seat, put on his coat and scarf and slid into the car once he was ready.

John held Thomas' hand as they got into the car, situating him in a seat before pulling his jacket on. "Cool?" He asked as he glanced at his husband a snickered a bit. "Never thought I would see the day when you'd say something was cool." He sat back and licked his lips. "Now Thomas, have you perfected the stare? That one where it looks like Daddy is looking right through you?"

Amy shifted a bit in her seat, sliding and wiggling to pull her wings off so they wouldn't get crushed. "Can I's be an Armys person next year? I wants to be that." She turned her head and looked at Sherlock as she wiggled her feet.

Thomas gnawed on his lip. "I don't know…I think I have his weird smile down though…" He frowned as the car got quiet. Had he or Amy said or done something wrong?

Sherlock rolled his eyes at John but a smirk was tugging at his lips. He gave a slight shrug and then his attention went to little Sandi immediately when the question was asked. "I thought you wanted to be a spider next year, Baby Girl?" Maybe he could distract their daughter before his husband got too nervous about that idea.

John glanced nervously at Amy. She was young, it would probably be just a phase...but it still made him very nervous. He moved forward and playfully pulled Thomas into his lap. "You have got that down," he declared with a nod as he kept Thomas in his arms. "I am sure Nancy is going to think you're Sherlock the moment you walk in," he whispered into his son's ear.

Amy shook her head and studied her wings. "A'cause Armys, they is brave," she whispered with wide eyes. She was full of wonder at what her Dada had done, that much was clear. "I wants to be brave like the Armys."

Thomas grinned at his Dad. He was excited now and wanted the car ride to be over, so he could see his Grandma's face when he walked in the manor.

Sherlock glanced over to John. He could tell his husband wasn't happy but his attention went back to little Sandi. "Well, you don't have to be in the Army to be brave Baby Girl."

Every time John heard the word 'Army' he tensed a bit. It was difficult to not focus and...shit, maybe it had been a bad idea to wear his uniform. He shifted slightly and cleared his throat. He was far from brave, far from anything that Amy really idolized. "Maybe Uncle Greg will even give you your very own case," he added with a wide, forced grin. Stay happy.

Amy poked gently at her wings and shrugged. "Dada is brave and he was in the Armys," she whispered as she lifted her gaze to Sherlock. "And you is brave...were you in the Armys, too?"

Thomas seemed oblivious to the tension now, clearly excited about the upcoming party. "Really? You think so?" He lost himself in thought about all the cool things he could do while working a case on his own.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows. Him? In the Army? That almost made him laugh. God, that would never have happened. He had problems with authority, arrogant, and a plethora of other things he felt disqualified him. "No, Baby Girl I wasn't."

John sat back a bit, eyes locked on the passing buildings outside the window instead of the conversation happening next to him. There was no way he could handle it right now. He had a feeling he might end up scream, shouting, and that would only upset Amy. Probably Sherlock for upsetting Amy in the first place.

Amy bit her bottom lip and looked at him for a long moment. "Oh," she finally mumbled, eyebrows brought together as she tried to take it all in. "Sos...Dada was in the Armys and...you just waited for him to be brave an' then come back?"

Thomas frowned as he studied his Dad intently, working on that gaze John had just mentioned. He didn't think he was doing well, but he was trying to figure out why his Dad had gotten quiet all the sudden.

Sherlock didn't have to be looking at John to know his husband was upset. He wasn't doing a very good job of reflecting the conversation to something else. "Well, Dada was brave before the Army. The Army doesn't make you brave Baby Girl, you have to be brave to do it in the first place."

At this point John wanted to...to run off and cry, to forget his entire past and just stay with his family. He didn't want to remember it all anymore. He wanted to rip the uniform off, forget that this was just dressing up for Halloween, and punch a bloody wall. His jaw clenched and he held on to Thomas a bit tighter.

Amy shrugged it off suddenly, clearly more interested in other things. "I wants some candy now a'cause that's what we gets at Hall'weens. Is there gonna be candy?" She looked up at him expectantly, squirming some more in her chair.

Thomas squirmed a little in his Dad's lap. John was holding on to him awful tight. "Hurts," he whined, trying to get away from the tight grip now.

Sherlock turned to look at his husband and son. "Love, easy." He gave John a brief, hesitant smile before turning back to little Sandi. "Maybe. I don't know Baby Girl. Probably. Grandma loves to spoil you kids."

John jumped a bit, looking down at Thomas with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. "I...sorry, mate," he whispered as he loosened his grip so fast it looked like he had burned himself. "Just thinking. Sorry," he mumbled as a deep blush spread across his cheeks. Now Thomas probably wouldn't talk to him for weeks, would avoid him like the plague. Bloody wonderful.

Amy giggled, clearly oblivious to everything going on around her. She wiggled the wings in her hands, making glitter fall on to her purple costume and the seat that held her. "Good. I likes candy. Nots chocolates, though. Them's gross."

Thomas was very lost and confused, like there was a conversation going on around him even though nothing was being said. He began gnawing on his bottom lip as he continued to study his Dad. Maybe a hug would make John feel better? He turned on his Dad's lap and gave John a hug. "Dad, don't be sad. I love you."

At least Thomas was trying to comfort John. Sherlock couldn't really at the moment, not with trying to keep little Sandi entertained. "You don't like chocolate? Well then, I'll eat all of yours then." He smirked at Amy.

John's eyes went wide because, really, Thomas didn't do that much. Not to him, at least. He slowly returned the hug and, God damn it, he was crying now. He hid his face from Sherlock the best he could, holding on to their son carefully. "I love you too, Thomas," he replied shakily, taking a deep breath and letting out a quiet laugh. "You are wonderful."

"Fines!" Amy said with a smirk of her own before bursting into giggles. "I doesn't wants it anyways! You can haves it all!" She moved to wiggle her wings over Sherlock's, getting glitter on his lap with a proud grin.

Thomas continued to hold onto his Dad, because that seemed to be needed right now. John always hugged him, so he would feel better. Maybe that would make his Dad feel better too.

Sherlock let his eyes go wide in mock surprise. "Well, look at that. I am sparkling now. Guess this will be my costume. A sparkling consulting detective!" Jesus, that sounded ridiculous but it would probably make Amy laugh.

John smiled warmly and pulled his head back, managing to hide any bit of evidence of his tears. "Thank you," he whispered as he studied Thomas' hair. "What a fantastic Consulting Boy you are," he added with a wink. Thomas was growing at a rate that was really shocking John. Despite the fact that the boy had wanked in the same room as Amy he couldn't help the pride that was swelling in his chest.

Amy laughed louder to the point where she was squealing, kicking her feet frantically as the car slowly came to a stop. "Gramma is going to loves your costume, Papa!" She said with a sure nod. "'S cr-crea-creatives."

Thomas beamed and puffed out his chest proudly from his Dad's praise. Then he blushed and gave a modest shrug. "Just doing what you do for me when I feel sad."

"I imagine Uncle Mycroft will find it very amusing." Sherlock twisted his lips into a smirk. "And good job on the big word Baby Girl."

John grinned and opened the door, easily undoing the buckles to Amy's seat so she could climb out. He followed after Thomas, watching as Amy slid her fairy wings on and started to skip toward the front door. He hung back to wait for Sherlock, eyes still a bit red from everything that had happened around him. He just needed his husband's hand in his own, the knowing warmth and strength that would ground him.

"C'mon 'Mas!" Amy shouted as she burst through the front door without knocking and looked around frantically for Nancy. "Tricks or treats!" She said with a grin as she skipped around the foyer in a circle.

Thomas ran after Amy excitedly. "Trick or treat!" He exclaimed as well, clearly looking forward to the party and of course candy.

Nancy smiled as she saw her grandchildren. "Look at you both. A very pretty fairy and handsome young consulting detective. Here you go children." She gave each of them a small sack with a variety of candy.

Sherlock took John's hand immediately and gave it small squeeze. "By the way, if Baby Girl asks...I got the marks on my neck from a big spider." He smirked at his husband, hoping that would help make John feel better.

Amy grinned as she eagerly searched through her bag, inspecting each piece of candy before dashing into the living room. "'Iger!" She said happily as her cousin, dressed as a small Detective Inspector, waved with the same amount of enthusiasm.

John chuckled at that, studying the one love mark he could see on his husband's neck. "Guess I got a bit excited, yeah?" He muttered with a small blush. "Looks good on you, though. Purple is your color." He winked as they walked into the house, his eyes lighting up as he watched all of the kids. How could he be upset now? Everybody around him was happy, eager to please. It wasn't until Mycroft and Lestrade made their entrance that he truly started to laugh. Mycroft was dressed in his best Detective Inspector outfit while Lestrade was in a rather dashing three piece suit with an umbrella in his hand. He turned into Sherlock's chest to hide his laughter.

Thomas looked up at his Grandma. "Can we have some now, please?" He gave her his best smile and wide eyes.

Nancy smiled at her grandchildren. "Just one piece. I don't want you spoiling your dinner. It isn't ready yet though. There are games in the sitting room, just make sure you have at least one adult with you."

Sherlock arched a brow at Mycroft and Lestrade. And here he thought _he_ looked ridiculous from the glitter on his coat.

Amy dumped her bag and intently inspected every piece of candy. After several moments she set a lollipop aside, cleaned up her mess, and jumped happily on the couch.

"We'll watch them," Greg said with a smile toward Nancy, grabbing Mycroft's hand and leading him toward the sitting room and the three children.

John pressed closer to his husband before managing to catch his breath. He looked up at Sherlock with a soft smile, squeezing his hand. "Bit glad we didn't do _that_," he whispered with another soft giggle.

Thomas pulled out a ball of caramel popcorn and began eating it as he walked to the sitting room. It was decorated with all kinds of Halloween things. He looked over to Amy and laughed. "Sis, your silly."

Sherlock smirked at John. "Well, I am a sparkling Consulting Detective so..." He shrugged a bit and smirked again. He leaned his head onto his husband's shoulder. "Want to go watch the children or sit in the dining room and wait for dinner?"

Amy giggled and licked happily at her lollipop. "'Mas! You's is silly!" She said as she jumped a bit on the cushion beneath her so her wings would flap up and down. "I wants to fly. 'Mas, can you's help me fly?" She shoved her lollipop in her mouth and jumped from the couch, moving toward him eagerly.

John let out a soft sigh, pulling Sherlock a bit closer. He didn't want to do anything of the sort, really. Staying wrapped in his husband's arms would be quite the perfect thing for the next few minutes. "Like you all sparkly," he muttered as he turned his head and nipped softly at the tip of Sherlock's ear. It didn't matter if Nancy might see them because all he wanted was to hold on to his husband and never move.

Thomas grinned and picked up Amy as best he could. "Flying Fairy coming through!' He giggled and moved around his Uncles, holding his sister close to his chest and tightly.

Sherlock smiled. "We can go to my father's den to be alone for a bit. We could even snog if you want." He smirked at John and gave a quick kiss on the neck, sucking slightly.

Amy giggled and waved at Mycroft and Lestrade, wiggling her arms and fingers as Thomas ran around with her. "Yay, 'Mas!" She nearly screamed.

Mycroft grinned down at them as he moved to the couch, casually crossing his legs as he watched Thomas and Amy intently so nobody would get hurt. That's the last thing they would all need, right?

Greg moved forward and picked Thomas up, making sure the boy had a tight hold on Amy, before moving them around the sitting room, complete with 'whooshing' noises. "A flying fairy _and_ a flying consulting boy!" He declared as he continued to fly them around.

Would it be selfish of them to leave? They'd had quite the experience this morning and he wasn't expecting anything other than snuggling and shagging from his husband. John nodded a bit, hiding his face because...God, he was just so scared all of a sudden. So scared that he might lose Sherlock. He didn't want to let go of him. "Good," he whispered.

Thomas laughed. "Uncle Gregory! You are the silly one now!" He giggled some more, but held onto Amy tightly.

Sherlock creased his brows in thought as he lifted his head off of John's shoulder. "You okay Love?" He led them to his father's den and closed the doors quietly. Something was troubling his husband, that much was obvious to him but he wasn't sure what.

Amy squealed again as they were both set down, looking up at their Uncle Greg with a small giggle. "'S fun," she said breathlessly as she playfully fell to the ground. "Aeroplanes must be always tired," she declared as she looked over at Thomas. "You's a good aeroplane, 'Mas."

John looked up at Sherlock and took a shaky breath, shrugging as he ran a hand through his hair. "I dunno, it's just...Thomas freaked out this morning when he saw my uniform. Asked if I was leaving and all that." He dropped his gaze and twisted his shoe slightly against the floor and chocked back a small sob. "And I guess I just realized what I put you through when I left and...and what I have put everybody through with my stupid fucking decisions." Another shrug before he fell back on to the couch against the wall.

Thomas grinned at his uncle and sister. He picked back up his candy and popcorn ball and then climbed onto the couch and sat down next to his other uncle. He took a bite and stared up at Uncle Mycroft. He had never really liked Daddy's brother but his uncle was always so mean to Daddy.

Sherlock enveloped John in a hug immediately. "Ssshhh, Love. It was something you wanted to do. I...didn't like it but I supported your decision as best as could." He leaned down and gave his husband's head a kiss.

Mycroft looked down at Thomas, smiling a bit and reaching an arm out to wrap it around the boy's small shoulders. "You look like a very convincing Sherlock," he said softly, a glint in his eyes. "I thought that was him walking through the door the first time I saw you!" A small chuckle escaped his lips and he pulled the boy a bit closer to his side. "Very hard work, I imagine, to get your entire costume together."

That was it. The hug, the soft kiss. John leaned heavily against his husband. The words didn't matter much because, Jesus, he had just up and left. There was no time to think about the consequences for Sherlock or Amy...his future that involved Thomas, even though he didn't know it. "He thinks I might just u-up and leave one day and I'm not going to," he whispered. "'M not."

Thomas hesitated for a moment but then leaned into his uncle. "I don't think Daddy likes it. Dad says he does but..." He trailed off with a shrug. He forgot about eating the popcorn ball and buried his head into Uncle Mycroft.

"I know you won't Love." Sherlock had worried about it before but since John had taken the job with surgery he didn't any longer.

Mycroft frowned a bit and started running his hand up and down Thomas' arm in an attempt to comfort him. "It's all right, Thomas," he said with a small smile, studying the boy's costume. "I bet he loves it. I am sure he's so proud that you decided to dress up as him. He likes having you look up to him, Thomas. It makes him feel important." When had he gotten so good at comforting children? Not even Siger had emotional situations like this yet. "Sherlock loves it. I know he does."

John pulled away a bit, pushing gently at Sherlock's chest. "Sorry," he muttered as he wiped vigorously at his eyes. "Shouldn't be crying, 'S stupid," he hiccuped and looked up at his husband. It just bugged him that his husband wasn't saying much. It wasn't exactly his fault, that's who he was, but it hurt a little. "Sorry."

Thomas nodded and calmed down a bit. He resumed eating the popcorn ball and finished it off in silence, as he watched everyone else around him with his best Daddy stare.

Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Something else seemed to be bothering his husband but he couldn't quite pinpoint what. "You are fine Love, I promise." He gave John a small, reassuring smile.

Mycroft kept his arm wrapped around Thomas' shoulders, holding him close since both his parents were nowhere on sight. The boy hadn't really bonded with him, either, and now seemed like a more than opportune chance. "That is a very good Holmes stare," he whispered with a small smile.

John studied Sherlock for a long moment, sniffing a bit as he nodded. Everything was always all right, wasn't it? All he wanted was a distraction and they came here to snog, didn't they? He moved forward, wrapped his arms around his husband's neck, and roughly met his lips.

Thomas smirked the best he knew how and leaned back into Uncle Mycroft. "I am going to solve cases like Daddy but be in charge of all of the Yard!" He nodded at his words, believing they were absolutely true.

Sherlock frowned but then John was kissing him. He returned it for a bit, but right now he was worried about his husband and that made it hard to concentrate on snogging. "Love, talk to me. Please?"

Mycroft raised both of his eyebrows curiously, looking down at Thomas. "Right then. I think we might have to talk to Uncle Gregory about that, he could probably get you that job." He chuckled a bit as Amy bounded over to them and landed square in Mycroft's lap.

"But 'Mas is the smartest Holmes ever, Uncle 'Croft, so's he haves to be in charge of alls the Yards!" Amy grinned at Thomas brightly.

John looked up at Sherlock, eyes narrowing for a moment before he pushed away from his husband. "Why is it that everything will always be all right?" He turned sharply on his heels, jaw tensed and locked as he shrugged. "Because I try to talk to people and all I get is 'Oh, John, don't worry. It happened and everything will be fine.' It won't be!" He was shouting now, pacing frantically as he ran a hand through his hair. "Because I have it live with it all. With the kids thinking I'm going to leave and the guilt that I left you and didn't think about what I had. And I hate myself every day for it and I always will. I will always think that you deserve better than me, and that my family deserves a better parent."

Thomas blushed at what Amy said. "Not smarter than Daddy," he whispered before burying his head into Uncle Mycroft's side before he died of embarrassment.

Sherlock frowned as he listened to John in silence. "You tell me everything will be all the time." His voice was barely above a whisper even though his husband had started yelling. He shrugged helplessly. Wasn't that what people said to each other for comfort?

Mycroft chuckled and held on to Thomas, not helping the smile that spread across his face. John and Sherlock had certainly done a wonderful job of raising the two children to respect each other, a tough thing to do given the fact that most children wanted to do nothing more than fight.

"Uh huhs! You's is a lot smarter than Daddy a'cause you always knows how to makes me laugh," Amy stated as she took a deep breath, clearly ready to spout of a long list of things Thomas did. "And you has better sheets on your bed and you helps me brush my teeth and you always haves the bestest way of helping me clean and the bestest ideas for dinner," another deep breath before she looked up at Mycroft happily. "He's the bestest older brother, Uncle 'Croft."

John stopped to turn and look at his husband, face pale as he took several deep breaths. Sherlock had a point, didn't he? "I...nothing's ever going to be all right for me." He finally mumbled dejectedly. "I am always going to be a failure. A man who cheated on his husband and forced him to raise the resulting child."

Thomas kept his head buried in Uncle Mycroft as he listened to Amy, his face bright red now. "...'m not..." He mumbled into his Uncle's chest.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John in a tight hug. "You aren't the only one who's screwed up. We both have, but we get through together." He kissed the top of his husband's head and continued to hold John close to him.

Mycroft looked down at his nephew and chuckled a bit. "Thomas, being as great and better than Sherlock means taking all of the praise. You are going to be famous, papers are going to talk about you," he whispered. "They will say how amazing you are and since it's all true you'll be bale to accept it." He leaned down and placed a quick kiss into the messy curls John had made.

John relaxed the instant Sherlock's arms were around him. Together. Because, really, he had never be alone. Sherlock was always going to be there and listen to his ridiculous rants, deal with moments like this. "I'm so glad I have you," he whispered as he returned the tight embrace. "I'm so lucky."

"I don't want to be famous. I just want to solve crimes. Help people. So no one dies like my Mum." Thomas kept his face in Uncle Mycroft's chest. He had failed his mother but he didn't want to fail anyone else.

There. Sherlock smiled and placed another kiss on John's head. "I am glad we have each other. I love you." He continued to hold onto his husband.

Mycroft closed his eyes for a long moment. It all made sense now and he had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from yanking the boy into a too-tight hug. "You will save everybody and your Mum will be so proud of you, Thomas," he stated softly.

"This is better than snogging," John whispered softly. Solving things, working them out, was always a bit better. He felt like their communication skills had grown so much. "You are perfect. I don't know what I would do without you."

Thomas nodded and finally released Uncle Mycroft. "Didn't Grandma say something about games?" He needed to think about something. No crying.

Sherlock smirked as he held John. "Perfect _and_ amazing." He rested his head on top his husband's. "This is nice though."

"She did indeed," Mycroft said softly, looking down at him with a warmest smile he could manage. "Would you fancy a game of Monopoly?" He reached out with his foot and nudged the box a bit.

John snorted into his husband's chest, looking up at him with a raised brow. "Oi, headless horsemen can only be one of those. I think they lose the perfect part the moment their head is gone, don't you?" He stood on his toes and gave Sherlock a quick kiss. "We should have gotten you dressed up like a pirate."

Monopoly? Thomas groaned and shook his head. He had been hoping for some sort of Halloween game. "Do you know any ghost stories?" He lifted his head and looked up at Uncle Mycroft.

"I'm not a headless horsemen yet." Sherlock smirked at John. His husband seemed to be in a better mood. Good. "Not dressing up as a pirate," he muttered with a slight scowl.

Did he know any _ghost stories_? Mycroft laughed a bit and glanced around the sitting room. Greg was easily entertaining Siger and Amy so telling Thomas a scary story would be a bit easier. "Have you ever heard of the headless horseman?" He asked in a low voice.

John smiled and lifted a hand, moving some stray bangs from Sherlock's forehead. "You would be a very cute pirate," he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on the underside of his husband's jaw. All he wanted to do was stay in this room as close to Sherlock ad possible. For some reason he was feeling oddly possessive of the man in his arms. "Cutest that ever sailed the seven seas." He laughed softly and pulled Sherlock closer.

Thomas shook his head. "Who's that?" He didn't really know any ghost stories. He wasn't even sure if he believed in them. He hadn't ever seen one and no one at the flat talked about them.

Sherlock grumbled but didn't pull away from John. Talking about dressing up as a pirate was making him uncomfortable. Too many bad memories. He sighed at his thoughts, and tilted his head so his cheek was resting on his husband's head.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note:

Sherlock all dressed up is a funny image in my head.

* * *

Mycroft grinned and turned a bit to face Thomas on the couch, eyes bright as he started to talk. "Long ago on a cold, foggy night," a dramatic pause as he glanced out the window. "On a night much like tonight, as a matter of fact, a man took his horse out for a leisurely ride. While in the forest, the one in this _very_ backyard, he didn't see a low hanging branch and ran right into it." Mycroft let his head fall dramatically to the side, tongue hanging out of his mouth. "And he lost his head. Off it went."

Right. No more talking. It was clear Sherlock was just a little agitated now. No more talking about costumes. "I am proud of you," John whispered with a smile, his hands clutching at his husband's back. "For everything you have done for both of our children and for me."

Thomas frowned in disappointment. Well that wasn't very scary at all. "Why is that a ghost story? Was he related to you? Did he own this manor before Grandma? Was he nice? What was his name?" He had more questions, but he began gnawing on his bottom lip to prevent himself from asking them.

The hug around John became tight for a bit. Sherlock shifted so he could bend down and kiss his husband on the lips. It was bit needy and sloppy but right now he didn't care.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, a bit of a smirk on his face. "No, Thomas, but he is still out there," he whispered with a small nod. "A ghost. Riding his horse and searching for his head. Perhaps we will even see him sometime tonight while we are on our hay ride." The grin on his face was far too wide and he really couldn't help it.

Kissing. Oh God, it was sloppy. John opened his mouth submissively, one hand clutching at the back of Sherlock's neck as he returned it with the same passion. Now he was certain something had happened because they both seemed rather keen to snog each other when something upset them.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "There are no such things as ghosts Uncle Mycroft. It is just rubbish adults tell kids to try and scare us on Halloween." He nodded at that and climbed off the couch. Dinner was about to get ready, he could smell it. "Time to eat!" He grinned and ran off to the dining room.

Nancy walked into the den. "Oh boys. Can't you wait until after the children are in bed at least? I mean honestly." She sighed and shook her head. "Dinner is about ready, come along soon." She left just as quickly as she had come in.

Sherlock sighed and broke the kiss. Right. Of course his mother would walk in on them and ruin everything. He released John from the hug, but did take his husband's hand. "Guess we better go then." He turned to give John a smirk.

Well, at least he tried, right? Honestly, it was a scary story to most. Perhaps Mycroft was not as good at scary stories as he thought he was. He shrugged and stood up, easily picking Amy up as she sprang toward him. "C'mon, little girl," he said with a smile as Lestrade moved behind him with Siger. They made their way to the dining room, putting Amy in a chair beside John's. "Thomas, you are right beside Daddy," Mycroft stated as he sat down across from his younger brother's chair.

John kept his head low, chancing a look up at his husband as his cheeks turned a bright shade of red. It just seemed like Nancy was more disappointed in them than anything. None of it had been sexual, really. Just some stress relief. "Why did she shake her head? I bet she catches Mycroft and Lestrade all the time all over this bloody house," he mumbled as they started moving toward the dining hall.

Thomas sat down in the chair indicated. Everything looked delicious, as usual. Food from the manor always tasted better than anywhere else.

"Maybe she is tired of seeing it." Sherlock gave a slight shrug. His Mum hadn't minded before, but now seemed to be different. He gave John's hand a squeeze and then led them to the dining room.

"Daddy! Uncle Mycroft said the woods are haunted! Is that true?" Thomas looked up at Sherlock with wide eyes.

Haunted? Right. Headless horseman. A slow smirk played on his lips. "It's true. I have seen him out there." Sherlock nodded as be watched the boy's eyes get even bigger.

Mycroft glanced at Lestrade as he grabbed his husband's hand, leaning over to give the man a quick kiss on his cheek. This year was different, with a party at the manor, but he was happy that the family was together. He imagined that Nancy couldn't be any happier to have her family under one roof and celebrate something. "Gregory, the ham?" He asked softly as he started dinner for himself.

John chuckled and prepared a small plate for Amy, setting it in front of her. She dug in almost immediately, eager to eat everything in front of her. John shifted in his chair and looked over at his husband, keeping a steady hold on the man's hand. "I think that if Sherlock's seen him than it must be true," he stated with a shrug.

"Do you think we will see him tonight? Oh! Can we? I want to see him too!" Thomas was bouncing in his seat excitedly, forgetting all about the food on his plate.

Weren't children supposed to find ghosts scary at that age? Sherlock gave a small smirk and nodded. "Maybe. He does like to come out at night around this time of year." Was he really perpetuating this ghost thing? Oh well. No harm in it, he supposed. Even if he thought it was ridiculous.

Amy squeaked beside John, biting her bottom lip and focusing intently on her food. Papa had told her a ghost story and it had scared her. Now they might see a ghost? She looked at John for a long moment and gently shook her head.

John opted to ignore his meal for now, keeping one hand in Sherlock's and moving the other for Amy to hold. "We'll just have to see, won't we? We are going on a wagon ride and all that good stuff. I imagine we'll keep our eyes out." He smiled warmly at Amy who squeezed his hand tightly.

Thomas didn't want to wait. Food could wait though. "Can we go now, please?" He looked up at his Daddy with his best puppy dog eyes. It worked for his sister, maybe it would work for him.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows, surprised by Thomas' earnest. "I don't think the horses are ready yet to pull the cart. Now please eat your dinner." Now he just needed a reason to get up and get ready. Except his mother was calling him for something. Perfect. He excused himself and left the room.

John watched Sherlock and leaned over to Thomas almost instantly, grinning at the boy. "Almost, time," he whispered. It was more to distract himself from the fact that Nancy was calling Sherlock for something. Hopefully not about either of them. "Also..." He tilted Thomas' face up with a finger under his chin. "Those puppy dog eyes would have worked on me." He winked and clicked his tongue against his mouth.

Amy giggled as she looked at Thomas, kicking her feet up and down as she bounced in her chair. "'Mas, that's is a good look!" She nodded and shoved a small piece of ham in her mouth.

Thomas nodded a bit and began picking at his food. It wasn't fair. Amy always got what she wanted. Would Daddy ever love him like her? He sighed quietly and slowly at the food on his plate. At least Dad seemed to love and care about him. Was he wasting his time trying to get Daddy's love and attention?

John glanced at Amy, her focus entirely on her meal, and moved one seat over to sit next to Thomas. The boy was constantly feeling a bit left out when compared to his younger sister. The commotion of dinner continued around them and John simply reached an arm out and wrapped it around Thomas' shoulders. "He does love you. I promise. Don't ever think he loves you any less than your sister."

Thomas looked up from his food and to his Dad. How had Dad known? He nodded and continued to eat his food. "It's okay if he does. Amy is more lovable than me anyway," he muttered with a slight shrug. It was true in his opinion. He had been so excited to come over but it had been lost at dinner.

Those words twisted his gut. John bit his bottom lip and looked down at their son. "She's not, really." He said in a hushed voice. "She cries a lot, pouts and screams. You have moved beyond that." He leaned down nodded his head, making eye contact with Thomas. "We love you both equally. And trust me," he paused and smiled, " You are much better at cuddling on the couch during Doctor Who."

Thomas narrowed his eyes and glared at his Dad. "Don't say things like that!" How could Dad say such mean things about Amy? He gnawed on his bottom lip and bowed his head. Was he going to get in trouble for yelling at an adult? He sighed and stopped eating, but he kept his gaze on his plate.

John dropped his head instantly, eyes closed for a long moment. "I was just trying to help you feel a bit better, mate," he muttered as he glanced at Amy. The little girl was happily pushing small bits of ham around in front of her, wiggling her feet. "I love you both so much, Thomas. I don't know where I'd be without you here. I hate seeing one of you upset or hurt because I don't ever want to do something wrong."

Thomas nodded slowly and shrugged. "I know." He couldn't help but be protective of Amy. Dad and Daddy didn't need it but his sister did. He just wanted to be good at something. Something...that mattered. He looked up from his food and looked around. "How come Daddy and Grandma aren't at dinner?"

That was a rather fantastic question. John was more than sure it was because Sherlock was getting into costume but the fact that Nancy had been with him made his stomach twist a bit. "I don't know, mate. Sometimes Grandmum and Sherlock have to talk about things. Mostly about Daddy's job," he said with a steady nod. More lying. Wonderful.

Thomas frowned. "But Grandma always eats with us when there is a family meal." He gnawed on his lip a moment. "Do...do you think she is hurt like last time? I don't want Grandma to die." He sniffled at the thought. He was scared of losing everyone around him. He was certain he would never to be able to get through something like that again.

Now John was extremely worried, looking out of the dining hall to see if Nancy was on her way back. "Sometimes they are rather important conversations but I will go check, all right Thomas?" He stood up slowly with a lingering hand on the boy's shoulder, moving toward the hallway. They were probably in Siger's old den and he moved to the door, gently pushing it open.

Sherlock was coming down the stairs when he saw John go in the den. He followed after his husband and spoke John's name quietly. He felt ridiculous. He was dressed in all black from head to foot. He had on a black fedora, a long black coat that went all the way to his feet and buttoned completely, skin tight black gloves, black jeans, and black steel tipped boots. He held a black bandana in one hand that he would later tie around his mouth when the time came for the hay ride. "How do I look?"

John turned slowly and nearly jumped, stumbling back a bit before laughing when he heard Sherlock's voice. "Jesus," he whispered, hand over his heart. "Rather convincing." The grin on his face was genuine as he managed to calm himself a bit, looking at the costume with a slow nod. The Holmes went full out, didn't they? "You're going to give a rather convincing tour of the forest, I would think." He moved forward and pressed his chest against his husband's. "What did your Mum want?"

Sherlock arched a brow and shrugged. "Nothing much. Just wanted to help me into the costume, as if I can't dress myself. She fussed over how I should wear this stupid hat." He sighed and shrugged again. "Made me stand through a few pictures too," he grumbled. "She is laying down in her room right now. Said she is tired and going to bed early."

John smiled a bit and shook his head. "You look wonderful, hat seals the deal." He stood on his toes and gave Sherlock a quick kiss before glancing down the hall to where Nancy's room was. "I think I'm going to go and check on her, yeah? Throwing a party and not showing up isn't quit Nancy's thing." He studied Sherlock for a long moment, worry evidence in his eyes, before he started down the hall. The moment he got to the door he knocked gently. "Mum? It's John. Would you mind if I came in real fast?"

Sherlock nodded and watched John for a moment before walking outside and to the stables to find a horse of his liking.

Nancy was already in a long sleeved, wool night gown and in her bed. "Come in Dear."

John took a deep breath and opened the door, looking in with a nervous smile. "Hi," he whispered as he studied her, instantly checking for any signs that might give him answers. Granted, he wasn't Sherlock, but the fact that she was already in bed was making him nervous. It was enough. "I know I say it time and again but I'm a doctor and the fact that you of all people are in bed on such an exciting night..." He shut the door gently and took several steps forward until he was at the foot of the bed. "It makes me a bit nervous. Is everything all right Nancy?"

Nancy gave John a smile. "Just tired. I get tired easily these days. Other than that I am fine Dear." She gave him another smile and pulled the covers around her chin a bit tighter. There was a long thoughtful pause before she spoke again. "Don't tell Sherlock or Mycroft, but I am not sure how much longer I'll be here. With any luck I will go in my sleep. I don't want my boys worrying over an old woman like me."

John froze at that, eyes wide as he swallowed hard. _No._ Nancy had become so much like a mother for him that hearing her say that twisted his gut violently. His first instinct was to turn and vomit. "How much longer?" He whispered, his voice hoarse as he tried to force himself to stay calm. It was life. People passed away but not Nancy. She couldn't go. He couldn't lose her. Nobody could.

Nancy gave a short cough and small shrug. "I am going to try and hang on until the new year starts, but I'm not sure I have that kind of strength left. I have all my affairs in order. Everything is all set up for my boys and grandchildren. I made a trust fund for each of them. One million pounds in each, that they can use when they turn sixteen. Until then, it'll be in your names. I'm sure you will keep it for them, won't you John? You'll make sure my grand babies are taken care of when I'm gone?"

The entire conversation was killing John and before he could stop it, several tears were running down his face. "I...yeah, of course," he whispered before clearing his throat and dropping his head. He didn't want to think about life without Nancy. God, what would Thomas do? And Amy? Sherlock? He let out a small sob and reached a hand up to wipe furiously at his eyes. "I am going to miss you," he finally muttered as he took a shaky breath.

Nancy gave John a warm smile. "Oh Dear, I'm not gone yet. No tears John my boy. You are still stuck with me for at least a month, I'm sure. Besides, I'll get to see Siger again when I go. Or at least...I hope so... I've never really thought about what comes after dying, to be honest. The Holmes family never was much for religion."

John forced a small laugh, looking up at her with a watery smile. "You'll see Siger, I think. I bet he's waiting for you in whatever place we go after we pass." He hiccuped a bit and dropped his head again to hide the new onslaught of tears. "C-Can I tell Sherlock?" He coughed a bit to hide a sob that shook his upper body. She could tell him no tears but he couldn't help it. "I can't l-lie to Thomas, either, N-Nancy."

"I think Sherlock already knows. I could see it in his eyes tonight. I think Mycroft does too, but he is in denial about it. He wants me to go to doctors. I don't want that. I don't want to die in some hospital surrounded by strangers. I'm going to die here, on my own time." Nancy was quiet another long moment. "I guess everyone has a right to know. I just hate the thought of everyone fussing over me."

John smiled a bit, moving slowly to sit on the side of the bed and place a hand on Nancy's shin. "I am going to fuss over you," he whispered with a knowing wink in her direction. "I'm going to help you the best I can. That's what I do, remember? And if that means moving into the room beside this one for a bit then I will." It would be nearly impossible for him to sit around and not do anything for the woman next to him. "You're like my Mum, I'm not just sitting back."

"I really don't want you to Dear. No need to really. Please, respect a dying woman's wish?" Nancy looked at John and held his gaze. The look was obviously pleading in her pale blue eyes. She just wanted to die in peace, not with everyone around her fretting all the time.

John looked back at her and bit his bottom lip, nodding a bit and letting out a small sob. This was far too much. How was he supposed to go back to his family and have a good time when he knew all of this information? "I just ask that if you need any help that...that you ask for it, yeah? If you think you might seem medication then I can do that. I'll do anything you need." He reached out and gently took her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles.

"I will be fine Dear. Don't you worry about me one little bit. I have lived a good and long life. I got to see my two boys fall in love and get married. I have grand kids. I never thought I would have any of that. I can die happy. Now, go back to the party. Dinner is probably over by now and the hayride will begin soon." Nancy gave John another smile.

Right. Dinner. The outside world that was mainly oblivious to the fact that this wonderful woman wouldn't be with them much longer. "Yeah," John managed to say as he stood up, squeezing Nancy's hand before glancing at the door. "I've never said it, Nancy, but I love you like a mother. Thank you for everything." He took a deep, calmly breath and gently put her hand down. "I'm glad that you were brought into my life." Stupid and corny, he was certain, but she needed to know. With a final nod of his head and turned on his heels and walked out of the door, searching instantly for his husband before he broke down alone in the hallway.

Sherlock had gotten the horse he had wanted ready but it wasn't time for the hayride yet, so he slipped back inside through a mostly unused side door. He went upstairs and found John in the hallway. "You know then," he said quietly. He knelt down next to his husband and wrapped him in a hug. He was certain they both were in need of one right now.

John eagerly returned the hug, pressing his wet face into Sherlock's neck with a small cry. "Y-Yeah," he mumbled as he tightened his hold on his husband the best he could. He figured that Sherlock hadn't even asked, just observed. Nancy didn't have to tell either of them. "I...she can't, Sherlock," he mumbled like a young child. His combat boots dug into the floor and he didn't stop the silent tears running down his cheeks.

"People die when they get old John." It wasn't something Sherlock wanted to admit, and he hoped by doing so it would ease the pain he knew would eventually hit him. His mother was still alive, no need to be sad prematurely. It would just end up upsetting Mum. He kept his arms wrapped around his husband, since John was in need of comfort.

John mumbled something into Sherlock's chest and sighed as he pulled away. "I know they do," he whispered with a sniff. Even in the darker hallway it was clear his eyes were watery. "It's just...she's Nancy. I've never really pictured it, I guess. I guess I thought she was always going to be here. I dunno." It sounded ridiculous when he actually said it out loud. "C'mon, we need to sneak you back out before one of the kids tries to find us. I don't think they'd fancy me cheating on you with some bloke without a head."

Sherlock smiled, released John from the hug and then helped his husband up off the floor. "I still think I look ridiculous in this outfit," he muttered as he looked down at what he was wearing. He sighed and shrugged. "I'll be out riding the horse around and when I hear the wagon I'll ride up to it, see if we can get a bit of scare out of the children." He smirked a bit.

"I'm going to hold Amy in my lap just in case," John replied with a small chuckle. Sherlock clearly hated the outfit but he was struggling to hide his damn erection. The outfit made his husband look rather attractive and he couldn't help it, really. "I like it," he whispered with a mischievous smile. "Keep it on tonight and I'll snog your brains out." He squeezed Sherlock's hand as they walked down the hall. He didn't want to face anybody else yet and was rather content to just walk with his husband.

"Here, we'll take the back way outside." Sherlock pulled down a fake, but realistic looking lamp on the wall. Part of the wall slid away to reveal a secret passage. Once they were inside, he hit a switch to turn on the lights. The lights were on the ground, along the sides rather than on the ceiling. Kind of like when in a cinema and a movie was playing, but a bit brighter. "If I thought it was possible to come up with some sort of role play for our costumes, I would suggest it for tonight…but I can't really think of anything."

John looked around for a long moment in awe. The secret passages of the manor would always stun him. "Definitely nothing we could do for them," he replied with a small chuckle. Out of instinct he moved a bit closer to Sherlock, grabbing his free hand and giving it a small squeeze. "It's all right, though. I'm not keen on snogging some man without a head. Wouldn't really work, would it?" He grinned and looked up at his husband.

Sherlock smirked and gave John's hand a squeeze. He lead them through the passage easily, turning down a new hall as needed. "Do you think we should tell the children? It will upset Thomas. Amy might not be old enough to understand." He gave his husband's hand another squeeze, tighter this time. Eventually they came to a wall and he pushed a button near it so it would slide out of the way.

John was less focused on the turns and dark hallways and completely wrapped in his thoughts. The children. God, Thomas would probably have a breakdown. He had been worried about losing anybody and, knowing their little boy, he would find a way to blame himself. He was almost sure of it. "I don't know," he finally whispered, his hand squeezing Sherlock's tightly without realizing it. "Not tonight, at least. God, we still have to talk to him about wanking in the bedroom." It was spoken with a groan, eyes closed for a moment.

Sherlock gave a slight nod. "We could talk to him about wanking tonight and wait until after Halloween to talk to him about my Mum." He didn't want to ruin one of their son's favorite holiday. He gave John a quick kiss on the lips. "You'd better get back to the children before Thomas starts worrying about all of us."

John returned the kiss before looking around the secret passage. "Right. Which way is that, exactly?" He grinned a bit and pulled his hand away from his husband's. The children would probably be a bit worried but he figured Mycroft and Lestrade were probably handling it. "I love you. Have fun scaring out children." He pushed walked out of the passage and laughed because he ended up exactly where he needed to be, and walked back toward the dining room.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note:

The hay ride is this chapter!

* * *

Thomas came running toward his Dad when he finally found John. "Dad! Is everything okay? I got really worried after you left and didn't come back for awhile." He wrapped his arms around John in a tight hug, sniffling a bit. His Uncles had told him everything was okay, but it still made him nervous when Dad and Daddy were gone for so long.

John smiled and returned the embrace. "I am fine," he said with a smile. "I went to go check on Daddy and he's going to take a quick nap. You know how tired he is after cases," he stated as calmly as possible. No news to worry him over Nancy and he definitely couldn't ruin the surprise. "I'm back though! Safe and sound." He leaned down and placed a kiss on the boy's temple before glancing toward the diving room. Everybody was ready to go. "Ready to go see if the headless horseman is out tonight?"

"But what about Grandma? How come she didn't eat dinner with us?" Thomas took his Dad's hand as they began walking outside. "And Daddy hasn't worked a case lately because everyone at the flat has been sick. He isn't sleeping." He nodded at his words as he looked around outside. He had never been into the woods, he wasn't supposed to. Not without an adult, anyway. "Is…is Daddy doing drugs again?" His eyes went wide with worry as he looked up at his Dad.

Everyday Thomas showed how smart he really was and sometimes it shook John to the core. All he could think about was the fact that this little boy was probably related to Moriarty, flaunting all of that knowledge without realizing it. "He isn't doing drugs," John whispered with a warm, reassuring smile. "Uncle Gregory," the Detective Inspector turned at that and nodded. "He gave your Daddy a few cases to do. He reads and works on them before me and him go to bed every night. Promise." He squeezed Thomas' hand before speaking again. "And Grandma is actually sick. Looks like some sort of bug must be going around, yeah?"

Thomas knitted his eyebrows together and then nodded slowly, as if accepting the words spoken to him. It still didn't make sense that Daddy was taking a nap to him. He sighed and climbed into the wagon. "Dad, do you believe in ghosts?" He didn't but Daddy seemed to and Daddy was always right about everything.

John nodded slightly and climbed up into the wagon, sitting next to Thomas as Amy moved eagerly into his lap. "I do believe in ghosts," he reported with a smile, looking at their son with a small nod. "I think there are a lot of things in the world that can't be solved by science. Bit different than Daddy." He moved his free arm around his shoulders and pulled the boy into his side gently.

Thomas frowned a little and nodded again. "Okay," he muttered more to himself than to his Dad. As the wagon started to move, he looked around a bit. It was dark and hard to see. "Dad, how come ghosts are supposed to be scary? Why can't there be nice ghosts?" Would they even be able to see anything out? No moon for light tonight, just the stars.

"There are nice ghosts, though," John said with a smile as he looked around the forest. "I like to think my Mum is around sometimes and I am rather sure she's a nice ghost." He grinned and let Amy wiggle around a bit, eyes wide as she looked at the surroundings as they passed. "But some ghosts, they can be a bit scary. I imagine you would be a tad upset if you lost your head, yeah?"

"Your Mum is a ghost? Is that what happens when you die? Is that...um...the afterlife...?" Thomas looked up at his Dad with wide eyes again. "Do you...do you think my Mum is a ghost?" He gnawed on his lower lip. "I don't want to be a ghost when I die."

Sherlock was riding parallel to the wagon on a large black stallion. The bandana was wrapped around his mouth and chin. The hat was set a slight tilt to cover the rest of his face. He turned the horse toward the wagon and passed by it quickly.

"She might be a ghost, yeah," John said with a small shrug and looked around. He could hear the horse slightly in the forest somewhere. "But I don't think everybody turns into a ghost. I think they have a choice, really. If they want to visit people then they can. I bet your Mum has come to visit you."

Amy wiggled a bit more before she noticed the horse, big and black with some figure on it. She tensed and looked at him, then Thomas. "Dids you sees that?" She asked softly, eyes wide as she clutched at John's Army jacket.

Thomas was about to reply when he saw a horse run by them. It was hard to make out the figure on the horse. Was that person missing a head? Was that the headless horsemen? His eyes went wide as he looked at Dad and Amy. "Yeah Sis, I saw it too!" Maybe ghosts were real.

Sherlock did a circle back and then had the stallion race back on the other side of the wagon for another pass by.

John forced himself to play along, jumping a bit as Amy let out a small shout and buried her face in his chest. "Look at that, Thomas," he whispered. Mycroft and Lestrade held a screaming Siger between them, looking around with their own nervous faces. It seemed everybody on the wagon was dedicated to making sure the children had a good time.

Amy glanced at Siger the best she could, shaking as John's arm tightened around Amy and Thomas at the same time. "'M-Mas, is its a ghost?" She whispered as she peeked over at him.

Thomas watched as the rider went back again. He looked back over to Amy. He wasn't sure really. Dad seemed to think ghosts were real enough. "Yeah, I think so Sis." He gave a slight nod of his head and glanced around to see if the rider would show up again.

Okay. Now for the tricky part. Sherlock made a wide arch around the much slower wagon so he would appear in front of it. He had the horse stop there and jerked back on the reigns quickly, causing the stallion to rear up on its hind legs with a loud whiny.

John couldn't help the small grin on his lips, easily hiding it as he pressed a kiss to the crown of Amy's trembling head. As much as Sherlock had detested the entire idea it was more than obvious he was enjoying himself. It was definitely something he needed after the news they had both received that evening. Greg and Mycroft were now trying to calm Siger down as the boy stared, wide-eyed, at the horse in front of the wagon. "I told you w-we'd see him!" John stated with a small but fake tremble of his body.

Amy pressed her entire face into John's chest with a small cry, both of her hands clutching at his shirt like her life depended on it. "I doesn't like ghosts," she whispered as the horse's whinny echoed through the cool night air.

Thomas' eyes went wide as the horse appeared in front of the wagon. He wasn't going to be a baby and scream or cry. He did reach over and gripped his Dad by the arm tightly though.

Sherlock smirked to himself and then let the horse fall back down on all fours. He had the horse gallop away and he decided to try something else even a little more difficult. He had the stallion come at the wagon from the side at a sprint, his body low and pressed into the horse tightly much like a jockey in a race. The stallion jumped over the wagon, in a graceful arc. He had forgotten how much fun riding a horse could be.

_That_ actually made John jump and not because he was scared about the figure or the fact that a bloody horse just jumped over the wagon. He was worried for his truly idiotic husband who was on the horse in the first place. He held Thomas closer to him out of instinct, smiling just a bit as he felt the boy hold on to his arm. They were probably going to hear about this night for at least a week.

Amy let out a small scream, identical to the one Siger had let out on the other side of the wagon that covered up Mycroft's whisper of "Damn it, Sherlock," and shook in her Dada's half-embrace. Thomas might not be crying but this was one time she did not want to be like her older brother.

Thomas gripped his Dad's arm even tighter as the horse jumped over them. It had to be ghost. No living person could do that, right?

The horse landed a little uneasily but still on all fours. Sherlock had managed to stay on it and decided the poor beast deserved a rest. He gave the stallion a pat on the neck and steered it back over to the stalls. That had actually been quite the rush and exciting. He didn't get to live very dangerously anymore and he had gotten quite the thrill out of that jump.

John smiled down at Thomas and Amy as the wagon came to a stop behind the manor. He helped both of them out and smiled as Lestrade passed them carrying a crying Siger. Mycroft followed swiftly, a small frown on his face. Not even Amy was crying. "Right then. Let's go back inside and enjoy some nice apple cider," he said to both of them as he led them inside the warm house.

Amy whimpered against his shoulder and didn't pull her face away until they were safe and sound inside. She looked around and let out a relieved sigh. "'Mas, we sawed a ghost today! Can you's believes it?!"

Thomas looked around outside for the headless horseman but after seeing nothing he walked inside with everyone else. "Yeah!" He grinned at Amy proudly.

Sherlock could hear the excited voices from the kitchen and smirked a bit. He needed to change before going out to see his family.

John had the urge to ruffle Thomas' hair but stopped himself so he wouldn't mess up the boy's perfect Sherlock hair. "Do you believe in ghosts now, Thomas? We saw one, real life and all that. Entire life made, right?" He moved into the sitting room, one of the manor staff already setting mugs of hot apple cider down. He thanked the older man and set Amy down, giving her one of the smaller mugs and directing her to the small couch that the children usually sat on.

Amy took an eager sip from her mug and patted the spot next to her for Thomas to sit. "C'mon, 'Mas. Sits with me!"

Thomas ran into the sitting room and sat next to Amy. The only thing better than apple juice was apple cider! He grabbed a mug and began sipping it excitedly, not minding that was a bit on the hot side.

Sherlock walked into the sitting room, in his usual clothes. He imagined John and Mycroft would not be pleased with his little stunt of jumping over the wagon.

Amy moved to set her mug on the table in front of them. It was half full but it was clear she was ready to go ahead and sleep for a bit. She yawned and curled into Thomas' side. "'M gonna sleeps," she whispered.

John smiled and stood up, gently embracing his husband and giving him a quick kiss. "You missed quite some action to tonight. We saw our first ghost." His eyebrows shot up, the slight worry for his husband finally showing on his face. "Jumped over our wagon. Hope he's all right, really. Must be rough on a ghost to do that."

Thomas smiled and set down his mug as well. He curled up with Amy. He wasn't tired yet and he still had homework to do too. He sighed but stayed next to his sister.

Sherlock arched a brow with a slight smirk. "I am sure the ghost is fine but he may need a massage later." He glanced over to the children. "We should probably get them home Love."

Amy mumbled slightly and smiled. She always knee that Thomas would keep her safe and curl up with her. She glanced up slightly the moment she felt him sigh. Not good. "We cans still up if you wants, 'Mas."

John nodded a bit. A massage. He could certainly handle that. "They are exhausted. Seeing a ghost is a rather big experience." He pulled away from his husband and looked at both of them. Amy would probably sleep on the entire ride home and he knew Thomas had homework. "We still need to sit him down."

Thomas stood up and picked up Amy, with a little difficult but managed to hold onto her. His sister was almost too big for him to carry now. "Come on Sis, time to go home." He would have to drink apple cider another time.

Sherlock nodded a bit. He wasn't looking forward to the talk in particular but it needed to be done, he supposed. "We can do it after he is done with his school work. I want him to be able to concentrate on it." He turned to Mycroft with a smirk, still clearly proud of himself for earlier. "Give Mum our love." He took John's hand and led his family toward the door.

John watched Thomas and Amy for a long moment before gently pulling away from Sherlock's hand. "Hold on," he stated as he grabbed their little girl and smiled at Thomas. "Oi, go get your apple cider. You can take the mug with you, I'll bring it back at one point." He grinned at their son, motioning his head toward the coffee table in the sitting room. "Go get it, mate." He moved back to Sherlock, his free hand grabbing his husband's again.

Amy twisted instantly in John's arm, pressing her face into his neck as her Dada moved. She mumbled something but it was ignored because it was too difficult to try and understand.

Thomas grinned at his Dad, and ran back to the table to get his mug of apple cider.

Sherlock paused and watched John with the children a moment before moving outside. Once they were all situated in the car he turned his attention to their son. "Was the ghost scary?"

"It was cool Daddy! It jumped over us!" Thomas paused as he gnawed his lower lip. "It was a little scary," he admittedly quietly.

John smiled as he watched Thomas. A typical kid, a typical little boy. At least he could admit when something was a little scary, though. John was far from that at their son's age. "It's all right to admit that you're scared of things though, Thomas. Means you're growing up just right." He smiled squeezed Sherlock's hand. The talk later was literally going to kill him inside because he loved their little boy so much.

Thomas grinned at his Dad again and began sipping on the apple cider. "I just have a math assignment to do tonight, so homework shouldn't take too long." He usually kept up on his schoolwork and studies, since he typically kept to himself.

Sherlock smirked and nodded at Thomas. He returned the gentle squeeze of John's hand. He needed to keep calm. Don't get angry. Don't be like the Old Man. He wasn't looking forward to talking to their son at all.

John nodded as the car came to a stop, glancing at Sherlock for a moment. They would definitely have to talk themselves before they even approached their son. At this rate he would be the only one talking and Sherlock would be there trying not to explode. "Right. We're home. Let's go and get that homework done." He smiled at Thomas as he pulled his hand away from his husband to gently get Amy out of her seat.

Amy shifted, mumbled, and lazily opened her eyes to study John. It was clear she was more than likely still asleep as she wrapped her arms around her neck. A slow smile spread on her lips as she spotted Sherlock over her Dada's shoulder. She was asleep by the time John entered the flat and he glanced back at his husband calmly. "Going to get her to bed, I'll be back down soon. We need to talk, too."

Thomas glanced at Sherlock. That was Daddy's thinking face. He got out of the car after his parents and went up his room to do his homework.

Sherlock gave John a slight nod as he walked into their flat. He walked up the stairs and sat down in his chair. Hamish jumped into his lap immediately and he began petting the cat's head absently.

John came down from Thomas and Amy's bedroom, smiling at Thomas as he passed, and moved into he and Sherlock's room. He changed into his pajamas before going into the living room, running a hand across the back of Sherlock's neck before plopping into his own chair. "We need to talk," he whispered as he glanced down at Hamish. "We...you can't get made at Thomas, Sherlock. You can't yell or get tense, he'll notice," he muttered softly.

Sherlock relaxed instantly from the brief contact from John. "I know." He continued to pet Hamish, contemplating quietly. He could do that, right? Just don't be upset. He sighed as he felt a head ache coming on. They usually did when he was feeling stressed, at least lately anyway.

John bit his bottom lip and stood up again. It was a bit easier to tell when Sherlock was getting headaches these days. He stood behind his husband and gently massaged the back of his husband's neck. "I can do all the talking, if you want," he whispered softly. The last thing he needed was an upset husband and an even more upset son. "Because we aren't punishing him. We're just talking to him."

Sherlock relaxed once more into John's touch, eyes closing a moment in sheer contentment. "No, we both should. That would be bad habit to get into, wouldn't it?" He leaned his head back slightly, so it rested against his husband's chest. "That feels wonderful Love."

John smiled softly and watched his husband for a long moment. "I'm glad," he whispered softly as he bent down and placed an upside-down kiss on Sherlock's lips. "Just make sure you stay calm. We don't need yelling. I mean...I am not keen on punishing him at all but if you want to discuss some sort of punishment we can certainly do that," he stated with a small shrug.

Sherlock smiled a bit and closed his eyes again, this time in thought. "No. I just bought our son a new toy. I don't want to send Thomas mixed signals. We'll just talk to him. We can see what he thinks about having his own room in the basement. If he had his own room, I would feel better to be honest." Was it normal to so protective of one's daughter or was he just being ridiculous about this whole thing?

John's eyes narrowed slightly at that statement and he bit his bottom lip. "What do you mean? Aside from this he's a fantastic older brother. Amy certainly feels a bit safer with him in there, she's told me. And it's not like he's actively talking to her about it or any of that." He licked his lips before he cleared his throat and shrugged. Talking about all of this made him realize how much they seemed to favor Amy over their son. Was he just not protective enough?

Sherlock sighed. "I don't want him doing _that_ while our daughter in the same room. If he has his own room, he can do whatever the hell he wants. Isn't that what kids his age want? Freedom?" Christ, were they going to start a fight? The headache was becoming increasingly worse because of this damned conversation.

"Shhh, calm down," John whispered as his fingers moved to his husband's temples. "Yeah, kids typically want some freedom but that basement, there's a whole floor between him and the rest of us. It would make his entire idea that we don't love him even bigger. I don't want that. Mrs. Hudson does have an extra room in her flat, right below ours, and she said she would love to have him there."

Sherlock opened his eyes with another sigh. He was about to say more when he noticed that Thomas was standing in the door to their flat. Shit. How long had the boy been standing here?

Oh. Daddy spotted him, he could tell. "Do I really get my own room? Is the basement cool? Can I go look at it? I want my own room! Please? It'd be like…having my own secret fort!" He ran into the room and practically jumped on Sherlock's lap. Lucky for Hamish, the cat leapt out of the way in time.

John seemed to have the same thought as Sherlock but relaxed marginally when he heard Thomas talking. Not too much, then. "We can definitely go look at it but we need to talk first," he said softly, motioning his head toward his chair. "Have a seat, mate. Let's talk about the possibility of your own room and some other things." He smiled warmly, trying to keep the entire situation as calm as possible.

Sherlock grunted slightly from the sudden weight on his lap. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Thomas to hold the boy in place. Eventually Thomas climbed off of him, a look of apprehension on the boy's face.

Was he in trouble for eavesdropping? Thomas sighed and slumped into his Dad's chair dejectedly. He looked from Daddy to Dad uncertainly, gnawing on his bottom lip.

"I want to let you know right away that you aren't in trouble, all right Thomas?" John took a deep breath and closed his eyes. There was literally no easy way to do this and he just needed to get it over with now. "You woke Amy up last night," he said softly, not saying what happened to gauge their son's reaction. "And that's why we were discussing getting you your own room."

Okay. Stay calm. No yelling or overreacting. Just wait and see what the boy says. Sherlock sat in his chair quietly studying their son.

Thomas' face went pale. Amy had heard him? A blush quickly spread across his cheeks, returning the color to his face. "I um…after we talked about wanking Dad, I was curious." He shrugged and bowed his head, clearly embarrassed. "It was my first time doing it," he muttered.

"And that's fine, Thomas. You're growing up and you're curious. I don't expect you to never touch yourself." John took a deep breath and glanced at Sherlock for a long moment. "And Amy doesn't really know what happened but we are obviously wondering if it's time to give you your own room. That means that if you need to wank you can and you'll have your own private space." Well, that was certainly not the way he could of worded things but it was out there now. "And we've got two options for you."

How could Sherlock be mad with the look of contrition obvious on their son's face? Right. They were supposed to be talking to Thomas, together. "There is the basement. It would need to be cleaned up, and suitable for a young man such as yourself to stay down there alone. Mrs. Hudson also has a spare bedroom in her flat, if you want to stay there instead." Christ. That mess was still down there from last night. No looking at anytime soon, probably.

So, his parents weren't mad? Thomas slowly lifted his head to look at them. "The basement? Maybe?" His eyes were wide in his sudden excitement. The basement. He could have all kinds of alone time there. Amy wouldn't like it probably. He began gnawing on his lip again.

"We can definitely go and look at both, Thomas. We'll do that tomorrow when you're out of school and have all of your homework done." John smiled warmly and continued to massage the back of Sherlock's neck simply because he was proud of the man. No yelling, nothing. He'd kept himself calm and even had enough common sense to remember that all of their blankets were there from that morning. "We'll even get you some new things to help you decorate whichever room you decide on."

At this rate, John was going to make him so relaxed he was certain he was going to fall asleep in the chair and he wasn't even really that tired. The headache was even fading. Good. Tonight wasn't turning out as badly as he thought it would. Sherlock gave Thomas a small smile. "Is something bothering you Son?"

Thomas continued to chew on his bottom lip a bit longer before replying. "Amy won't like me getting a room away from her."

John knew that was coming, expected it almost completely. Their children were attached at the hip. They hardly fought and Amy worshiped the ground Thomas walked on. "Do you want to talk to her about it? Thomas, we understand that you two are very close but we also understand that you are growing up and experiencing so many new things around you." His fingers continued to work against Sherlock's neck, his free hand resting gently on his husband's shoulder.

Right. He should have expected that, hadn't he? God, it was hard to focus when John's fingers were doing wonderful things to his body. Sherlock fought the urge to his close eyes, certain they wouldn't open back up if he did. "It isn't something that has to happen right away. We can transition you both into it. You can get used to it together."

Thomas finally stopped nibbling on his lip and nodded slowly. "Yeah. I can talk to her about it and we can do it together."

John smiled at their son, feeling his chest swell with pride at the fact that he was so mature and growing up. "Thomas, I'm so proud of you," he whispered softly, pulling away from Sherlock and embracing the boy tightly. "I love you so much. Don't you ever forget that, you hear me? Ever." He turned his head and placed a soft kiss against Thomas' temple. "We couldn't have a better son."

Ugh. Was it selfish of him that he wanted John's fingers back on his neck? Sherlock stretched himself out in the chair with a small yawn. All he wanted to do now was lay down in bed with his husband. Curl up against John and go to sleep.

Thomas grinned and returned the hug. "I love you too Dad."

"Now off to bed with you!" John said with a laugh, mouth tugged into a happy grin. "I'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast. Go get some sleep." He ruffled the boy's hair and turned to Sherlock, managing to catch the small yawn and letting his eyes rake over his husband's body. "Apparently Thomas isn't the only sleepy one," he said softly, letting out a small yawn of himself. "Bed, then? I can keep working at your neck. You're so tense."

Sherlock watched Thomas run off, clearly in a good mood. He looked over to his husband with a smirk. "Oh God yes, please. Your fingers feel wonderful." He got up out of the chair with a slight groan. He took his husband's hand and led them to their bedroom. He stripped down to his underwear and then stretched out on the bed, stomach against the mattress.

John watched Sherlock with a soft laugh, and gently crawled on to their bed. "That went better than we thought it would," he said softly as he straddled Sherlock's thighs and started to work on his husband's upper back, easily massaging the muscles. "Far better. I'm proud of you." He smiled to himself and focused his attention on a knot in between his husband's shoulder blades.

Sherlock smirked into his pillow, eyes closing the moment John started the massage. "Mmmhmm." The rest of his response was an incoherent mumble as his body relaxed completely and he drifted into sleep. His husband's fingers felt amazing and he wasn't upset anymore, so it was easy to fall into a deep slumber.

John glanced down at his husband, smiling softly and taking it all in. A sleeping Sherlock was definitely not something to take for granted. He slowly shifted off of the man's body and moved to curl into his side, pressing his face into Sherlock's ribs. One arm rested over the middle of his husband's back as he easily pulled the blankets over both of them. "Good night, love," he whispered as he finally fell asleep himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note:

So, I am too tired to edit this but I wanted to update because I am super busy as of late and I will forget otherwise if I don't do it now.

* * *

Sherlock slept until early morning. Very early morning judging by the position of the stars. The children wouldn't be up for a couple more hours. He shifted so he could curl into John's shoulder and chest. Hopefully his movements wouldn't wake up his husband. He closed his eyes again but didn't fall back asleep. He lazily draped an arm over John.

John felt the slight movement and the sudden cool air against the skin that had been previously pressed against Sherlock. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, mumbling something that wasn't understandable in the slightest. After several moments he realized Sherlock was awake and he dropped his head to look at him. "Can't sleep anymore?" He whispered, lifting his free hand to rub his eyes with a yawn.

Damn it, he had woken up John. Sherlock lifted his head to look up at his husband. "I hadn't really been tired, you had just relaxed me so much with the massage. It felt wonderful, thank you Love." He gave John a quick kiss. "You should get some more sleep though. The children won't be up for a couple hours still."

More sleeping did sound rather wonderful but John wanted to stay awake with Sherlock. He let his eyes shut again and clearly fell asleep for several minutes before he forced his eyes open. "'S fine," he mumbled with long yawn. How in the world did Sherlock even wake up this early? "Can stay awake with you. 'S not fair." A tired smile tugged at his lips as his half-open eyes focused slowly on his husband.

Sherlock buried his face into John's neck, scooting up on the bed a bit to do so. "You should sleep," he mumbled into his husband's skin. "I don't need sleep like you do Love." He reached up his hand and began to run it through John's hair lightly. Maybe that would help put his husband back to sleep. It worked most of the time, really.

The feeling of Sherlock lips against his skin was enough to remind him how much he rather enjoy a sleepy, early morning shag but it was clear that Sherlock was more focused on getting him to fall back asleep. With his husband's fingers running through his hair, John could do nothing more than listen to what was being said. "'M tired," he whispered as his eyes slip shut. It didn't take long for a soft snore to escape his lips.

Sherlock smirked as John went back to sleep. Good. His husband needed it, especially after recovering from being sick. He stayed pressed into John because he didn't want his husband to wake up again if he stirred. While laying awake and thinking, he realized he'd forgotten to give their son the Lego's set.

John only managed to sleep for another hour before slowly waking up, taking a deep breath as he came to. Sherlock was still pressed warmly to his side and he smiled slightly. "Happy Halloween," he whispered he reached across his body to run a hand through his husband's hair. He had a small shift at the surgery that day and knew he was going to need a cup of coffee to survive trick-or-treating that night.

Well, at least John had slept a little more. Sherlock shifted a bit against his husband so he could give John a good morning kiss. "I think I might do the headless horseman every year. Start a new Holmes tradition. What do you think, Love?" He pressed his face back into his husband's neck because it was warm and he found it rather comfortable.

In a matter of a day Sherlock seemed to have completely changed his mind on the subject and that made John smile softly. "I think I rather enjoy that idea," he whispered, his voice still heavy with sleep and his words slurring together slightly. "I've got work in two hours, I should be back a few hours before trick-or-treating," he mumbled as he stretched against his husband's body. "Can you handle Amy that long?" He chuckled as he pulled Sherlock closer to him.

"You should call in sick," Sherlock muttered. At this point he was just being selfish, wanting to keep John all to himself. "I'll start the kettle so you can get ready for work." There. Better right? Being a supportive husband, no matter how much he disliked John having a job. He missed their days of running around London.

John rolled on to his side and pulled Sherlock against him without a second thought, holding his husband's gaze for a long moment. "All right," he whispered with a small smile. The surgery had agreed to work with whatever hours he wanted and calling in sick would hardly be a problem. "I'll call in. If you want me home then I'll stay." He gave Sherlock a slow kiss before gently rolling them so he could straddle his husband's hips.

Really? Sherlock hadn't expected John to agree like that. He smirked up at his husband, arms wrapping around John. "Are you sure?" Well, his husband had been sick, although John seemed better now. A lazy day with his husband seemed like a wonderful idea. In fact snogging until the children got up sounded even better. He pulled John closer to him so they could kiss some more.

More kissing was definitely something John could live with. He hummed into the kiss and easily returned it, his tongue moving slowly through his husband's mouth before sucking playfully at the man's bottom lip. Every once in a while he figured he could do something to make Sherlock happy because that's what husbands were supposed to do. If that meant staying home from work and snogging Sherlock speechless, then so be it. He pulled away with a small, happy gasp, and chuckled. "Have plans for me, then? Plan on snogging me until the kids are up?"

Sherlock smirked up at John, and hand trailing up to run through his husband's hair. "Sounds like a rather wonderful plan to me Love." He gently pulled John towards him again so he could kiss his husband once more, his tongue going to explore John's mouth immediately. His other hand trailed lightly along his husband's back.

John couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his lips. None of it was meant to be sexual, he was keen to just snog Sherlock until he passed out, but the moment his husband moved his hand to his back in any way he turned to mush. He couldn't think properly or do anything more than let Sherlock kiss him like he knew how. He exhaled shakily into Sherlock's mouth, nipping at his bottom lip.

Sherlock smirked behind the kiss, obviously pleased. He breathed through his nose for a little while as he continued the kiss but eventually he had to break it so he could breathe properly. He continued to run his fingers through John's hair and up and down his husband's back. This was an excellent way to start the day.

John took a deep breath and presses there foreheads together, shivering at his husband's touch. "I love you," he whispered with a small smile. Waking up to this was quite wonderful and all he wanted to do now was lay in bed for the rest of the day. They at least had an hour or so before Thomas was awake. "Your kissing skills just keep getting better," he mumbled with a smile. "Do I have your permission to go work tomorrow, then?"

Sherlock smirked up at John. "I love you too and it depends on whether or not you are good boy today." The smirk got bigger, as he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Maybe when the children were done trick-or-treating or maybe when Thomas went to school, Mrs. Hudson would watch their daughter for them. Damn, his thoughts alone were starting to make him hard.

John couldn't help but chuckle, glancing between them to spot the small but definitely growing bulge in Sherlock's boxers. "Oh, I think I can do that," he whispered, dropping his head to Sherlock's ear with a mischievous smile. "_Master_." Now he was just playing, clearly. Working his husband up because he knew he could. "What can I do for you, Master?" He asked as he placed a soft kiss behind Sherlock's ear.

Oh Jesus, his husband was amazing. Sherlock couldn't help but whimper, completely turned on by John's words. They hadn't played this one in awhile and it had certainly turned out to be one of his favorites. It would be too much effort to get the riding crop. He rolled them so he would be on top; he was in control after all now. He grinned down at his husband, pressing his full erection into the man below him. "Think you can be quiet my Pet? Usually I like to hear you beg and scream, but today we are going to see if you can be silent."

The moment he was rolled John wanted to let out a soft moan but he couldn't. Quiet. Nothing. His wide blue eyes looked up at his husband, his pupils blown wide. He simply nodded, biting his bottom lip as he felt Sherlock's erection. Every once and a while he just wanted to please his husband and he knew that this little game really got him going. Was he allowed to move at all? He risked it and arched his back slightly, his fingers digging into the sheet beneath him as he did so.

Sherlock smirked down at John again, biting down on his lip to muffle the moan. After the rough shagging yesterday, would his husband be able to handle another shagging? Maybe if was slow, and gentle. Not something he usually did in this role but he didn't want to abuse John's body either. He leaned down and began placing small kisses along his husband's neck.

The kisses on his neck, soft and small, made him squirm. It was a sharp contrast to what usually happened in their little game. John bit his bottom lip, both of his hands moving to rest softly against his husband's lower back. Quiet. God, that was a hard concept to grasp when all he wanted to do was beg and moan for what he wanted. Then again, what he wanted didn't matter when Sherlock was in charge like this. He let out a slow sigh and closed his eyes, relaxing against the mattress.

Sherlock wanted so much more right now, but he was worried about the children walking in on them. It was best to try and keep things more. "I am going to give you all knew of attention my Pet. I am going to make your body squirm." He lifted his head to smirk down at John. "Going to need a few things though." He reached over to the night stand. He got flavored lube, a condom, and the riding crop. Right. He could make this work.

John turned his head and let out a huff of arousal, trying not to make any noise and biting his lip to prevent a moan. New attention. That sounded so amazing and all he wanted to do was beg, asked Sherlock for everything. Rough and loud. But he knew as well as his husband that with two sleeping children upstairs there wasn't much yelling that could happen. The sight of the riding crop made his body tense, his hips lifting slightly, before he slammed his eyes shut in concentration.

Sherlock took the riding crop and stuck it in John's mouth, sideways so his husband could bite down into it. He smirked at John again, resituated himself on his husband, and went back to placing light kisses on the man below him. He started at the chest and slowly worked his way down to the stomach. He wanted to tease John a bit before moving on.

John bit down on the riding crop instantly, exhaling noisily around the object and tensing the muscles under Sherlock's mouth. Bloody tease. That's all his husband was in situations where he had all of the power. He curled one hand and gently scratched at Sherlock's lower back. He had said nothing about moving, right? And Sherlock rather enjoyed a bit of scratching. He lifted his hand, moved it to the top of his husband's back, and slowly scratched down the center of his back.

Sherlock bit down on his lip to prevent himself from moaning. Damn it, if John kept scratching his back he wouldn't be able to have any kind of self control. It felt wonderful though. He kissed his way back up to his husband's neck, jaw and then ear. He began to nibble on the ear lightly with a small moan. He pressed his erection into John with a bit of eagerness.

More pressing, more warmth and kissing and mouth. John's thoughts were swimming as he tried to focus on anything other than the fact that his body wanted to make every noise it could. Hell, Sherlock got to moan and he just wanted to match it, show his husband how amazing it all was. Instead he let both of his hands drop to the bed, fisting into the bed sheets defiantly. If he couldn't moan than he certainly wouldn't give that pleasure to Sherlock.

Usually Sherlock would have wanted John to continue scratching but this way he would be able to concentrate on not making noise. He lifted his mouth from John's ear, and maneuvered down to his husband's lower torso. He took off John's boxers with skilled ease, so he could place kisses into his husband's inner thighs.

Bloody tease. John arched his back slightly, biting into the riding crop hard enough to know he would feel it later in the day. What had he done to deserve such a wonderful husband? Sure, Sherlock was in control but right now he had John squirming and excited. Jesus, he couldn't help but tense the muscles in his legs and shift so one of his feet was pressing roughly into his husband's lower back.

Damn it, sometimes John got a little rougher than he would like. Especially when being rough wasn't what he had in mind at all right now. Sherlock took a moment to get his breath back after being winded unexpectedly. Don't let it ruin anything, just keep going. Obviously no more teasing though. Jesus. He reached over for the lube and condom.

John sheepishly let his foot drop on to the mattress, blushing furiously. He could tell he'd messed something up, it wasn't hard to notice the slight change in demeanor from his husband. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin their early morning escapade. His thoughts were side-tracked, though, when he noticed the condom. They hardly used them and now he was curious... except he couldn't talk, could he? Instead he just stared at it, eyes wide and before darting up to Sherlock curiously.

Sherlock glanced up to John and smirked a bit. He then shrugged his own blush barely creeping into his cheeks as he dropped his head. He cleared his throat and looked back up at his husband. "After the last shagging, thought…something smoother would be better for you." The condom wasn't ribbed like some of the other ones they had. He had just wanted to make sure John would be okay after the rough shagging in the basement.

The amount of thought that Sherlock had put into this in just a few simple moments made John grin the best he could around the riding crop. He wanted to sit up and snog his husband, tell him how much he loved him, but he opted for a soft gaze instead. He took a deep breath, his chest and stomach expanding, before he spread his legs wider for his husband and a blush spread across his cheeks.

Sherlock smirked down at John. He didn't like wearing condoms, they always felt weird to him. This was supposed to be all about his husband though, which was why he had been teasing John so much. It was completely wrong for their current roles, but right now he couldn't do what he wanted. He slide the condom on, trying to ignore how confining it always felt to him. Lube. That would make things better. It was blueberry flavored too. Oh God, his favorite. Focus damn it. He took off the cap and prepped John first, easing a finger in at a time and then two. He made sure plenty of lube was applied before applying some to the condom covered erection.

The prepping made John go red in the face trying to not make noise, biting down harshly on the riding crop. It smelled like blueberries and all it reminded him of was their amazing shags. He lifted his head to watch Sherlock prepare himself, his chest now heaving as he panted for breath. It was all so much and he was having trouble breathing around the object in his mouth so he let it fall from his mouth with a groan, knowing he was breaking the rules and not caring. "Please Master. God, please."

Sherlock smirked again. He thought about picking up the riding crop and put it back in his husband's mouth. "I know my Pet." He straddled John and entered with practiced ease, and began a slow and steady pace. He leaned down and began kissing his husband, moaning softly into the other man's mouth.

So Sherlock's could moan but he couldn't? John hugged slightly and picked up the riding crop, gently smacking it against the back of his husband's thighs. It completely broke the mold of their little game but he didn't care. "Harder Master. Please." Sherlock liked hard and fast, didn't he? Would that make everything better?

Damn it. John was frustrating him right now. Sherlock gave a small growl of waning as he snatched the riding crop away. Things weren't going as he had planned at all. Should he just stop and let it be ruined. John could go to work and he could just stay at home and brood. He sighed at his thoughts, but managed to keep up the same slow pace.

John narrowed his eyes instantly and shifted slightly. "Get out," he muttered, pushing at Sherlock as he wiggled beneath him and finally got free, not being able to help a groan as his husband was forced out of him. "Jesus, what the Hell is wrong with you?" He whispered hotly, narrowing his eyes as he tried to focus on Sherlock in the dark. "It's just a shag, not everything goes as planned." He was wincing, his erection long gone as he tried to figure out what had happened.

Right. Sherlock sighed, slid out of John and rolled off his husband. "Sorry," he muttered. Well, what now? He had certainly ruined this morning. John probably wouldn't want to stay home anymore. Should he say or do anything now? Would it make things better? Worse? Sometimes it was difficult to understand John, even for him.

John presses the heels of his palms against his eyes, groaning slightly as he tried to control himself. "What happened?" He asked softly as he turned on his side to study his husband in the darkness of their bedroom. "I just... I dunno, Sherlock," he cleared his throat and slowly sat up. They'd never really had issues in their sex life and he had no idea what to do. "Was it because I rushed you?"

Sherlock sighed again and shrugged. "Usually in control in that scenario...just wanted to go slow and easy..." He didn't know how else to explain it. He rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow. Well, so much for a wonderful day with his husband.

John bit his bottom lip and sighed, rolling over to press his face into Sherlock's side. "I'm sorry. I didn't know at all," he whispered as he slid his hand under his husband's body and slowly pulled the condom off of him. "I love you," he added as he moved his hand and slowly started stroking Sherlock's cock. He wasn't hard anymore but he didn't want to ruin the morning completely. "'M sorry," he muttered as he started gently sucking at the skin stretched over his husband's ribs.

Sherlock wasn't in the mood at all anymore. "Please just stop." There was no anger in his voice, just slightly muffled since his face was buried in the pillow still. He continued to lay face down. God, was he pouting? Just being stupid and childish, like usual wasn't he?

John sighed and pulled his hand away, sitting up with a groan. At some point in their marriage he figured they were destined to have problems sexually but right now he wished he would have just behaved for his husband. There wasn't much he could do, really, so he settled for flopping  
back on the bed dramatically and curling into Sherlock's side. He still wanted to snuggle close to his husband. "I love you."

Sherlock finally turned over and pressed his face into John's chest. "Love you too." There. A bit better then, yeah? He draped an arm over his husband's side. Snuggling. That always made things nicer. John always was great to snuggling and he liked doing it. "Love you," he repeated.

A little better then. At least he'd got Sherlock to get off of his bloody stomach. The last thing he wanted was his husband to be pouting on a day where'd they were going to constantly be around the children. "I love you, too," he whispered as he soothingly ran his hand over the tense muscles in his husband's upper back. "I do. A lot. One little thing isn't going to ruin us, love. We'll figure this out, move forward and laugh about this down the road." He placed a gentle kiss on Sherlock's temple.

"I know." Sherlock lifted his head and gave John a quick kiss on the lips. Definitely better. He curled into his husband even more, desiring to be close to John once more. "Are you still going to stay home?" Was he just being selfish by wanting his husband to stay with him still? Would John even want to now?

John looked down at his husband, a ghost of a frown on his lips. "Yeah, of course I am. 'M not gonna go to work just because we had a bit of an off morning. I'm going to stay here with you like I promised." He shifted slightly on the bed, making sure he was even with Sherlock before he started a slow, passionate kiss. That's all he could do right now to soothe Sherlock, it seemed.

Oh. Good. Sherlock smiled and returned the kiss. He kept it going as long as he could, breathing through his nose heavily. "Love you," he repeated as he finally pulled away from John's lips. Maybe Mrs. Hudson would watch Amy for them and they could shag before Thomas came home from school. He snuggled into his husband even more.

John held his husband close and let his eyes slip shut. The drama of the morning had worn him a bit and it didn't take long for him to yank the blankets over them and fall into a light sleep. Perfect timing, as usual.

Amy gently opened the door, arm wrapped around the neck of a stuffed dog that was dragging on the ground, the thumb of her left hand in her mouth, and her big blue eyes locked intently on the mass on the bed that she recognized instantly as her Daddies. "Papa," she whispered. It was clear she knew that John was still going to be asleep. "Papa," she repeated around her thumb.

Oh. John had fallen asleep. Right then. Sherlock sighed to himself. And now little Sandi was in the room. Fucking great. "Hey Baby Girl," he whispered and turned over so his back was against his husband's chest and he could see the door. He gave their daughter a smile and patted an open area next to him on the bed.

John groaned from behind his husband, pressing his face into the back of Sherlock's neck before falling back asleep.

Amy took a hesitant step forward and then noticed a pair of boxers on the floor right next to the bed. She giggled and pulled her hand from her mouth, handing them to Sherlock with ease. "You's probably needs these," she whispered as she climbed up on to the bed and plopped down near his head. "I was wonderings 'bouts something," a pause as she tugged her stuffed dog closer. "Did's my Mummy die a'cause of me?" She finally asked.

Oh God. He was still naked. What the hell was he thinking? He wasn't obviously. Sherlock cleared his throat and took the boxers, sliding them on before Amy climbed up onto the bed and under the covers. And now that question. Right. "No, Baby Girl. When you are old enough to understand what happened, I'll tell you. Right now you are too young."

Too young? Amy was always too young to hear certain things. She sighed and moved to lay down, flopping on to the mattress dramatically as her blonde hair spread out on the blanket beneath her. She was face to face with Sherlock, their noses nearly touching. "Grandma is sick," she whispered softly, her eyes big with concern. "That's why she didn'ts do the hay ride last night, wasn'ts it?"

Jesus. Had Thomas said something to Amy or had she figured it out on her own? Sherlock was quiet awhile before finally answering their daughter. "Yes, Grandma was very tired. She isn't feeling well. Probably sick like we all were here at the flat." There. Sort of the truth. His mother had been tired but it wasn't because his Mum had been ill like they had been.

Amy nodded and bit her bottom lip, studying Sherlock intently. "I doesn't wants you to gets sick," she whispered with a small sniff. It was clear she'd been up thinking for a while. "And lasts night 'Mas tolded me a story a'fore bed time. I waked up and he made sure I wents back to sleep." She smiled and then giggled as one of John's hands curled against Sherlock's stomach. "What's it like to sleeps in the same bed as Dada? Does he steal all the blankets?"

"Everyone gets sick sometimes Baby Girl." Sherlock gave Amy a smile and it twisted into a smirk. "Actually, I am the one who usually steals the blankets." There. A much better conversation to be having with little Sandi than about her mother or his. He just wasn't ready for those discussions yet. John probably wasn't either.

Amy giggled again, curling slightly to pressed her bare feet against her Papa's chest, curling her toes. "But Dada snores," she whispered with large, animated eyes. "But he's a good snuggler. It must be nice to haves somebody to always snuggles with." She smiled softly and watched John's hand curiously as it relaxed again. That's when she heard him mumbling something. "Does he has nightmares lots?" She finally asked.

So inquisitive. "He used to, when I first met your Dada. He doesn't have as many now though." Sherlock smiled at Amy. "Everyone has nightmares, even me." Although, he didn't have them nearly as often as his husband did. He wished John would at least let him try hypnosis, but he wouldn't bring it up again. His husband had turned him down before, so no point in bringing it up again.

"I has nightmares sometimes," Amy admitted with a small nod, shifting slightly to press the tips of their noses together. "But mostly I has good dreams about you and Dada and 'Mas," she whispered eagerly. It was clear she was extremely excited about the entire conversation, happy that she simply got to talk to Sherlock and lay in bed at the same time.

Sherlock smiled and gave little Sandi an Eskimo kiss, by rubbing their noses together. Amy had always seemed to like those. He grinned and wrapped an arm around her in a small hug. "You are up early like your Papa, silly girl." He grinned at her again, pulling Amy a bit closer to his chest so she could snuggle with him.

Amy let out a soft laugh and curled into Sherlock eagerly, pushing her stuffed animal away. Papa was far better for snuggling with. "I couldn'ts sleep," she whispered as she moved one hand and rested it against Sherlock's chest, her fingers spreading wide across his bare skin. It amazed her how much bigger he was than her and her eyes were locked intently on her hand as she tried to grasp that concept. "It happens a lot."

Sherlock smiled and hugged little Sandi closer still. Oh. Amy had trouble sleeping? That made him frown a bit. "Why can't you sleep sometimes?" Was this something he should worry about? Or was it normal for children their daughter's age to have trouble sleeping?

"I dunno," Amy said softly, her small hand still splayed across Sherlock's chest. "I doesn't really like sleep alls that much," she added with a small shrug, slowly lifting her eyes to meet his gaze. "I feels like it is scary. That's why Dada wakes up sometimes and screams in the middle of the night and sometimes 'Mas wakes up and he's is crying lots a'cause of sleeping."

Christ. They had ruined sleep for their daughter. "How about you snuggle up with me and we both close our eyes? We can sleep together. I will be here to keep you safe Baby Girl. There is nothing to worry about." This was something Sherlock was going to have to talk to John about for sure.

Amy slowly pulled her hand away before letting her eyes close. In a matter of minutes she was asleep, succumbing to her exhaustion with the knowledge that Sherlock wouldn't let anything happen to her. Every once in a while a soft snore would escape her lips and that made her press closer to her Papa's chest.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note:

I'm trying to update more often but this time of year is always really busy! This might be the last story for awhile once it is done.

* * *

John shifted behind his husband, grunting when his cock was met with boxers. Something had happened, apparently. And that was when he heard snoring. Small, soft. "Amy in here?" He whispered softly against Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock closed his eyes as well, but when he heard John speak he opened them instead of trying to sleep. "Yes Love." He would have rolled over to face his husband but he didn't want to wake up little Sandi by moving. "She was having trouble sleeping, got her to go back down though," he whispered.

John nodded and pressed several more kisses on the back of Sherlock's neck, chaste and quick. "That is because you are a wonderful father," he whispered softly. There was movement on the mattress, quick and soft, as he peaked over Sherlock's slim torso. Sure enough there she was, fast asleep and curled against Sherlock. "I am afraid she is starting to get my nose," he added as he chewed on his bottom lip. "That's the last thing I want."

Sherlock closed his eyes from the soft kisses, enjoying the feel of them. He smirked a bit. "Your nose is fine Love." Should he tell John about their daughter now or later? Probably later. When Thomas was at school and little Sandi was down for the afternoon nap. He wished he could snuggle against his husband, but Amy was already curled up against him.

"Is that some sort of joke?" John asked softly, snorting to hide his soft bit of laughter. "My nose is massive and not the place for Amy's absolutely adorable face," he whispered as he glanced at his husband. "You are required to say everything about me is perfect, Sherlock. That's what husbands do." He watched as Amy curled tighter into Sherlock's chest, her little face scrunched together before she relaxed again. "What do you think she's dreaming about?"

"Me, you and Thomas." Sherlock smiled at that and paused in thought. Well, maybe he would say something to John now. "She doesn't like sleep, did you know that? She is afraid of it. Thomas wakes up crying from nightmares," another long pause. "Sometimes she hears you when you wake up from a nightmare. If I didn't think it would start a bad habit, I would just have her sleep with us every night."

So apparently she and Sherlock had a little bit of a conversation while he'd napped. John studied their daughter for a long moment, swallowing hard and sighing. "Bit of a reason to be afraid for a two year old," he whispered softly. Except he didn't think she would really have nightmares all that often. She was young and didn't have much to be afraid of. "We could try giving her a bit of medicine in some warm milk before bed. Do that for a few days and she'll get used to sleeping."

Sherlock frowned a bit. He didn't like the idea of drugging their daughter so she would sleep. John was a doctor though. His husband knew what was best, right? He slowly nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, that might help." He held little Sandi closer to him still, worried about John's suggestion despite just agreeing to it.

John could practically feel his husband's argument against the suggestion. Granted, he had just agreed, but now he felt the need to explain himself. "It's just Benadryl," he whispered with a small smile. "She won't get addicted to it or anything but if we don't fix this soon we might have a bit of an issue." He pressed his nosed against Sherlock's ear and exhaled slowly, moving to kiss his husband's cheek. "She usually sleeps really well during nap time when she's tired, doesn't she? We'll just try and get that going by the time it's dark out."

Sherlock nodded again. "Okay, yeah." He supposed that wasn't so bad. "If you think everything will be fine, then we will do it." He pressed his back against John a bit, just so could be close to his husband. He kept hold of Amy, careful not to move her too much. He didn't want to wake up their daughter.

That hadn't been too hard. John smiled and held Sherlock tighter, watching their daughter sleep for a few more moments before turning his gaze to his husband. "I wanted to apologize for earlier," he said softly, running a hand through Sherlock's hair to move some of it from the man's face. "I shouldn't have been so rough and I shouldn't have rushed you. That was my fault," he smiled softly and bit his bottom lip. "Forgive me?"

"Yes, of course." Sherlock gave a slight nod of his head. Really he just wanted to forget that this morning happened period. It had left him feeling rather frustrated and he just wanted to move on with the day and be done with it. With any luck, John would too. He was afraid it would start a fight otherwise.

After several moments of silence John dropped his head and placed several more kisses on the back of his husband's neck. The last few times they had made love he'd been on bottom simply because his need to spoil Sherlock and give him everything he wanted was particularly strong the past month or so. "After she goes down for her nap I'll make it up to you," he whispered with a smile.

Sherlock wasn't sure he wanted to do anything later today. Should he say anything or just agree? He didn't want to start a fight in front of their daughter if he said something. Little Sandi had enough trouble sleeping as it was. He heard movement upstairs, Thomas must be up and moving around. "Maybe Love, not sure I am up for anything today." Would John get mad?

Oh. Well then. John nodded softly and pulled his mouth away from the back of Sherlock's neck. He had ruined the morning so it was understandable that his husband wouldn't want to do anything else for the day. "That's fine," he whispered as he glanced up and sighed. Now Thomas was getting up and with Amy curled into Sherlock's chest it meant he was going to be the one getting up. Not too much of a problem considering he was more apt to cook breakfast. "I'm going to go cook for him," he mumbled as he slid out of bed, slipping his underwear and pajama pants on, and moved into the kitchen to start cooking eggs and toast.

Well, no fight. John wasn't happy though. Sherlock sighed quietly and curled into Amy a bit, eyes closing and eventually falling back asleep.

Thomas took a shower and got dressed. He went downstairs with bag for school. "Morning Dad." He sat down at the table for breakfast. Amy hadn't been in her bed. She must be with Daddy in his parent's room.

"Morning, Thomas," John said with a warm, genuine smile. Already dressed and freshly shower. "Eggs and toast this morning. Fancy a cuppa as well?" He glanced over at the boy and he scrambled the eggs and the toast popped from the toaster. He shifted on his feet without waiting for an answer, putting the kettle on the stove top and pulling two mugs out.

Thomas raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Dad, I don't drink tea." His Dad knew that. Maybe something was bothering John and Dad was preoccupied. Did Daddy and Day have a fight? He began chewing his bottom lip worriedly at that. He hadn't heard any yelling though. "Just some apple juice please."

Right. John closed his eyes for a long moment and shook his head, leaving the kettle on so he could get his own cuppa. "Right. Yeah. Sorry 'bout that, kiddo." He moved toward the fridge and grabbed the apple juice, not bothering to get another cup and simply pouring it into the mug. It was Sherlock's anyway and his husband probably wouldn't mind. After that he prepared Thomas' plate, setting it down in front of him before making his tea and sitting across from his son. "Sleep well, then?"

Thomas nodded and took a bite of his eggs. "Mmhhmm." He wasn't supposed to talk with his mouth full, so he had settled for a slight hum. He grinned at his Daddy's mug, clearly excited to drink out it. Once there wasn't anything in his mouth he spoke, "I don't think Amy did though. She wasn't in her bed this morning." He frowned at that but shoved another forkful of food in his mouth.

"She is in with Daddy," John said softly, shivering slightly as goose bumps spread across his bare chest. This Halloween was going to be a chilly one, it seemed. They were going to have to turn the heat on the flat pretty soon. Or perhaps he could start wearing a shirt in the morning. "Apparently she's a bit afraid of sleeping but we're going to try and see if we can fix that." He took a sip from his tea and watched Thomas eat. "We will have to get your hair all done up again for tonight."

Thomas frowned but nodded slightly as he continued to eat his breakfast. "Yeah, it got ruined when I showered." He shrugged a bit. "Do you think we will get a lot of candy tonight?" He had a plastic green Frankenstein head as a container for Halloween. "Is my lunch ready, yet? It is almost time to go."

Lunch. Jesus, the incident this morning had really thrown John off. He stood up and made Thomas' lunch with ease, popping a sandwich, banana and a cup of jello into the paper sack he handed their son. "Of course you are going to get a lot. Your costume is so fantastic how could you not?" He ruffled the boy's hair and pulled him into a sideways hug as he stood beside the chair.

Thomas finished eating and returned the hug. "Bye Dad. Love you." He released the hug, grabbed his bag, got up from the chair and walked downstairs. As usual a black car was waiting for him. Why couldn't he just walk to school? He sighed at his thoughts and got into the waiting vehicle.

Amy turned against Sherlock with a small whimper, pressing her face against his bare chest. She could tell her Papa was sleeping but now she was wide awake. So she sat up, her blonde hair a mess atop her head and placed a hand softly against Sherlock's cheek. "Papa," she whispered as she pushed against his cheek, both of her feet moving to pressed against his chest. "Papa, wakes up."

Sherlock groaned as he woke back up. Right. He had fallen asleep again. He hadn't meant to but it had been comfortable sleeping curled with little Sandi. He smiled at her. "Hey Baby Girl, sleep any better?" Hopefully Amy had. Where was John? Still taking care of Thomas? No. The flat was too quiet for that.

Amy nodded eagerly, stuffed dog back in her arms as she looked around the bedroom. There were pictures of the family on top of the dresser, some of just Amy and Thomas, and some of just Dada and Papa. She recognized several from their wedding simply because she was in one. "Did you's like gettings married?" She asked softly. "To Dada?" She added almost instantly. Sitting on the bed in the semi-darkness of the room seemed a lot better than going out into the living room.

Sherlock smiled. "I did. It was a nice ceremony and now I get to be with Dada forever." Well, he could have done without all the formalities and pictures but it was something his mother had insisted on. "Are we staying in here all day or do you want to go see what Dada is doing? Don't forget, you can be a fairy all day of you want."

Sometimes Amy couldn't believe that her Papa could practically read her mind. She shifted on the bed, looked at him, and then decided that being a fairy for the rest of the day was definitely far better than staying in the bedroom. She slid off the bed and darted past John the moment the door was open. "Gotsa go change and be a fairy, Daddy!" She declared.

John simply stood in the doorway for a long moment, watching their daughter run up the stairs before looking over at his husband. "Right then," he said softly before shutting the door. "I'm not upset," he stated almost instantly. "I'm just disappointed in myself, all right? I feel upset that I ruined this morning."

Sherlock smiled as he watched little Sandi run off. It faltered when John closed the door. Right. "It's fine, really. It happens. Don't worry about it Love." He gave his husband a small smile. He got up from the bed and moved over to John, wrapping his arms around his husband. He gave John a quick kiss. "It is fine, I promise."

It was hard to miss the fact that his husband's smile definitely faltered. "Okay, good," he whispered with a smile as he pulled his husband closer without a second thought. "I never want anything ridiculous to come between us. That's why Iam apologizing and communicating. I love you." He grinned and gave Sherlock a slow kiss. "I love you," he repeated as he pulled away.

Sherlock returned the kiss with another smile. "I love you too." He pressed his head into John's shoulder, nuzzling it a bit. There. The morning was turning out to be better than it had started. He was glad the day hadn't been ruined. It was always nice to just lean on his husband like this.

Just holding Sherlock was definitely a way to make his entire morning. They didn't have to shag or kiss, just holding his husband was making John more than happy. "I fear we might have to go soon," he whispered with a soft laugh. "I think we are going to have a fairy scampering around our house in a few moments."

Sherlock smirked into John's shoulder. "Yes, I imagine so." Halloween. He had never been out on the streets of London when everyone was out getting candy. He was doing it for his family. With two children going out, it would be easier on John to watch them. Also, Amy had begged him to go. How could he say no to that?

Despite the fact that they both knew they needed to move...they weren't. John smiled and simply pulled his husband closer, grinning before turning his head and placing a kiss on the man's temple. "Tonight it going to be wonderful," he whispered as he scratched at Sherlock's back in a soothing manner. "I promise. The kids will be exhausted by the end of the night, too. That means we can have a nice cuppa and relax in the living room."

"This is nice." It always was, really. Sherlock smiled to himself and continued to stay wrapped and pressed against John. Amy would be downstairs soon but he wanted to stay curled up in his husband for as long as possible. "What do you want to do with Baby Girl today?"

John snorted a bit as he thought of what they could possibly do that day with their daughter. "I thought we could make her a cuppa. I think fairies rather like tea," he smiled and pulled his husband a bit closer. "I got her a new fairy movie and I figure she could watch that, we could watch it with her and want to kill ourselves the entire time."

Sherlock smirked and then groaned. He hated watching those stupid movies for children. They were always so predictable and campy. It always seemed like the entire premise revolved around friendship and that it could do anything ever. He supposed it was a good message, although not very realistic.

"Oh, hush up you," John said with a laugh as he ran his hand through his husband's hair. "She likes them. Amy is only three, Sherlock. We have got several more years to go with her. Sorry that my sperm just so happened to dictate she be female," he joked softly. At this point he was fairly sure he would be making coffee for the two of them to put up with Amy's movie as well as her excitement for Halloween.

"I know Love, it doesn't mean I have to like them too." Sherlock smiled and turned his head to kiss John on the neck, sucking on it a bit even though Amy would probably be downstairs any moment now. He just couldn't help himself. Maybe time with his husband while their daughter napped would happen after all.

John's breath caught in his throat and he couldn't help but clutch a little tighter to his husband. Sucking on his neck was one sure way to completely turn him on. "I...they are decent," he whispered before tilting his head and exposing more of his was still scampering around upstairs, he could hear her, and he was going to take advantage of Sherlock wanting to do everything.

Sherlock smirked and continued to suck on John's neck. He pressed his body into his husbands, until John was completely up against the door. He really shouldn't be starting anything. At this rate, he was going to get an erection and that would leave him even more frustrated than earlier this morning.

John gasped softly and curled his fingers into Sherlock's back, nails digging through the expensive shirt the best he could to let his husband feel the slight scratching. "God, Sherlock," he whispered as he tried to focus his thoughts on the fact that the ever-present footsteps were making their way down the stairs.

Sherlock bit his bottom lip so he wouldn't moan from the scratching. And there she was. Right. He cleared his throat and released John with a bit of a smirk. "To be continued later Love." The smirk broadened as he cocked one eyebrow. "We need to go watch a fairy movie now apparently."

Definitely later, then. John smiled a bit, still leaning heavily against the door. His cheeks were flushed and he couldn't help but shift uncomfortably on his feet. "Want to, uh, you know, go and help her put that DVD in?" He said, his voice raspy and low. He was hiding his erection the best he could because after their morning he was continually feeling sexually frustrated. "I, uh, y-yeah." He smiled and moved toward the bathroom to try and will his erection away.

Sherlock frowned as he watched John walk to the bathroom. He had gotten carried away and now he couldn't even help his husband. Not when their daughter was in the living room. He walked out to her and put in the DVD. "Are you ready to watch some fairies fly around Baby Girl?" He smiled, picked her up and set her on the couch with him.

"Yeah!" Amy stood on her feet the moment she was on the couch, grinning as the movie started. "I is gonna be a fairy when I grows up," she declared with a nod. "The bestest fairy evers and I'll helps you with all your cases a'cause I'll fly everywhere and see everything." She glanced at her Papa with a nod.

John walked into the living room, much calmer than he had been minutes before, and sat down next to his husband. "Hi," he said with a quick kiss to the man's lips. He didn't hesitate to lean against Sherlock, taking his husband's arm and wrapping it around his shoulders with a smile. Snuggling against Sherlock would definitely make the ridiculous movie better.

Sherlock smiled. "That would be very helpful Baby Girl." He smirked at John, using his free arm to put around his husband and tilted his head to the side to rest on John's. He didn't have work this week, since he had made plans to help with the children going out to trick-or-treat. Hopefully this movie wouldn't be too long. It shouldn't be that bad since his husband was next to him.

Amy smiled and plopped down on the couch, her wings brushing slightly against Sherlock's arm. The movie had captured her attention completely and she could do nothing more than stare at the telly with a small smile and wide eyes.

John kept glancing at their daughter with a smile, his attention mainly focused on the warmth of his husband beside him. It was comfortable and he was having trouble thinking about anything other than the fact that he would be snogging his husband after the movie. That was, of course, if Amy was tired after lunch and willing to sleep a bit. Knowing their luck he would miss out on the promises of Sherlock simply because Amy didn't want to nap.

Little Sandi didn't like talking or kissing while she was watching something on the telly. So there wasn't much else he could do except snuggle close to John while on the couch. One hand was wrapped protectively around Amy and the other around his husband, so he couldn't sign either. Just try to enjoy the time with the family.

Amy relaxed against Sherlock for the entire movie, grinning up at him was the credits started to roll. "'S good movie," she stated with a wide grin and a nod of her head. In the end, naturally, all of the fairies had become friends and saved whatever world they needed to. She stretched and slid off the couch with a yawn. "I's is gonna go nap now, 'tays? Lunch after. With a cuppa." With that she darted up the stairs, her fairy wings flapping with each step.

John had fallen asleep during the moving. His face was pressed easily against Sherlock's shoulder, mouth open and slightly drooling on his husband's shirt. It had been rather warm and Sherlock's constant breathing had lulled him to sleep in no time.

Sherlock hadn't really paid any attention to the movie and before he knew it little Sandi had run off upstairs to take a nap. He could tell John was asleep next to him. Should he wake his husband up to snog or let John sleep some more? Sleep probably would be best but damn it, he wanted to fool around with his husband.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note:

So, there will be more stories after this. I am just having major laptop issues, and have been for the past few months. It is part of the reason I haven't been able to update very often. Two more chapters after this! Then a short Christmas story afterwards. I get a new laptop in about two weeks, so I'll be able to update regularly again sometime soon, I hope!

* * *

Quiet. John shifted slightly and snapped his mouth shut, suddenly realizing that the movie was off and Amy was definitely gone. "Sorry," he whispered as he lifted his head, smiling tiredly at his husband. The nap had been much needed, he couldn't really help himself. "Is it later yet?" With that he moved to meet Sherlock's lips in a tired kiss.

Sherlock smirked and returned the kiss a little lazily and sloppy as he laid down on the couch, pulling John with him gently. He pressed up into his husband with a small moan. He could already feel himself getting hard in his sudden excitement. He didn't want to wait but lube was in the bedroom, he didn't want to stop kissing John right now either though.

Things had moved a bit faster than John had imagined but he didn't mind at all. He gasped into his husband's mouth, settling easily on top of him before pulling away to start sucking at his neck. "Want me to suck you off?" He whispered, his mouth popping against the man's skin as he eagerly pressed down into him. His erection was pinned against Sherlock's stomach and it felt more than amazing.

Sherlock looked up at John. Just a blow job. Right then. He nodded, not caring anymore at this point. He had initially hoped to finish what they had started when they first woke up. This would work too though. He moaned again at the feeling of his husband's erection against him, as he pressed up into John once more.

John would recognize that look anywhere when it was on Sherlock's face. They had been married for nearly three years and his husband couldn't really get away with much. "Or I could go get the lube," he whispered as he met Sherlock's gaze. "I didn't want to make you wait," he added as he pressed down against the man and let out a low, long moan. "Let you take me right here on the couch, slow just like you want." He turned his head and nipped at his partner's ear.

Sherlock nodded eagerly, with a small whimper. He tilted his head to the side for John and bucked up to his husband with a moan. He wrapped his arms around John, fingers trailing along his husband's back lightly. He pressed up against John again, a little rougher in his growing desire.

Getting the lube seemed rather important but with Sherlock constantly scratching him and bucking up into him it was difficult to get up. "'M gonna go get it," John whispered before standing up and moving quickly to their bedroom. He yanked the bedside drawer open and grabbed a random bottle of lube. By the time he was back to the couch he was shirtless and his pants were gone. "Here," he mumbled as he tossed the lube on Sherlock's chest. He straddled his husband's hips with ease and met his lips in a sloppy kiss.

As soon as John left, Sherlock undressed quickly and messily, strewing his clothes wherever. "God yes," he moaned when his husband straddled him again. He pressed up to John again, rubbing his erection against his husband's bare stomach in earnest. The friction felt rather wonderful, and he began to leak a little.

Oh God. John looked between them, biting his bottom lip and rocking in time with Sherlock for a long moment. "Going to control you," he whispered, grabbing his husband's wrists and pinning them to the armrest. With ease he put both of his husband's wrists in one hand, using his other one to get some lube and slowly start preparing himself. His back arched, a soft moan escaping his mouth as he rocked against his own fingers.

Well, this wasn't what he had in mind but Sherlock let John do what he wanted uncontested anyway. He didn't want to ruin anything this time, so he figured it was better to comply. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of this morning. He laid still, waiting for whatever his husband would want to do next.

John bit his bottom lip and shifted slightly, looking down at Sherlock before lowering himself on his husband's erection. "Oh, God," he moaned loudly, head thrown back as he rocked forward slightly to get used to the stretch. "Sherlock," he muttered as he leaned down and gently met Sherlock's lips. The angle trapped his cock between their stomachs and each rock forward sent a jolt through his body. "Move," he whispered. "Please move."

Sherlock moaned and bucked up to John. They should probably try to be a little quieter but it was difficult when his husband was making so much noise. He writhed against John's cock, with another moan. Well, this was certainly a bit new but he didn't mind it. Well, things were at least getting a bit better.

The rough thrust from his husband made John jump as Sherlock hit his prostate. "Ah, there," he murmured as he rocked forward. The feeling of his husband inside of him would never get old. "Do that again. Th-There," he whimpered and bit his bottom lip as he continued the slow movements with his hips.

Well, at least he was finally doing something right. John had been pretty demanding lately. Sherlock didn't mind really, it was just frustrating sometimes. He thrust up into his husband again with another moan, fingers scratching along John's back a bit.

John's entire body jolted forward and he gasped, eyes wide as he looked down at his husband. It wasn't often that Sherlock really hit a good spot like that and right now he was addicted to the feeling. "Ah, yeah," he rocked his hips forward with a bit more speed and force, dropping his head to eagerly kiss his husband. "Love you, Sherlock. God. Love you," he said into his partner's mouth.

Certainly doing things right. Sherlock smirked into the kiss as he returned it. He bucked up into John again, moaning into his husband's mouth. Jesus they were being loud. Were they going to wake up their daughter? They usually weren't this noisy when the children were in the flat, but neither of them could seem to help themselves right now.

John moved one hand and slammed it against the armrest of the couch, panting in his husband's mouth as his hips rocked faster. He was losing any sense of a rhythm as he got closer to his climax and before long he came across Sherlock's chest and stomach, moan loudly. He managed to keep his hips moving, slow and uneven, as he came down from his high.

Wow. John didn't last long at all. It took a few more thrusts for Sherlock to finally get off. He let out a long moan, and began breathing heavily. "...'sgood Love." He closed his eyes as he continued to try and catch his breath. His hands moved up to his husband's hair and began running his fingers through it lightly.

John pressed his face into the side of Sherlock's neck, panting for breath but frowning slightly. "Sorry, tried to last just..." He swallowed air with a gulp and shifted slightly, groaning at the feeling of his husband still inside of him. "Sorry. Sorry," he whispered as he lifted his head to gently meet his husband's lips. After being left a bit sexually frustrated earlier in the morning he couldn't help but climax a bit quicker than he was used to.

Sherlock returned the kiss and then smirked up at John. "It's fine. I am just _that_ damn good." The smirk got bigger as he cocked one eyebrow. They would probably have to clean up sooner rather than later. The last thing either of them wanted was their daughter walking down and seeing them like this. There would be too many questions to answer and his husband would certainly get embarrassed.

John smiled down at Sherlock, running a hand through his hair gently. "You are that good," he whispered softly, studying his husband intently. The man beneath him was the man who he got to spend the rest of his life with and sometimes that took his breath away. Sherlock wasn't that sentimental though so he simply kept everything to himself, glancing between them instead. "I made a mess," he said with a small blush.

Another smirk crossed his lips. "Yes, you did." Sherlock continued to run his fingers through John's hair for a bit. "We should probably get up before Baby Girl finds us and starts asking us questions." He smirked again and slowly began disentangling their bodies and sat up on the couch. Right. Clothes and then the bathroom.

Of course. They had a child upstairs, innocent and young. John smiled a bit and shifted as his husband sat up, groaning as Sherlock slid out of him. God, he missed the feeling already. "Shower?" He grinned and climbed off of Sherlock, grabbing his clothes and moving slowly toward their bathroom. The idea of taking Sherlock meant he was going to be relaxing and that made him more then excited. The hot water was turned on right away and he got in with a sigh, standing under the hot spray as he waited for his husband.

Sherlock smirked and followed after John eagerly. They hadn't showered together in awhile. They didn't really have very many chances with two young children though. He closed the door and got in the shower after his husband. He grabbed shampoo and began to scrub it into John's head lightly.

John smiled softly as he closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh. "That feels wonderful," he said over the water, voice soft. Sherlock's long fingers were perfect for this task. He reached a hand out, blindly grabbing their bar of soap and easily running it over his husband's body from memory alone. Moments like this were few and far between and he wanted to take full advantage of it.

Sherlock instinctively leaned into John's hand. Once his husband's scalp had enough suds, he moved so the water could spray into the hair. After the shampoo was rinsed out, he grabbed the conditioner and began applying it to John's head. The hair was short again and he missed the longer bristles to run his fingers through.

John couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Cut my hair, sorry," he said with a sheepish smile. It had been getting a bit out of control and he didn't think he would look too good with hair like Sherlock's. "I missed this," he stated as he grabbed the shampoo, maneuvered himself slightly, and reached up to start washing his husband's hair.

Sherlock smiled and gave a slight shrug. "It's fine Love." He rinsed John off as he leaned into his husband's touch. It felt wonderful like usual. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of John's fingers scratching at his head. He even leaned into his husband a bit, with a small groan of satisfaction.

The groan made John smile softly, moving so the suds could be washed from his husband's hair before starting to use the conditioner in it. Everything about their situation was wonderful. "Sherlock Holmes," he whispered, dropping his head to suck gently at his husband's neck. "I love you to fucking bits," he muttered before moving out of the way to wash the conditioner from his husband's hair.

Sherlock smirked. "You love me so much because I am so amazing and perfect." This had turned out to be a rather good day so far. "I am glad you stayed home with me today Love." He wrapped his arms around John, giving his husband a hug. "I love you." He rested his chin on John's head, finding it rather comfortable when he did.

John relaxed against Sherlock the moment he was hugged, closing his eyes as his own arms wrapped around Sherlock's slim torso. "I love you too," he mumbled into the man's chest. Simply being held was enough to boost his mood and make him feel far better about the rest of their day. He let his hands gently massage the muscles of Sherlock's lower back as he shifted slightly on his feet.

"Mmmm," Sherlock murmured, eyes closing as he felt John's fingers on his back. Between the hot shower and his husband rubbing his back, he was very relaxed right now. He leaned into John a bit as his body went slightly limp from all the wonderful thins going on.

John held his husband up with ease, smiling softly against his husband's neck. They were rather close today, it seemed. After a rough start to their morning they seemed more keen on being near each other. It twisted his gut to think that Amy waking up was going to pull them apart again. He felt horrible for thinking that but all he wanted to do was hold Sherlock for the rest of the day. "This is to get you nice and ready for trick-or-treating tonight," he whispered with a small laugh.

Sherlock snorted at what John said but couldn't help but smirk. He held onto his husband awhile longer before releasing John and turning off the water. Their daughter would certainly be up soon. She had taken quite the long nap, thankfully. "What should we make Baby Girl for lunch?" He asked as he stepped out of the shower.

John followed after his husband and thought about the question. "I have got some shrimp in the freezer and could cook it with some lemon juice," he suggested as he grabbed his own towel and started to dry his hair. "There is enough for all of us if you fancy a meal," he added with a nod. "And then some tea, of course." He couldn't help but study his husband as they stood in the bathroom. They were getting older but Sherlock still looked nearly perfect. "You've got some gray hair in your happy trail," he said softly.

Sherlock gave a slight shake of his head as he dried off. "Tea will be fine for me." Hopefully little Sandi would eat even if he wouldn't. He wasn't hungry and didn't want to have to eat. Although, it wouldn't be the first time he forced to eat so that their daughter would. It wasn't something he enjoyed really but just because he didn't enjoy eating didn't mean Amy shouldn't.

"I will make it a good brew, then," John said with a smile. He didn't know how Sherlock did it because he was ravenous. After shagging like they did on the couch he felt like he could eat an entire three-course meal and desert. He chuckled at the thought. That's when he froze, though, because the footsteps on the stairs were enough to remind him that their daughter was awake. "Well, we had a good hour and a half," he whispered as he stood on his toes and gave Sherlock a slow kiss.

Sherlock returned the kiss for a moment before turning to get his clothes and get dressed. He smiled at John, gave his husband a quick kiss and then opened the door. "Hey Baby Girl, are you ready for Dada to make lunch? He is going to make you some shrimp." He walked into the living room and picked up little Sandi.

Amy looked at Sherlock, eyes wide and bright. "Shrimps?" She grinned and nodded a hand pushed against his cheek as she wiggled excitedly in his arms. Her favorite food, clearly. She placed a kiss on his cheek as she pulled her her hand away, keeping her nose pressed eagerly against his face. "Hi, Papa," she whispered softly, eyes closed.

John walked into the kitchen, deciding not to disturb the scene of Sherlock and Amy together. Those moments were definitely personal and he knew how much Sherlock loved them. Instead he started getting everything ready for lunch, putting a pan on the stove top and grabbing the bag of shrimp from the freezer. He placed them in a strainer in the sink, running them under warm water to help thaw them out.

"Yep, your favorite." Sherlock smiled and gave Amy an Eskimo kiss. "Hi Baby Girl," he whispered back. "Are you ready to go out tonight and get a lot of candy? You will be the prettiest fairy out there tonight. Thomas will be home soon after lunch is over and once he is ready we will go." He was a little nervous about their daughter going out with all those strangers around, but with John and him there everything would be fine.

Amy grinned eagerly and opened her eyes, bottom lip tugged between her teeth. "I won'ts be the prettiest," she said softly, swallowing nervously. "A'cause I heared Dada talking and he saided that I has his nose, yeah? Does he not likes his nose? So I shouldn't likes mine?" She studied Sherlock curiously.

John continued cooking, clearly oblivious to the conversation happening in the living room. He dumped the shrimp into the pan and started stirring them, smiling at the delicious smell. He also started the kettle and got three mugs out, one smaller than the other two for their daughter.

Sherlock furrowed his brows with a small frown. "You are the prettiest little girl I know. And you have a wonderful nose, just like your Dada." He smiled at little Sandi and gave her another Eskimo kiss. "You are the only one I rub noses with, not even Dada gets that. Because you are special and amazing. Don't you ever forget that."

Amy smiled softly, lop-sided as she took in what her Papa was saying. "Okay," she whispered as she buried her face into Sherlock's neck with a soft sigh. She definitely believed him as she started to relax into him with a smile. "I love you, Papa," she said into his neck.

John finished lunch, putting the shrimp on two plates and pouring three mugs of tea. He set the table with ease and looked into the kitchen. Apparently something had happened but he simply sat down and smiled at the two in the living room. "Lunch," he said with a warm smile.

Sherlock smiled and held little Sandi close before moving into the kitchen and setting their daughter down in her chair. He sat down next to his husband, and picked up his cup of tea. He blew on the hot liquid before sipping on it slowly. John always made such good tea. "It tastes wonderful like usual Love."

Amy sat in her seat with a large grin, picking up the fork that was far too big for her hand and spearing a shrimp before putting it in her mouth. The grin on her face was enough to make John happily take a bite of his own lunch. She nodded her approval of the food and wiggled her feet as she continued to eat.

John smiled at his husband and couldn't help but blush a bit. "Bought your favorite at the market when I could. I love to spoil you sometimes." The true meaning of the statement was obvious by the way he winked at his husband. He ate another piece of shrimp with a smile toward their daughter who was happily gobbling it up faster than her Dada.

Sherlock smiled at his husband and daughter. Good. Amy was eating. He turned his attention to John with a knowing smirk. He continued to sip his tea, enjoying the lunch with his family. This day was turning out rather wonderful. He still wasn't sure if he would like going out for Halloween though. Hopefully not too bad since John would be there with him.

Amy finished up her meal eagerly, holding the small mug of tea in both of her hands and inspecting it. "'S Earl Greys," she declared with a nod. She didn't even check for any sort of correction on her guess as she took a slow sip and smiled. Their little girl was turning into quite the tea enthusiast.

John just nodded because she was right, of course, and kept his eyes on his husband. "She takes after you in the tea tasting department, it seems," he said with a laugh as he finished his own lunch at sat back in his chair. "Just think, tonight we get our candy tax. That's all that matters."

Sherlock nodded a bit. Everything would be fine. He kept a hand wrapped around his mug and the other reached under the table and gave John's leg a slight squeeze. Amy had eaten everything. Good. Their daughter did love shrimp though. His husband had practically cheated so little Sandi would eat.

Amy studied her daddies for a long moment, the look on her face was much like that of John's when trying to piece something together during one of Sherlock's cases. Her head tilted to the side and before long she was smiling. "I'm glad that's you's is in love," she finally said in a soft tone. "A'cause we has a perfect family and it all stared withs you."

John glanced down at Sherlock's hand and then looked up to hold his husband's gaze for a long moment. Then he heard Amy talking and couldn't do anything but blush. "Oh...I, y-yeah..." He chuckled nervously and cleared his throat, dropping his head. Now his daughter was an expert at making him feeling rather embarrassed, just like Sherlock.

Sherlock arched his eyebrows but couldn't help but smirk at John's reaction. He squeezed his husband's leg again. Sometimes the things little Sandi said amazed him. He considered himself lucky to have this family. At one time he never would have thought he would have a life like this but now h couldn't imagine life without it.

"Righto, Amy," John muttered as he leaned to the side and placed a quick kiss on his husband's cheek. "I got some of your toys out. Go and play while we wait for Thomas to come home. The telly is on, too. Your favorite station." He smiled at his daughter as she slid from her chair and scampered into the living room of the flat. Then he turned to his husband, smiling as he forced back a laugh. "Oi, stop it. She is rather good at making me all flustered, isn't she?"

Sherlock cocked an eyebrow, that ever present smirk on his lips. "To be fair Love, you are rather easy to fluster to begin with. Child's play, one might even say." The smirk got bigger as he finished off his tea, the tips of his lips visible around the rim of the mug. He got up from the table and put his mug in the sink.

"Hush up," John said with a laugh, taking a long sip from his tea. It had been a rather good brew, something Sherlock had rather enjoyed and something that he knew Amy would probably like if her Papa did. "You make sport of it. It could be in the bloody Olympics at this rate."

Sherlock smirked wider as he moved toward John. He wrapped his arms around his husband in a hug, and couldn't help but give John a quick kiss on the lips. "Love you," he murmured as he placed his chin on John's head. He looked out into the living room to watch their daughter.

It seemed like Sherlock was in a particularly touchy mood today. John felt like he had been hugged and held more today than in the past week combined. They were busy, though. Raising a family and working. Hell, he was supposed to be at work at the moment. "I love you, too," he whispered in reply, closing his eyes and relaxing against his husband.

Amy sat in the living room on the floor, back against the couch as she occasionally glanced at the telly. Her real focus was on the pony toys in front of her. For a long moment she just looked at both of her daddies, smiling softly and taking it all in. She held Sherlock's gaze knowingly.

Sherlock continued to hold onto John, and gave their daughter a smile. They didn't get to do this often, since they both usually work during the week. Maybe they could take a holiday this summer. They hadn't gone anywhere since their honeymoon. Was it selfish of him to not want to take the children?

John was completely aware of their daughter watching them but in moments like these where Sherlock was quiet and simply holding him, he couldn't help but kiss the man. He pulled his head back, smiled, and stood on his toes to meet his husband's lips. The kiss was slow and soft, one hand moving to the back of Sherlock's head as he pulled away. "Stop being so wonderfully loveable today," he whispered with a smile.

Sherlock returned the kiss and then smirked at John. "We don't get to often. I was thinking we could take a vacation for summer. Probably have to take the kids with us." He refrained to mention that it would be because his Mum would be gone by then. No need to think about that right now, the children would certainly notice.

John nodded a bit at that, instantly understanding why Thomas and Amy would tag along. "Wouldn't be too bad, I would think," he said with a bit of a smile. "I mean, they would get their own room. There was that second one on the other side of that beach house," he said softly as he pressed their foreheads together. "They would really like it and, Hell, maybe our plane won't crash this time."

Sherlock snorted at the thought of another plane crash. "Actually I was thinking of an extended vacation. Spend all summer in the States. Drive from one end to the other. Do all that stuff families do. Be tourists I guess. I am just worried Thomas won't want to go since it involves flying and it will be rather long." Would John want to do it? He had been saving money for a family vacation awhile now. Wasn't that what most families did? Go around being stupid tourists?

Oh. The States. John smiled a bit at the idea of traveling across the large country. "Let's not visit the southern ones," he whispered with a chuckle. "They might not be so keen on us being married and all that," he laughed again, clearly not bothered by the fact. "But, y'know, New York City and Boston. Chicago? Denver, oh, the Rocky Mountains." A pause as he clearly got excited about the idea. "And then Las Vegas and California. Let's go," he said with a grin that nearly split his face.

Sherlock smiled. Good. John liked the idea. "We should probably avoid the Midwest too. Might just drive through those states?" It would probably depend on the children and whether or not a lot of stopping would be needed. "I am glad you like the idea. I was worried you wouldn't want to. Say it is too much money, but I have been saving up for it and can continue to do so for at least eight more months. "

John couldn't help but chuckle softly, studying Sherlock before nodding. "It sounds just fine. Very good, actually. I never would have thought of that and I think they are going to love it." The idea was making him grin like an idiot. A new place, a new idea for a vacation. "You need to stop being so wonderfully perfect, Sherlock." He chuckled as he heard Amy running about in the living room, holding up a toy fairy of her own as she did so.

Sherlock smirked and shrugged. "I can't help it if I am amazing and perfect. It just comes naturally." The smirk got bigger as he finally let go of John. He glanced back out into the living room, watching their daughter play with toys.

Thomas came rushing up the stairs and dashed straight to his room. It was Halloween. If he hurried and got his homework done then maybe they could stay out longer and get more candy.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note:

Just one more chapter after this one and then the next fanfic will be a short little Christmas special. Probably just a few chapters.

* * *

John watched Thomas dart up the stairs, smiling softly before he moved into the living room. He made himself comfortable on the couch, relaxing almost instantly as Amy sat down at his feet and looked up at him. The gaze was intently returned before Amy giggled, dropping her head and leaning forward to rest against her Dada's shins.

"You's is silly, Dada," Amy said in between her laughter. "So silly. You's and Papa, both of you's is silly." She glanced over at Sherlock, her face half hidden by the purple, sparkly wings on her back.

Sherlock arched a brow as he heard Thomas run up the stairs. The boy always got excited on Halloween. He followed John into the living room and sat down next to his husband on the couch, leaning his head on John's shoulder. He couldn't seem to keep from touching his husband at all today. He smiled down at little Sandi. "You are silly too Baby Girl."

John smiled as his husband sat next to him, tilting his head to the side to rest it on Sherlock's. "Oh, Baby Girl," he said softly. "You are such a pretty little fairy but you are far more silly." He raised a brow as she climbed up to sit on their laps, looking at both of them with slightly narrowed eyes. "Oh, Amy Sandoval, don't give us that look."

Amy narrowed her eyes even further, hands on her hips as she shifted to sit on both of them. "Dada and Papa, you's is very silly a'cause you's kisses in fronts of people and giggle when nothings is funny." She declared like it was suddenly the most honest statement in the world. "So's you's is both the most sillies."

Sherlock smirked at their daughter. "Married couples kiss in front of others Baby Girl. It's what they do." He wrapped one arm around her, just in case, to help keep little Sandi steady on their laps. He was actually surprised she hadn't run up after Thomas. Amy usually ran right to her older brother when the boy go home from school.

It clearly looked like Amy wasn't buying into what her Papa was saying, eyes darting in between both of them as she took it all in. "I will believes you this once, yeah? But afters that you's doesn't gets to lie anymores." She leaned back slightly into Sherlock's hand and smiled just a bit. "So's... can I be a Hobbit next year?" She asked with a bit of an excited smile.

John couldn't help but laugh at that, keeping his head resting against his husband's as he studied their daughter. She would certainly be short enough to be a Hobbit. "Have you been snooping through my bookcase again, Miss Amy?" He asked as he ruffled her blonde hair.

Sherlock frowned a bit. She thought he was lying? He let his thoughts get distracted. A hobbit? Hadn't he read a book about them at some point? He didn't really enjoy reading something unless it had some kind of intellectual value. Except his sex books. A guilty pleasure indeed. Their daughter had changed her mind three times already in a couple of days. What would she ask to be next?

Amy moved to John's lap completely, her stomach pressed against his as she rested her head on her Dada's chest. "I's is really tired," she mumbled with a yawn. Lunch had filled her up and while she'd been upstairs napping she'd gotten up to measure her fairy plants, only crawling back in bed when she heard her daddies shouting from the living room.

"You can take a quick nap, Amy. We aren't living right away. We've got to eat some dinner before we go out," John said as he lifted a hand to run it gently through her blonde hair. He shifted slightly to be closer to Sherlock, turning to place a kiss on his cheek. "I need to go get all dressed up myself. Going to go as a doctor. Rather original, don't you think?" He chuckled.

John was dressing up again? Sherlock gave his husband a slight smirk. "Very original." There still seemed like quite a bit to do until they went. Dinner. Get the children ready. How did John get everything ready every year? He wasn't going to dress up. Hopefully no one expected him to do so. He didn't have anything to wear anyway.

"I try," John shot back as his hand moved slowly from Amy's hair to gently rub at her small back. She didn't even move, already fast asleep against his chest and stomach. "I've got dinner made already, sandwiches in the fridge with fresh green beans. I was thinking ahead," he whispered as he studied his husband. "I imagine by the end of the night we'll be carrying both of them, Sherlock."

A simple dinner then. Sherlock nodded. He still wasn't hungry but he would sit down to dinner with his family. He stayed leaned against John, not wanting to get up until it was necessary.

Thomas finished his homework hastily and then started getting ready. "Dad! Will you help me again?" He leaned out of the room to yell down to the streets.

Right. Thomas' costume required a bit of getting ready. John looked down at Amy, placed a soft kiss on her head, and easily slid her over to Sherlock's lap. She stirred slightly before gripping her Papa's shirt and easily falling back asleep against Sherlock's chest. John stood up and moved easily up the stairs, looking at Thomas with a smile. "Right then, mate, we doing your hair again?"

Thomas nodded. "It got all messed up from sleeping and showering." His Dad had done a good job on it last time. "I like the way you did it last night." He smiled sheepishly up at his Dad. He was eager to go out and get lots of candy. This was his favorite holiday besides Christmas.

"Well I am glad you showered and slept," John said softly with laugh, grabbing the hair curler and plugging into the wall, waiting for it to warm up. He grabbed the spray-on hair color and set it down before ruffling his son's hair with a laugh. "I'll try to get it just as perfect as I did last time but no promises, little boy." He pulled Thomas into a sideways hug and rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm not a little boy." Thomas didn't really see himself as child most of the time. He took care of Amy a lot. Or maybe the island had made him grow up. He sighed at his thoughts. Now he didn't want to go out. Dad would probably ask what was wrong, which he never really liked. He'd rather just not talk about things at all.

"Whoa, Thomas." John looked down at their son and instantly moved to squat in front of him. "You are always going to be my little boy," he whispered as he searched the boy's face for some sort of explanation. The boy was so much like Sherlock at times. "You could be all grown up and I'll still call you my little boy. I love you, Thomas," he stated as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead.

Thomas sighed and shrugged. "I don't want to be a little boy," he muttered. Well, sometimes he did. Did adults play with toys? He had never seen Dad or Daddy playing with toys but sometimes Dad played video games with him. Did that count? Was it normal to want to grow up fast? Or was he just weird, like everyone at school thought? "Dad do you think I am freak like Daddy? I heard that one lady that works with Uncle Gregory call him that." He looked up at John, with wide questioning eyes.

Damn Sally. John shook his head and ran his hand through Thomas' hair, smiling a bit at the length. "You're not a freak," he whispered. "And Daddy isn't either. Sally is just a very mean person," he said with a warm smile. "Aside from that, my little boy," he grinned at the use of the name he'd constantly called Thomas, "Being _my_ little boy is something very good and very special. It's nothing like being any other little boy. I promise."

Thomas nodded slowly. "Okay." He really wasn't up to going out for Halloween anymore but if he didn't he would probably upset his sister and she wouldn't go. "Can you just do my hair," he muttered with a slight shrug of his small shoulders. Best to just get this over with he figured.

John had definitely done something wrong and he frowned, sighing as he grabbed the hair curler. "Are you all right, Thomas?" He asked as he started curling the boy's hair with ease. The fact that Thomas had grown it out was definitely helping. "You can talk to me. That's what I am here for." He finished curling several long locks before moving on to the shorter parts.

"Don't feel like going out but Amy would get upset probably and won't go either. I don't want to ruin her first Halloween." Thomas gave a small shrug and sigh. "I just want to get this day over with." It would be Christmastime soon after tonight. Less than two months away.

Something was definitely bothering their son but right now they were in a hurry. Amy was still asleep but she wouldn't be for much longer. "I'm here right now if you want to tell me why you don't want to go," John said softly as he grabbed the spray hair color and started applying it slowly. "Is it something me or Daddy did? Or is something else wrong?"

Thomas gave another small shrug. He didn't even really know anymore. Was he just thinking too much again? Probably. He did that a lot. Partly because Daddy thinker about everything and be wanted to be just like Sherlock. Other times he just worried about things. Did Daddy and Dad worry about things too?

Thomas was turning more and more into Sherlock by the day which sometimes worried John. "Well just know that you can come and talk to me anytime, day or night," he said as he finished up the boy's hair and smiled. Nearly a spitting image of Sherlock, minus the cheekbones and bright blue eyes, really. "I'm just worried about you, kiddo. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Thomas turned and studied himself in the mirror for a moment before looking back at his Dad. "Do you and Daddy worry about things?" He felt like at times he worried about everything. Usually his sister the most. He glanced up at his hair and curled a finger around an errant curl by his eye.

John looked at their son before sitting back on his heels as he tried to figure how to answer that question. "Of course Daddy and I worry about things," he said softly. "We worry about you and Amy, making sure you are always safe. We worry about money and our jobs and presents for Christmas so we don't mess them up and get you guys the wrong thing," he bit his bottom lip. It wasn't near as horrid as the worrying they did before they had kids, when they ran around London without a care. "People always worry. What are you worried about, Thomas?"

Thomas shrugged yet again. "Stuff," he muttered. Dinner needed to be eaten soon, if they wanted to get trick-or-treating in before bedtime. He left the bedroom, and went downstairs. Daddy was on the couch with Amy. His sister was still napping. He gave a small smile and then walked into the kitchen.

Right. How wonderfully specific. John stood up and put everything away, moving down into the living room and glancing at Sherlock. It was the usual look that they shared when something went wrong. Wide eyes, a quick glance to the child with the issue, and then a short nod. "Tonight," he mumbled as he sat down beside his husband just as Amy started to wake up.

"'S it candies time now?" Amy mumbled into Sherlock's chest, shifting slightly to look up at her Papa. "Papa, I wants to gets candy. Can we's go and gets candy now?" She rubbed at her eyes with a small yawn that ended in a squeak.

Sherlock raised his eyes at John and then glanced into the kitchen where Thomas had already got out dinner from the refrigerator. His attention shifted to little Sandi in his arms and he smiled. "Hi Baby Girl. Dinner first and then we can go get you some candy. Thomas is already at the table." He stood up carefully, holding onto Amy securely.

John had suddenly lost his appetite and simply watched Sherlock stand up. He felt like he had done something wrong since Thomas wouldn't tell him anything. Did that make him a bad parent? God, he needed to stop thinking so much. He sighed and forced himself to stand up, moving to sit at the table across from Thomas.

Amy squirmed slightly with a pout. "I's isn't hungrys. I wants to gets candies," she whined as she looked over at Thomas. He was already eating which meant she probably should, too. "Stupid dinners," she mumbled as she looked at Sherlock and then reached out for her own dinner.

Great. John was upset. Not a lot he could do about it now though. Sherlock smiled down at little Sandi, placed her in her chair so she could eat too. He moved to stand behind his husband, placed his hands on John's shoulders and began a light massage.

Thomas ate in silence, staring down at his plate. He wasn't really hungry but he continued to eat anyway. Maybe once they started going out to get candy his mood would improve.

Oh, that was wonderful. John let out a soft sigh, his head dropping forward as his entire body started to relax. Leave it to Sherlock to know exactly how to make him calm down. He moved a hand back and gently rested it on his husband's knee, not caring about the awkward angle. "Thanks," he whispered.

Amy got comfortable next to her brother, swinging her feet back and forth as she took a small bite of her sandwich. "Hi, 'Mas," she said with a smile. "I still likes your costume and I is excited to gets candy. Does you wants to help me gets some candy, 'Mas?"

Sherlock smiled and placed a quick kiss at the back of John's head. "Of course Love." It was the best and easiest way to help calm his husband down when the children were around.

Thomas looked up from his plate and managed a small smile at Amy. "Of course I will Sis." There. A bit better already. His sister was good at that.

John let his head fall back, resting it against Sherlock's stomach as he looked up at his husband. "You look rather attractive from the angle," he said with a small laugh, lifting his free hand to run it under the man's chin. Constantly touching was something he felt like he needed right now. Sherlock was something to help keep him calm and prevent him from yelling.

"And wills you takes all my peanut butter candies? A'cause I doesn't likes those so's you's can has them." Amy took another bite from her sandwich and leaned over, playfully snatching a crisp from his plate and taking a bite from it with a giggle. "Does you has any candies that you doesn't likes?"

Sherlock smirked. "I look attractive from any angle Love." The smirk broadened cockily. He continued to give John a light massage on the shoulders.

Thomas pretty much liked any candy, since he wasn't allowed to eat it very often. Amy was definitely pickier about food than he was. "You can pick candy from mine that you like Sis when you give the one's you don't like."

John snorted and shifted slightly in his chair, raising an eyebrow before his eyes slipped shut again. The steady rise and fall of his husband's torso was enough to make him rather sleepy. "Not the angle when you wake up early in the morning breathing in my face," he commented with a smirk.

Amy shook her head at that right away, nibbling at her sandwich. "No, a'cause if you likes all of your candies then I isn't gonna takes any of 'em," she explained softly. "Dat wouldn't be very fairs, would it?"

It was Sherlock's turn to snort. "I don't hear you complaining in the morning Love." He dropped his head to whisper in John's ear. "In fact, the noises you usually make are far from that of complaining."

"It is fair Sis. If you are giving me candy, and I give you candy then we are trading." Thomas nodded as he finished eating. "Are you ready? Let's go get our buckets!" He grinned at Amy, helped her out of her chair and took them upstairs to their room.

That whisper was enough to make John shiver slightly. He watched the kids go upstairs before grinning and studying his husband. "I can't help it that you're so damn attractive," he mumbled as he tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. From his angle he couldn't do anything more than admire his partner. "I love you, Sherlock," he said softly.

Sherlock smirked down at John. "It is because I am amazing and perfect." He continued the methodical and gentle pressure on his husband's shoulders. "I love you too." He leaned down and placed another kiss on the top of John's head. It would be time to go soon. "Still going to dress up as a Doctor Love? I think the children are ready to go."

"Getting up and getting dressed would mean leaving this wonderful massage," John mumbled as he shifted in the chair and forced himself to stand up. "We need to talk tonight, Sherlock," he said as he turned to face his husband. "Something is wrong with Thomas. He's worried about...something." He paused and shrugged. "You don't think he's found about...you know, about the whole Moriarty thing?"

The smirk on his face faded. "I doubt it. Something else could be bothering him. No worries Love. I am sure everything is fine." Sherlock gave John a reassuring smile. "Aren't boys at his age supposed to be moody anyway?" He couldn't remember if he was or not. Probably. He preferred to just try and block out his childhood really. It was why he had tried drugs to begin with it. Damn it. He sighed at his thoughts, eyes closing as he tried to ignore the sudden itch in his arm.

Well, John had certainly managed to ruin that good mood, hadn't he? He lifted a hand and ran it slowly through his husband's hair. "I'm just worried about him. I've never raised a child before so this is all new. He won't tell me anything and I'm just...paranoid, probably. I want everything with him to be all right." It was a natural parent instinct, wasn't it? "What was that sigh for, dear?" He whispered as he put his hand under his partner's chin and tilted his head to the side.

It took Sherlock a moment to hear and feel John. "Hm? Oh. Nothing. I just..." He sighed and shrugged again. He didn't want to worry his husband by mentioning drugs or anything. "I'm fine Love." He gave John a small, reassuring smile. "Come on. Let's get you changed." A slow smirk tugged at his lips.

Turning that smirk down was far too difficult so John just grinned and grabbed his husband's hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "Are you coming on to me, Mr. Holmes?" He asked softly, moving backwards to pull Sherlock toward their bedroom. They couldn't do much, the kids would be back downstairs soon, but his husband could certainly help him just a bit.

Good. John had been easily distracted. Now he just needed to get there too. Sherlock followed after his husband with a slight smirk. It wasn't like they could do a lot. He began helping John undress and began placing several kisses along his husband's neck. There. That would certainly keep them both occupied.

John let his head fall gently to the side, his hands slowing and stumbling over the buttons. It was hard to do much of anything with Sherlock kissing his neck like that. He knew better than to think this was nothing more then something to distract them both but he accepted the affection with a soft sigh of relaxation, moving his hands to start undoing the belt that held his jeans up.

Damn it, at this rate he was going to give himself an erection. It was probably because he had an overwhelming desire to have some really hard and needy sex right now. Sherlock couldn't help himself and continued to kiss John on the neck, a small moan muffled into the skin. His hands moved down his husband's pants, giving John's cock a slight squeeze. He seemed to be having trouble with self control right now but he didn't care.

"Ah," John hissed and pressed back into his husband's hand. Something was definitely wrong with Sherlock but he was so damn aroused now that he couldn't do anything more than moan. "Yes," he mumbled as he moved a hand to pull at his husband's hair. Getting dressed would have to wait if his partner wanted to continue his actions.

Sherlock smirked a bit, obviously pleased with himself. It faded when he heard Thomas gasp. Shit. He had forgotten to close the door. He pulled away from John and turned to see their son shielding their daughter. He cleared his throat. Right then. "Come on children, Dada needs to change." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He watched Thomas take Amy by the hand and walk down the stairs. He sighed and dropped his head, trying to ignore the oncoming pain pulsating just above his eyebrows.

It was hard to miss the gasp, even without seeing the look on their son's face. Fuck. _Fuck_. John took a step back and watched Sherlock leave the room, biting his bottom lip as he slowly started to change. Trousers, light blue shirt, white doctor's coat with his stethoscope. He left the room slowly and moved to stand in front of his husband. Thomas was surely going to be upset with them for at least a week.

"Was Dada and Papa 'bouts to wrestle?" Amy mumbled as she looked up at Thomas. It wasn't difficult to find out that her brother was very upset. "'Mas, I's is sorry," she whispered as she turned and embraced him.

Sherlock glanced up at John. "Sorry," he muttered. It had been his fault. He should have just kept his hands to himself. Stupid move. And selfish. "We still need to give him the Lego set, maybe that will help smooth things over with Thomas."

Thomas managed a small smile. "Papa was just helping Dada undress. They probably just got embarrassed when we saw them. Adults don't like it when kids see them doing Adult things." Well, mostly true he supposed. "Come on Sis, let's get some candy." He glanced up the stairs from their front door, watching their parents come down. He rolled his eyes at them, took his sister's hand and led them outside.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note:

Final chapter is here! Sorry it took so long to finish. Part of the problem was I had a severely damaged finger for awhile and couldn't type and now my laptop is giving me the blue screen of death a lot, so that isn't helping either. There will be short Christmas story after this! Probably a one-shot, or maybe only a few chapters. I am not sure when it will be up or the title, but I hope to have it up a couple days before or perhaps on Christmas, so be on the look out for that!

* * *

John nodded in agreement, licking his lips as he grabbed his husband's hand. "It is fine. Sherlock, it's all right. It was both of us," he said softly before moving them down the stairs. "I love you," he stated before watching Thomas nearly storm out the door. The eye roll hadn't been missed, either. They were utterly horrible parents, weren't they?

Amy nodded and followed after Thomas, holding his hand securely and carrying her plastic pumpkin in the other. "Can's we do brother and sister things that Dada and Papa can't see, too? Like make up a secrets handshake?" She looked excited about the prospect, looking up at Thomas with was eyes. "Can we does that, 'Mas?"

Sherlock took John's hand and gave it a squeeze, a little tighter than intended. The headache was getting worse with each passing moment. He didn't want to go out anymore but what he wanted didn't really matter right now. Family was more important than his own desires. Something he forgot at times. Tonight was proof of that.

For a breathless moment Thomas misunderstood what Amy meant. Oh. Good. A secret handshake. That was doable. He smiled down at his sister. "Yeah, we can do that Sis."

John held his husband's hand, ignoring the slight pain and instead trying to figure everything out. Probably a headache, Sherlock wasn't talking anymore. Their situation and then having to go outside probably wasn't going to help anything. "I've got some medicine with me, Sherlock, so we can get rid of your headache. We'll find you some water."

"Goods. I wants a secret handshake that Dada and Papa can'ts know," Amy said with a small laugh, skipping for a few steps as they continued to move forward. "It will be the most awe- uh- awesomest thing ever." She nodded and then looked up at her brother. "When is the first house? Does we gets candy soon?"

Sherlock shook his head. "I am fine Love." He didn't like taking any kind of any medication, even for the headaches. Especially when he had been thinking about drugs just earlier that day. He was about to grip John's hand some more when he realized he was already squeezing it and relented the grip instead.

Thomas smiled again. "Okay Sis, we can do that. We will have to do it later of course." He grinned and walked up to set of steps where the light was on and rung the doorbell. "When the door opens, hold up your pumpkin and say 'trick-or-treat.'"

John turned to stand right at the bottom of the steps, looking happily up at their kids. He kept his grip on Sherlock's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he took a step closer to the man. They would be out for an hour before he imagined Amy would get too tired to do anything more than want to sleep.

Amy's eyes lit up as the door opened, grinning happily as an older couple looked down at them. Then she remembered what Thomas had just told her. After a moment of hesitation she held up her pumpkin. "Tricks or treat," she said as the older woman dropped two pieces of candy in each of their containers and commented on their 'adorable' costumes.

Sherlock managed a small smile and returned the squeeze. "Love you," he murmured quietly as he watched their children get their first couple pieces of candy. They seemed to be having a good time already. Good. He hadn't ruined the night for them at least.

Thomas grinned, thanked the lady and then took them to the next house with a light on. "Having fun yet Sis?" He rang the doorbell. "Trick-or-treat!"

John followed after their kids, keeping a close eye on them as they moved down the street. There were families all around them with children just as eager. The father in him, though, convinced him that Amy and Thomas definitely had the best costumes of the night. "I love you, too," he replied as he bumped his hip gently against his husband's.

Amy grinned, keeping a tight hold of her brother's hand as they moved down the street, stopping at the houses with lights on. "I loves you, 'Mas," she said with a smile, looking up at him as her wings bounced with each step.

Sherlock glanced at the other children and parents. He was pretty much suspicious of everyone around them. He continued to hold John's hand, trying to ignore the ever present throbbing in his head.

"I love you too Sis." Thomas grinned down at Amy. He made sure to keep hold of his sister's hand as they continued to go from flat to flat, with lights on.

Having Sherlock on edge like he was on top of the headache probably wasn't doing him any good. "How about I watch out for other people and you just watch them? Does that sound like a good compromise?" John squeezed his husband's hand with a soft, reassuring smile. Right now he just needed his husband to calm down a bit. Walking from house to house was exhausting enough.

By the time Amy's pumpkin was half-full it was clear she was starting to get a little tired. Her hand stayed firmly inside Thomas' but she was having trouble keeping up. "Can wes slow down a bits, 'Mas?"

Sherlock wanted to tell John he was better at watching and observing people but that would probably start a fight. He didn't want to aggravate his headache further and he didn't want to argue with the children there. He merely nodded and turned his attention to Thomas and Amy.

Thomas nodded. "Sure Sis." He smiled down at Amy and chanced a glance back at their parents. He slowed his pace and walked up another set of stairs to another flat with lights on.

John continued to hold his husband's hand, watching everybody around them with ease. It was easier this way so Sherlock wouldn't continue to stress himself out. He hated that Sherlock was having to deal with a headache in the first place and was partially blaming himself. "'S gonna be fine," he whispered as he smiled warmly at his husband.

Amy grinned as they moved through the next few houses before it was clear she could no longer walk. She moved, pressed a quick kiss on her brother's cheek, before turning around and holding her arms up to John. Her Dada picked her up with ease, holding her on his hips with one arm and holding the pumpkin with his free hand.

Sherlock managed a faint smile at John, but it brightened when little Sandi came up to them. "Do you want me to take Baby Girl back to the flat? Then you can stay out here with Thomas for a bit longer?" Was it wrong he wanted to go back to the flat and lay down for a bit?

Thomas turned and looked back up at his parents and sister. Would they be going home then? Amy couldn't stay up as late as he did so they probably would.

Sherlock had offered and it was clear by the look on their son's face that he still wanted to go out. "Yeah, that's good," John said as he handed Amy over. She went easily, slowly wrapping her arms around her Papa's neck and pressing her face into her neck. "We will be back when Thomas gets tired," he added as he pressed a kiss on his husband's cheek. "Love you." He turned back to their son and reached out, ruffling the boy's hair happily. "Right then, off we go?" He asked happily.

Sherlock took little Sandi easily and held her close. He watched John and Thomas for a moment before turning and going back to their flat. He put Amy down placing her pumpkin of candy next to the bed.

Thomas grinned happily but then it faded as he thought about earlier that evening. "How come you and Daddy...um...do...stuff when Amy and I around?"

Amy instantly twisted and turned, looking up at Sherlock with a small smile. "Papa, can I's sleeps in your bed?" She sat up and bit her bottom lip, reaching her arms up and wiggling her fingers with him. "I wants to sleep with you and we's can shares all my candies." The smile on her face was soft, much like John's.

That question made him want to blush furiously. Jesus, that wasn't something he wanted to answer in the slightest. "Tonight was...that was the first time you two have caught it, isn't it?" He cleared his throat and shifted slightly on his feet before he started walking forward, their son's hand wrapped tightly in his. "Sometimes Daddy and I just love each other a lot and can't help ourselves." Probably not an acceptable answer but it would have to do for now. John was thoroughly embarrassed as it was.

Right. Of course he couldn't have two seconds alone to himself. "Sure Baby Girl." Sherlock managed a small smile as he picked little Sandi back up and the candy. He went downstairs and into his room.

Thomas frowned, his eyebrows knitting together in thought. "Oh," he muttered. That didn't really explain anything in his opinion but adults rarely seemed to give kids a straight answer about anything.

Amy happily twisted in his arms, placing a kiss on Sherlock's cheek as she was set down on the bed. "Here's," she said softly, head tilted to the side as she stood up, searched through the plastic pumpkin, and then handed Sherlock a piece of chocolate.

John knew instantly that wasn't the answer that Thomas wanted so he took a deep breath and looked down at their son. "Because sometimes, Thomas, we are irresponsible. But everybody is, yeah? Everybody makes mistakes and sometimes you and Amy sometimes catch us."

Sherlock didn't want the piece of chocolate. He wasn't hungry. He usually wasn't when he had a headache. He took it anyway, unwrapped it and ate it. "Thank you Baby Girl." He smiled at her as he laid them both down on the bed.

Thomas nodded slowly. He supposed that made a little more sense than the previous answer. He looked back up to his Dad. "What other kind of mistakes do you and Daddy make?" It was weird to think about his parents doing something wrong, since he usually regarded them in such high esteem.

Amy shifted slightly to pull her wings off, tossing them off the bed before curling into her Papa's side. "It's a'cause I loves you, Papa. You's is my favorite Papa," she whispered as she curled her toes into the side of Sherlock's shirt. "I is glad you's is my Papa."

They weren't even trick-or-treating anymore, simply walking hand and hand like a normal father and son. John sighed as he tried to pick the correct thing to say. "I've cheated on your Daddy," he said softly. That was all he could think of, really. Sherlock had never done anything wrong to him but Amy was a constant reminder of the biggest mistake he'd ever made in their relationship.

Sherlock smiled and held Amy close to his chest. "I know sweetie." He kissed her on the forehead. "You are my favorite Baby Girl."

Thomas stopped walking and stared up at his Dad with wide eyes. "What? Why would you do that?" He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Is that how you had Amy?" He looked back up at his Dad curiously.

Amy giggled at that, studying Sherlock eagerly. "That's is good," she declared with a smile, shifting so she was now laying on top of her Papa's chest. "So's...I was wonderings what would happen if I maybe," she bit her bottom lip and pressed her nose on the underside of Sherlock's jaw. "Mummy is buried, yeah? Can I's go and talks to her?"

And now they were stopped. Jesus, John was an idiot. Thomas was too smart to talk to sometimes. "We got in a fight because of a bad man and I was stupid," he said softly, his thoughts flashing back to that night and making his stomach twist uncomfortably. "And that's how I had Amy, yeah. I found out her Mummy was pregnant when I was at war and your Daddy told me."

Uh. Sherlock could feel the headache getting worse still. Why had little Sandi not gone back to sleep? He honestly didn't know the answer to her question. Was Sarah buried somewhere or get cremated and have ashes strewn about randomly? He hadn't even gone to her funeral. "That is something you will have to ask Dada about, Baby Girl."

Thomas nodded slowly again. "Did Daddy ever cheat on you?" His wide eyed gaze once more peered up at his Dad.

"Oh. Okays," Amy mumbled as she shifted on Sherlock's chest and slowly climbed off of him. She moved over to John's pillow, flopping on it as she buried herself in the blankets. "I is going to sleeps now," she mumbled before she did just that.

The thought of Jackson made John's blood run hot for a moment, the images of beating the younger man flashing through his mind before he shook his head. Ruining Sherlock's image for their son wouldn't be a good idea. "No, he hasn't. Your Daddy is a very good man."

Fuck. Now Amy was mad at him. Sherlock watched little Sandi sleeping for awhile before sighing to himself and turning over to pout and tried to ignore his damned headache.

Thomas scrutinized his Dad in silence for awhile before giving one slow nod. "We should probably head back before Daddy and Amy start worrying about us." He tugged on his Dad's hand and began pulling them back to the flat.

John smiled a bit at their son before following after him, making their way back to the flat with ease. "Why don't you go get dressed in your pajamas and we'll play some video games?" He bent down to place a kiss on Thomas' forehead before moving into he and Sherlock's bedroom. Amy was fast asleep on his side of the bed but Sherlock was awake, pouting just a bit. "You alright?" He whispered.

Sherlock glanced up at John and shrugged. He still had a damn headache, little Sandi was mad at him, and he just wanted to be alone for a few minutes but people kept bothering him. He didn't care he was being selfish right now. He grumbled to himself and then turned away from his husband. Halloween had ended up being just as stupid as he thought it would be. Hopefully next year he wouldn't have to go.

John bit back a frustrated sigh and moved forward, gently picking their daughter up and smiling as she instantly turned into him in her sleep. He took her upstairs with ease, tucking her into bed before heading downstairs. Playing video games with Thomas and talking with their son would be far better tonight than anything else he could imagine. It sounded like he would be sleeping on the couch anyway.

Well fuck. John usually came back to talk. Not this time apparently. He growled in frustration as he rolled over to bury his face into his pillow. Might as well just keep pouting and being angry then. He sighed heavily to himself and slammed his eyes shut.

Thomas put his candy in his room and changed into pajamas. He was on his way out when he noticed a box in his closet. He moved to it and grinned when he saw it was Lego's. Playing video games had been forgone in favor of opening the new set.

After waiting in the living room for nearly twenty minutes John decided that Thomas had probably stayed upstairs. It was risking a fight by going into their room but Sherlock could probably do with the company, pouting or not. He moved into the room slowly, shutting the door and double checking that it was actually shut, and then crawled into bed. One hand lifted to rub gently at the muscles between his husband's shoulder blades and he rested his head on his pillow. "Do you want to talk?"

Sherlock had just laid face down in the pillow for what seemed like forever when he heard John come in. He relaxed the instant he felt his husband's fingers on his shoulders. "Just this damn headache, made me irritable," he mumbled into the pillow.

"'S fine," John whispered, keeping his voice low to prevent making the headache any worse. He was more keen on simply getting his husband to relax, something he'd already managed to do. "I can get you something for it, Sherlock. Not addictive, just something to make you feel better." The fact that he was beyond worried was obviously implied.

"It's almost gone now." Sherlock turned his head to look at John. "Sorry if I ruined the night. Amy went to bed mad at me." He sighed at the thought, burying his face into the pillow once more. He tried to relax some more. His husband was here, everything should be fine now.

"You and I both know that she will be just fine tomorrow morning," John whispered with a soft smile, moving closer to his husband so the man could rest against him. "Do you want to talk about why she was upset or is that going to bring your headache back?" He placed a soft kiss on the top of Sherlock's head, keeping his nose pressed into his partner's unruly hair.

Shit. Should he tell John? Sherlock was quiet a little while. Having his husband close to him like this was wonderful. Was he going to ruin it by saying something? Probably. He sighed and gave a small shrug. "She wanted to know if she could go see Sarah's grave. I told her she would have to ask you. I don't even know if she was buried or cremated. I didn't want to say yes if the latter was true."

Oh. Well, it was certainly a question he had been expecting but not one he'd been too keen on actually hearing. "Well, she is buried. It was in her will," he said softly as he continued to massage the muscles on his husband's back. Keeping the man calm was his main focus right now. "I just didn't think Amy was going to be this young and asking questions about it, I guess." Without a second thought he pulled his husband a little closer to him, holding him in a tight embrace.

Sherlock gave a slight nod and turned so he could have his face buried in John's shoulder rather than the pillow. "I like this." His voice was mostly muffled but he didn't move his head again. He wrapped his arms around his husband, returning the hug. Being close to John like this was always nice.

John smiled and pressed his nose to the top of his husband's head, letting his eyes slip shut at the moment. With both of the kids upstairs he planned on taking the moment in. Having a family had definitely taken a toll on their lives in the bedroom. "Then I will keep doing it. I want you to be happy," he whispered as a hand slid effortlessly under his husband's shirt to massage the bare skin of his back.

Sherlock snuggled into John further. "Feels wonderful," he mumbled into his husband's shoulder. He relaxed into John even further, eyes closing. He wasn't tired but his husband's fingers on his back and just pressed into John so warm and comfortable. "Might put me to sleep at this rate." He smirked a bit, even though his husband couldn't see it.

"Oh, look at that, you have figured out my evil plan," John whispered with a soft laugh. "Get you to fall asleep. The most amazing task I have ever attempted to accomplish." His hand moved up slowly to pay attention to more of his husband's back. Nearly every muscle was tense and it was clear Sherlock needed the little bit of a massage he was giving the man. "You can fall asleep, if you want."

Sherlock snorted into John's shoulder. "Not tired, just...really content right now." Which usually meant one or both children would come along and ruin it. At least, that was what it felt like sometimes. He really wasn't a very good father, was he? Not if he was thinking such selfish thoughts, surely. But...he was pretty much a selfish person...

"Get out of your own head," John whispered as he dropped his head and gently pressed their foreheads together. It required a bit of shifting and wiggling but was definitely worth it. "The more you think negatively the more tense you get. Bit difficult to hide things like that from me," he stated before wiggling a bit more to gently meet his husband's lips.

Sherlock managed a slight smile and returned the kiss. At one time John knowing him so well would have disturbed him but Sherlock had become used to by now. He allowed himself to relax some more, eye still closed. Halloween hadn't been as bad as he thought. Everything turned out all right in the end. Eventually he fell asleep, head dropping back down onto John's shoulder.


End file.
